Clueless
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: An alien new to Earth and the boy wonder striking out on his own. How much trouble could that be?
1. Deal

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Teen Titans are not mine, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Broken Record moment:**_ _Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different. Blarg._

_**Big fat warning**__: Messing with the boy wonder._

_No plot, no plot, no plot, no plot no plot no plot _no plot no plot_ _no plot no plot_._

_You got me? Good._

_Been doing drabbly things on tumblr as a writing exercise. This one was good enough to post here._

* * *

><p><strong>Deal<strong>

Robin didn't know why he thought giving them all communicators was a good idea. He was new in town, adamant he was going to work alone and away from... that man... and here he was, giving four other teenagers the means to contact him whenever they felt like it.

Except that they didn't. And Robin thought that was a good thing. A week passed, then two. He saw the Raven girl shadowing him a couple of times around the town and didn't think much of it. She was interesting, and she wasn't interfering with his work and it wasn't like he could stop her from finding him, what with her ability to sense things and all. He saw Cyborg and Beast Boy at the pizza parlour regularly. Sometimes they'd spot him as he made his way by and ask him to join, and sometimes he would.

It was kind of nice to have male friends roughly his own age to hang out with.

Just as it was kind of nice not to have to rely on anyone, or take orders or anything like that. Solo. Make it on his own. But he did miss having partner, someone always watching his back. Not that he was going to go back to Gotham. Not happening.

Robin didn't see Starfire though. Not that he was looking for her. At all. Even if the GPS locator on her communicator told him she was somewhere along the coastline outside the city, he wasn't going to go looking for her.

He supposed that was why it was such a surprise when she called him.

He clicked open his communicator. "Hello?"

"Greeting?" she blurted, somewhat frantic.

"Starfire?" he asked, taking in her dishevelled appearance. She was wet, dirty, looking tired and she seemed to be brandishing those energy balls of hers at something he couldn't see. "What's wrong?"

"Robin?" she asked, clarifying. "Is that you?"

Had she forgotten him that quickly? "Yes."

Her face was awash with relief. "Thank _X'hal_. Please, I require the assistance."

"What's wrong?"

"There are these people and they have taken exception to my meal and they say I cannot be here and that it is the no hunting zone and I should leave but I have nowhere else to go and they wished to put metallic bracers on my wrists and they are saying things I do not understand and wish to make me their prisoner and I will not be made a prisoner!"

How did she manage to say all of that without taking a breath. His brain was still catching up with her words. "Huh?"

She dropped her eyes from whatever she was looking at to view him. "Please!" she implored. "I do not understand what is occurring!"

"I'll be right there," he found himself saying and revved the R-Cycle.

The scene when he arrived at the coast was not what he expected. It was a small beach, settled in between two large cliff faces. As he looked down from the cliff near the road he could see a small cave in the rocks, the remnants of a camp fire. Starfire stood on the beach, fiercely protecting a pile of fish from a bunch of cops hiding behind rocks and pointing guns at her and demanding she stand down.

Which, from what little Robin knew of her, she'd never do.

Without another thought, he leapt over the edge of the cliff, cast his grappling hook at the opposite side and swung down into the fray.

Starfire looked incredibly relieved when she saw him, although she didn't drop her arms or release those green energy balls. Robin had to turn his face away when he saw she was only dressed in her top and a pair of panties and not a swimsuit as he first thought.

"Robin?" one of the cops asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The cop who had spoken before answered. "She's poaching, camping illegally and acting in a malicious and threatening manner, we just wanted to take her in for questioning and she got violent."

With a start, Robin realised this had been where Starfire'd been living. That was why she hadn't just flown away from the cops. The viciousness on her face, she was trying to protect her territory. With that thought came the realisation he'd just left her up to her own devices, an alien on a new world with no clue how things worked and he'd just assumed she'd be okay. He was such an idiot. So much for being nice.

"She's also a bit simple," one of the cops muttered. "She doesn't understand the simplest of instructions."

Robin gave the man a cutting glance. "I'll deal with it," he said, turning back toward Starfire and fixing his eyes on her face and nowhere else. Definitely not downward.

"She needs to-"

He turned his head and drew upon all his Batman training. "I will deal with it. You may go."

They left, which was a relief. Robin waited patiently until the last of the police had trundled up the cliffface and back to their cars before he unclipped his cape and approached Starfire carefully.

She relaxed, lowering her arms which told him how much she trusted him. Kind of nice, when he thought about it. He was familiar and he'd helped her before.

"It's okay," he said, soothing and wrapped his cape around her shoulders to cover her up a little. It didn't really work, not with her being so tall, but he felt a little better. "It's over. They're gone."

"Why did they attempt to attack me?" she asked, bewildered. "I should have retaliated, but... they said 'police' and commanded that I do the 'stand down', which I do not know what that is, how does one 'stand down'?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "I had thought their clothing was similar to those I saw after the Gordanians attack and... " She flopped down onto the sand. "I am so confused."

"I can see that," he said. He might have walked into a massacre, he realised. Starfire was powerful, after all. He'd seen the damage she could do, if she decided to kill someone...

"Perhaps I should not have stayed here," she whispered forlornly, looking at her pile of fish. "I thought that perhaps since our appearances were similar I could find a place, but I tried to go to the... supe-r-market," she scrunched up her face and sounded the word out slowly, then continued at great speed, "but everyone said I could not simply eat the food there and I must purchase everything and I did not understand this... the 'dinero' the man spoke of and then another man said they could give me some if I have him 'the head job' but he did not seem to appreciate when I patted him on the head so I do not think that is what a head job is but I cannot understand and everything is so strange and then they were yelling and I was hungry," she gestured the fish, "these are my kill and no one shall take that away and-"

Robin crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, more than a little worried about what she was saying. "Stop. Take a breath."

Her lips were quivering and her eyes were filled with unshed tears but she stopped talking and took a deep breath. "My apologies," she said meekly. "I do not mean to be a burden, but no one else has shown the niceness and I did not know who else I could speak to."

He was quietly kicking himself. Letting her go out into the world without even basic knowledge of how things worked. Some people would definitely take advantage of her. "That's okay. I should have explained things better, made sure you had a place to go, instead of just assuming. Have you really been staying here?"

Starfire nodded and scooped her wet hair out of her eyes.

Robin was astounded. "With no hot water? Bathroom? Protection from the elements?"

"My people are most resilient and I am trained to survive in the wilderness," she said as if it were nothing. She reached for one of the fish and bit into it.

Robin gagged.

Starfire blinked at him, swallowing her mouthful. "Oh. My apologies," she said, holding her gnawed on fish out and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Would you like one?"

Robin felt nauseous. "You're supposed to cook them first. And de-scale them. And clean them. And take the bones out."

She tilted her head. "Why? That is wasteful, the scales are most tasty."

"Because that's how things are done here."

She lowered her fish into her lap, her head dropping too. "Oh," she mumbled, dejected.

He was almost overcome by the need to protect her until she understood more about Earth. Plus, he told himself, he really didn't want someone to take advantage of her. "Okay. Grab your things. You're coming home with me."

She lifted her head. "I am?"

"I have a shower and clean clothes and proper food." He eyed the cave. "A proper bed to sleep in. I'll teach you about how things work on Earth."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her expression calculating. "And what do you wish for in return?" she asked. "I have learnt you humans do nothing for free."

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked, ignoring the slight barb in her voice. That must have been a tough lesson to learn.

Starfire nodded slowly. Not that she had much choice, really.

"We'll trade," Robin said. "Do you know what that is?"

She nodded again. "An exchange."

Robin smiled at her. "Yes. You can stay with me. I'll give you a place to sleep and food and I'll teach you about Earth. In return, you can help me fight crime."

"Fight crime?"

Robin nodded. "You're strong. You can fly. Shoot those... star bolt things. You've been trained."

"What is this 'crime' of which you speak?" she asked, curious.

Robin frowned. "People doing the wrong thing, deliberately. Acting malicious. Hurting people. Stealing things."

Starfire furrowed her brow. "Then... conceivably... if this is... the no hunting zone, what I was doing... it was a crime?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Sort of. There's a difference between not knowing and someone doing it deliberately, though."

"Was that why you attacked me?" she asked. "When I first arrived here? Because I was damaging things and I was committing the crime?"

"Yes."

She dropped her eyes to the ground and frowned as she worked through things. "Oh. I see. And you protect the innocent against people committing crimes?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"That is noble."

"You'd make a good partner, as long as you can follow my lead." He rolled his eyes beneath the mask, realising who he sounded like then. "We made a good team against the Gordanians, I could use a powerhouse like you guarding my back."

"A powerhouse?" she asked. "That is a good thing, yes?"

He smiled. "It is." He extended his hand toward her. "So, deal?"

Starfire dropped her eyes to Robin's hand. "Um..."

"If you accept the deal, you take my hand and we'll shake. Gently," he added as he remembered her strength.

"Oh." Starfire smiled and placed her hand in his. "It is the deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_No romance. Except maybe cutesy teenage flirting and inability to act on feeeeeelings. Lots of floundering, of course. It'll all be set before the Titans are formed, while Robin teaches Starfire about Earth and some of the alien things she does. _

_I will be taking prompts for this. Give me a word, I'll incorporate it in the short. Boy flounder like, but not, because I still do that with Kater (yes, she will update one day ^_^). Written in no more than a half an hour time space. The chapters will be short, posting once a day, I'm just doing it as an exercise before I settle in to write properly. Thought I'd share and this idea is too good not to explore. _

_But I'm not continuing unless I get a million reviews. You hear me? **One million**._


	2. Arrival

_**Author's Note**:_

_Well, it appears I can't count. That was a million, yes? Now, I want... one... hundred... million... dollars. -evil finger in mouth-_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>.

"Well... this is it," Robin said, unlocking the window to his place while balancing on the fire escape. "Home, sweet home."

"This is a most strange entrance," Starfire said, floating by his side. "I did not think your people flew. Why is it so small and hard to reach?"

Robin chuckled as he hopped down off the sill and into his small apartment. "Oh. Most of us don't fly. This is just a window. I can't really use the front door."

"Is the front door broken?" Starfire asked, curious. "Or is it guarded and you have escaped?"

"No... I'm just... in uniform, that's all. Secret identity to protect and all. Can't have my neighhbours finding out who I am."

She tilted her head at him. "I do not understand."

Robin cringed. "I'll explain later. Come on in."

She looked over her shoulder to the darkened alleyway below where the R-Cycle was hidden by its cloaking device. "Your vehicle will be safe?"

"It's fine. Now, come in before someone sees you."

She frowned, but ducked down so she could float through the window. "Is it a concern that I should be seen?"

"Yes. And I'll explain that too."

"It seems I have a lot to learn," Starfire said, alighting on the carpet. She adjusted her hand on her small pink and purple frilled backpack which looked suspiciously like some sort of animal with a long trunk and tail tied together to make a handle. She looked around, uncertain and a little shy.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair. "Um... it's not much," he said, looking at his place. The main room was small and rectangular. He really hadn't had much time to unpack, most of the things he'd brought were still in boxes stacked against the wall, but his crime scanner was up and running in only bedroom in his apartment. He had a small bathroom off to the left, a kitchenette and a fold out sofa bed, which he'd be taking until they could figure something out. "This isn't a permanent solution," Robin continued, sheepish. "You staying here, I mean. You'll want to get out on your own, get your own place. I'll just help you get started. Give you a place to stay for the interim."

Starfire looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. Of course."

"The offer for a crime fighting partner still stands," he said, frowning at her as he wondered why she looked sad and lost. "I just couldn't leave you on that beach."

"You were being... nice?"

Robin nodded.

"Oh."

"Besides, I figured having you on my side was better than not having you on my side."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Indeed?"

"Ahh... that came out wrong. Look, I know you have questions and are very confused and I promise I'll answer what I can, but would you like to use the bathroom first? I can make you something to eat while you shower."

Starfire hesitated. "Shower? You have a precipitation indoors?"

Robin was thrown for a moment. "Um... no... um... come with me."

He took her into the small bathroom. Really, it was only as wide as the shower itself, a little wider than the door. There was a small bench against the corner, a little mirror and basin and the shower. "You clean yourself up in here," he said, drawing back the curtain to show her. "This is the shower. It has hot and cold water," he continued, point to the taps as he named them. "Just adjust to whatever is nice. There's some shampoo and conditioner..." he realised she mightn't even know what that was. "Ah... you use it to clean your hair... you can read, right?"

Starfire nodded.

"Okay, follow the instructions on the bottles."

"And the white thing?" Starfire asked, pointing to the soap.

"Soap. You use it on your skin to clean yourself. Just don't get it in your eyes, it kind of stings."

Starfire nodded. "Your planet has such an abundance of water," she said. "It must be luxurious to bathe in it."

Robin pondered that for a moment. "Ahh... yeah. I guess. How... do you bathe?"

"Sonics," Starfire mentioned.

"You don't have a lot of water?"

She shook her head. "We used to, but there was a war just after I was born which destroyed all the vegetation. And what is that contraption?" Starfire asked, pointing at the toilet.

Robin fumbled to put the lid down. If he'd known he was having a girl over... well, at least the place was clean. "It's the toilet."

Starfire gave no sign she recognised the word, just regarded him curiously.

He went beet red. He hadn't really thought this through well and was only just realising what he was getting himself into. "It's for... umm... bodily waste."

Now, she frowned and examined it.

"You... sit on it and expel... and then when you're done, you press this button and the water takes the waste away..." Sensing he was going to start floundering soon, he rubbed the back of his neck. "That is, assuming you expel bodily waste the same way we do."

"I am... certain I can determine how to best utilise this device," Starfire mumbled.

"Okay," Robin said in a too loud voice and clapped his hands together once as he backed toward the door. "You have a nice shower and get cleaned up. You can use my towels to dry yourself when you're done," he said, pointing to them. "They're clean, I swear. I'll find us something to eat."

He closed the door behind him and heaved in a sigh. He was going to have to baby her for a while, assume she didn't know anything about the devices on Earth and what they were for. That was going to be hard, but then he'd expect that he wouldn't have a clue about the things she thought were natural too, if he ever went to her planet. Which reminded him, he didn't even know where that was.

"Bruce'd have my head," he muttered. "Not being very safety concious at all."

Glancing back at the closed bathroom door, he grimanced. He couldn't exactly leave her out there to her own devices either. She was too powerful to leave on her own when she didn't understand anything. It was for the best. And safety of the innocents. If he was the one to explain things, he could ensure she had a good moral compass and direct her to helping people rather than hurting. With that thought, he scurried off to his bedroom to get changed.

Feeling decidedly relaxed and normal in his civvies and hating the itch on his face from the glue which held his mask on, he rummaged through the fridge for the sandwiches he'd stored in there for later. He reasoned it didn't really matter if Starfire saw his eyes, she was an alien, it's not like she'd recognise him. Plus, it might make her feel a little more comfortable and he didn't want to have to wear his mask around his own home. And it wasn't like he was going to tell her who he was, he was going to be Robin to her and that was it. Besides, he'd be the one to explain heroes and how they worked and secret identities, he'd make sure she understood. She'd make a good partner. His very own Superman... which reminded him, he should check with Clarke, maybe he could help Robin gauge Starfire's strength.

Of course, he never expected what would happen next.

"Oh Robin," she cooed, opening the bathroom door. There was a blast of heat and steam as she exited. "That was glorious! I have never had a water-"

Robin turned toward her and the plate of sandwiches slipped from his fingers, crashing to the floor. His mouth flopped open, his eyes dropped down even though he willed them not to. He thought he gurgled or made some sort of strangled noise.

She was completely naked. And very human in her physical appearance. _Very_.

Starfire blissful expression vanished and her hands fired. "Who are you?" she snarled. Her eyes darted around, then began to glow until they were pupil less. "What have you done with Robin?"

He made an incredibly well thought out and articulate reply. "... glerk?"

"Robin? Robin!" she called urgently, then lifted her glowing hands toward him. "Where is he?"

His tongue was so heavy. "Uhh..."

She snarled again and launched herself at him. She was more terrifying than Robin imagined, especially cause he was mostly brain dead from her nakedness, and he quickly found himself subdued. With her sitting on his stomach, pinning his wrists to the floor.

He could have died right then and that would have been okay with him.

"Who are you?" she snarled again.

The clothe against his wrists was smouldering and that snapped him to attention. "Ow, ow, _ow_! Starfire! It's me! It's Robin!"

She released his wrists and sat back, her expression uncertain and disbelieving. Narrowing her eyes at him, she studied him. "How?"

"I took off the mask," he explained. Really, how could she not know it was him. But then, the mask fooled Commissioner Gordon too, and that man knew both Robin's egos. And maybe it was a 'all people of the same race look the same' mentality, which was odd because she looked so similar to humans. "And the uniform. I don't wear it all the time. This is what I look like when I take it off."

Starfire gasped and leant closer and for a brief, flickering moment, Robin thought she was going to kiss him again. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. "You have eyes," she murmured, awed.

"Huh? Ahh... yeah..."

"I did not think you had eyes... what a glorious colour, so pale." She gasped again and sat back. "Oh! You are blind, yes? My knorfk'a has one of a similar colour, although there is more green. He cannot see out of that eye. Please, how do you tell where I am? Do humans have some sort of sonic viewing? Or perhaps the mental abilities?"

"Ahh. No. Not blind. I can see..." he cleared his throat, determined not to look anywhere else but smack in the middle of her face, curse his peripheral vision. "Very clearly actually. Blue's a normal human colour."

She tilted her head curiously. "It is? How strange. And please, why is your face going red?"

This was going to get very embarrassing soon. Especially with a completely normal human reaction going to occur. "Um... can you get off me, please?"

"Oh. My apologies," she murmured and floated off him. "Did I damage you?"

He scrambled out from beneath her and bolted for the bathroom, fetching a towel. Averting his eyes and cursing his hormones, he held it out to her, lifting it up until it obscured his line of sight. "Um... put this on."

"Put it on what?" Starfire asked, bewildered.

"Just..." He swallowed so his voice didn't squeak so much. He jiggled the towel in the hope she'd take it from him. "Wrap it around your torso and then go get dressed. It appears we have a lot more to talk about than I first thought."


	3. Vigilante

_**Author's Note**:_

_Had to do the nakedness. You were all expecting it, you know you were._

_AmandaLee31: I cannot reply to you, you've turned off PMs. I'm not doing romance, beyond the whole awkward teenage stuff. Simply because I'm going to stay true to the cartoon._

_TheCretin: Thank you! I can't believe no one's done this before, there's so much potential._

* * *

><p><strong>Vigilante<strong>

Starfire sat demurely, her hands folded on her lap, knees together, the eptiome of someone listening intently as she sat beside Robin on the sofa.

"My sincerest apologies, Robin," she implored, keeping her voice mild even though she was berating herself internally. Galfore would be appalled to know how badly she'd forgotten her etiquette. "I forgot some species have certain stigma against being unclothed. I did not mean to embarrass you."

Even though she was now dressed in her purple Tamaranian armour (the only clothes she had), poor Robin's neck was still red. He tugged at the collar of his shirt uneasily and couldn't meet her eyes. "Um... that's okay. Mistakes are bound to happen."

"I should have known better," Starfire continued. "I was simply enamoured with the hot water and could not wait to express my excitement. I will remember my diplomacy lessons from now on."

Robin's eyes narrowed at her briefly and Starfire wished she knew what he was thinking. Certainly he was the most unexpressive of beings she had met. She had this sense he saw everything but said nothing. Did all humans internalise this much or was this just him?

He cleared his throat and looked away briefly, then fixed his strange blue eyes back on her. Briefly, she was reminded of her sister's odd eyes. Blackfire would fit in so well on Earth, Starfire thought to herself. "There's something else I need to tell you about," Robin said. "About me in particular."

Confusing, but Starfire gave him her complete attention.

Which only served to unnerve him.

"You know how I said I fight crime," he began.

"Yes."

"On Earth, myself and others known as a vigilante. Someone who takes the law into their own hands to protect people. Having powers, like flying or changing into animals, aren't the norm on Earth and people who do are called metahumans."

"Norm?"

"It's not normal."

Starfire nodded again.

"With human nature," Robin continued. "A metahuman can be either good or bad, it's their choice. But because they have an advantage over normal people, they need to be policed. That's what I do, and others like me. The flying and green... hand... starbolts thingy, I assume that is natural for all members of your race?"

"The majority of Tamaranians can fly," Starfire evaded.

"Tamaranian." He pointed at her. "That's your race?"

"Oh, yes. I am from the planet Tamaran."

"What Green Lantern sector is that from?" Robin asked curiously.

Starfire bristled. "We do not come under Green Lantern jurisdiction," she snapped.

Robin drew back a little. "You're a Vegan inhabitant," he blurted, surprised.

Starfire was more than used to being ostracised for being a Tamaranian, let alone a Veganite and she would not allow a mere human boy to insult her. She snarled, deep and throaty, and lit her hands.

Robin held up his in submission. "Wait, wait. I mean no disrespect."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I just never expected to meet one, that's all. I heard you don't come out of your system much."

"How do you know about us?" she asked, curious. "Most do not."

"I have access to the Green Lantern of our sector," Robin explained. "He lives on our planet."

Which meant Starfire wouldn't be welcome. "Oh," she mumbled, her shoulders drooping. She did so like it here. But perhaps it was better she did not get too attached.

"What's wrong?"

"I would not be welcome on a Green Lantern home world."

"We have lots of aliens here," Robin said. "There's a Kryptonian. A Thanagarian. A Martian. Green Lantern accepts them. He's pretty cool. I'll clear it."

Starfire was uncertain. Green Lanterns were expicitly banned from the Vegan system, and all those who inhabited Vega looked upon them with a sense of distrust. It was a little unnerving to know a Green Lantern inhabited this planet. It gave her yet another reason to leave. "Please, continue about the metahumans."

"Okay. Well, as I was saying, they need to be policed, and that's what I help do. I mean, I take care of the humans doing bad things too, but my real job is to protect the people who can't protect themselves by making sure they metahumans stay in line and taking them down if they don't."

"'Taking them down' where?" Starfire asked, looking at the floor.

Robin pulled a face at her. "Huh?"

"Please, that is not the first time you have made that noise. What does that mean?"

"What noise?" Robin asked, confused.

Starfire tried to copy it but somehow managed to sound like a _farlnop_ expelling gas.

Robin blinked at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head. "Oh... huh... it's... a noise we make to illustrate we don't understand something."

"I see... I think... then what is 'taking them down'? Where do you take them down to?"

"It's an expression. It means... um... stop them from doing what they're doing, by any means necessary, extreme force if we have to."

"Oh." Starfire nodded. "I see. A battle."

"Yeah."

Starfire tilted her head at him. "And... this 'yeah', it is an expression too?"

"Yeah. I mean yes. It is." He gave her a disbelieving look. "How can you know English but not know that?"

"Your... English... is full of words which have several meanings, and from what I can tell it is an amalgamation of other various languages. It is not easy. 'Yeah' sounds like you are being lazy with your speech."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I... guess I sorta am."

"Sorta?" she queried.

Robin made a frustrated noise. "Sort of..." He frowned at the floor and then his expression cleared. "Oh... I see. You have all the words, it's the slang you're tripping up one."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Slang?"

"Ahh... informal words and expressions. No wonder you sound so formal."

"I sound formal?"

"I haven't heard you use a contraction yet."

"A... contraction." Starfire frowned as she thought about it. "A shortened word... oh, I see. No, my natural language does not have contractions. I find them... difficult to incorporate into my speech."

Robin smiled. "That's okay. I... kind of like the way you talk."

Was that a compliment? "You do?"

Robin's neck was going red again. "And we got a little off topic there. Um... my job is to arrest those metahumans doing the wrong thing and if they resist, I make them submit."

Starfre thought she understood.

"Like we did with the Gordanians. I don't kill them though," he added hastily. "Or hurt them too badly, just enough so they come quietly."

Starfire nodded.

"Now... looking at me, I look the same as every other human right?"

"Yes. Your appearance is very... general."

He chuckled. "General. Okay. Yes. I'm generally like every other human. That's why I wear a costume and a mask. Because when I take it off, I can be like them, but when I wear it, they know I'm different. They respect that I'm here to help them."

"I see."

"People like you, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg, people can look at you instantly and know you're different. You can't hide well."

"But you can."

Robin nodded. "When I'm like this, I have a different name. A different purpose."

"A different name?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded but didn't elaborate. "Now... here's the thing. When I'm like this, it's called a secret identity. It means you can't tell anyone where I live or what I look like or even that I'm Robin. People could get hurt if they knew. People who are normal."

Starfire blinked. "I... do not understand."

"A vigilante has to protect who he is when the mask is off. Because of our families. I don't want them getting hurt. And bad metahumans might hurt them if they found out."

Starfire was perplexed. "Why?"

Robin frowned and shuffled. "It's... just what they do."

"There is no honour in injuring the families of your enemies when they have done nothing wrong."

"Villians aren't honourable."

Starfire eyes widened. "I see... then you are taking a great risk to allow me to see your eyes?"

Robin fixed her with this unnerving gaze. "Yes. I am. So it's important you don't tell anyone."

"Oh." She shook her head. "I do not understand. Why?"

Robin stared at her. "Why what?"

"If this secret identity is as important as you say, why expose yourself to me? You know nothing about me. I could be very dangerous for all you are aware."

"Yes, you could. But see, you don't know my real name. I could probably disappear into a crowd and you couldn't find me." He gestured the room. "All this can be packed and relocated in under an hour. I'm not worried."

"But-"

"Trust has to start somewhere."

Starfire gave him an uncertain smile, then regarded him. "So, you are a metahuman? What about you is different from other humans?"

Robin snorted. "Me? No. I'm not a metahuman."

And all understanding Starfire thought she'd just gleaned vanished. "But-"

"I fight the metahumans, yes. But I'm not one. My abilities come from years of training and my gadgets. There's a few of us normal humans out there who believe it's our duty to help out."

"Oh."

"Now, I know you must have heaps of questions, but can I ask one first?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin pointed toward the bathroom door. "What is _that_?"

Starfire turned her head. Poor Danalya was poking her little head out of the bathroom door, looking most forlorn and wiggling her little trunk. "Oh, my little one, is your _snuzleblat_ hurting?" Starfire held out her arms and her _nescortch_ scampered across the floor toward her and leapt into her arms. "My little sweetling," Starfire continued and scratched her belly.

"What _is_ it?" Robin asked. There was something in his tone Starfire couldn't name.

"I retrieved her from the Gordanian ship before it left," Starfire said. "She is... the human word is 'luggage'."

"Your _luggage_ is alive?" Robin asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, of course. Why would it not be?" She held out her hand in front of Danalya's trunk. "Spit."

"Spit?" Robin shrilled.

Danalya crossed her eyes, extended her trunk and _hoiked_, expelling Starfire's folded clothes, boots and the meagre belongings Starfire had with her when she was captured into Starfire's waiting hand. She sighed as she looked at what was left of her life and placed her clothes on the floor by her feet, rubbing Danalya's belly. "Good girl. Do you feel better now?"

Danalya cooed, then sneezed.

One of Starfre's boots flew from Danalya's trunk and clobbered Robin in the face with enough force to send him tumbling backward over the edge of the sofa with a startled cry.

"Oh!" Starfire said, placing Danalya on the ground beside her clothes and hurrying to Robin's aid. "Are you injured?"

"Just my pride," Robin muttered, holding his nose as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Ow." He pulled a face, checked his nose and seemed pleased when it wasn't bleeding. He shook his head and eyed Danalya with scepticism. "Luggage that's alive," he muttered. "Very weird."

Starfire paled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_:

_I know I've mentioned it before, but for the benefit of those who don't read my Ms._

_Green Lanterns cannot go into the Vegan System because of an ancient treaty the Oa (guardians of the light) have with the Psions. The Psions are scientists who were also created by the same Ancients who created the Oa. (EDIT: Or became the Oa, depending on the histories, thanke DrendeSalkash) The Oa believe if they allow the Psions to live in peace, they will come to the same conclusions the Oa did about life in the universe. Instead the Psions have come somewhat fanatic about their experimentations on the inhabitants of the Vegan system and they are also responsible for the creation of almost all of the races which reside there. They are also responsible for creating Comic!Starfire's starbolts (and Blackfire's too), although it is unclear whether or not they also created Cartoon!Starfire's starbolts._


	4. Alert

_**Author's Note**: Short chapter alert. Sorry, but these are all written within a set time limit, sometimes I just don't have time._

_Jayjayxoxo77: It's just the cartoon. Pretty cute beastie though, they should've used her in the cartoon more._

* * *

><p><strong>Alert<strong>

Starfire's head was still reeling. So much information all at once. Robin was certainly very thorough. But she was having trouble assimilating it all. And they'd really only been discussing why Robin was different when he took his uniform off and how she couldn't tell anyone. He talked and told her about the heroes of Earth and how he was trying to make it on his own, but he didn't tell her why.

She thought she understood. No. Not really, she just made the appropriate noise to make Robin believe she understood.

Why would anyone pretend to be a 'metahuman' and fight them when they didn't have to? Why would there be a difference between who he was when he put a uniform on and when he took it off, wasn't he always the same person?

There were laws, this 'innocent until proven guilty' concept. He seemed to be incredibly worried about her killing people and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't at war with anyone here and they weren't trying to capture or torture her, death was unnecessary. She hadn't killed any of the Gordanians, had she? He didn't seem to care about that. Or even remember that.

It was almost too difficult. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she thought while he gave her a chance to process everything and did something in the kitchen.

Maybe it would just be easier to initiate a longer knowledge transfer and see what happened. Her last transfer seemed most inadequate. Normally she got so much more information about a culture, but Earthen culture did seem to be rather vast, perhaps it could only really be learnt by living it.

Robin placed a steaming mug in front of her -Starfire looking forlornly at the inadequate size of it- and smiled at her as he sat down beside her on the sofa again, holding his own mug. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"I usually cope much better with new cultures," she acknowledged. "But perhaps the circumstances of my arrival is making this transition difficult."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you go home?"

Starfire looked away. "The Grand Ruler ordered me to stay away."

"Ordered... why?"

"Because if I return to Tamaran the Gordanians will simply take me again. I am... a good prize to acquire and he fears war. Our population is still decimated from the last one and we need time to recover."

"And they won't try to take you here?"

Starfire shook her head. "Earth is an excessive distance from Vega. To mount a war to return me would be a waste of resources."

"Why are you a good prize?" Robin asked.

She made her expression hard. "That is not your concern."

Robin held up his hand. "Sorry. Just asking."

She softened. "My apologies. It is just... this is a new beginning for me. I do not wish to be burdened by the past."

"A fresh start," Robin said. He lifted the cup to his mouth and blew across the top of it. "Yes, I know how that is." Taking a mouthful, he placed the cup on the arm of the chair and lifted a leg so he could rest his ankle on his opposite knee. "Okay. So-"

There was a strange beeping sound and Robin bounded to his feet, disappearing into the bed room. Confused, Starfire got to her feet and followed him. He was typing frantically at the massive computer in there. The whole room was darkened, black cloth across the curtains and there were about eight computer screens all along the wall.

"Oh."

Robin glanced over his shoulder at her. "It's my crime scanner," he explained.

"Is there the crime?"

"Yeah. I gotta go out." He headed for the cupboard by the wall and shrugged out of his shirt at the same time. "Will you be okay here for a while?"

She blinked. "Was I not to assist you? That was the deal, yes?"

"No. That's okay," he said, grabbing a uniform. "Next time."

"But-"

"To be honest, Starfire," Robin said, pausing and looking at her. "I really haven't had a chance to get a good gauge on your skills yet. I'd like to do that before we start working together properly. I'll take this one and we'll run some drills or something later. Okay?"

Starfire frowned at him. "You said-"

"These things take time. Trust." He shook his head. "And frankly-"

"You said you trusted me with your home and to see your face-"

His expression was hard. "I don't trust you with my life."

Starfire stared at him. "I see."

"Not yet, anyway."

Her eyes travelled to the screen, noting the map. She thought perhaps she could find that place from the air if-

Robin pressed a button to turn the screen off. "Don't even think about it."

"You do not command me," Starfire snapped. "And I should not have to prove myself to you."

"You do if you want somewhere to stay," Robin said. "Bed. Food. People not stealing your kills. _Hot water_."

She took a step backward, feeling extorted.

He kept a steady expression. "Sorry. That's the way its gotta be. You have nowhere else to go."

Another step.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Robin said. "And I really don't want you to hurt others. You're powerful, Starfire. Strong. I've seen it. I'm not doubting you'd be an asset. But what I don't know is if you can control it and I can't risk it right now. It's your choice, Starfire," he continued. "Either you stay here and let me deal with this alert and when I get back I _will _help you integrate into society properly and judge your skills so you can help me if that's what you want. Or, you know where the window is."

Starfire knew an ultimatum when she heard one. "I believe I may have misjudged you."

"You need to earn my trust."

She scowled at him. "As you will have to earn mine."

"I know."

She stared at him.

He seemed to be waiting for something, but she didn't know what that was.

After a long, tense moment he said, "Can I have some privacy, please? I need to change. People are depending on me."

Hurt and depressed and reconsidering her judgment, Starfire turned and walked from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Darn you plot. Shoo._


	5. Agreement

_**Author's Note**:_

_Enilorac: I do like to keep it as realistic as possible, they were bound to have some problems meshing as they tried to be a team. _

_Occult: It needs to be slow. I don't want to jump around and do things out of order, but I also need to keep things short to. It's supposed to be a writing exercise and I don't want it to be big. We'll get to some action soon, once Starfire and Robin know each other a little better. And every team has teething problems, Robin's asserting himself as the leader of the two of them, since he's the one with more experience, but he needs to learn to do things a bit differently._

* * *

><p><strong>Agreement<strong>.

Robin hated what he had done. He sounded so much like Batman right then. Going on about trust, where the hell did that come from? Words pouring from his mouth, it was like Batman was infused inside him, harping on about things.

He and Starfire had defeated the Gordanians together, with the other's help of course, he knew what she was capable of. Why did he baulk when it came down to her actually helping him? Especially after he'd told her that's what he wanted.

Because he wanted to do it on his own too. He'd wanted that for so long, to prove himself. He wasn't ready to be a partner.

So... why had he offered? Why hadn't he just called in a few favours with the Justice League and gotten her a place to stay? Why did he offer his own place?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he dismounted from his R-Cycle and looked up at his apartment window. Everything he said was true, but he should have said it better. Told her before an actual alert appeared. Maybe suggested she just watch so she could see what was required. Just not what he'd done.

He'd have to apologise. Explain.

Assuming she was still there.

He hoped she was, but he got the sense she wasn't good at following orders. She actually sounded like she was used to giving them.

So many little things didn't make sense. She was important on her home world, he'd gleaned that. Maybe she was like him, the daughter of some merchant prince, used to a little privilege. It sounded like she knew this Grand Ruler who practically banished her. And he'd played upon that banishment to get her to stay.

How 'not nice' of him.

Sighing, he set the alarm on his bike and activated the cloak. He checked his cameras, he made sure the coast was clear and there was no one near the windows, then hesitated.

"I know you're there."

"How do you do that?" Raven asked as she stepped from the shadows.

Robin smiled at her in greeting. "Itchy shoulder blades. I can tell when I'm being watched."

She had the decency to look ashamed.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Raven's eyes drifted upward and Robin followed her gaze. "She had nowhere else to go," he explained. Which made him think. "You have a place, right?"

Raven nodded.

Robin gave a relieved sigh. "Oh good."

"Not looking forward to the idea of having more room mates?" she asked.

"Not particularly. One's enough, and I really didn't plan on _her_ either. Assuming she's still there."

"She is."

Robin studied his window. "She's... different than what I expected."

"I imagine you're quite different than what she expected too."

"I guess." A thought occurred to him. "Hey, do you know if Beast Boy has a place to stay? I know Cyborg lives here but-"

"He's staying with Cyborg. He _was_ living out of a dumpster." She wrinkled her nose.

Robin felt bad. He'd not even checked on the others who'd helped out so much during the Gordanian incident and was just starting to realise how rude and uncaring he'd been. "And you know this how exactly?"

Raven shrugged. "Someone had to keep track."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Again, what can I do for you?"

"Um..." Raven's eyes drifted upward again. "She was... broadcasting pretty strongly... I just... followed."

"I see."

Raven ducked her heard. "Sorry," she said and vanished into the wall.

"Hey, wait!" Robin said, but Raven didn't come back. "Damn it," he muttered before bounding up the fire escape to his apartment.

Starfire hadn't been able to meet his eyes when he'd left through the window to answer the alert, sitting dejected on the sofa. And she hadn't moved.

Well, no, she'd moved. But not from the sofa. No, now she was sitting upside down, her feet on the wall, back against the seat and her head hanging over the edge toward the floor. She was fast asleep, that strange looking suitcase of hers curled up in the masses of hair which pooled on the floor.

Robin paused.

She slept upside down.

Another alien oddity.

But she did look rather relaxed and peaceful. Less haughty.

Sort of sad.

She'd lost access to her home world after all. And he'd used that against her.

Very, very 'not nice' of him.

He crouched down beside her and nudged her shoulder. "Hey."

Starfire opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment. She didn't smile. She didn't say a thing. Just reached up above her head and collected her animal bag, removed her legs from the wall and stood.

The haughtiness was back.

"Look, Starfire-"

She cut him a slashing glance and walked toward the window.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing.

"I know when I am not welcome."

"You stayed, just so I could watch you leave?" he asked, incredulous. "Are you really that stuck up?"

"I am not stuck on anything, let alone up," Starfire snapped. "I stayed to ensure you were not damaged. You are not, so I may leave."

She'd been worried about him? He grabbed her arm. "Look-"

She swivelled, her eyes and hands glowing. "Unhand me at once!"

He jerked back immediately. "Sorry!"

"I allowed myself to be lulled by your niceness," she snapped. "And that was _rutha_ of me. I do not-"

"I'm sorry about what I said before," he said, interrupting her. "That's the kind of thing I came here to get away from and I turn around and do it to the first person who wants to help me. It wasn't nice and I'm sorry. I shoudn't have done it."

She glared.

"I'm trained to exploit weakness," he said, looking at the floor, embarrassed now. "Any weakness. And I'm not used to having friends. I saw something I could use against you and I did it without a second thought so I could get what I wanted and I feel terrible. I should have had you come and watch, rather than demanding you stay here-"

"Friends?" Starfire breathed.

He looked up at her, derailed yet again by the look of awe on her face. How could she switch moods so quickly? "Huh?"

"A friend. It means a 'one attached to another by affection or esteem, a favoured companion', yes?"

Affection? "Um... yes."

"People sharing similar goals and associations and there is mutual respect and trust."

"Yes."

"You consider me a friend?"

"I... yes. I do."

She clasped her hands together and looked at him with this delighted expression. "Do you have _blorthog_ as well?" she asked, eager.

He frowned in confusion. "Blor-what?"

She deflated a little, but not much. "Oh."

"Does friend mean the same thing on your planet?"

Starfire was still beaming. "Yes. Although I have never been allowed to have a friend before I have always been most eager to explore the relationship."

"You've not been allowed-"

"Please, what does a friend do on Earth?"

"Well... um..." Robin scratched his neck. "They forgive their friends if they've done something stupid. As long as they promise not to do it again."

Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have made a deal with you then broken it so quickly. It was wrong of me."

She hesitated, uncertain. "Then... you do wish for my assistance?"

"If you still want to help, yes. I'd like it. But, please understand, I still need to-"

"You still wish to test my skills?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "For peace of mind. I should have said something sooner, before the alert. I'm sorry I didn't."

Starfire got a confused look. "Peace of mind..."

He was going to have to be careful with his slang. "I'd feel more confident about how we could work together. I know you're a powerful warrior but what I don't know is how well we work together. We did okay when the Gordanians attacked, but that was all spur of the moment. I need to know we can work as partners in the long run... ahh... for a longer period of time. That the Gordanians wasn't an accident."

Starfire nodded. "I understand. Any warrior must be confident in the skills of his companions. Trust with another's life must be earned."

"Yes, exactly."

She gave him a stern look. "But you can never truly know a person until you battle by their side."

He blinked. She really looked like a fearsome warrior just then. "I know. All the training in the world can't give you good instincts. But if we train together first, get used to each other, we'll have a better chance to adapt in combat. We'll get used to each other, know what we can do together."

"I see."

"Humans are pretty weak as a species, Starfire. You can lift up a car with your foot and no effort. I can die with a single blow to the head."

Starfire looked startled. "You can?"

He nodded. "Get me in the right place, absolutely."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. I did not realise."

"You'll be fighting humans, not Gordanians. I need to know you won't accidently slip up. I need to make sure you understand the risks. The best places to incapacitate people without hurting them. That takes time to learn. And I should have made it clear we couldn't just jump into a partnership. I trained for six months before I was even allowed to don a uniform."

"Oh. Six months?"

"Yes, six months, non stop. I trained until my fingers bleed and I couldn't move-" he paused. "Wait... was that a question on how long a month was?"

Starfire nodded.

"A day is a full revolution of the Earth, day and night. A month is approximately thirty or thirty one days. They differ from month to month. A year is twelve months, or three hundred and sixty five days, and it's also the amount of time it takes for Earth to go around our sun."

She nodded to show she understood. "Do you expect that I will have to train with you for that long?"

"I expect," he said, with a small smile, "that you're already trained in several forms of combat."

She nodded again.

"Just not on Earth and containing your strength."

"No."

"So, that's what we'll work on. I need to know you can follow my lead too. Sometimes, I need things done without explaining them, because you don't know how things work and explaining can take time and the cost could be someone's life. Can you follow?"

Starfire nodded. "I can."

"Good." He reached for her bag, making sure she knew what he was doing and gently removed it from her shoulder. "Please. Stay. You _are_ welcome here."

Starfire considered him for a long moment.

"I know what I'm asking is a lot, but I just don't want people hurt."

Starfire's smile was slow, but at least it appeared. "Very well."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Moon - suggested by Ayake Rin._

_Getting to the prompts, but they need fit in the timeline ^_^_


	6. Moon

_**Author's Note**:_

_Happy birthday Skyler._

* * *

><p><strong>Moon - suggested by Ayake Rin<strong>

"It is most pretty," Starfire said as they sat on the roof to Robin's apartment and looked up at the starry night sky.

"I always wondered what was out there," Robin said, then smiled at her. "Guess that was you. Do you want to know which one is Vega?"

Starfire considered the sky, catching her hair in one hand and holding onto it so it didn't get in her face. "The patterns are most unfamiliar... oh. No, I recognise that one," she said pointing. "Which means..." she pointed to a different star. "That one? Yes, it is that one."

Robin nodded. "That's the one. Second brightest star in our sky. Not too far away."

"How do you catalogue spacial speeds?" Starfire asked.

"Um... A light year is the time it takes for light to travel in a year."

Starfire nodded. "Crude, but plausible. Then Vega is approximately twenty five light years away."

Robin blinked. "Ahh... yes."

"Not excessively far," Starfire said looking at the star forlornly. "But still far enough."

"How'd you get here?" he asked. "I assume the Gordanians had faster than light travel."

Starfire nodded. "They do."

"Where's your space ship?"

Starfire turned her head and blinked. "Space ship?"

"Well, you had to get here somehow. Was it destroyed?"

"No." She giggled. "My people can survive in space."

Robin's eyes widened. "No way. Seriously?"

"Yes. I do not require the space ship, I simply flew."

"You _flew_?" Robin blurted.

"Yes."

"Must have taken you... wait... you can _fly_ faster than the speed of light?"

Starfire nodded. "In a frictionless environment, yes. On a planet," she considered. "I cannot think what you would call the speed here."

"Speed of sound? Subsonic? "

She frowned. "Speed of sound, please what speed is that on your planet?"

Robin knew she asked because it would be different on each planet. Friction and atmospheric composition pending. "Seven hundred and sixty eight miles per hour... wait that probably won't help. Okay, the unit of measurement called a 'foot' is about this big," Robin said, holding up his hands to demonstrate the distance. "There are five thousand two hundred and eighty feet in a mile-"

"So the speed of sound would be approximately..." she hesitated, looking at distance between his fingers. "One thousand, one hundred feet per second?"

Robin stared at her, wide eyed. "One thousand, one hundred, fifteen if you were being precise."

"Yes, that would be an adequate representation of my speed limit in atmosphere. I must built up to it."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. And awesome that you can work those distances out in your head."

Starfire gave him an undecipherable look. "Is that... the weird?"

"I think it's pretty cool."

She relaxed and smiled, then turned her attention to the sky again. "Your satellite is most pretty. Please, what do you call it?"

"The moon."

She frowned. "Yes, I know what it is, but what do you call it."

Robin chuckled. "We call it 'the moon'."

Starfire turned her head to him and raised her eyebrow. "You call your planet's satellite the generic name for it?"

"Yup."

"And this planet's name is Earth," she deadpanned.

"Yup."

"Please do not tell me you call your star-"

"The sun." Robin chuckled at the look of disbelief on her face. "We're not the best at naming things."

"What would you do if you had two moons?"

"Moon one and moon two."

Starfire saw that he was joking and giggled.

"Maybe even 'the big one' and 'the small one'," he continued, grinning. "Or maybe the 'fast one' and the 'slow one'. I don't know."

"Then it is a good thing you do not have two moons."

"Yup. Very good. How many moons does Tamaran have?"

"Three."

"Three. Wow. That must wreak havoc on your tides."

"Tides?" Starfire asked.

Robin tapped himself on the forehead. "Oh. Right. No water. Sorry... ahh... You know where you were catching all the fish?"

Starfire nodded.

"That's the ocean. You were there for a while, right?"

She nodded again.

"Did you notice how the water came further up the beach at some times during the day, then back out at others?"

"Oh, yes," she said, brightening. "A most interesting phenomenon."

"Our moon's gravity controls that. The water basically follows the moon around. As the moon goes around the Earth, the gravity pulls the water into tides."

"I see," Starfire said, then nodded again. "Oh. Yes. Of course it would. Your moon is rather close."

Robin nodded. "I can't imagine what three moons and their gravity would do to our planet."

"Depending on their locations, the gravity wells would most likely cancel each other out."

Robin considered. "Possibly."

"Do you have any other generically named things?" Starfire asked, curious.

Robin placed his hands on the concrete behind him. "Well. Let's see. We have a fruit that's called 'orange'."

"Because that is its colour?" Starfire asked.

"Well, actually, it was originally called a 'norange', but we sort of dropped the 'n' because of it's colour. That and, 'a norange' sounds like 'an orange'. Kids misinterpreted it and over time it just sort of became an orange."

Starfire giggled. "That I can understand."

"Can't think of anything else," Robin said. "But I'm sure there are others. Wait! We name some birds after what sound they make, does that count?"

Starfire tilted her head and hugged her legs closer to her chest. "For example?"

"The 'cuckoo'. That's it's call. We're really awesome at naming things," he said, grinning.

Starfire could tell he was making with the fun. "Indeed."

"We also have some ridiculous names for things. Like... well pineapple. Which is neither a pine or an apple. It's a fruit, by the way. Oh! Strawberry, which isn't a berry at all and isn't made from straw. Tea, which doesn't look like a T."

"Your planet is most odd," Starfire mentioned.

"Yes. We are." Robin grinned, then glanced downward. "Are you ready for another oddity?"

Starfire looked uncertain.

"Pizza's here. Be right back."

Starfire watched as he bounded over the side of the building and scurried confidently down the stairs and back into the window of his apartment. A few minutes later, he came back out carrying several boxes stacked on top of each other and a bag with some bottles of liquid.

"I didn't know what you'd like," he said, as he planted the stack of boxes between them. "So I got a couple of different kinds."

She pondered the box for a moment, it didn't look very edible to her. Perhaps it tasted better than it looked. "Is it another of those things named after what they are?" Starfire asked.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"It proclaimed it is pizza," she said, pointing at the box.

Robin glanced down. "Oh, no, that's just a label." He reached down and opened the box, revealing a circular looking cake inside. Extracting a slice, he took a bite out of it.

The flat looking cake looked better and smelt better than the box did, but Starfire was still uncertain. "Do humans often share food?" she asked. Perhaps food was not as scarce here so that he did not need to battle over it. He didn't seem to mind sharing with her.

"Friends do all the time. Don't you share food?"

"Not often."

"You tried to share a dead fish with me before," Robin said, wrinkling his nose.

"Only because I had more than enough for myself. And as repayment for helping me keep my kill, it is only fair you received a part of it."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "This isn't enough?"

Starfire gave him a hesitant look.

"Try some," Robin insisted.

So Starfire copied Robin's actions, carefully picking out a single slice and taking a bite out of the pointy end, holding the curved end with her fingers.

"Oh!" she said with her mouth full. Her eyes widened in delight. She had never tasted anything so fascinating.

Robin swallowed his bite. "Good, huh?" he asked before taking another.

"Glorious."

She hadn't quite expected how slow he would eat though. Taking a bite. Chewing before swallowing, eating the whole piece before he took another. Still, it was hard to restrain herself, she was very hungry and Robin didn't seem to mind that she ate three pizzas on her own.

"I guess you were more hungry than I thought," he said when she licked her fingers clean.

She nodded.

"Do you want more? I can get some."

She did, but she wasn't sure what sort of effect it would have on her digestive system. "No. I thank you for sharing. I am most grateful."

Robin shrugged. "It's what friends do."

"What is-" she copied his shoulder movement.

"Oh, it means 'no big deal'. Or 'don't worry about it'. Or sometimes 'I don't know'."

"How can you tell which one is which?"

"You usually guess by the facial expression. Mine meant it's no big deal."

"I see."

"Sorry, I'm not making this easier on you, am I? All my expressions and slang."

"At least I have someone who I can ask," Starfire said with a smile.

Robin grinned. "Yup. It is. So, ask away."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Arrangements._

_I'm losing flounder points, I can just seeeeeee it. So floundering next chapter, kay?_

_Also, Robin is epic failing at being an astronomy buff ^_^, he's trying to show off and is getting his facts wrong. Just so you know (for all those astromony buffs out there saying Kry screwed up). Plus, he's trying to make Starfire feel better._


	7. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

Robin rubbed the back his neck. "So... I was looking at the clothes your... luggage... spat out before. It all looked like that," he gestured her. "I'm guessing you don't have clothes to sleep in."

Starfire pursed her lips. "Normally I do not wear clothes when I sleep."

And the blush on Robin's face was back, redder than before. "Ah... right... um... I'm sure I have a shirt you can wear."

Starfire regarded him with a tiny smile. "Because it is inappropriate to be naked around friends."

"Bingo. I mean. Yes." Robin scurried off to his bedroom and came back out with a plaid shirt and bottoms. "Um... this... should fit."

She took them from him. "I thank you."

"Just... get changed in the bathroom, 'kay?"

Starfire wasn't sure what the 'kay' was for, but she understood the rest. "Of course."

"I'll change in my room, then you can have the bed."

"Bed?"

"The large, rectangular thing in that room?" he answered with a frown and a point. "You sleep on it."

"Oh..." She glanced down at the sofa. "You do not sleep there?"

"Well, I will be tonight and you can sleep in my bed."

"What?" Starfire blurted. "No, that is your bed. I was quite comfortable on this."

"You're my guest, you get the bed-"

"No, Robin," Starfire shook her head adamantly. "This is your home. It is your bed."

"Don't argue with me," Robin said.

"We could share the bed," Starfire suggested.

Robin blanched. "No."

An interesting reaction. "It would satisfy both our-"

"No."

"Then you take it."

"Starfire-"

"I do not require all that room. I would not even know how to sleep on it," Starfire said. "This is perfectly adequate."

He frowned. "You... really do sleep upside down?" he asked.

Starfire hesitated. "I sleep with my head lower than the rest of my body, yes. I assume that is what you mean by upside down."

"Yeah. That's what I meant." He looked forlornly at the sofa. "But..."

Starfire was confused, looking between him, his bedroom and the sofa. "Why is it so important that I sleep in your bed?"

"It's good manners," he insisted. "Gallantry."

Starfire processed that word for a moment. "Are human females naturally weaker than males?"

"No. Not really."

"Then why do you have a word that implies they are?"

Robin looked a little nervous. "Um..."

She frowned. "I cannot think of a word which would imply a female being courteous toward a male."

"It's... um... kind of..." He scratched his neck, looking everywhere but at her. "I don't really have a good answer for that," he finished lamely.

"Then, I will sleep here and you will take your room. It is decided," she said with an air of finality.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay."

She was still confused. "If you are concerned, I can return to my cave for the rest cycle."

"No," he blurted immediately. "No way. You're staying here."

Starfire hesitated, shifting her weight and readjusting the clothes in her hands. "I should-"

"You are completely unlike any girl I've ever met," Robin said, staring at her. "Babs..." He clammed up at that, then continued along his original train of thought. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "To be unlike any girl?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not. It's nice."

Starfire felt warm. "Oh."

He smiled sheepishly at her, then dropped his gaze.

"What is a 'Babs'?"

He jerked, glanced up at her even though he kept his head downcast. "Babs is a person. She's... an old friend."

There was something about the way he said that she couldn't decipher. "Oh."

"She's back in Gotham," he said.

"Gotham?"

"It's a city. It's where I'm from."

Starfire waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't seem to want to.

Robin turned his head toward his bedroom. "Ahh.. I'll... go get changed."

Starfire nodded and headed for the bathroom. It didn't take her long to wash her face and put on the sleepwear Robin had provided. The pants were short for her and the sleeve settled up against her forearm but she didn't mind. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she noted it smelt a little like he did.

When she wandered back out, Robin looked like he was ensuring the window was locked, but Starfire was fairly certain he was waiting for her. He was wearing similar clothes to she was, plaid shirt and pants.

"I... ah... wasn't sure if you needed blankets or pillows or anything," he mumbled, pointing to the mound of things on floor in front of the sofa. "So... use what you need."

"I thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bed?" he asked, whining a little.

"I am certain."

"I really don't mind. Batman trained me to sleep anywhere."

"Batman?"

He sighed and sat down on the sofa while Starfire folded up her clothes and left them in a neat pile. "He's my... old partner. My mentor. He trained me to be Robin and we worked together for a very long time. He lives in Gotham. I came here to get away from him."

Starfire sat down beside him. "Oh. I see."

He studied her, his blue eyes unrevealing. "Don't you want to ask me about him?"

"Do you wish to tell me about him?" Starfire returned.

Robin hesitated.

"You told me you came here to get away," Starfire said. "I can only assume the parting was of poor circumstances."

"Yes."

Starfire watched him. "I can see speaking of him makes you uncomfortable. So no. I do not wish ask about him unless you wish to tell me."

Robin studied his hands for a moment. "He fired me."

"Fired?"

Robin stared at the floor. "We've worked together since I was nine. Six years of partnership. I was his ally, his teammate. He trusted me, or at least he said he trusted me. I know what we do has risks. I've been hurt before. I accept that. But I got shot and messed up pretty bad and when I recovered he said I couldn't be his partner anymore."

As loathe as she was to interrupt him, she honed in on one word. "You were injured?" she asked, concerned.

He flicked his head up. "Yeah." He blinked, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulder and showed her the back of it. There was a red circular scar, the edges puckered, on the back of his shoulder. Without thinking, Starfire reached over and traced her finger over the scar, concerned that he'd been hurt. Robin stiffened beneath her fingers, but let her trace the egdes. After a long moment when she didn't remove her hand he moved away, lifting his shirt back up to cover it.

Realising she'd made a mistake, she ducked her head. "My apologies."

He didn't look at her. "It's cool."

"No, it was quite warm."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I meant it's fine."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad," he said, doing up his shirt. "My armours mostly bullet proof. But it was bad enough, I guess. Anyway, he fired me. I pretty much told him to go fu-... um... that I didn't care and I was going to keep going anyway. He can't control me and I left."

"Perhaps he was trying to protect you?" Starfire suggested.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her, then looked away. "Yeah. Maybe. But he doesn't make my choices for me. You don't just be partners with someone for so long and then say they can't do it anymore." He sighed. "In truth, its been coming for a while. As I got older, I started thinking for myself. Doing things differently, seeing things differently. I didn't rely on him as much, or take his direction. If I saw an alternate way of getting the job done, I did it. We were arguing a lot." He sighed. "Doesn't matter. I'm here in Jump. I get to do things my way for a change." He looked up at her. "With you."

She smiled tentatively.

"Tomorrow, we'll go shopping," he said. "I'll teach you about our money system and we'll get you some clothes. And... ah..." he went a little pink. "Anything else you might need."

Starfire frowned. "Money?" she began hesitantly.

Robin nodded. "Yes. Money is how our society works. You get paid money for a job, it's a service you provide to someone, and then you use that money to buy things like clothes and food."

Starfire nodded. "Like spacial credits."

"They have credits in space?"

Starfire nodded. "We have huge markets on space stations where we go to exchange goods with other races."

His brow furrowed in thought. "So, you already know this."

"I can equate."

"If you know, why did you think you could simply take things from the supermarket."

"Supe'r means 'free' in Tamaranian. I misunderstood. And when I tried to exchange the spacial credits I had, they would not accept it."

"And then started mentioning 'dinero' and made you confused?"

Starfire nodded. "There was a woman who brandished a musty, floppy weapon and screeched at me, demanding that I pay."

Robin gave her a sympathetic look. "Did she scare you?"

"No, but when someone pulled a projectile weapon on me, I thought it best to leave."

"Good plan."

"Is there anywhere I can exchange spacial credits for the Earthen money?"

"Ahh... I'm not sure." He rubbed his neck. "I'll look into it."

"Then, I shall need a job to earn money."

"Eventually," Robin said. "Although that might be difficult."

"Oh?"

"Um... maybe..." Robin frowned.

"If we are doing the crime fighting, will we not get money for that?"

"Ahh... No. No, we don't get paid. It's a volunteer job."

"Oh. I see."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the floor as he thought. "But, there's some grants..." He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll think of something, don't worry."

Starfire frowned. "I do not want to be looked after," she said. "I want to learn."

"I know. And I'll teach you, but some things I need to learn to, I can't teach you if I don't have the answer myself. Most of this is new to me too."

"Oh. Yes, of course." She clasped her hands in her lap. "Robin, I do not have any of the money, I shall not be able-"

"I'll buy it."

"Robin-"

"I insist."

"But-"

"You can pay me back when we can exchange your spacial credits if you want."

"What if we cannot-"

"Nope. It's decided," he said, giving her a very cheeky grin.

She narrowed her eyes.

Robin grinned even more, then laughed at her expression. Shifting so he was sitting sideways on the sofa, he rested his elbow on the back and pillowed his head in his hand. "So, tell me about your planet."

Starfire beamed happily and copied his position.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Shell._

_That was good floundering, yes?_

_Or do you need more?_


	8. Shell

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hope you have a Happy Easter everyone, I'll be offline for most of it, so don't expect a new chapter until Tuesday (Monday for the Americans)._

* * *

><p><strong>Shell<strong>

Robin readjusted his head on his pillow.

It was crazy. Staying up late and talking to Starfire. She was funny and silly and sweet and had these amazing ideas about the universe and found him generally interesting. She wasn't flirting with him to make him tongue tied, or calling him an idiot or the 'boy blunder' as a certain other red head did. She was comfortable with herself and made him feel comfortable.

He thought the confused look she got made her seem quite pretty. She was losing that haughtiness as she got more comfortable with him, really opening up. When she made up her mind about something, she got stubborn, like with the sleeping arrangements.

He liked that she wasn't afraid to ask questions. He liked that her asking questions lead to other questions and they'd travel off on tangents he couldn't possibly have thought of himself and somehow she'd still steer the conversation back to her original question. He liked that her questions made him rethink his own culture, figure out how to explain it, realise he did things in a particular way. He liked that her questions lead to his own questions about her culture.

They'd done so much sharing. And he was fairly certain they'd only just scratched the surface.

Still, friendship and being able to work together as partners were two different things. He knew from experience. But Starfire seemed a little more compatible with him than Batgirl had been, and less inclined to see how many ways she could make him blush.

And Starfire honestly didn't seem to realise some of her questions were embarrassing. She was simply curious, where as Batgirl's conversations were clearly designed to tease him.

He hadn't expected how much he'd miss Babs. And then there was his epic crush on an older woman who really only just a year older than him and he was very mature for his age, and even if she reciprocated and never told him, they were sorta like siblings but not, connected by Batman and, damn it all, he missed _that_ partnership too. Even if he downplayed it to Starfire.

Starfire filled the void he hadn't been aware he had. And the way she'd made him feel when she touched his shoulder...

And he didn't want to ponder the connotations of that.

Not that he should be comparing the two girls. They were nothing alike. And he hadn't tested Starfire skills as a fighter yet. He might be counting his chickens.

He sighed and kept his eyes firmly closed. Be nice to sleep in for a change. Just for a little while. They were up so late talking, he couldn't even remember what time she'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Or when he'd staggered off to bed. Feeling a little chill, he groped for his blanket, pulling it up over his shoulders. It was rough, a little prickly, and smelt of mothballs. Odd.

Not to mention, his bed was kind of uneven today. And what were his feet pressed up against, had he left a bag on the bed? And why was his pillow so warm and a lot firmer than he was used to.

And _moving_.

He snapped open his eyes to find them full of plaid, his gaze mostly obscured by mounds of it.

Starfire plaided mounds. Two mounds.

He was using her stomach as a pillow.

He jerked upright, scampering away from her, startling Starfire so much she shrieked, darted into the air, rolling so she was upright and lighting her hands as she prepared for attack.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted immediately, wide eyed and heart pounding. "I didn't mean- I wasn't- how- I couldn't- I didn't-" He covered his face in his hands and groaned. "Shit. I'm sorry."

Starfire relaxed slowly, releasing the energy from her hands. "_X'hal_. Do all humans wake so violently?"

"Um..."

"Why is your face red?"

Robin drew in a ragged breath.

She tilted her head curiously. "Are you ill?"

"I totally didn't mean to be presumptuous or anything like that."

She blinked. "I do not understand."

"Sleeping on you."

"Oh. How was that presumptuous?"

"I... ahh... you... don't mind that I was sleeping on you?"

She was concerned. "Not at all. Tamaranians are communal sleepers, since I woke to find you there, I simply assumed humans did the same. I have already observed that humans like to touch each other and... Is that wrong?"

"Oh... well... here it's a rather... um... intimate... thing."

She looked startled. "It is?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And now you do the 'feeling bad' because you think you were presumptuous and initiating this 'intimate' against my will?"

"Yeah. We're just friends."

She floated down and landed on the ground. "And friends do not sleep on friends."

"No, they don't."

"I see," she said, sounding like she didn't.

He stared at her. "You're... not... um... reacting... the way I thought you would."

"I do not know how I am supposed to react," Starfire said. "I did not realise anything was wrong."

"Oh."

"So... please, how am I to react? What would a normal Earthen girl do?"

"Well, depending on the girl, she'd either react coyly or with indignity," he began, then stopped and looked at Starfire. "Why's it matter what a normal girl would do?"

"Because if I am to integrate myself into this society, I must become this 'normal girl', yes?" she asked, meek.

"No," Robin said, stern.

"I do not wish to be considered the 'weird'."

He hesitated, then could have hit himself. "I said that, didn't I?"

Starfire nodded. "I need to be accepted on your world and everything so far seems to be based on behaviour. You find me odd and different and have exclaimed many times that I do not do things the way you would expect. Please, I must know what this normal girl does so I can imitate it and stay on this planet."

"Starfire-"

Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "Please, Robin, I have nowhere else to go. I _must_ be accepted here. Help me to be not the weird."

"You don't need to change-"

"Yes," she insisted vehemently. "I do! I must curb my strength so I will not kill anyone. I must learn the slang so I can understand you when you speak because the knowledge transfer did not seem to work correctly. I must be a normal girl with normal reactions. I tried to conform with something that I thought was human and acceptable even though it was unusual for me and quite a bit uncomfortable and then it turns out it was wrong and my reaction was incorrect and I do not know what is right! Everything is so confusing and I cannot equate anything with what I know and every answer just leads to more questions and my father _gave_ me-" she wailed and collapsed on the floor, covering her face in her hands. Her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed. "_Ki eta nam rutha, X'hal du meeta'an Galfore zul_!"

Robin stared at her, wide eyed. It was difficult to understand her, she was talking so fast but he thought he got the gist of it. Until she slipped into Tamaranian. A sense of incredible awkwardness filled him. He hated it when girls cried, he never knew what to do, what was appropriate, what they wanted from him. It was hard watching Starfire break down like this, but really, he should have expected something. He was asking a lot from her and she'd lost her home world. Here on her own, trusting some guy she'd only just met. And she'd been rescued en route to this 'Citadel' where she was to be a servant for the rest of her days and Robin didn't think for a moment that didn't mean 'slave' rather than servant.

But now... how to help her. What did Alfred do when he was upset? Kind words and a pat on the back, milk and cookies, but that probably wouldn't help in this case. Bruce acknowledged it with a nod and pretty much told him to man up.

His mom...

Robin wiped sweaty hands on his pants and got to his feet, padding softly to where Starfire was trying to contain herself. Touching her lightly on the shoulder to let her know he was there, he crouched down and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened in his arms immediately, planted her hands on his chest and pulled back. "What are you doing?"

He kept his hands on her shoulder blades. "It's called a 'hug'," he said. "Sometimes words aren't enough and when that happens, we hug instead. It's a show of support and friendship. It can be used when people are happy to see each other, but when it's used when someone is sad, it's supposed to make you feel better."

She sniffled. "Oh. We have those but I was not allowed to."

Another clue, filed away for later. "Here, you're allowed to."

He shuffled a little closer and tugged her back toward him. She came warily, slowly, like she wasn't sure what was going on. In truth, he felt just as awkward doing it. Putting his hand on the back of her head, he angled her head so it was resting on his neck, her arms squashed up against her chest and his. He held her gingerly, not really comfortable with this, and gently rubbed her on the back.

She slowly relaxed, her crying quietening. Gradually she leant into him, her hands slipping from against his chest to duplicate the position of his hands on her back, on his.

"This is... nice," she said, sighing a little in contentment. "This 'hug'. I feel... calmer."

He smiled, pleased. "See? Hugs make everything better."

"Yes. They do."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Robin said. He took her by the upper arms and moved them out of the hug so he could see her face. "And never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you think its wrong, don't do it. Don't do things just because you think you're supposed to. I know you're trying to conform, but you can't lose yourself in the process. You're a proud and confident Tamaranian and if people don't like it, that's their problem, not yours."

"Even you?" she asked, staring at him. She wiped her nose with her finger, her other hand slipped down to her lap.

"Especially me. I'm sorry for making you feel bad by saying you were weird. It's not what I meant at all."

She nodded.

They were so close. Eye to eye. He possibly could have ducked his head and kissed her, if he were so inclined. And he thought about it. It simmered in the back of his mind. After all, she'd kissed him already, shouldn't he just... return the favour?

Except, she hadn't kissed him again, they barely knew each other. It'd just make things awkward and weird between them. Wasn't it already weird and awkward? Was it too soon? Did he like her that way?

Maybe...

He didn't want to get shoved by her again.

No, if she wanted kisses, she'd have to kiss him. It was the only way he'd know for sure that it wasn't some sort of Tamaranian traditional thanks for the rescue or something.

She sniffled again and dropped her eyes, breaking the moment.

He shifted, removing his hands from her completely, feeling uncomfortable and awkward again. "Okay. Um. So... er... You hungry?"

"Yes."

He bounded to his feet. "Alright. Breakfast." He went to the fridge, studying the contents, aware that Starfire was following him like a little lost puppy. "Hmm... ham and eggs?" he mused, leaning back to check that he had bread. "Or cereal?"

"I like eggs," Starfire said.

Robin chuckled. "I guess eggs are pretty universal," he said, pulling the carton from the fridge and placed it on the counter, heading back to the fridge to get the ham. "Well, I can cook us up some-"

There was the sound of an egg breaking behind him and he peered over his shoulder to see Starfire sucking out the inside of an egg, before she munched on the shell. She saw him looking and paused. Swallowing, she said, "This is wrong?"

He forced himself to smile and put the ham back in the fridge. "Go for it. I'll have cereal."

"Oh, yes, you prefer your meals hot, do you not?" she asked, sounding a little flustered. Holding up an egg, she asked, "I should cook this?"

"It's fine," he said, grabbing a bowl and heaping in his cornflakes. After pouring the milk in, he sat on the kitchen counter with his spoon and watched Starfire devourer the eggs. "Don't Tamaranians cook their foods?"

"Sometimes we stew _gunthark_, but mostly we do not. But you did not cook that," she said, glancing at his bowl.

"Well, technically, it's already cooked and persevered do it can be eaten unheated. Some foods are meant to be eaten uncooked. Fruits, for example."

"Oh." She held his gaze. "Please, what am I doing wrong? Your expression is most strange."

"You're not doing anything wrong," he said.

She looked unsure. "Robin, I-"

"I want you to be yourself around me."

"Yes, but-"

"But," Robin interrupted. "How about if I see you doing something that will draw you odd looks from others, I'll tell you, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop doing it around me. Would that be okay?"

She nodded. "So, what was I doing wrong?"

He smiled. "We don't normally eat the eggshells."

"Truly?" she asked, looking at the egg in her hand. "But that is the best part! So crunchy and tasty."

He chuckled. "Crunch away."

"If you do not eat them like this, how do you eat them?"

He nodded to his little stove. "We crack them into a pan over heat. Fry them up and then eat them."

"Fried eggs," Starfire mused. "Most strange."

"Yup." He grinned. "We're weird."

"It is not weird," Starfire protested.

"I'm messing with you."

She tilted her head.

"Joking," he elaborated and took a mouthful of cereal.

"Oh." She hesitated then dropped her eyes. "Robin, I should apologise, I should not have become emotional like that-"

"You're under a great deal of stress," Robin said, shrugging. "Don't worry about it. Now, today's plan. I need to check the scanner, and if there's anything you can come with me in a purely observational capacity. If there's nothing, we're going shopping. Then we'll find a place a safe distance away from people and you can show me what you can do, sound good?"

Starfire nodded and smiled and popped another egg into her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Mall of Shopping._


	9. Mall of Shopping

**_Author's Note:_**

_Guys, a plug for a fic. A crime of passion by Sir Alwick. It is a masterpiece, a tapestry of words. He is absolutely incredible and doesn't have nearly enough reviews. The relationships between the characters is golden, his OCs are skill fully created and interact beautifully with the Titans. Pure emotion contained in his words, you more than feel for the characters, your are them. It is a M, but I know some of you won't care. It's not exactly romance, (yet), despite the tag, not to say there aren't romantic elements, its just not the lovey dovy you get from me. But the relationship is incredibly real and could easily happen. He doesn't pull his punches either, you hurt exactly when your supposed to. Please, have a read._

* * *

><p><strong>Mall of Shopping<strong>

Starfire was nervous in a good way as Robin parked his R-Cycle in the bay and removed his helmet. She'd seen these sorts of places, but when she'd tried to enter before, there'd been so many people and noises and sounds and flashing lights, she hadn't known where to start or what was going on. People had pressed against her from all sides, staring and pointing and it wasn't the nice kind, strange smells and oddities and she'd panicked and fled.

But with Robin, she felt safe. Or safer than she would be on her own anyway. Here was someone who could tell her what the things that floated in the air were, or what the smells were or why it was so bright and noisy.

He'd explained to her the money concept over breakfast, talking about the notes and the pennies and how things were priced. Robin explained there were different forms of money and the concept of a 'credit card', which he'd be using today. And she eavesdropped in the bathroom after she'd showered while he made a phone call to someone to warn of the impending charges and not to worry, which was curious.

She'd questioned why he'd come out in his Robin uniform instead of his civilian clothes and he smiled sheepishly and said that she couldn't hide who she was and since they were going to be working together and the press would associate Robin with whoever she hung out with socially, since she was an alien and wouldn't have many acquaintances yet, he shouldn't hide Robin either. People were just going to have to get used to them appearing in Jump City doing mundane things like shopping.

He also mentioned a little sadly that some people didn't trust aliens and might feel better if there was a uniformed presence nearby, someone who they did trust. He was quick to reassure that it wasn't any reflection upon her, just small minded people.

She already knew that but smiled at him and nodded like she didn't.

Still, she would have liked to have seen his eyes, rather than them being hidden by his mask. She floated hesitantly, then landed on the ground beside him. Her hands clasped behind her back as she waited for him to lock up his bike, briefly wondering why he would, surely no one would steal it.

He smiled at her. "Ready?" he asked, tossing his head and running his hand through his hair to make sure it spiked.

She nodded a little sporadicly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She glanced over to the entrance to the mall, noting the people who had already stopped to look. Memories of the anger and fear she'd experienced from those around her last time she'd tried to go into a place like this surfaced. "I... ahh..."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," she said. "Intrigued too. I am certain I have been here before and it did not end well, but I do so wish to learn about this place, it was very interesting."

"I see." He placed his hand on her upper arm, his touch relaxing her. "It's fine. You're with me. I'll help you."

She gave him a nervous smile.

"We're just here to get a couple of things you need. Clothes. Toiletries. Little steps. Let them get used to you. These people have seen a lot of odd beings, there are many aliens and different people who walk around. You'll draw interest, as will I, but that's it. Surely you're used to people being interested in you."

She cast him a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed and removed his hand from her arm. "Nothing. Sorry. Just stay close, you'll be fine." He gave her an easy smile. C'mon."

She walked by his side as they headed to the entrance. A blast of cold air hit her face as the doors slid open to allow them passage and Starfire drew closer to Robin.

It was a two story mall. The eatery down the bottom, large escalators in the middle, travelling up to the next story where most of the boutiques were. There were an assortment of stalls with so many interesting and unique looking things. Some were fitted along the walls on either side of them, others sold things from carts in the middle of the room. Tables and chairs, some were filled, others were empty. A cleaner collected empty trays and wiped down the tables.

So many different sorts of people wandering around. Small children played on some equipment, people chatted in clumps and sat at tables, teenagers with backpacks huddled in groups laughing. Starfire saw a man in what appeared to be a uniform size her up, notice Robin, then look away and she wondered what that meant.

The roof was a glass dome to allow for light, crisscrossed with an assortment of white poles. Ornamental things hung from the poles, stars and woven baskets, bells and bows, and what looked like some sort of space craft. Everything was decorated with flashing lights and some sort of sleigh being pulled by seven animals also hung from the roof.

She turned in a slow circle as she walked further into the building, looking at at everything on this level and then next while Robin just smiled at her and waited while she took everything in.

"We're heading upstairs," he said, gesturing the moving stairwell in front of them.

Starfire could take a guess at what they were, but they were simply too slow. She grabbed Robin's wrist, launched herself upward and was over the balcony to the second floor before he could protest.

"Well... that's one way to do it," he said as she released his wrist.

"My apologies," she said, leaning over the balcony to look at everything from a different vantage point. She noticed several people were staring at her, but was mostly interested in the brightly coloured floating devices below them. "What is that?" she asked, pointing.

Robin leant on the balcony beside her. "Balloon stall."

"Bal-loons..." she said slowly. "Strange word."

"Helium filled stretchable bag," Robin said. "For kids, normally. They like watching them float."

"I see. And that?"

"Flower stall."

"And that?"

"Smoothies."

"What is a smoothie?"

"A type of milk drink, I'll buy you one later."

Starfire's head reared back and she stared at him. "You drink _milk_? Still? Are you not weaned?"

Robin went red. "No. Ahh... it's cow's milk. A domesticated breast," he floundered. "I mean beast! We, ahh, we use their milk to make a variety of products. Like cheese and yoghurt and ice cream."

"Oh. Interesting. What are those?"

He seemed relieved at the change in topic. "Those are escalators. We use them to go between floors. Since we can't fly."

"Why do you have plants inside?" Starfire asked, pointing to the potted plants used to separate sections of the tables in the eatery.

"Trees are calming for us. They give a sense of privacy too. And they look nice."

"Why does that boy have his arm around the girl?" Starfire asked.

"Um..." he cleared his throat. "They're probably a couple."

Starfire processed that for a moment. "Like you and the Babs?"

Robin went red. "Babs and me... we're... um... we're just friends."

His reaction seemed to contradict his words, but Starfire was distracted. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the craft attached to the roof.

"Old bi-plane. We used to use them to fly."

"They fly?"

"Yes. They have a propulsion system which propels them through the air."

"Why is there a tree in the middle of the room with colourful lights and ornaments?"

"Ahh... that's an in-depth question. Suffice it to say, its for the celebration of Christmas which is in a couple of weeks."

"Christmas?"

"It's a holiday. We spend it with family and give each other presents to celebrate. The Santa and the reindeer display is part of it."

"Oh," Starfire said, delighted. "_Blorthog_."

"Done looking?"

Starfire looked at Robin and flushed. "My apologies."

"It's cool, you're excited. I get that." He touched her elbow and tugged her to get her moving. "This way."

Starfire followed him, looking at everything and everyone on the way. Robin paused in front of a shop called 'Betsies', which had all sort of different types of clothes hanging on racks, took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "C'mon," he mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

"Is something wrong?"

Robin glanced at her and flushed. Tugging on the collar of his cape, he mumbled, "I don't... I don't go into these sorts of shops, that's all."

"Oh."

"It's okay, the lady will help you. You just need... um... sleepwear and a couple of changes of casual clothes and... um... any underwear you might need. We'll go get you some shoes from another shop."

Starfire nodded, not really understanding. "Underwear?"

Robin went as red as his shirt. "Um. Things you wear under your clothes. That cover your... private areas. Bras and panties and things."

"Bras?"

"For... um..." he cleared his throat, several times in rapid succession. "Support."

"Support of what?" Starfire asked, bemused.

Robin's hands twitched. "Your... um..." He lifted a finger and began to point and stopped. "Chest... area... things."

Starfire glanced down. "Oh. You mean the breasts?"

"Um. Yeah."

He was referring to undergarments, she understood now and made the connection with underwear. Earth had so many different names for things. Placing her hands behind her back, she leant toward him a little. "Do Earthen boys always go all red and embarrassed over breasts?" she asked him, curious about his reaction.

Robin spluttered.

"Most curious," Starfire said, studying him. She straightened and looked toward the shop. "My apologies if I have upset you."

"Ahh... not upset. Just..."

"Embarrassed?"

Colour was slowly fading from Robin's face. "A little. My own failing though. Don't worry about it."

"Very well."

He smiled sheepishly. "And I'm totally going to pass the buck on this one," he said, gripping Starfire's elbow again and striding into the store. "Excuse me," he said to the lady behind the counter.

The blonde got this wide eyed look as she saw him.

Robin coughed, embarrassed and Starfire wondered why. He released her elbow and said, "Lucy, right?"

Lucy nodded with that same wide eyed expression and Starfire noted the name tag on her lapel, which explained how he knew her name.

"Lucy, my friend here is new to town, she's lost most of her luggage. Can you hook her up with a couple of changes of clothes and something to sleep in?"

Lucy didn't even look at her. "Do you have preferences?" she asked, a sudden strange tone to her voice. Somewhat awed, with a mixture of an odd sounding croon.

Starfire frowned.

"Ahh... jeans and t's," Robin said, casting Starfire a nervous glance. "But don't ask me, ask her."

Seemingly disappointed, Lucy turned her gaze to Starfire, flicked it back to Robin, then back at Starfire. Her blue eyes dropped down, then back up and she developed this calculating expression. "Nice tan."

The corner of Robin's lips turned down. Starfire tilted her head, not understanding his sudden change in expression. Robin was obviously seeing something she wasn't.

"Well, your hips are too big for some of our brands, but I'm sure we can find something." Lucy stepped out from behind the counter and gestured. "This way please."

Starfire went to follow but Robin curled his hands around her upper arms, steering her away. "No, you know what? It's fine. I'll help her."

"But-"

Robin hurried Starfire out of the shop, not releasing her until they were well away from the shop.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, confused.

"That place wasn't right for you. We'll go to Meyers, you can get everything there."

"I do not-"

"I can read people really well. I didn't feel like being flirted at."

"Flirted at?"

"Some people are pretentious," he said, his tone blunt.

"Robin-"

"Here," Robin said, pointing to a new shop, much larger than the first. As they entered the shop, Robin turned his head, appearing to look at something although Starfire couldn't tell what, then he gestured. "This way."

Clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. Different colours and styles. Sparkles and prints. Skirts and shirts and jeans. Shoes. Undergarments. All on hangers or folded up into piles. How would she ever decide? It all looked so wonderful.

"You'll have to try things on," Robin explained as he hunted through the jeans. "I don't know your size." He grabbed a couple of different sizes. "These are called jeans," he said, handing them to her and planted a couple of tops on the pile. "Go, try them on, there's a size listed in the label, remember the one that fits you best and we'll go from there."

"Try them on where?" Starfire asked. "Here?"

Robin pointed. "Change rooms," he said. "I'll wait here."

"Are we in a hurry?" she asked, wondering why all the rush.

Robin ducked his head. "No. Sorry. I just... go try them on. We'll get an idea of your size, then we can look for clothes you like."

Starfire nodded and headed in the direction of the change rooms.

"And... ahh, Star?"

She turned, her eyebrows raised at the use of such an informal version of her name.

"Don't come out here naked, or in the clothes I asked you to try on. Try them on for size, take them off and come back out in normal clothes."

Starfire nodded. "Because we have not purchased them, and if I wear them, that would be a crime, yes?"

Robin nodded, relieved.

"But we are entitled to try them on?"

"You need to make sure they're the right size. It's... a courtesy."

"I see."

Robin shooed her with his hands.

The first thing Starfire noticed were all the little stalls. The second thing she saw was the open door in the unoccupied ones and the ones with closed doors had the shadow and sound of someone moving behind them. So she copied them, heading inside the stall to try the clothes Robin had given her on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Yes, abrupt ending, sorry. I reached my limit and it was an easier place to finish. They'll be still shopping next chapter, so you won't miss out on floundering._

_Next chapter: Meeting._


	10. Meeting

**_Author's Note:_**

_Is all this cute and fluffy getting on your nerves too?_

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

"What about this?"

Robin chortled. "You look ridiculous."

Starfire giggled and removed the hat, placing it back on the rack. "I thought the feather was most becoming."

"Yes. Very fetching. In a ridiculous way."

Starfire peered through a monocle at him as she moved among the dollar shelves, things marked for quick sale, picking up items and studying them before placing them down again. "Why do they sell these?"

He kept pace with her. "Because... people will buy them."

"I see." Starfire picked up a beaded chain and looped it around his neck, peering at him curiously. "Hmm."

He took it off, placing it back on the shelf. "No, thanks."

She nodded. "Its colour was in conflict with your uniform."

"And my uniform is bright enough already. We're not here to get stuff for me."

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked, smiling. "There was a feathered hat back there which would look charming on you."

"Charming?" he asked, laughing. "I can assure you, that wasn't charming."

She adjusted the shopping bag resting on the crock of her arm as she picked up a sparkly triangular piece of cloth. "Ummmm..."

Robin cleared his throat. "Yeah. Put that down."

"What is it?"

"A thong." He coughed.

"A thong?" She held it up. "There seems to be padding at the front... _ooooh_."

Robin went red.

"It is for men?"

"... yeah."

She studied it. "Men wear these?"

"Not willingly. "

Starfire turned toward him with this innocent expression on her face.

"No, I don't want it," he replied, grinning at her cheek. She caught on really quick, and that was wonderful.

She giggled into her hand.

"You hungry?" he asked, glancing toward the clock tower.

She hesitated, her expression shifting from delight and mischief to melancholy.

"What?"

Picking up a marked down jewellery box, she watched the ballerina dance for a moment. "I am simply concerned."

"About?"

"Returning your kindness. You have purchased me all these clothes and shoes and undergarments-"

He grinned. "I don't think I can thank you enough for being able to do the lingerie section on your own."

She smiled meekly. "I have nothing to offer in return."

He gave her a crooked smile and shook his head. "Star, you're new here and you have nothing. And you're my friend, I want to help you."

"I know. I am just... unused to this niceness. Someone assisting me simply because they can and not because-" she trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

"It's not a weakness to accept help."

"Why me?"

He paused. "Why you? Because... you're you."

"I do not understand."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think I understand either. Um..."

"DUDES!"

Saved by the changeling, Robin turned and smiled as the green boy bounded up to them. "Robin!" he said, beaming, then turned. "See!" he bellowed back to Cyborg, wearing slacks and a hoodie and making his way toward them. "I told you it was Robin!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cyborg said and fist bumped Robin in greeting. "Hey Rob."

"Hey guys."

Beast Boy shifted his gaze to Starfire. "Hey! Starfire! Cool!"

Starfire looked positively delighted and Robin wasn't sure if that was because Beast Boy recognised her, or she recognised him.

"Friend," she said and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. "Oh, it is glorious to see you."

Beast Boy yipped, went red and shot Robin a startled look but Starfire was already moving onto Cyborg with another exclamation of 'friend' and a hug. Robin felt a momentary surge of jealousy swell within him, which he quickly dismissed.

"Ahh. Hey girl," Cyborg said, concerned. He patted her on the back, his eyes on Robin too. "I see you found her."

Robin grinned sheepishly, even though he really hadn't been looking for her. "Yeah."

Starfire bounded back to Robin's side, placing her hands around his upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Robin is helping me integrate with society."

Cyborg's smirk grew wider. "Oh, he is, is he?"

Robin did his best to ignore Cyborg and gently disengaged his arm from Starfire's hands. "Um... we were about to go get smoothies and lunch. Did you guys want to join us?"

"Smoothies," Starfire said. "Oh, yes. The breast beast, correct?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Cyborg's eye got very big and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Fortunately, Robin was getting a little used to this. "Cow," he corrected gently.

"Cow," Starfire nodded. "My apologies."

They made their way through the crowd of people toward the eatery. "Been shoppin'?" Cyborg asked, nodding at the bags both Starfire and Robin held.

Starfire's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," Robin replied. "We've been shopping. Starfire doesn't have many belongings so we got her a few changes of clothes."

"You went _clothes_ shoppin'?" Cyborg asked in a teasing tone and waggled his eyebrow.

Starfire blinked at Cyborg. "Why are you so lazy with your speech?" she asked, then turned to Robin while Cyborg looked alarmed. "This is more of the slang, yes?"

Robin nodded. "Some people drop the g's on 'ing' words. Guys, Star's not too clear on slang just yet, can we try not to use too much?"

"_Star_?" Cyborg drawled, grinning.

"Yes," Starfire said, looking at Robin. "That is the second time you have called me that. Please, what do you mean?"

"It's a nickname," he said, not that he'd realised he'd been doing that. "I thought it sounded... nice... that's all."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy. "Nice, he says."

Robin ignored him. "So, Raven tells me you're staying with Cyborg," he said, looking at Beast Boy.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked. "You've seen her too?"

"Every now and then. Talked to her yesterday briefly," Robin said.

"You _talked_ to the girl?" Cyborg asked as they all hopped on the escalator together.

"Yeah, she seemed okay." Robin glanced up to see Starfire hesitating at the top of the escalator, watching the stairs descending. "Just step on."

She did, nearly tripping as the stairs moved beneath her feet, but she gave him a brilliant smile when she kept her balance. She seemed okay, so Robin returned his attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"She's been shadowing us," Beast Boy confessed. "I saw her in the park."

"Arcade for me," Cyborg included.

Beast Boy gave Robin a wide eyed look. "But, dude, you got to talk to her. Wowzers. You're lucky. I don't think she likes me. I tried to follow her to tell her more jokes and she vanished."

"She's probably shy," Robin said.

"Dude, is she stalking us?" Beast Boy asked, looking concerned. "How'd she know I was staying with Cyborg?"

"I think she's just keeping track," Robin said as they reached the bottom of the escalators. He waited at the bottom, holding out his hand for Starfire so she could use it to steady herself stepping off. "She strikes me as a private person."

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

He nodded, releasing Starfire's hand and the four of them headed toward the seats.

"I saw her at my cave, but she did not speak to me."

"Your cave?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire nodded. "Although, now I know more about human nature, perhaps the fact I was unclothed deterred her from speaking to me."

Robin closed his eyes briefly, while Beast Boy and Cyborg reacted to that.

"Maybe," Robin said as though it didn't matter. "Curious though." He looked at Beast Boy. "She said you were living in a dumpster."

Beast Boy went pink and tugged on his ears. "Well... when you're an animal eating out of a dumpster isn't as bad. I was sleeping in the park as a squirrel too."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you're not my mom," Beast Boy said. "And I've lived in the jungle all my life. I know how."

"Yeah, but you were more than happy to leave a bath ring in my tub," Cyborg teased.

"Hot water, Cy," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Can't get that as a bird."

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Um... the smoothie?" she replied.

"That's to drink."

"Then I am uncertain."

Robin nodded. "Sit," he said, nodding at a vacant table and handing her the bag he was carrying. "I'll get you something."

As Starfire followed his instructions, Cyborg gave him a teasing look. "This a date then?"

"No," Robin said, heading toward one of the food shops. "Just friends."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"She's an alien."

"So?" Beast Boy said. "She's still hot."

Cyborg and Robin stared at Beast Boy.

"Dudes, I'm not blind. She's way out of my league though."

Cyborg snorted.

Robin's eyes wandered over to Starfire. "I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Right," Cyborg drawled.

"OH!" Beast Boy announced and bounded away. "DUDES! PANCAKES!"

Cyborg laughed.

"You must have your hands full," Robin noted.

Cyborg watched Beast Boy with a small smile. "He's a strange little dude, but he's funny. And I couldn't just leave him in the park."

"Yeah. I know how that is."

"Where was she?" Cyborg asked.

"Camping out in some cave."

"She's stayin' with you?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "She's got no money, Cyborg. Her planet basically said don't come home. She's got nowhere to go. What was I supposed to do?"

"Exactly what you're doing," Cyborg said, planting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Helpin' her out."

"Won't last."

"Maybe. But it'll give her a chance, right?"

"And keep the city safe."

"Riiight. 'coz, that's what you're worried about."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy bellowed across the eatery. "They got tofu pancakes!"

Cyborg's expression twisted. "Tofu gunk again? Haven't you had enough? That stuff stinks."

Robin chuckled as Cyborg headed over to him and turned to see Starfire viewing him from her seat. He smiled, waved, and headed to grab them some food too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Novelty - suggested by fiefeifofum (the editor took out mah dots!)_


	11. Novelty

**_Author's Note:_**

_Chips, Kater. CHIPS NOT FRICKEN FRENCH FRIES!_

_-sulk-_

_Fricken fries... lame name. Lame. You hear me. They're chips. Hot chips. nom nom. USE THE WORD PROPERLY!_

_(Okay, that's an in joke, Aussies (and the English) have a tendency to overuse the word properly, haven't you noticed? Well, I haven't... but Kater calls it cute.)._

_Don't mind me, my Aussie is showing. Kater take delight in pointing out my Aussie-isms. You know, one day I'm going to write a list of all the things I call different, just to show you. Actually... _

_http:/ www. statsci. org /smyth /ozus .html_

_Remove the spaces. That's just some of the things I have to think about when writing for an American audience._

* * *

><p><strong>Novelty<strong>

"I do not understand," Starfire said, dipping her hot fries into her smoothie before she ate them. "Why do you fight the 'zombies'? Surely they seem rather weak if you speak of hacking their limbs with an axe, would it not simply be more efficient to get a particle disintegrator and vapourise the planet? Then you would not 'lose the life'."

"It's a game, dude," Beast Boy said. "We play it for fun."

"It is not a practice simulation?" she asked.

"Nope," Beast Boy declared, grinning. "It's all pretend. It's awesome, really, you should try it."

Starfire was bewildered, not an uncommon predicament for her lately. "Pretend? Why would you pretend to kill anyone?"

"It's a form of entertainment here," Robin said.

"That seems rather barbaric, does it not?"

"I guess," Robin said. "But it's not meant to be. It's... doing something we'd never do in real life, experiencing something we won't ever know and knowing its not ever going to be real."

"Zombies aren't real," Beast Boy said. "They're just made up. You can't kill anything that's not real to begin with."

"Don't you play games on your planet?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Starfire said. "Not like that. If someone dies in our games, they remain that way."

"Well thats a sobering thought," Robin said. "When we get home, I'll show you how to play if you like. I've got the newest game station."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy blurted, sitting forward on his chair. "You do? Can we come over?"

Robin hesitated.

"BB," Cyborg said sternly. "Didn't you ever learn to wait to be invited?"

"But Cy, it's the new game station," Beast Boy said, earnestly eager. "You have the game station three, right Robin?"

"Yes," Robin said, slowly.

"Cy's got the two. Don't you want to play the three, Cy?" Beast Boy said eagerly.

"Yeah, but unlike some, I ain't made of money."

Robin frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All your gadgets. One half of the dynamic duo. The money's got to come from somewhere. Daddybats has got to be loaded."

Robin grew very still. "Cybernetic implants," he said in a low, dark voice and Starfire drew back slightly. "S.T.A.R. Labs invention, right? If I recall correctly, it's a certain Dr Stone who headed the research department-"

Cyborg's expression grew dark.

Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged a worried glance. Even though Starfire had no idea what was occuring, she was concerned about Robin's tone. He really didn't sound like Robin then.

"Don't think I didn't look you up either, boy wonder," Cyborg snapped. "Settin' up shop in my neighbourhood. We don't need you."

"The city was screaming out for someone to protect it. You weren't doing a very good job."

Cyborg extended his hand so they could all see the metal. "Do you know how much these _hurt_? Some days I can barely move-"

Robin gave it a dismissive glance. "Phantom pain. I hacked the reports. You've got the C-4 interface. Top of the line, although the adjustments wonky, you should really try using the F26 inverter instead of the D14."

"I gotta work every day or my brain forgets how to move my body-" Cyborg snapped.

"Wouldn't you rather _do_ something for your neighbourhood than complain about someone moving in? Had something which helped drive you to be the best you can be? I already know you can modify your own tech, that sonic cannon is testament to that. You can fix that pain, you're just using it as an excuse-"

"Is that an offer?" Cyborg scoffed. "Here I thought you weren't looking for a team."

Robin's face was void of expression. "Things change."

Cyborg snorted. "No, they don't. You'll always be a sidekick, no matter how far you run."

Robin pushed back from the table. "I don't have to listen to this crap."

Starfire gave Beast Boy a wild, startled look.

"Six years," Robin snapped. "I've been his _partner_ for six years. I deserve a more respect from some _tin can_-" Robin looked like he was ready to say more, but instead, he turned and stormed away.

"Dude-" Beast Boy breathed.

"I do not understand, why were you fighting?" Starfire asked, bewildered.

"Aww, man, I didn't mean to do that," Cyborg said, running his hand over his face. "Why's he take everythin' so damn serious?" He frowned and pushed his sleeve away from him arm. "And what's that about the F26 inverter," he muttered, typing into the console on his arm.

Starfire turned her head trying to see where Robin had gone, an immense amount of worry coursing through her. She wasn't sure if she should follow him or remain here and he would return. He seemed to have forgotten about her.

"Aww, man, the spiky haired prick was right," Cyborg muttered.

"He was?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg surged away from the table, heading in the direction Robin had gone. "I gotta go."

Beast Boy with up and after him immediately leaving Starfire alone.

Starfire swivelled, not sure what she should do. They'd all left their food on the table, should she stay and protect it? Or did they want her to follow?

She would stay. She wasn't sure how things were done here, but food should be protected.

Except they didn't come back.

She waited, uncertain and unsure, eating the remainder of her fries. She drank her drink. She drank Robin's, hoping he wouldn't mind. She wasn't sure about Beast Boy and Cyborg's food. But as it grew cold she remembered that humans preferred their food hot. Should she leave?

It wasn't a total waste, she spent her time observing those around her. She watched the teenagers interact, laughing and talking and jeering. She watched mothers and their children. She watched people come and take their seats, eat their food and leave. She watched others take a seat, eat their food and remain at the table to talk to their eating partner. She watched people use strange utensils to eat the more sloppy food, while others used their hands to each strange foods caught within two slices of something. Or the chips like she had. Or other foods. No one was battling over it. Some people shared, especially if they seemed close to the person. They all ate nicely too, it wasn't a rush to get as much as possible.

She learnt a lot about human nature just watching.

But as time went by and the lady clearing the tables had been passed her twice, Starfire decided they weren't coming back.

Which worried her, because she wasn't certain she could find her way back to Robin's home.

She had observed some people place their unused food in box, even the lady cleaning tables, so that's what she did. Even if it was wasteful and she hated it, she needed to be more human like. Then she gathered up her shopping and headed for the exit.

Robin's bike was gone.

Starfire sighed as she looked at the empty space, then straightened her shoulders. She could find her way through space, she could navigate the city to find his home.

She decided to walk rather than fly. Mainly because it would give her more of a chance to have a look around the city, now she was a little more comfortable with the surroundings and customs. There had been some interesting looking things to see. Shifting her grip on her bags, she headed in the direction they'd come from. She had been paying attention to her surroundings, a little. But mostly she'd been interested in watching Robin weave expertly through traffic as she flew above him. But she was still very certain of a few landmarks.

Like the place she'd landed. A large park. A tall hill which headed down to the water and he lived off one of those side streets.

If she couldn't find his home from the ground, she was fairly certain she'd find it from the air. Or she could just blast something and he'd come to investigate.

Perhaps she shouldn't have left her communicator at his place.

It was a nice day for a walk, though.

She didn't blame Robin for leaving, sometimes it was better to remove yourself from what made you angry rather than lash out, she just didn't understand why he got so defensive. Or why he forgot her.

If he did forget her.

Was this a test? He did say he was going to test her skills, perhaps this was one? To see if she could find her way home? But wouldn't he have explained to her it was a test first?

She sighed again, her eyes trailing along the windows of the shops along the road she walked. "Humans are so confusing."

"You can say that again."

Starfire turned her head and brightened as she discovered who was keeping pace with her. "Raven! Greetings!" She lifted her hands but Raven side stepped.

"I don't do physical contact," she said, casting Starfire a critical eye.

"Oh. My apologies." Still Starfire was delighted to see the girl. "And I apologise if my appearance deterred you from speaking to me when I saw you at the cave," she said. "I have since learnt that humans do not appreciate bare skin."

Raven blinked. "They appreciate bare skin. There's just a taboo about who should see."

"Robin has explained that friends should not see friends naked."

Raven smirked a little. "Shocked him, did you?"

"I believe so."

"Just be careful," Raven said. "Not all boys are as noble as he is."

Starfire tilted her head. "I am uncertain if I understand."

"A dishonourable guy would have told you girls go naked all the time, just so he could see you naked."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh."

"You can trust Robin though."

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked, a little disconcerted.

Raven nodded. "He has a good feeling about him."

"A good feeling?"

Raven downcast her eyes. "I get feelings about people sometimes. He has a nice feeling. So do you. So does Cyborg. I suppose that's why..." she trailed off.

They walked in silence for a moment. "And Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, curious as to why he had been excluded.

Raven cast Starfire a sidewards glance. "Beast Boy has a feeling too. I'm still deciding if its a good or a bad one. Did Robin leave you?"

"I am uncertain," she said, shifting her grip on her shopping. "He and Cyborg argued."

"Oh." Raven hesitated. "Do you need help getting back?"

"No. I do not believe so," Starfire said, smiling. "I am confident I will be able to find his place."

"Okay."

"Oh, what is _that_?" Starfire blurted, looking in a window of a shop.

It was Robin. Or a picture of drawing of a Robin. Printed on a shirt. With a strange man all in black and a forboding look on his face.

Starfire pressed her hands against the glass as she studied the objects inside. A birdarang. A belt which looked like Robin's. Robin masks. The black man's mask. A giant red 'S'. Capes and books. Cups with insignias on them.

She turned to look at Raven to ask what this place was, but Raven was gone. Starfire looked up and down the street, but she couldn't see where Raven had gone. She remembered that Raven could teleport however, but was a little sad she hadn't said goodbye.

Still, the store was intriguing, so she headed inside.

So many different things. She recognised the Green Lantern symbol straight away, finding it odd they had unpaired rings and lanterns that did not glow with Green Lantern's Light, but as she studied one up, she realised it was a fake. The whole shop was a fake. Robin's belt was plastic, the birdarangs were not metallic like she knew Robin's were. The grappling hook was made from flimsy string. The costumes were all wrong. The Robin printed on the shirts did not look like the Robin she knew.

And the Batman.

She studied this little replica of him. Stern faced. Stern stance. He looked forboding, unforgiving. The general aura of him did not feel nice.

How could someone like Robin be involved with someone like Batman?

And the little Robin replica beside him... Starfire picked it up, her eyes wide. Joyous smile, she'd seen his cheek but not quite like that. Her Robin was much more serious. It was the uniform that surprised her though. These teeny green boots with wing things. Bare legs and a red and yellow suit somewhat like Raven wore with this little patch of green around his pelvis.

"Like the Robin, huh?" the man behind the counter asked.

She lifted her head. "This is an incorrect representation of him," she said. "His uniform is not like this."

The man chuckled. "Nope. He used to look like that when he was younger. When he hit puberty, he changed his suit. The hairy legs started to look odd."

"They did?"

The man shrugged. "You gonna buy it?"

Starfire considered the model she held, then looked down at the Batman one. "Is that the Batman?"

The man nodded. "Yup. Matched pair, them two. Dynamic duo."

Cyborg had said that, but Starfire still didn't understand what it meant. "Dynamic duo?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "Not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"Scary ass dude," the man said. "Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, but little Robin makes me think he's a good guy. I think... I'm not sure about the morals of a man who'd send a child in danger like that. Watched Robin grow up, did you know he's been seen here?"

Starfire nodded.

"Good thing Batman's on our side," the man said. "Wouldn't like to get on his bad side."

"He is intimidating?"

The man nodded. "He's good at what he does, keeping Gotham safe, but he really ain't a people person. Runs the Justice League with Superman, not that I'd peg them as being buddy buddy and all."

Starfire was having trouble following what the man was saying, but she did her best. "Oh."

"Ain't nothing that can stand in the way of the Dynamic Duo though. The way they move, it's like they can read each other's minds sometimes. Robin's so bright, he's the distraction, Batman'll get you from the dark. The criminal organisations they've brought down together..." he sighed. "Hey, I bet since Robin's here, we're gonna see the Bat around too. That'd be awesome." He pondered that for a moment. "I wonder if that means there's something bad to take down in Jump."

Starfire considered him but remained silent.

"You gonna buy that?" the man asked, nodding at her hand again.

She looked down at the Robin model, then at the price. Robin had given her a little cash, enough to buy this. "Yes."

The man grinned.

As Starfire headed back outside, cradling her little Robin model in one hand and clutching her shopping in the other, water began to fall from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Rain _


	12. Rain

**_Author's Note:_**

_Um... thanks to everyone who PMed or reviewed explain what chips and crisps were called there. I do know that, I've been 'Americanized' by Kater (OMG A Z). I just wrote that the fries/chips thing to tease Kater. We've been friend five years now (which we were both flabbergasted about when we figured that out), I tease her about all sorts of things and she gets me back just as much._

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

Robin folded his arms on his chest and leant on his bike, parked on the hill overlooking Jump City. "What do you want?"

"Man, don't be whiny," Cyborg said as he clambered out of his car. "I'm here to say sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

Robin didn't even turn his head. "Don't assume you know me."

"What would you do if I came to your town and started strutting around the place like I owned it?"

Robin smirked. "Batman's town, you mean."

Cyborg paused, coughed and looked sheepish. "Point taken."

"Besides, I haven't done that. It's not exactly _your_ town, is it?" Robin said.

Cyborg glared. "It is."

"There was no heroic presence," Robin said, jerking his chin toward the city. "You may have lived here, but you weren't protecting it."

"There wasn't any need until you waltzed in here and riled up the metas. What made you come to Jump anyway?"

Robin wasn't going to tell him the name came to him in his dreams. That he felt like he was called. "None of your business. And the metas were riled before I came. Read the papers. Robberies, murders, arson, damage. Unsolved crimes, civilian reports of oddities. There's signs all over the place. Jump was screaming out for help, but you lived in your tiny little 'woe is me' world and didn't notice until Starfire crash landed in the middle of town."

Cyborg chuckled. "She was hard to miss."

Robin smiled and relaxed. "Yeah."

Cyborg was silent for a moment. "So, we cool?"

"Yup. You had your own stuff to deal with. That can't have been an easy rehab."

Cyborg looked at his hand and flexed it. "Ongoin'."

"Sorry to hear that."

"'Spose that's the trade off. You must train every day."

"Yup."

"Why do you do it?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at him, keeping his eye steady on Cyborg as he sat on the hood of his car. "So others don't have to."

Cyborg held his gaze then slowly nodded. After another long moment, he said, "That F26 inverter... you were right about it."

Robin nodded. "I know. It should be a good fit-"

"It's Wayne Tech."

"So?"

Cyborg sighed. "So, I can't afford it."

Robin lifted his eyebrow and waited for Cyborg to explain.

"I don't have much contact with my father anymore," he said after a moment. "Not after what he did to me."

Robin considered him. "Not a problem. I can get you one."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to question. "Oh, really."

"Mr Wayne-" and didn't that name burn Robin's throat, "-owes me a few favours. Saved his life a few times. I can't see him refusing a request for a friend."

"Friend, huh? Thought you worked alone."

Robin looked away and shrugged. "It's kind of taken on new meaning after Starfire."

Cyborg gave him an easy smile. "I'd appreciate the help."

"I can help you work through the pain too," Robin said.

"I 'spose you'd know all about that."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

There was a squawk and a shriek and Beast Boy thumped to the ground between them panting harshly. His arms flopped and he folded backwards on the ground, looking exhausted. "Dudes," he said as he sprawled. "You totally left me."

"You didn't have to follow," Cyborg remarked.

"Did you fly the whole way here?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy just panted raggedly, lifted an arm from the ground and gave him a thumbs up.

"Idiot, we would've come back," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

Robin cast his eye upward, but the sky was empty. "Where's Starfire?"

Beast Boy raised his head from the ground, looking down his prone body to stare at Robin. "Uhhh..."

Robin jerked away from his casual position of leaning on his bike, into full hero mode. "You _left_ her there?"

"Hey, you left her there too!" Beast Boy complained.

"I left her with you!" Robin said, scrambling for his communicator. Hitting the call button, he checked the GPS locator on it while he waited.

"She'll be fine-" Cyborg began.

"I found her yesterday eating raw fish on a beach being threatening by cops," Robin snapped, willing the GPS to narrow down her location faster. "She _won't_ be fine. She knows very little of Earth. Gah! She left her communicator at home!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, activating his arm console. "You live _there_, dude?" he asked after a moment. He leapt off the hood and headed for the driver's side door.

Robin jammed his helmet back on his head and stepped back onto the bike. "Don't tell me you never used the communicators to check where I was," he snapped, kicking at the starter.

"Yeah, but I assumed you had some sort of hideout there. Not living."

"You assumed wrong."

"Need some help?" Cyborg asked, gesturing for Beast Boy to get up and get in the car.

"No," Robin snarled. He span the wheels, the bike kicking up gravel as revved it then hurtled of down the road back toward the city.

He was not panicked. He was _not_ panicked. At all. Not ever. Starfire'd survived quite well on her own in two weeks since she'd crashed landed on Earth. She had more knowlegde today than she had yesterday. She'd be fine.

She would.

She. would. be. fine.

She wasn't in the eatery of the mall.

Robin stared at the table they'd been sitting at, his heart pounding. Twisting and turning, his eyes took in everything at once. Especially the cameras. One was in a perfect position to see their table.

Hurrying back outside, he straddled his bike once more, activating the console in in the middle and hacked the cameras. Easier than convincing the security guards to allow him to view the tape.

It didn't take him long to isolate the feed he wanted. He rewound to try and find when she left.

It wasn't that long ago. She had the patience of a saint to sit there that long. He rewound further, trying to figure out why.

Robin watched him and Cyborg argue. He watched her face, the startlement and confusion on her face, the shock as he just got up and left her there. Cringing internally, he forced himself to keep watching. He hated himself for leaving her like that, after promising he'd help her adjust.

Cyborg did something with his arm and followed almost immediately. Beast Boy bounded to his feet, darting after Cyborg, obviously not fast enough to catch a lift with him, but fast enough so that Starfire barely had enough time to register they were all gone. She half rose, looked back at the food and sat back down.

Robin frowned. Food must be really scarce on Tamaran if she didn't want to leave it.

She sat there for a while, eating her food and looking around. She finished her drink. She waited some more. Then finished his drink. Then just sat there. Finally, she stood, deposited all their food in the trash, looking like it pained her to do so, gathered her bags and left.

He hurried to find any signals for cameras outside. It wasn't easy, but he managed to find a traffic camera in the area that caught Starfire walking down the street. Toward the direction of home, which he was relieved to see. He just had to hope she'd reached there.

She hadn't.

He checked all his rooms, all three of them, calling her name, before he bolted back down the fire escape. Changing his mind as his foot hit the bottom rung, he did a sharp pivot and headed for the roof. Perhaps she was flying and he might be able to spot her.

He couldn't and it was beginning to rain.

Bounding back down the stairs, one complete well at at time and using his hands to grip the banisters to get leverage for the next leap, he reasoned she'd have to be between his place and the mall they went to. That'd narrow down the search somewhat.

He began systematically searching the main streets on the way to his home, hoping she'd at least stick to one of them. She had some common sense. Right? Right?

So what was the sinking feeling in his stomach?

He was wet. Soaked. The water slid against the face of his helmet. His cape was sodden, his shirt stuck to his Kevlar. There was water in his socks, sliding down his legs and filling his boots. Thunder was beginning to rumble in the distance. No one would be out in this and he still couldn't see her in the grey murk.

That's when the alert came in. Some sort of disturbance in the park a few blocks from his home. The call was vague, some sort of green energy floating around. Worried people.

Robin became a mixture of elation and worry. The R-Cycles tyres screeched as he changed direction.

The park near his home was no more than a baseball pitch and some play equipment for the kids, edged by trees to act as shade. There were a couple of slatted benches beside the pitch for parents, a cage to protect them from the fly balls. The place was soaked and offered no protection from the rain.

There was a police cop car flashing its lights and its siren as he pulled up, two cops in rain coats staring dumbfounded at the green ball of energy which floated right over the pitcher's mound.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he hopped off his R-Cycle. One of the cops turned to see him, then headed over. "I take it this is your department?" he said, looking like he wanted any excuse to get out of the rain. He jerked his thumb toward the pitch. "One of yours, right? I've seen her before."

Robin was more than happy to take this off the mans hands. "Yup. I got this."

"We'll call it in," the cop said as they headed back toward the car.

"Thanks." Robin headed for the mound, watching as Starfire looped in lazy circles, her face upturned, an expression of delight on her face. "Hey," he called as he drew close. "Thank God I found you-"

She turned toward him, her face lighting up even more. "Robin!" she cried joyously and pounced on him. Her arms roped around his neck, held him close. She spun them in a half circle, she was so excited to see him, then released him before he could even think to hug her back.

"Water from the sky!" she said, floating. One of her hands remained on his chest as she lifted back up, her face towards the grey clouds. "Oh, I have seen this before, but never for so long! And in such quantity! _Glorious_."

It was amazing she found so much pleasure in the simple things. "I guess."

"Please, what do you call it? I can think of many names. Precipitation, rain, sleet, shower, storm, drench, drizzle-"

This was completely not what he expected, this happy, lovely girl enjoying the rain. "Rain."

"Rain," Starfire breathed, like it was the most beautiful word in the world. She removed her hand from his chest to rise further in the air and spin in a circle again.

Robin lifted his hands to protect himself from the spray of water thrown away from her by the force of the spin. When she stopped, he smiled meekly. "I'm so sorry for leaving you-"

Starfire waved her hand at him, dismissing his lame attempt at an apology. "I am not a child, Robin. I have been taking care of myself for a long time."

"Yes, but-"

"It was an experience. I was allowed to watch humans and they were not afraid of me. It was amazing."

"Oh."

Starfire spun again, giggling in delight, her arms raised above her head.

"We should get out of the rain," Robin said, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

Starfire blinked at him. "Why?"

"Ahh... because we don't normally walk around in the rain."

"Why not?" she asked, twirling again. "It is glorious."

He watched her. "Yeah. It is." Glancing around, he asked, "Ahh, where are your bags?"

She waved her hand. "Over by that tree."

He turned. The plastic of the bags should provide some form of protection for her new clothes, but he still should get them out of the rain. Leaving her to revel in the rain, he hurried over to collect her stuff and pack it safely in the saddlebags of his bike.

When he got back, Starfire was catching raindrops in her cupped hands, then lapping what she'd caught. Lapping, not lifting her hands to her mouth. She giggled and looped in a double backward somersault, straight into a twirling spin. She was so free.

Briefly Robin wondered at the acrobatics he could do if he could fly. It must be nice to do somersaults without having to work up the momentum for it. "Um, Star?"

She paused upside down, glanced at him, the spun until she was upright. Her wet hair kept moving even when she stopped, and she ended up with a face full of it. The hit of her hair surprised her, and she ended up on her behind on the ground. Giggling, she parted it with her hands and peered up at him. "I like this 'Star'. Please, why did you shorten my name?"

"It's a nickname," he said, crouching down in front of her. "It shows... familiarity, I guess. Friendship."

"Oh. Should I shorten your name?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Nah. That's okay. I prefer Robin." He stood and held out his hand so he could help her up. "We really should get out of the rain."

"Oh, could we not stay?" Starfire pleaded, as he pulled her to his feet. "Rain, water from the sky, is it not the most wondrous thing you have ever experienced?"

"Um... I kinda... take it for granted, I guess."

"Oh, you must not!" Starfire said, scandalised. "It is truly an amazing phenomenon. You _must_ enjoy it with me."

"Star-"

"You found her, I see?"

Robin turned his head and grinned. "Yeah," he told Cyborg as the man trudged through the rain toward them. "I found her."

Starfire spun so fast, Robin ended up with a face full of wet hair. He spluttered for a moment, pulling clumps of it away from him mouth.

"Cyborg! Have you come to share in the delight of 'the rain'?"

Through the veil of wet, stringy hair, Robin saw Cyborg grin. "Nope, we were lookin' for you."

"There was no need," Starfire said, floating and spinning again. "I knew where I was."

"Yeah, but spike here was worried about you."

Starfire stopped and looked at Robin. "You were?"

Robin shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"What does that one mean?" Starfire asked, her forehead creased and her nose wrinkled as she tried to discern what his shrug mean.

Robin changed the subject. "We should get you-"

A flash of lightning illuminated the area, quickly followed by a sharp crack of thunder.

Starfire did several things rather quickly, and Robin couldn't keep up. She shrieked in terror, tackled him to the ground, quivered against his chest as the thunder rumbled through the air. The moment the noise was gone, she was up and standing over him protectively with her starbolts lit and her eyes furious. "Where is the attack?" she asked, her voice tight.

"Not attack," Robin said, remaining on the ground beneath her and ignoring Cyborg's laughter. "It's thunder. Sound caused by lightning, electricity in the clouds. It come with the rain sometimes."

She hesitated, turning her head toward him and some of the fury in her eyes died. "Thunder?"

Robin nodded. "It's the reason we don't go out in storms. The lightning can be dangerous."

Starfire's starbolts dimmed now. "Lightning."

"The flashes in the sky," Robin explained, picking himself up off the ground.

Starfire turned her eyes skyward. As though it had been waiting for her to notice, there was another flash of lightning followed by the rolling of thunder. Starfire flinched, shifting toward Robin as if she thought he would protect her, but didn't touch him.

"C'mon," Robin said, gesturing back toward his bike. "Let's get out of the rain."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Television - suggested by the Otaku_


	13. Television

**_Author's Note:_**

_This space has been intentionally left blank._

* * *

><p><strong>Television - suggested by the Otaku<strong>

Starfire curled up on Robin's sofa, snug and warm in Robin's old pyjamas and a cloak type thing he'd called a robe, something to wear around the home. He was down in someplace called the 'laundry', washing and drying their clothes. Or her clothes. He'd taken a portable computer and something called a 'cell phone' with him which had surprised Starfire.

But then, she was living in his home and he had a job to do. Perhaps he needed a little privacy. And there wasn't really any place he could go here with the place being so small.

In truth, she was glad for the moment alone too.

Robin had left something on for her. A contraption he had called the television. Some sort of entertainment device. Actors, he said. People pretending to be characters. It wasn't real.

Which was similar to the entertainment she had on Tamaran. Actors on stages. Gladiators in the ring acted as entertainments too but actors told stories and created characters to the delight of the audience. This was just an extension of that. Reaching a larger audience. They could be on stage hundreds of miles away and she could still see. Screen performances. Tamaran had visual communication too, but not like this.

There were some shows that showed real facts, there were others that had the stories, but she wasn't sure which ones were which.

Still, she tried to watch it. Tried to figure out if what she was viewing was real or fake.

Some sort of... verbal... show, she guessed. The characters kept talking to each other with dramatic sounding music in the background. Then it would cut to another couple of characters talking dramatically to each other. Then back to the first set of characters. Then a mini show would come on, trying to sell something by the looks, then back to the dramatic characters talking to each other, the same conversation which occurred before worded differently.

And what were these... 'advertisements' mid show? People talking fast about things to buy, or some man riding off into the sunset on a horse when he was supposed to be talking about something called 'Old Spice', was that some kind of cooking herb? She wondered if Robin had any.

It was rather boring.

And confusing.

Starfire's mind wandered.

Robin had been most apologetic about leaving her. She really hadn't minded. Cyborg chuckled and teased at Robin's fumbling and Starfire wondered why. He'd bid them farewell, Beast Boy waving and grinning from the inside of Cyborg's little hatchback car and Robin promised to contact him when he'd organised the part they talked about.

She had been delighted to discover she wasn't too far away from his home, she had been certain she was close as much as she was distracted by the rain.

But all her clothes were soaked. Completely drenched, so now she had nothing to wear except his pyjamas. So Robin had said he'd run down and do a load of laundry for her. He'd blushed profusely as he asked her to cut all the tags off her 'unmentionables' as he called them, and then place them in a small cloth bag so he didn't have to look at them.

Earth boys and their inability to view the undergarments of females without going red was most amusing.

She shifted her weight, trying to watch the television and as she did, she sat on the thing Robin had called 'the control', a device which she could use to change the channel, whatever that meant. The picture on the television fizzed for a moment as it changed from what she'd been watching into something else.

"Today, on the World of Fungus-"

Starfire sat up, her attention riveted on the television. Fungus, she understood. It would be really interesting to discover how the organism was different on Earth.

Oh, it was so interesting! Fungus which grew on the skin of humans. Fungus which grew on animals. Fungus which took the shape of plants. Some were used for cooking, others in medicine. Some were poisonous. Some were beneficial. Some looked beautiful, some were so ugly Starfire's nose wrinkled.

She sat engrossed in the show, listening to the facts about the Earthen fungus and how it grew. She was so entrapped, she jumped when there was a rap at the window. Her eyes flicked to the window and her heart clenched in pain.

Green Lantern. _Green Lantern_.

The man floating at the window waved. "Just the girl-"

Despite Robin's assurance. Despite the fact this was a completely different planet. Different rules, different people, different experiences and ideals, despite all of this, Starfire reacted exactly the way she was programmed to do.

She starbolted his face.

His green aura intensified for a moment, but her hit still sent him flying backward and crashing into the wall of the building opposite.

Starfire launched herself out the window, body primed and in full attack mode, only to encased in a green bubble. Green Lantern pried himself out of the wall, rubbing his jaw, while his other arm was outstretched, his ring activated.

His powers burnt her skin, throwback to the Psions. Ever created race was inflicted the same intolerance to Green Lantern energy. Some believed it was the Psions trying to create their own Lanterns and failing, some thought it was because they hated the Oa so much they wanted to imbue their children with the same hatred. She floated in the centre of the bubble, snarling at him. "You cannot make me leave!" she shrieked at him. "I like it here! Robin promised you would not make me leave!"

Green Lantern tilted his head at her and cupped his hand behind his ear, illustrating he couldn't hear.

She hissed at him, lit her hands and shoved them into his bubble. Using muscle, confident strength and her energy, and ignoring the pain streaking up her arms from touching his shield, Starfire dug her fingers in and pried it apart.

The look of shock on Green Lantern's face was most satisfying.

"You _will_ release me," Starfire snarled, once there was enough gap in the shield. "At once."

"You're not supposed to be able to do that!" Green Lantern replied, floating down so he was face to face with her.

"You will be surprised at what I can do!" she retorted.

"Starfire!" Robin bellowed.

Green Lantern turned his head toward Robin's apartment and Starfire used the distraction to punch him in the face. Any Veganite knew that a distracted Green Lantern would destroy any constructs he made. He flew backward, bounding off the wall at the end of the alleyway and face first into the ground.

The shield around Starfire disintegrated. She wasted no time, launching herself at the stunned Green Lantern before he could react. He barely had enough time to brace himself before she was on him.

She didn't want to hurt him. Not really, but she couldn't allow him to expel her from this world. It wasn't fair, she'd only just found a place she felt comfortable with. A friend.

_"I do not come under Lantern jurisdiction_!" Starfire proclaimed, slipping back into her native language. She grappled for his hands in an attempt to pin him. "_You have no right to_-"

He blocked one of her hits, then extended his other hand straight into her face. Her head snapped back sharply just as Robin tackled her. His arms roped around her waist as he forced her from Green Lantern's body. They rolled once, Robin beneath her and his back to the ground, then she felt his foot in the middle of her back and she was propelled straight into the air.

She squeaked in shock, flipped and remained in the air. Snarling, she lit her hands again and prepared to defend.

"Stop!" Robin commanded, looking at her.

At her. Not Green Lantern.

Filled with indecision, Starfire hesitated.

Robin rocked back onto his shoulders, threw his legs in the air and landed on his feet. He held up a hand to her, his palm toward her. "Just stop," he said.

Starbolts flickered and died. Blood drained from her face, her heart dropping to her toes. Her mind whirled. Robin was against her?

Robin turned his head. "Hal, you okay?"

Green Lantern laughed as he picked himself up off the ground. "Not everyday I get to wrestle with a hot girl in a robe."

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

Green Lantern checked his nose for blood. "Good look, Dick," he mentioned.

"Casual doesn't suit me," Robin replied.

"Love your spitfire, bud," Green Lantern said as he and Robin bumped fists. "You could've warned her though."

"You could've given me half a chance to before dropping in. You said an hour."

Green Lantern shrugged. "You said Tamaranian," he said. "I had to check her out."

Robin groaned, then glanced back up at her. "You can come down now, I asked Green Lantern to come."

Starfire felt light headed. "You wish for me to leave?" she whispered.

"What?" Robin asked, frowning.

Misery swamped her, tears welled. He'd been so welcoming, so accommodating with her strangeness but she knew it couldn't last. It was difficult to remain flying and she dipped but managed to catch herself. She would need her flight to remove herself from those who hurt her.

"I should've guessed registering a Tamaranian would be harder for me to do if I came as Green Lantern," Green Lantern muttered, still rubbing his nose. "Should've brought Superman. Ow. Am I bleeding?"

"Man up," Robin said.

"Register?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, like a boy should tell me to do that," Green Lantern said to Robin.

"I can kick your ass any day," Robin responded.

"Yeah, well, I can fly."

"Register?" Starfire asked again, in a louder voice.

Robin turned his attention back to her. "Of course. You need to be registered to be on Earth."

"I do?"

Green Lantern waved his hand. "There's some paper work to fill in for your Terran Card. There's also a tribunal to decide suitability if you want to remain here long term. Questions that need to be answered. Which reminds me, how'd you break my shield? And the hands thing?"

Starfire put both her hands behind her back and glared at him, refusing to answer.

"Uh-huh," Green Lantern said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, it's one of the questions you'll have to answer tomorrow. Batman's going to have more, no doubt."

Robin swivelled. "Batman?"

Green Lantern shrugged. "You vouched for her. Batman muscled his way into the tribunal. It was going to be me, Supes and Wonder Woman."

"What?"

"You know what he's like."

Robin growled and muttered something.

"Such language from the boy wonder," Green Lantern admonished playfully.

Robin glared.

Starfire looked between the two of them, still floating in the air some distance away. Her distance seemed to confuse Robin.

"I haven't introduced you," he said. "Starfire, Green Lantern. Green Lantern, this is my friend, Starfire."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow and smirked. "'Friend', Dick?"

"Can you stop with that?" Robin scolded. "She only knows me as Robin."

Green Lantern snorted. "You and Batman and your secret identity crap."

"You do it too. And you only know because you're core Justice League. So stop lording."

"I _like_ the press. Not as if I really spent a lot of time out of Green Lantern guise anymore, with this whole sector to watch over. And I have a mask too."

"You and I both know if you were allowed, you'd take it off."

"Damn Oa and their restrictions."

Starfire floated down a little, but was still too unnerved to get close.

"Pleased to meet you," Green Lantern said, smiling at her.

She was hesitant, just regarding him. Really, she wanted to be closer to Robin so she could get him away from the danger the Lantern represented, even if Robin did seem so friendly with him.

"I know. Veganite. Green Lantern. We don't mix. But I really am a big cuddly teddy bear."

Robin snorted.

Green Lantern cuffed Robin. "Brat."

Starfire bared her teeth and snarled.

"Protective little thing, isn't she?" Green Lantern teased.

"Stop it," Robin said. "Did you bring the paperwork?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's up there," Green Lantern said, point upward to Robin's apartment. "I think I spooked your girl."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Who's fault is that?"

"Mine. I should've remembered." Green Lantern glanced up at her again. "No hard feelings?"

"My feelings..." She paused, looked at Robin. "Feelings cannot be hard, can they?"

He smiled. "Ahh, more slang... no resentment. Or anger. It was a mistake."

Starfire blinked. "A mistake?"

"Yup," Green Lantern smiled, then turned to Robin. "All the paperworks there, you'll need to deliver her to the Watchtower by ten am tomorrow morning for preliminaries. You'll be vouching for her, right?"

Robin nodded. "Of course."

"You ready for that sort of backlash?"

Robin gave Green Lantern a steady glare.

Green Lantern held up his hands. "Okay, just asking. Just make sure she's prepared, okay?"

Robin folded his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the boy wonder is never unprepared."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Hal."

Hal tipped Robin a two finger salute, then nodded at Starfire as his body began to glow with a green aura. "Tomorrow then." He ruffled Robin's hair before he took off into the air. "Bye squirt!"

Starfire stayed as far away from Green Lantern as she could as he blasted away.

"I'm sorry," Robin said. "I was coming back up to warn you he was on his way. I didn't realise he'd be here already."

Starfire's eyes had been following the flight path of Green Lantern to make sure he was really gone, but she looked back at Robin now.

"Are you going to come down?" His smile was lopsided again and so very charming but Starfire was still ill at ease. She placed her palms on her opposite arms above her elbow and hugged herself.

Robin regarded her. "He really unsettled you, didn't he?"

Starfire hovered, then dipped closer to the ground. "I have heard many tales of them."

"I'm guessing they weren't good ones."

"No." She rubbed her arms. "You must understand, they refuse to interfere or even acknowledge what occurs in our sector. They claim that they are pilgrims for peace and justice, but..." She looked away. "The atrocities the Oa allow to happen... Robin... my distrust is in my blood. I cannot... I..."

"Do you trust me?"

Starfire turned her head back toward him. "Yes."

Robin smiled. "That's all you need. You really won't have much to do with Green Lantern, but you do need to be registered. All aliens are. Now, why don't we head back upstairs go through that paperwork."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_This Green Lantern is Hal Jordon, cause Kater loves him best. Hal is the first of the Earth Green Lanterns, (he's also the one in the movie). (As in the Green Lantern Corps, Alan Scott was created pre-DC, and was technically not a Corp member). That doesn't mean that John Steward or Guy Gardener or any of the others won't make an appearance. I thought that since Young Justice has all three Green Lanterns, even though only one is supposed to exist in a sector at at time, I can too. It's magic. So there._

_Oh, and I don't know if those in the Vegan system react to Green Lantern powers, but I wouldn't be surprised. The Psions have an intense hatred for the Oa and their 'children'. Even though (depending on the histories), the ancestors of the Oa are the one who created them. Modern day Psions don't even know this, their ancestors repressed the knowledge. They just know they don't like the Oa. Also, since I have never seen Starfire and Earth Green Lantern interact in the comics (have they anyone), it's plausible to think Starfire wouldn't like him on principle. I don't count the Psion Green Lantern, because I think some of Starfire animosty is because she was Psion. _

_Next chapter: Unhealthy realities_


	14. Unhealthy realities

**Unhealthy realities.**

_Thick, cold, gelatine akin, she was encased. Surrounded. Unable to move. Breathe. Survive._

_That was all it was about. Survival. Hold the breath until the next reprieve. Circulate the energy. Keep the body alive. Flexing fingers. Darting eyes. Hold._

_Hold._

_"You do not belong."_

_The capsule hissed and she surged upward, gasping in deep shuddering breaths. Sticky gunk slopped out of her eyes as she clawed at her face so she could see, could breathe, could view them coming for her._

_Another round, another series of test. Bright lights. Probes and faces and sounds. Burning energy, forced into her, hold no more, forever aflame._

_The smell. Rotten teeth in rotten mouths, smell of death and decay on the breath. Leering face. Fingers in unprotected places and she could do nothing. Screams. Sister. Screams. Brother. Screams. Self._

_Do nothing. Nothing to be done. Endure._

_"You do not belong."_

_Square faces, massive blue bodies. Shifting shapes and eyes in the wrong places. Wonky faces and fingers too long for hands. Tentacles and feelers. An eternity to die, a lifetime of hardship. Broken back, broken hands, forever working, never sleeping, this was the future she escaped._

_"You do not belong."_

_Vast deserts of purple sand. Orange cliffs. Skies above, sand below. Aching wind, dance on the streams. Family behind, future ahead. A laughing face, smiling eyes, brother torn roughly from her side, vanished into a swirling hole of despair. Shadow father looming, trapped._

_"You do not belong."_

_Darkened alleyways. Crumbly brickwork, floating scraps of paper twirling in the chilly nighttime wind. Dark shadow. A mask. A black bird. A green snarl. Blue light._

_"You do not belong."_

_Beloved fallen, powerless to stop. What was meant to be is no more._

_Pain so great the fire was a relief, even when the metallic was not._

_The water took everything and all she could do was watch._

_Red, everywhere red. Lava and burning. Antlers and four red eyes. Life wasted, stolen._

_"Help me."_

Starfire bolted upright with a gasp. Her heart pounded, sweat lathered her brow. She felt so hot and yet she couldn't cease trembling. Her fingers patted at her own face. Pulling her legs from the wall, she swivelled to sit properly on the sofa and leant forward so she could bury her face into her knees. It took a while for her to catch her breath.

It was so real, so vivid. The memories, the anxiety. The fear of where her life was heading. She'd had that dream before.

And not. There was something strange about the end. Something different, she couldn't describe it because it was already slipping from her mind, ghosting away the more awake she became.

"Dream," she whispered to herself, trying to be reassuring and failing. "Just a dream. You belong." The darkness was most oppressive, so as she lifted her head away from her knees, she lit a starbolt.

It cast a strange, eerie glow around Robin's apartment. Everything looked different. Danalya snuffled little snores from her cushion beside the sofa. The little light on the television blinked at her, the digital clock on his sound system told her it was two in the morning. Which meant she really hadn't had a lot of sleep. Not that she would be able to get back to sleep after that dream.

The paperwork for tomorrow's Justice League meeting sat finished on the coffee table before her. She was worried about that, despite Robin's assurances everything was fine, it was just formality, she still worried. To put her fate in someone else's hands, to give them the choice whether she stayed on Earth or not, it was a scary feeling for her. She hadn't had a chance to ask him about the name Green Lantern had called him. Or ask about the model she had brought. Or even ask him why he was so tightlipped about what was going to occur at this tribunal. He had been brisk for the remainder of the afternoon, his answers curt and to the point and not what she had been used to. Starfire felt his attitude involved Batman somehow.

Starfire wiped her face to discard the tears she had shed in her sleep. She shuffled and then decided she would get a drink in the hope that would calm her shaking. Then maybe she'd go up on the roof and watch the stars until the sun rose.

Robin had left his door open, Starfire wasn't sure why. She paused at the threshold peering in. Her starbolt illuminated his face in a soft green glow.

He was odd, so different than what she'd expected and wonderful too. Kind and giving, yet stern at the same time. He stirred feelings within her, strange and foreign and yet somehow filled with a sense of rightness. Belonging.

She didn't belong. Not really. Alien transplanted on Earth, not truly expected to stay. Just for the interim. Until she was called home to fulfil her duties. They were different. And as much as she might wish it, he didn't belong to her.

Strange how she could feel so connected to him when she'd only known him a very short time.

She would enjoy her time on Earth and her banishment to this paradise until such time her planet had demand of their princess once more. Take her memories from here and hold them close and allow them to keep her happy. And he was the key to that happiness, her reason to stay on Earth. His kindness and friendship.

A friend she could never have at home.

She leant her head against the frame as she studied his sleeping form.

She could tell him. As much as she had avoided the subject, he seemed to realise she was important. She could say she was a princess, third in line to the throne. She could tell him of the Psions and their experimentations and the gift they had imbued her with. But she had learnt from other races, royalty was always revered. Never a friend. There were magazines she had seen in the supermarket of royalties on Earth and the articles always made them seem less approachable. More than human. Better. She didn't want that. She liked what she and Robin shared. She'd always been treated different because of who she was and here, it didn't have to matter. She could prove her worth just by being herself.

Humans slept so strangely. Head on a pillow, underneath a blanket. Robin was on his back, his arms shaped around his head, the blanket across his hips.

Starfire sighed. Turning, she meant to head towards the kitchen for a glass of water when he spoke.

"No."

She paused, her gaze back on him but his eyes were still firmly closed.

He didn't seem as relaxed anymore. His face was pinched. His hands clenched instead of curled. His breathing had increased. "No," he moaned again, his voice full of pain and denial.

Starfire hesitated. He was having a bad dream, just as she had. Did humans dream or was this something else? Should she wake him? Was that the right thing to do? Certainly a Tamaranian awakened from a bad dream would react with violence, she would have to be -

"No. _Mom_."

The sheer panic in his voice spurred Starfire into movement. She crossed his darkened room, her fingers still curled around her starbolt, darting to his side. She sat on the bed beside him, her unlit hand to his shoulder. "Robin?"

With a startled yelp, Robin thrashed and then bolted upright. She could feel him trembling through the hand on his shoulder. The dilation of his eyes seemed most odd to her.

"Robin?" she asked again, wondering if he saw her at all.

He let out a strangled cry, wrapped his arms around her, buried his head in her neck and clung.

She was startled by the ambushed hug, losing her starbolt in the process but she drew him into her embrace anyway. She knew if she had been woken by him from the dreams she'd just endured, she would have thrown herself at him. Curious that they both had nightmares.

He shuddered and Starfire was certain she felt something wet upon her shoulder. She crooned quietly under her breath, stroked his back for him in the hope that her actions would soothe him, especially since he had done that to her before.

His splayed hands on her back grabbed a fist full of her shirt as he pulled back sharply. "Starfire?" he asked, stunned.

That surprised her. "Yes?"

He stared at her, released her as he leant over to switch on the lamp beside the bed. She blinked against the light, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You were having the mare of the nights." She placed her hands in her lap.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Starfire dropped her gaze. "I had one too," she mentioned. "I had risen to fetch a drink in the hope it would calm me."

"You... are you okay?"

She nodded and looked away.

"Star?"

"I am... not. It was most disturbing."

"Yeah. So was mine." He rubbed his face. "Really weird. Normally my nightmares are all the same, but this one, I was stuck in some weird tube and I couldn't move or breathe and there were these odd brown reptile things and I watched them fall and couldn't-"

Starfire's heart beat against her breast so hard she had to place her hand against it.

Robin stopped. "Sorry." He let out very a heavy sigh. "Just dreams." He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Her hands were shaking.

Robin glanced down at them. "Hey, you okay?"

"Who fell?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. She clasped her hands together to try and make them stop.

Robin looked away from her.

Starfire ducked her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "My apologies," she whispered and went to rise. "I should not have disturbed you."

He caught her forearm. "Um..."

She paused, waiting.

He cleared his throat. "Um..."

"What is it?"

He went red, his eyes dropping down to study the bedspread. "I... recall you mentioning something about Tamaranains sleeping communally? I really don't want to be alone right now and I think that you don't either."

Starfire blinked at him.

He lost his nerve. "Or... we could grab a hot cocoa and stargaze 'til morning comes."

Starfire smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next chapter: Pillow Talk._


	15. Pillow talk

**Pillow Talk.**

"These are most odd."

"I guess."

"Soft. I can see why you would use them."

"Can't sleep without it."

"Oh." Starfire considered that. "It is some form of security then?"

Robin chuckled. "No. I _can_ sleep without it. I should've said I don't like to."

"Oh."

Robin groaned and sat up from where he'd been lying with his head over the edge of the bed. "Okay, I don't know how you do that for so long. I'm getting a sore neck and a headrush."

Starfire giggled, snuggled into his pillow. "It helps that we have flexible necks," she said.

"It's from all that flying and looking forward, I bet."

She nodded.

"Can I have my pillow back?"

She giggled again. "No. It is soft and cuddly and smells of you."

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. If any other girl had said that, he'd be sure she was coming onto him, but with Starfire, there was this air of innocence about her. She was simply expressing herself. So he grinned, crawled back up the bed to grab his other pillow and flop down on his stomach by her side, copying her position. It took a while to adjust the pillow so he could see her face properly.

"So," he said when he was comfortable. "Why Earth?"

"I do not understand."

"You could have gone anywhere," Robin said. "What made you come to Earth?"

Starfire considered. "Earthlings have a word. A predetermined course of events? Fate, yes?"

Robin nodded.

"When I escaped from the Gordanians ship, I simply continued in the direction I had been travelling when I blasted from their hull. I flew until I was running low on energy, then picked the closest star system and found the inhabited planet."

"What if you picked a system without life?" Robin asked.

Starfire smiled. "All systems have a form of life on one or two planets. In truth, I do not even need what you would call a hospitable planet to survive. I just require the sun."

"I see."

"An inhabited planet meant it would take their bioscans longer to detect my presence and I could recharge and free myself from their containment bracers."

"Just the sun? That's all you need to survive?"

She inclined her head. "I use solar energy to recharge."

"What about food?"

"Food sustains the body. I can last several weeks without eating and simply recycle my energy if I must."

"Is food scarce on Tamaran?"

"It can be," she replied. "But we have many planets around us with abundant forms of life. It is just difficult for us to transport it in large quantities to our planet, we have a few smaller crafts but most of us do not use them."

"Hmm," he hummed, pondering. "I suppose since you can fly in space, there's no reason to make space ships."

Starfire watched him. "May I ask a question?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

"What is 'Dick'?"

The smile dropped from his face. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

Starfire raised her head from the pillow. "I have done wrong?"

"No," he said, rolling onto his back. "The answer just isn't one I wanted to share with you."

"Oh." She lowered her head back down, nuzzling the pillow until she was comfortable and smiled at him. "Then, please, do the forgetting I asked."

He turned his head. "So curious about some things and then not about others."

"I have asked so many questions," Starfire mentioned. "Possibly more than you wish I ask, so it does not seem right to push about the things you will not answer."

Robin rolled back onto his side again and propped his head up on triangled arm. "Dick is my name. My real name." He sighed. "Well, actually it's Richard, but I prefer Dick."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh."

He gave her his lopsided smile again. "Don't use it though." The word 'Dick' from her mouth would just sound really strange and wrong. "Robin is fine."

She stared at him and he wished he knew what she was thinking. After a long moment, she smiled. "I thank you for trusting me with your name."

He chuckled.

"May I ask another question?"

"Sure."

She rolled away, darting out into the living room for a moment before she was back, cradling something in her hands. He sat up, wondering what she had. Kneeling back on the bed, she placed the object in his hands.

Robin stared at the object for a moment too long then burst into laughter. "Oh. Wow... where'd you find this?"

"The Heroes Guide. A shop I discovered on my walk home."

"Wow. I didn't think they even _made_ these anymore."

"It is you, yes?"

Robin's cheeks went pink. "Well, yeah. I was young though."

"The boots are most interesting," Starfire said diplomatically.

Robin snorted. "The epitome of fashion. Ask the real question."

"Why did you change? The man at the shop said it was because of the 'hairy legs'."

Robin's own legs shifted uncomfortably, much to his dismay. "Yeah. Sort of. It was more an effort to be taken more seriously."

"How could you not be taken seriously like that?" Starfire asked, her face quizzical. "Truly, you are a brave warrior."

Now it was Robin's turn to be confused. "Um... huh?"

"Although perhaps perspectives are different here," Starfire said, hesitant.

"What's your perspective?" Robin asked, truly curious.

"To leave your legs unprotected shows you do not fear being damaged there. You challenge others around you to strike where you are weakest and have no armour. You are most confident you will be victorious. You are a mighty warrior because you do not fear death. Human vital organs are in their legs, yes?"

"No... torso mostly."

She looked disheartened. "Oh..."

"We are pretty weak if our legs get hurt though."

She brightened a bit.

"Is that why you have your stomach exposed? To show you are not afraid?"

Starfire nodded. "As I grow older and more experienced, I will wear less and less armour into battle. It shows great skill and confidence to battle unclothed."

Robin had to think about that for a moment. A longer moment than he anticipated. Shaking his head, he asked, "But that black uniform you had on-"

She looked away. "I was not expecting to battle. That was... a uniform."

"It is? I thought... so that's what you'll wear when we work together?"

Starfire shook her head. "No."

"How come?"

She tilted her head. "How come?" she inquired.

"I mean, why not?"

"Ahh. Because it is not who I am. I refer the purple."

So did Robin but he wasn't about to mention that. "Okay." Dropping his eyes, he studied the model, then ran his fingers over it. Just seeing it brought back so many memories. "This uniform, it was a reminder. A remembrance."

"Oh?" Her tone invited him to elaborate, as did her expectant stance, but Robin wasn't sure he could.

He cleared his throat. "My parents... died when I was nine."

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"This... was in their honour."

"They fell?" she asked, her voice wobbling.

He kept his eyes on the model. "Yeah. They were... _we_ were acrobats. It's a form of entertainer. We swung on the trapeze, it's high up in the air and it's dangerous for humans. Think... oh, maybe as high as this building. We would swing on little lines, kind of like my grappling hook and release, switching lines and doing somersaults mid air. There's no net. And... the line snapped."

"Oh, Robin."

Heartfelt words. With the others he'd told of his parents deaths, friends from school in Gotham, Babs, the sympathy had been clear in their voices, but they never felt it as much as he did. Not that they could, they didn't know his parents, they didn't love them. Neither did Starfire, but the feeling in her voice was very real. As were the tears in her eyes as he flicked his gaze up to her briefly. She couldn't feel for his parents, but she could feel for him.

And that was kind of nice.

"Batman took me in," he said. "Helped me bring down, I mean- um catch the people who made them fall. Afterward... I just... kept going. I guess. For every life I saved, it meant another child had their parents." He tried to chuckle and failed. "Funny seeing this again. Embarrassing, because I was running around in it, but... well... it has a lot of good memories too."

"Robin, I did not mean to-"

"I know. You couldn't have known." Extending his hand, he placed the model in her palms. "It's... nice... having someone who knows nothing about me. No preconceptions."

She studied the model, running her fingers over the cape. "Do you still have that uniform?"

He smirked. "Of course."

She turned it over. "I cannot tell," she said, peering up through her eyelashes at him and gifting him with a mischievous smile. "The cape excludes the view, do you wear 'the thong'?'"

Robin threw back his head and laughed. Well, it was either that or blush madly and he decided he'd done enough of that recently.

TTTTT

"Are you worried?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't be."

Starfire sighed.

Robin readjusted his head on his hand as he pillowed his head while staring at the ceiling. "Why are you worried?"

She dropped her eyes. "I do not want to leave."

"It won't come to that."

"What if it does?"

Robin snorted. "The Justice League... they've all watched me grow up. Babied me along the way, but they do trust me."

"You seemed most concerned to know Batman would be on my tribunal. What if he vetoes my application?"

Robin frowned in thought. "I _think_ he's doing this because he wants to get a look at you. Or maybe use it as an excuse to talk to me, I don't know."

"Do you want me to stay?"

He turned his head. "Of course I do."

She considered him.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Truly, I have no reason to stay on Earth. No one would miss me if I left."

"I would. As a friend," he clarified.

"No one but you," she amended.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy might."

"Perhaps. But... were it not for you, I would not hesitate to leave."

He was both worried and pleased. "Where would you go?"

Starfire sighed. "I do not know."

"Then it's good you don't have to leave."

"Will you tell me about him?"

"Who, Batman?"

"Yes."

Robin stared back at the ceiling again. "He's unforgiving. He never lets up. He never says 'good job'. His catch phrase is 'do it better'. Do it better," he scoffed, then sighed. "The need to prove yourself to that man is insane. I used to try, until I realised it didn't matter what I did. I'd always fall short of expectations. He demands the very best and he gets it too. He's paranoid. He definitely wouldn't approve of everything I've told you, so don't mention it if you wouldn't mind."

"Agreed."

Robin twiddled his thumbs on his chest. "He reads people like they were an open book. He's very good at what he does. Duty. The mission before the person. He never gives up, not ever. Always more people to save. Always more crimes to solve. If I grow up to be half the man he is-" he trailed off.

Starfire waited patiently.

"He played basketball with me. And chess." Robin snorted. "He read me Harry Potter. He said, even heroes need imagination, if you can imagine it, so can a villain. He tried, I guess."

She didn't ask what basketball or chess or Harry Potter was, just let him talk.

"He's a stubborn jackass," Robin breathed out nosily through his nose, something he seemed to be doing a lot of. "But he gets results. I do anything for his approval." He sighed and put an arm up behind his head, leaving his other one on his chest. "But let's not talk about him anymore. You'll be fine. Just tell the truth. And try not to hit Green Lantern in the face with a starbolt again."

Starfire giggled to relieve some tension. "I make no promises."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Recreation - Kamen Rider Chrome_

_Edit: Change 'roof' to 'ceiling' cause Airdrie complained. =D_


	16. Recreation

**_Author's Note:_**

_Adam: Kamen Rider Chrome is the name of the person who suggested the prompt 'Recreation'._

* * *

><p><strong>Recreation - Suggested by Kamen Rider Chrome<strong>

Cyborg scrubbed his hand over his face as he staggered from his sleeping pallet and unplugged his recharger. Whirring, the thick, black cord automatically rewound into its holder. His systems were slow to boot this morning, probably because he'd had such a restless night. Bad dreams plagued him from the moment he closed his eyes, until he opened them this morning. Bad dreams weren't uncommon, these just seemed more somehow. Not that he could explain it. Dreams came from his human side, his cybernetic couldn't control or even record them for later so he could see what he was all hyped up about.

His legs stuttered and shuttered as his brain attempted to engage enough to operate them, his right leg stalling completely, twitching. He gripped his leg just above the knee, banged on the metal once as his brain became awake enough to control it. "God forbid I ever need to get up in a hurry," he muttered.

He straightened, his human spine creaking as the metallic surrounding it took over motor control. "Man, I really need to fix this," he muttered as he threw on his clothes.

Robin seemed to know his specs, or the public version at least, maybe he should ask for help. There were just some things he couldn't work on on his own, the work too delicate and fine, or working on his own hands for instance, and he was not going to ask his father for assistance. As much as Cyborg hated asking for help, perhaps if Robin was willing...

Staggering out of his bedroom, Cyborg headed for his kitchen and the coffee machine for his early cup of joe, vaguely noting Beast Boy was already awake, sitting on the sofa and playing Zombies Vs Ballerinas on the gamestation, with the sound on mute.

"Hey little man," Cyborg said in greeting as he got his cup and poured himself a drink. "Why are you up so early?"

Beast Boy shuddered. "Bad dreams."

"Oh really?" Cyborg asked, interested. "Me too."

He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Must've been something we ate."

"It's the tofu. Just being around it gives me nightmares."

Beast Boy flashed him a grin. "It haunts your dreams, dude. Beware the tofu."

Cyborg laughed. "What's the plan for today?"

"I'm gonna kill me some prissy zombies in tutus," Beast Boy said and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"And after that?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Go to the bank I 'spose. See if my funds came through."

Cyborg felt sorry for the little dude. While Cyborg had a tidy income from the cybernetic modifications he was selling (and testing), Beast Boy was still waiting on the transfer of funds from his parents estate. He'd gone to the bank daily to see if anything had come through, and was given the same story, they were still waiting on authorisation. "They're really holdin' out on you, aren't they?"

Beast Boy sighed. "It's Mento's way of saying I can't manage on my own and come back. Elasti-girl will wear him down."

"Well, you're welcome here as long as you need."

"Thanks dude, I appreciate it."

Cyborg opened the fridge. "_You_ are welcome here, your tofu gunk ain't. Man, that's my bacon. Why'd you have to plant a block of tofu on that? The taste is gonna oooooooooze in."

Beast Boy looked up from the television. "Dude, c'mon. I've been most of the animals you eat-"

"Maybe you should've been bit by a rabid plant then."

"What good would that do?"

"Grow your own food?" Cyborg's knee froze again, making a grinding noise. "Damn it."

"What's up?"

"Gotta get my brain into gear, get these nuts and bolts movin' right. Pace me?"

Beast Boy paused his game and scrambled to his feet. "Sure."

"Then I'll kick your ass in the 2v2."

Beast Boy laughed. "Only 'coz you've had more practice."

"The amount of time you've been spendin' on that game?" Cyborg teased as he picked up his keys and headed for the front door, Beast Boy trailing behind. "I look forward to the challenge."

TTTTT

Raven cupped her hands around her herbal tea, watching the steam rise.

The dream was different than the others. More in depth. It was merging and that was a bad sign.

Or a good sign.

No, Raven was pretty sure it was a bad sign. It meant she was more connected than she should be.

There was a low moan and Raven flicked her eyes to the wall. The couple next door were having sex again by the sounds. Oh joy. Really, the want to project her loathing for the pair onto them just so they'd shut up for a while was just becoming unbearable.

It was a horrible unit. It really was. Fold out bed. Mould growing from the roof. A tiny kitchen counter, a bathroom and shower that was separated from the rest of the room by a simple curtain. The fridge only worked half the time. The heater didn't work. The window wouldn't open.

But this place was all she could afford right now. The money Arella had given her had to be stretched a long way. A long way. She had things in the works to get more, but until then, Raven simply had to endure.

After all, why bother to get attached to a place when all she was going to do was destroy it in a few years? Why accumulate personal belongings and _friends_ when it didn't really matter in the end?

Maybe to give her hope.

Raven sighed. She was beyond hope.

Except that the monks had told her no one was beyond hope.

Still didn't explain why they sent her away.

The Justice League didn't want to help. Wouldn't even hear her plea for assistance. Weren't they going to be red faced in a couple of years. But as she'd been leaving, she'd overheard Batman and Superman speaking of Robin, and how he'd broken from Batman, and Raven had thought perhaps she could approach him for help.

Except he was so young. They all were.

And yet, they were the ones answering the call. Young heroes stepping up to the plate.

The green one had been a surprise. As had the alien. But the connection was there.

It was a strong connection. A good connection.

Maybe soon she would have a reason.

TTTTT

It was kind of nice having a running partner, even if the partner was a hundred and fifty pound green wolf loping by Cyborg's side with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth and scaring all the early morning joggers. It was fun. People weren't looking at him.

As much as he relied on his implants to regulate and keep alive what was left of his self, when Cyborg ran, it was really the only time he felt _alive_ anymore. His human lungs snatched in breath, his half mechanical heart pounded and raced, the bits of skin he had left perspired in effort. He could feel each muscle he had left, each bit of himself.

More importantly, his brain remembered what it was like to have a real body. Feel his hands flex, feel his feet thudding on the pavement. Feel what it was like to work for it.

His cybernetics seemed to work best when he wasn't thinking about them. Cyborg knew that. If he acted instinctually, they just did what they were told. If he thought about the movement, aimed for it, they seized up. It was something none of the techs at S.T.A.R labs had managed to compensate for just yet.

He still wasn't used to them. Not even after a year of having them, he still saw them as a disability.

Until the little green dude beside him. Robotman 2.0, he'd called him, then thought of him as cool. Then treated him as a normal person.

They all did. Had. Do.

It was nice to be treated that way again, instead of as a science experiment or some sort monster. It made him feel wanted again.

"Up for a race?" Cyborg asked his friend. "To the end of the street?"

Beast Boy's only answer was to shift into a cheetah and sprint off.

TTTTT

Meditation wasn't coming easily, no matter how hard Raven tried. Her brain felt itchy. Scratchy. Like something was burrowing its way into the dark recesses of her mind and nesting.

The feelings were cascading, coming from all around her at once. Crashing and churning. So many different people in her building, all with emotional chatter. It was migraine inducing.

Raven grumbled and rubbed her temples. How anyone managed to survive with so many emotions was beyond her. At least on Azarath the monks were polite enough not to have so many. She could handle a couple at a time. But not so many. Not all at once. Not when her mental shields were weakening as they were. Sustained for so long, barricading her mind.

She needed a place of peace. Serenity. Few emotions to cloud her. A place to find her center, to bask in the sun and the warm and listen to the wind. A place which smelt of salt and rock.

She could think of only one such place in this vast city.

A swirl of her cape and she was on that little island again. Situated on the outskirts of the city, it saw everything. The bridge. The towers, the mountain ranges beyond. It oversaw.

This place had a good feeling too and places rarely had feelings.

The land was waiting for something. It was unfinished, unrealised, but it still welcomed her with open arms. The ley lines surround it were perfectly aligned, the psychic energy was potent.

Peace was easy to achieve here.

Raven pondered on that as she soothed her mind.

TTTTT

"Dude! That's no fair."

"Take it like a zombie in a tutu, BB!"

"You are so cheating."

"Can't cheat at this game."

"You're hacking it, aren't you?"

"How?"

"That console thingy on your arm."

"This? Does it look like I'm typin' and playin'?"

"Your eye. Your eye is hacking the game."

Cyborg laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Turn it off."

"I'm not turning my eye off."

"Well, close it or something. I know, we'll blindfold you."

"You're not blindfoldin' me."

"Pirate patch then!"

Cyborg snorted.

"Hey," Beast Boy said. "Don't you think pirates would be better for a zombie game?"

"It'd be better than ballerinas."

"We should so write to the game designers and let them know."

"Yup. Right after I kick yo ass."

"No way."

"Check it. I'm gonna arabesque your ass."

"Dude, that sounds totally lame... oh my god..."

"Told you."

"Well I'm gonna... do some sort of funky jazz dance."

"Dude, your ballerina zombie looks like it's on crack."

"She's hot. Don't knock the zombie."

"You need your head examined if you think that's hot."

"HA!"

"You can't do that."

"I think I just did!"

"No way!"

"Your turn to buy the pizza."

"Oh, I'm not havin' tofu pizza again."

"That was our deal."

"Fine. Can I have pepperoni on the tofu?"

"Dude, that's a meat."

"So, no pepperoni on the tofu?"

Beast Boy just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Because people were wondering what the others were doing._

_And yes. Tofu isn't bad. But seriously, Cyborg and Beast Boy LIKED to tease each other about it. It gave them common ground. It's not old and overused. _

_Arabesque is a ballet position._

_Next Chapter: Bygones_


	17. Bygones

**_Author's Note:_**

_Please note, this is not the Justice League from the Young Justice Cartoon._

* * *

><p><strong>Bygones<strong>.

It was like nothing Starfire had ever imagined. All of Robin's description could not have prepared her.

Crisp and clean, everything shone and polished. It was all uniform grey, giving it a somewhat impersonal appearance. Windows edged the walkways giving a fantastic view of Earth.

Even as she stepped off the teleporter (Robin saying that even if she could fly to the Watchtower, he couldn't), she was stunned by its appearance. Large open chambers, lots of room for flight, lots of room for walking. Along the far wall was a row of consoles with chairs spaced evenly, for communications and coordination, Robin said. There was a long hallway, heading down to meeting rooms, chambers for people to sleep, something called a mess hall, and training rooms. Apparently the Justice League had a holographic training room they could practice with, which was very expensive and state of the art.

There was an elevator which lead to other deck, like the docking bay, weapons array (for planetary defence) and the observation deck. Starfire made a mental note to come and view the place from space, she hadn't even seen it when she'd entered orbit on arrival.

Robin explained there were only a few core members of the Justice League, but some of the adult heroes on Earth were a part of it. There was a stringent criteria you had to adhere to before you could join, they were still building their numbers, so many heroes still acted alone, calling on the Justice League when the need was great.

He said the core members were Batman, Superman, two Green Lanterns (although Starfire questioned the validity of that), Flash, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl. Other members included Black Canary, Zatanna and Zutara, the Atom, Captain Marvel, but she wasn't likely to meet them. It wasn't very big, not yet. They were still trying to smooth out the kinks involved in operating together.

It did seem to be rather deserted today. Martian Manhunter met her at the teleporter, greeting her politely and welcoming her to Earth, while telling Robin which meeting room the tribunal would be held in. Wonder Woman had been present too, but she declined to speak with Starfire, for the moment at least, Robin mentioned she would warm up when Starfire received formal permission to stay on Earth.

Robin walked by her side toward the meeting room, carrying her papers in his hand. There didn't seem to be any one else around, they didn't meet any heroes or even the main Justice League members. Not that that was uncommon, Robin said. They all had duties, the Watchtower was just for overarching control and communication as well as training.

Formality, he kept saying. This was just formality. A meeting so they could be assured she was a good person, like he knew already, so that they would be satisfied all criteria would be met and she would adhere to the laws of Earth.

Starfire thought he was simply nervous too. "Just be honest," he said for the umpteenth time as they walked down the hallway to the meeting room. "Answer their questions and smile."

She smiled at him. "Yes Robin."

He kept talking anyway. "I'll be there with you, if you don't understand something, just ask. They won't mind."

"Very well."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so."

"We can go out for smoothies or something afterward to celebrate."

"The pizza?" Starfire suggested. "I do like the pizza."

Robin grinned. "Sure. That'd be cool."

"So, this is who the fuss is all about."

Robin pivoted sharply, his face lighting up. "Batgirl!"

"Hey, boy blunder."

Starfire turned to view a petite girl, although she was slightly taller than Robin, Starfire guessed she was around their age. Not that Starfire could easily tell the age of an Earthling. All in black, with yellow boots and a yellow bat insignia across her chest, she had red hair falling from beneath a batlike cowl and a black cape. Very much like the Batman, Starfire guessed.

Robin trotted over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Batgirl rolled her blue eyes. "Batman told me to come. You know how he is."

"Yeah. It's great to see you," he said, enthusiastic.

"Good to see you too. Hard to pick up a phone and call, huh?"

"I was getting settled in."

"Still determined to stay, huh?"

Robin shrugged.

Starfire watched Robin. For a moment, it appeared he had forgotten she was even there, until he turned toward her. "Starfire, this is Batgirl. She's... well..."

Batgirl cuffed Robin on the back of his head then held out her hand to Starfire. "I'm his partner," she said, smiling in greeting. "After Batman of course."

"Yeah," Robin said lamely.

"Oh," Starfire said. He hadn't mentioned having another partner. In fact, the only other person Robin had mentioned was this 'Babs'. Having just learnt that Robin had a different name, she guessed this could be her. But if it wasn't, Starfire should not call her that.

Oddity, however, as she glanced at Batgirl's hand. Unsure what to do with it, instead she gave Batgirl a Tamaranian salute, fists to the heart and a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Batgirl."

Batgirl glanced at her expectant hand, clenching it into a fist and Starfire had the feeling another social grace had been broken then.

"She doesn't understand," Robin told Batgirl, then addressed Starfire. "Star, a human greeting when you just meet someone is to shake their hand. Gently."

Starfire tilted her head. "But we are not making the deal."

Robin pressed his lips into a line, struggling not to laugh. "It's called a handshake, it can mean many things. A greeting. An agreement."

"I see," Starfire said, even though she didn't. Turning her eyes back to Batgirl, she said, "I did not know Robin already had a partner. We shall be working to-"

"No," Robin interrupted. "Batgirl's from Gotham. She doesn't operate in Jump. She was my partner-"

He was so quick to reassure Starfire, and she wasn't sure why.

"_Was_?" Batgirl asked, casting Robin a glare.

"Let's not do this now," Robin said. "Star and I have a tribunal."

"Starfire has one," a dark, stoic voice said. "You do not."

All Robin's expression vanished from his face as he turned his head. "You are not excluding me."

Starfire turned to view the man who had arrived without her being aware of it. Sharp pointed ears. Dark cape which covered his entire body, she couldn't see his hands from the way it draped around him, hiding everything. Foreboding stance. She felt sure this was Robin's mentor.

The man didn't say anything, he didn't even offer a greeting.

Starfire felt his eyes on her, so she offered him a bright smile. "Greetings, my name is Starfire-"

"I know who you are," he said.

Unbalanced a little, Starfire pressed, "You are the Batman, yes?"

"I am."

"It is an honour to meet you," Starfire said, bowing and fisting her heart. As she straightened, she attempted the human way of greeting by extending her hand toward him. "Robin has told me-"

He didn't take her hand. "I'm sure he has."

Starfire blinked as all her attempts to be polite fell flat. Perhaps that was not the way to approach this man to gain his respect.

"Oh, come on," Robin muttered. "She's trying. Maybe you'd prefer it if she greeted you the way Superman does with a hearty slap on the back."

One hand extracted from beneath the cape to gesture a direction. "This way."

Starfire cast a curious glance at Robin when he tensed up. "You can't-"

"You will wait here until called for," Batman said. "Those are the rules. You can follow rules."

There was a sharp rebuke through the mild words, Starfire could tell by Robin's flinch, but he still tried. "I'm vouching for Starfire-"

"You will wait your turn," Batman said. "And come when you are called. This way, Starfire."

"Don't make it harder on her than it needs to be, Robin," Batgirl mentioned.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Robin snapped, glaring at her. "To mollify me?"

Starfire's eyes grew wider, concerned and uncertain what to do. Truly she did not want Robin angry with his mentor right now, and it did appear he was on the way to being so. She may not know much about Earth, but she knew about diplomacy. This was her tribunal, she should show she was not afraid. She straightened her back, levelled her shoulders and lifted her chin a little. She could do this on her own, would do this if she wanted to stay. It was her life.

Batman held out his hands. "Application, if you would."

Starfire plucked the papers from Robin's hands before he could deny Batman that he had them. "Thank you for holding it for me," she told Robin as he was set to protest.

"But-"

"This way?" she asked Batman, handing him the papers.

Batman inclinded his head and set off down the walkway. Starfire gave Robin a bright smile, even though she didn't feel composed at all, then followed him.

"Starfire!"

She turned. Robin had one hand outstretched toward her, as though he could protect her from this. There was the sound of a rustling cape as Batman also turned and Robin seemed to realise protesting was futile, as his hand dropped to his side. "Good luck."

Starfire smiled again and inclined her head, managing to pull off a much more confident expression than she felt as she followed Batman into the chamber.

TTTTT

Robin was fuming. "Of all the dirty, low down tricks he's pulled, this is by far the-"

"Simplest one yet," Batgirl retorted with a chuckle. "Did you even look at the rules?"

"Of course I looked," Robin snapped, pacing up and down outside the door.

Batgirl gave him a steady look as she leant with her back against the wall beside the door to the tribunal. "Then you would've known she was going in there alone. The rules clearly state it. Other aliens have had to apply for the Terran card without you looking after them. She can too."

Robin swivelled, looking to release some temper somehow. Batgirl always did know how to deflect him. "And what are you doing here?"

"I told you. He made me come." Batgirl watched him for a moment, then shook her head. "Dick, you've got it bad."

"Got what?" Robin frowned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Denial."

"Whatever."

"How long have you known her?"

"Couple of days."

"And she gets the privilege of you butting heads with Bruce over her? Nice."

Robin snorted.

"Aren't you even going to ask how I've been?" Batgirl asked, sounding a little put out.

Robin sighed. "Sorry."

She waited expectantly, smiling a little.

"How've you been?"

Batgirl beamed. "Good. Passed all my exams. Daddy was so pleased."

He couldn't help but grin. "I knew you were going to anyway."

"Sure you did."

"'Course I did. The amount you study, it was a given. Little miss perfect."

She scoffed at him. "And you weren't a straight A student who graduated high school early."

"I had incentive. I had to get out of there."

She sobered a little at that. "Right."

"And how's your dad?"

Batgirl smiled. "He's good. It review time again, he's having to justify not using the batsignal, despite the fact he's the one secretly using it to alert Batman of the crime they need assistance with."

Robin chuckled. "I'm glad. Tell him I said 'hey'."

"He's been so pouty since you left."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who, your dad?"

"No," Batgirl jerked her thumb toward the room they were lurking outside. "Him."

"Pouty? Yeah, right."

"When are you coming home?" she asked, looking forlorn.

Robin flicked his glance to her. "So that's why you're here. He's using you."

"Probably," she replied. "But it's still a valid question."

Hadn't she figured that out? "I'm not, Babs."

"Really? You're going to take this disagreement of yours that far?"

"He fired me," he muttered.

Batgirl was dismissive. "You and I both know-"

"He was serious."

"You didn't need to-"

"Yes, I did."

"Dick-"

"You can't change it, Babs. What's done is done."

"What about me?"

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle. But it has to be this way."

"Why?"

"Because I can't deal with being in his shadow anymore. I'm more than just his 'sidekick'. It's about time I proved that."

Batgirl shook her head. "Dick-"

"Why are you questioning now?" Robin asked, flabbergasted. "I moved away weeks ago."

"I was trying to give you a chance to cool down. Next thing I know, you're vouchering for some girl you only just met."

There was something about the wording to that. Her tone of voice, she was bitter. Robin pulled up short from his pacing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She gave him a look so full of meaning he had to be blind not to see it. "You kissed me once."

He snorted. He had thought, once, there might possibly be more to their relationship than just friendship. He'd been wrong. "All that teasing flirting, are you really that surprised? I thought you wanted me to."

"Yeah, well, maybe I do."

His heart jumped, his hand suddenly clammy. "You said we'd never be more than friends. It changed us, Babs. Everything changed. It was part of the reason I left."

Batgirl straightened from the wall she was leaning on, turning toward Robin. "I was scared."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not scared anymore," she said and kissed him.

It was a surprise she'd do that now, after everything, but it definitely wasn't unwanted. He had liked her for some time after all. He leant in toward her, his hand settling on her hips as he kissed her back. Her lips were soft and warm and moved easily with his. Her palms pressed against his shoulders.

And it wasn't anything like Starfire's, rough and hard, followed by a backward shove.

And he really shouldn't be thinking of Starfire right now.

Soft little nibbles, a tiny giggle from Batgirl and she released his lips.

He stared at her in shock. "Umm-"

Another giggle and Batgirl wrapped her arms around his neck and swooped back in for another one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Arm - suggested by Rabula Tasa. See, I'm getting there. Even though that was suggested way back at Chapter 1. _


	18. Arm

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well. I'm proud of you all. There was only a little Babs bashing and you know how much I hate people bashing/abusing/makingthemgrosslyocc characters._

_Well, I had to get my romance somehow! I was dying. DYING. I said no RobStar romance, guys, not no romance._

_Now, ONTO THE STEAMY MAKE OUT SESSION! With the nibbling lips, the pushing up against the wall. You know the drill._

* * *

><p><strong>Arm - suggested by Rabula Tasa<strong>

It wasn't anything special. Just a rectangular table. Three chairs on one side, one on the other. There was a pitcher and several glasses in the middle of the table.

The Green Lantern Starfire had met yesterday sat at in one of the seats. Or rather, sat with his feet up on the table, swinging on his chair. Beside him was a man in a blue and red outfit with a gigantic S on his chest, Starfire assumed this was Superman.

Other than that, there was little to see in the room. Batman closed the door behind her, then marched to the others already seated, passing the paperwork to the Superman.

Green Lantern stood when he saw her, smiling. "Starfire, nice to see you again."

"Ahh. Greetings."

"This is Superman," Green Lantern said, gesturing the man beside him. "You already met Batman."

"Yes." She gave Superman a Tamaranian salute. "Greetings."

Superman inclined his head, seemingly indifferent to her. From what Robin had told her, he was a Kryptonian, but didn't really know much about them, other than they were rather scarce now.

"We're just going to have a look at this for a sec," Green Lantern said and gestured the seat at the other side of the table. "Please, take a seat."

Starfire sat down, clasping her hands together.

They shuffled the papers she'd prepared for a while, passing them between each other. Well, between Green Lantern and Superman, Batman wasn't interested, he just seemed to be watching her. Green Lantern and Superman talked softly, pointing to things on the paper.

Starfire repressed a sigh. Truly this was a technique often used to create an atmosphere of apprehension. They held all the power, she held none. They could control her application, deny her access with a word. There was a few things she could do to take control of the situation, some would not be particularly acceptable, like upending the table and attacking them. For some reason, she sensed Batman wanted to see what she could do.

"For document that was meant to be a registration, this is most redundant," Starfire said, breaking the heavy silence.

Green Lantern looked up, Superman raised his eyebrow. Batman remained expressionless.

"Unless, the document is more than a simple registration."

"You... missed several key questions," Green Lantern said.

"No. I chose not to answer them."

Now Batman's lips quirked upward a fraction.

"See, that's a problem," Superman said, placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together.

"I do not see why," Starfire said. "I listed my capabilities within the limited scope you provided for me. How I received my abilities should they differ from a commonly racial trait does not matter."

"It does," Green Lantern said. "I was chosen by my ring to uphold justice because I was not afraid-"

"You received your ring because its last host died," Starfire stated. "Not all powers were received or given with good intentions. I would rather not divulge that information to you."

Green Lantern stilled, his face becoming very sad. "Psions?"

"Who?" Superman asked.

Starfire remained silent, knowing that was also an answer.

Green Lantern's face went sympathetic. "I'm sorry-"

Starfire bared her teeth and snarled. "You do _not _get to offer me condolences for something _your_ kind allows."

Superman glowered. "Be respectful, young lady."

Green Lantern extended his hand toward Superman. "No. She's right. We'll skip that question."

Batman and Superman looked at Green Lantern, Superman's face was surprised while Batman's was simply blank.

"You're aware of the limitations of the Terran Card, right?" Green Lantern said. "It doesn't give you citizenship, just permission to be on Earth. You need to follow all laws and regulations of whichever country you inhabit. Since you can fly, the Terran Card will act as your identification and places you under Justice League jurisdiction. You must carry it wherever you go, not matter which country."

"I understand."

"You'll be inhabiting the United States?"

"Yes."

"We have an understanding with the US government. As I said, Terran Card is all you need. If you want any other form of identification, such as a drivers licence, you'll have to apply using your Terran Card." Green Lantern glanced down at the paper. "You're living with Robin."

"You already know this."

"It's for the record, Starfire."

Starfire sighed. "Yes. Robin has offered me shelter for the interim and to teach me about Earthen ways."

"Ways you're planning to abide by?" Green Lantern clarified.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Is that relevant?" Starfire asked.

"If you're a minor you'll need parental permission to lodge with another minor."

Starfire frowned. "Robin does not have parental permission."

"Robin is legally emancipated from his guardian," Batman said.

Starfire started, then surged to her feet. "Robin was a slave?"

Green Lantern and Superman stared at her in horror.

"The other meaning of the word," Batman said.

Starfire furrowed her brow as she thought about it, then slowly sat back. "Oh. My apologies. To be free from restraint or influence, yes?"

Batman nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Green Lantern asked Batman.

"He's Batman," Superman muttered. "Walking dictionary."

Batman snorted.

"True," Green Lantern said. "Starfire, we need your age please."

"Earthen or Spacial?"

Superman answered, "Spacial years please."

"Twenty seven spacial years. I am still considered immature by my own people."

Green Lantern pressed his lips into a thin line. "You'll need parental permission-"

Starfire shook her head. "That will not be possible."

"Why?"

"Because my parents do not know my location and they would prefer to keep it that way."

All three of them stared at her.

She was confused by their expressions. "They are attempting to protect me."

"Will you elaborate further?" Superman asked.

"No. I will not."

There was silence from the three men in the room as they just looked at her, but Starfire refused to say anything.

"Very well," Green Lantern said and shuffled the papers. "You also left 'title' blank."

Starfire shifted. "I did not understand the question. As Robin explained, Earthlings have many forms of titles. Social ones, professional ones, hereditary titles."

"Whatever title they give you on Tamaran is acceptable," Superman said. "It's just a reference for the card."

Starfire sighed and dropped her eyes. "Princess of Tamaran, born into the house of Tykayl. Third in line to the throne."

Green Lantern snapped his pen. Superman's straightened his back. Batman remained indifferent.

She looked away from them. "I would ask you not to inform Robin."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"I do not wish to be treated differently. He sees me as myself. I do not wish for that to change."

"Your highness," Superman said, finding his voice.

Starfire shook her head. "On Earth, I am no different than you. My status means nothing."

"She's not the first princess we've met," Batman stated.

Superman inclined his head. "Why are you here?"

"In truth, I had not intended to be. My patience with your planet had diminished and I was preparing to leave when Robin found me. He has asked that I stay and perhaps assist him in his venture and has given me shelter and food and has been most nice." She smiled. "I am no threat to Robin. Indeed, I wish to repay him for the kindness he has shown me. If I can lend my skills and strengths to his cause, I will do so willingly."

Batman gave a small nod. Starfire wasn't sure if he was approving or agreeing.

"Why?" Green Lantern asked.

"He is my friend," Starfire said simply. She looked toward the door. "I have never had a friend before."

TTTTT

Raven didn't know why she did this.

Flowing through the city as her soul self. It was an easier way to travel, faster and emotions didn't unbalance her as much. She could choose to experience them, or she could choose to ignore them.

As her soul self, she got to experience life as an ordinary person. Sort of. People couldn't see her. People couldn't interact with her, but she could interact with them if she wanted Telekinesis was easy. She couldn't speak to them though, but she could enter someone's soul if she chose and speak through them.

But that was a demonic power. One which she didn't like to use. At all.

It was an easier way to scout to. Watch. Learn. Listen. Influence just a little if she wanted.

Today, she couldn't locate Robin as she zipped above the heads of the people in Jump. Couldn't sense his unique mind anywhere. Couldn't sense Starfire's odd brain patterns either and as she warped her soul self through Robin's apartment, she noticed the Justice League paperwork on the table.

She hoped that wasn't an application for the Terran Card she heard about and decided not to apply for since the Justice League was so darn... picky and nosy. That could only be trouble for Starfire. Raven sensed she held just as many secrets as Robin did.

Which left the other two.

Raven really didn't like to watch the two boys much. Watch. Not spy. Spying was different. Watching was... not as creepy. She would observe their interactions, dwell on it and leave. She was not a panty stalker type person fogging up their windows. She was just curious.

That's what she told herself anyway.

It's just that they could be gross. Burping contests. Gaming. Leering. Things like that.

She turned her mind to Cyborg (not Beast Boy), because Cyborg was interesting and had that whole big brother vibe going for him which attracted Raven's attention. She felt comfortable with him, when the feelings from the others weren't as amiable.

Starfire just made her feel odd. Probably because she didn't understand the alien and her thought patterns weren't linear, nor were her emotions. She was so perpetually happy, finding glee in little things, and when she felt sad, the whole world crashed around her. That girl felt things with everything she had. Something Raven couldn't. It made her jealous a little.

Robin made Raven nervous. Probably because she had a tiny crush on the guy. She could admit that to herself. He was pretty cool. And cute. Not that Raven ever saw herself as dating material, besides Robin seemed hung up on Starfire. Already. He worked fast. Which was fine. He still made her nervous, because she needed his help and she didn't know how to ask. And she was a tiny bit concerned that maybe Batman had already told him about her heritage, darn that Zutanna.

Beast Boy confused her. He really did. The pointy ears were cute. The skin colouring was odd, but no more than hers. His emotions flopped and floundered like his big puppy feet did. But he was funny. He made an effort to be liked for himself. He didn't make any effort to hide the fact he thought her dark energy was creepy, and that was kind of refreshing, having someone speak their mind like that. Even if he lacked tact.

Still, he and the alien hadn't been part of the plan. Cyborg had been a possibility if Robin said he wouldn't help her. But having two unknowns, two unplanned entities who apparently completed the balance between them all, concerned and unsettled Raven.

Which was possibly why she was having so much trouble meditating.

Raven found Beast Boy in a bank of all places. She stared at him for a moment, thinking she'd gotten her lines crossed. She had been looking for Cyborg, why had she honed in on Beast Boy?

Then she spotted Cyborg over by the front door, leaning on one of the counters people used to quickly check their details and make sure they'd signed everything before proceeding to the tellers. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the bank, he looked rather bored actually as he looked through the windows to the people outside.

Briefly, Raven wondered why Cyborg still insisted on wearing a hoodie and sweat pants, he looked much better without them.

Turning her attention back to Beast Boy, she floated to his side. He was talking to the teller, his arms waving and his voice rising in increments. "But it's been nearly a month. Why haven't the funds come through?"

"I'm sorry, sir, there's nothing we can do. We're still waiting on the transfer authority."

Beast Boy frowned as the teller talked, his shoulders twitching and he shuddered. Casting his gaze around behind him, Raven realised that wasn't the first time he reacted like that. He could sense her presence. Not that she was sure how.

The teller coughed politely, dragging Beast Boy's attention back. "But how am I supposed to live?"

"You could always return to your parents," the teller suggested.

Beast Boy's frantic wailings stopped with an abruptness that startled the teller. "My parents are dead," he snapped. "And my guardians are in Africa. If I have no money, I can't contact them to get the transfer authority, can I?"

"Perhaps you should contact the police, sir. Or child protection. They can make sure you're-"

"Lady, I don't need child protection. I need my money. It's _my_ money. The account thingy is in my name. You have my signature and my ID. Why can't you just give me some of it?"

"Because according to the computer, you need two signatures to withdraw."

"You should learn to forge the signature," Raven muttered to Beast Boy, even though he couldn't hear it.

"I've been coming in here every day," Beast Boy said and Raven could sense the aura of frustration surrounding him. "And this is the first time anyone said anything about two signatures."

"I'm sorry, sir," the teller said, shaking her head. "There's nothing I can do."

"Ahh, forget it," Beast Boy said, throwing up his hands. He stalked away from the counter, turned around and came back. "Who's the other signature?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot-"

"I wanna talk to the manager."

Raven felt sorry for the kid. It had to be hard on him not having access to money. Not that there was a lot she could do. She couldn't make the computer release the funds. And if she influenced the teller, she'd probably just get Beast Boy in trouble.

Floating back toward Cyborg again, she noticed a strange aura. A darker aura. Someone whose intent wasn't banking today. Nervous too, doing something they'd rather not do but had been forced to by circumstance. But they chose this too, she could see that quite clearly.

The warning had barely escaped her mouth when a semi automatic was raised into the air and the man shouted, "Hands up!"

Most people froze. Panic swelled in the air as people around the man became aware of what was happening.

Two of them were incredibly calm, however. Not that Raven should have been surprised.

Cyborg pushed away from the counter he'd been resting on and raised his arm as it morphed into that sonic cannon he'd built on the spur of the moment. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told the would-be armed robber. "Put the gun down."

"Or what?" the man asked, pointing the semi automatic in Cyborg's direction.

"Or, my friend here will eat you," Cyborg said, nodding at Beast Boy.

Tyrannosaurus Rex Beast Boy. He filled the space behind the man, his head lowered so when he snorted, he blew hot air and dino breath into the man's face.

The man went a strange colour, the front of his jeans became stained and he whimpered.

"Put the gun down and get on the floor, hands behind your head," Cyborg said, grinning, then looked up at the staring tellers and customers. "One of ya'll wanna call the police?"

One of them gave a nervous nod and scrambled for the phone.

"Robin was right," Cyborg told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy swung his huge head toward Cyborg and gave him an inquiring look.

"It's kind of nice playin' the hero- EW! Beast Boy, don't you ever brush your teeth? That's foul!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_"Born into the house of Tykayl, Princess of Tamaran" The NTT #3, Vol 1 - thank you Star of Airdire._

_Waaaait... you mean... I didn't... where's mah making out?_

_Oh. Right. That's next chapter._

_Wait. So, Batgirl and Robin get to make out for a whole chapter?_

_Next chapter: Sports_


	19. Sports

**_Author's Note:_**

_I am the troll queen. Now to the make out._

* * *

><p><strong>Sports<strong>

"Football."

"Dude, I am a kick ass goalie-"

Cyborg frowned. "There's no goalies in football."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Sure there is-"

"Oh, wait, you mean soccer."

Beast Boy gave him a blank eyed look. "You don't?"

"No. Football is football."

The little guy was still slack faced.

"American football... gridiron?"

"Oh. _That_. No."

Cyborg sighed. "Basketball."

"Nuh-ah."

"Baseball."

"No."

"C'mon B, you had to have played at least one all American pastime."

Beast Boy grinned. "Dude, I lived in _Africa_. Best we got was cricket."

Cyborg stared at him. "Cricket," he deadpanned.

Beast Boy went misty eyed. "Yah. Bat. Wickets. It was cool."

"Cricket," Cyborg said again, in that same empty tone. "Where you wear pouncy paddings on your legs that make it hard to run."

"Yup."

"And the pitchers like to rub that red ball on their gonads."

"They're called 'bowlers'." Beast Boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "And yeah."

Cyborg shook his head. "Grass Stain, we need to educate you. Like right now."

"In what?"

"Sports. Proper sports."

"I know sports."

"Cricket is not a sport."

"Yes it is! We kick ass at it. England ain't got game!" Beast Boy hesitated. "Or maybe it's Australia... or India... one of them!"

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. He turned his head, looking at the cop who was jotting down notes about the foiled bank robbery. "Yo. Are we done?"

The cop looked uncertain. "Um..."

"You got my details, right?" Cyborg continued. "You can call me if you need anything else."

"Ahh... yeah... thanks."

Cyborg nodded, then hoisted Beast Boy to his feet from the hood of one of the police cars. "You. Come with me," he said, striding off down the street.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, scampering to keep up.

"Tyson's Sports," Cyborg muttered.

"They got Frisbees?"

"I am not buying you a Frisbee."

"Why not?" Beast Boy protested. "I love Frisbees."

"You'll probably slobber all over them."

"And that's a bad thing? What about a ball? Can we get a ball?"

"No."

"A hulahoop?"

Cyborg stopped. Stared. "What the... no. No hulahoop. Man, you have some _strange_ ideas about what sports are."

Beast Boy chuckled uneasily. "Well... my dad was a scientist. He really didn't have time for that. And... Mento's idea of fun was..." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well. We'll make up for lost time then."

"Sure I can't have a Frisbee?" Beast Boy asked. "Robotman used to throw a Frisbee for me."

"I'm not throwing a frisbee for you. I'll throw a pigskin for you," he said, deliberately choosing that word.

"Pig. Skin," Beast Boy muttered. "Dude. Pig. Skin. You can't, ew, that's so gross."

"Hey, B, does Catwoman look hot?" Cyborg asked, changing the subject.

Beast Boy double took. "Yeah. Why?"

"She wears _leather_," Cyborg grinned wickedly. "Gonna get her in trouble too?"

"No. Cause if she's around, and I turn into a cat, she might scratch my belly."

Cyborg lifted his chin. "Hot damn."

"Exactly," Beast Boy said, nodding sagely. He waited a few moments. "Seriously? Pig skin?"

Cyborg grinned. "Yup."

TTTTT

"Wow."

Batgirl grinned. "How many kisses does it take to make a boy blunder?"

Robin gave her an expressionless look. "Don't tease," he muttered, his cheeks going red.

She giggled. "You're just so _ripe_ for it."

"What brought that on?" Robin asked, genuinely wanting to know why she'd kissed him then.

Batgirl shrugged as she leant against the wall beside him. "Seemed like now or never."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "That sounded ominous."

She sighed. "Well, it doesn't change anything, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

She grumbled. "I mean, you're a stubborn jackass."

"Hey-"

"You're not coming back to Gotham, are you?" she asked, mournful.

Robin sighed, seeing where she was going. "You know I can't. I need to do this. It's important to me."

"Not even for me?"

"Would you come to Jump for me?" he asked, turning it back on her.

Batgirl sighed and it was all the answer he needed. "Nuts."

She could say that again. Still.. it was Babs and he did... he liked her. Kissing her was really nice. "We could try-"

Batgirl shook her head. "A long distance relationship wouldn't work. You know that."

So she'd just kiss and run? "But-"

"Dick," she said sternly. "It wouldn't work."

"You're not even willing to try?" he asked, astounded.

Batgirl gave him a sad look. "We could, if that's what you really want. But at the end of the day, you'll be in Jump, I'll be in Gotham. It's not a good way to start something."

Robin was so confused. "So... what... you just kiss me and flounce off into the sunset?"

"Yup."

He slumped with his back against the wall. "Seems to be a lot of that going around," he muttered.

Batgirl frowned at him. "Huh?"

"So... we're really breaking up?" That had to be the shortest relationship in the history of relationships. And he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Dick, we're not together. That was... a fling kiss."

"A fling kiss," he deadpanned.

"Would you prefer to call it a goodbye kiss?"

"That wasn't nice."

"What?"

He gave her a flat stare. "Kissing me in an attempt to get me to come back to Gotham. Really, I thought that would've been below you."

"You know me better than that."

"Do I?" he asked, sour.

"I just wanted to see," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "Before you disappeared from my life."

"I'm not disappearing from your life. We'll always be friends."

She scrunched up her nose. "Friends."

Robin placed his foot up on the wall behind him. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "C'mon, Dick, you know I like you. I know you like me, but it's the wrong time for both of us, isn't it? You're in Jump. I'm in Gotham. You really had to run that far to get away from him?"

"Yeah. I did. The timing could've been better, I agree."

"I just... wanted to say I did," Batgirl said, looking at the ground. "I guess. Maybe if I had've kissed you before you left Gotham, things might have been different."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. They would've been."

"So, I missed the boat." She shrugged. "Woe is me."

"Oh, yeah, you're so cut up about it."

"I am. Bleeding from the heart and everything."

"Babs-" Robin began.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Besides, I think you have your hands full."

Robin glanced at the door, hoping Starfire was okay. Now that he was thinking about her again, he realised how guilty he felt about that kiss with Batgirl just then. He'd come here to support Starfire while she registered and been distracted by Batgirl. Real good show of friendship and support. "We're just friends."

It was strange, they were just friends, but already Starfire was influencing his actions more than Batgirl ever had. He never would have stayed up all night talking to Batgirl while they lay on his bed but with Starfire, it seemed so natural.

And he'd only known her a few days.

"Don't give me that," Batgirl said, interrupting his train of thought.

Robin sighed and turned his gaze away.

"That's what I thought. She seems nice."

"She is."

"Just don't wait too long to tell her."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, because that worked out super-dooper great for you and me."

Batgirl gave him a cheshire grin. "Uh-huh."

"We're just friends."

"Sure, boy blunder."

"Girls are so weird," Robin muttered. "How do you go from kissing me to teasing me about some other girl?"

"Talent."

"Right-"

The door opened, Superman and Green Lantern walking out. Superman nodded at Robin and continued down the hallway while Green Lantern paused. "Bring her to the training room when Batman's done."

Robin cast a wild glance at the meeting room door as it closed again, sealing Starfire and Batman inside and Robin heard the distinct click of the lock.

"What the...?"

Batgirl and Robin exchanged a glance. "Well, that can't be good," Batgirl said.

Robin flicked his finger, pulling out his lock pick. He wasn't about to leave Starfire alone with Batman. It would have only take a few seconds for him to unlock it, if only Batman hadn't jammed the lock from the other side.

"Damn it."

"We'll just have to wait."

"Batman alone in a room with Starfire? It's not good." He rattled the handle and banged on the door. "Batman, this isn't funny!"

Batgirl placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Calm down."

It was several long, nerve-wracking minutes of banging and rattling the handle before the lock clicked and the door opened. Batman filled the doorway. "Yes?"

Robin looked beyond him to Starfire. She sat demurely on her chair, regarding him curiously. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Anything that you want to say to Starfire can be said to me too," Robin said, casting his glare on Batman.

Batman raised his eyebrow. He turned his head to Starfire. "You registration has been approved, pending demonstration of your abilities, as discussed."

Starfire inclined her head. "I thank you."

"That's it?" Robin blurted.

"You were expecting something else?" Batman asked and swept by him and down the hallway.

Robin stared dumbfounded at Batman's back, then turned to Starfire. "What did he say to you?"

Starfire stood. "Which way to the training room?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her. "You will be there to witness, yes?"

"Starfire-"

"Robin, I have been instructed to inform you it is-" she hesitated and dropped her eyes. "None of your business."

He stared at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "The training room, please."

"Ahhh... this way."

Starfire headed in that direction and Robin fell into step beside her, while Batgirl walked beside him. "Star, are you okay?"

"Of course."

"You don't seem... happy."

She didn't look at him. "They were... nice."

"Nice," Robin deadpanned. Did she know he kissed Batgirl? Is that why she was being so distant now? Or did Batman do something?

"Batman doesn't know the meaning of the word," Batgirl said.

"He knows the meaning of the word 'manipulating'," Robin muttered.

"He wrote the book," Batgirl agreed.

Starfire cast Robin an uneasy glance.

"Starfire, he can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know," she replied.

If surprises didn't cease for Robin, it was Wonder Woman standing in the middle of the training room, not Superman as he'd expected. The rest of the core members of the Justice League, Batman, Superman, Flash, two Green Lanterns, Hawk Girl and Martian Manhunter stood up in the observation deck.

Beside Wonder Woman stood a rack of weapons.

"I am your sparring partner," she said addressing Starfire. "I have a good defence against your projectile weaponry, I am told my strength is comparable and I can fly as well." She gestured the weapons. "You may arm yourself if you wish."

Starfire glanced at the weapons. "I do not require them."

Wonder Woman nodded and the weapons retracted into the floor. "Then let us begin. Robin, Batgirl, to the observation deck please."

Robin really didn't want to go. "Starfire-"

Starfire smiled. "I will be fine. They have explained the purpose of this spar."

"But-"

"Now," Wonder Woman commanded, with a stern look. "Or I will put you there."

There really wasn't a lot of choice in the matter. It was all completely out of his hands. And Robin hated losing control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_England, we are so going to whoop your arses next Ashes! (omg 2013 is so far away)_

_I love Cricket. Don't go dissing on my cricket, you got me?_

_I always wanted to do a Wonder Woman Starfire battle._

_Edit: I had to change the beginning. Let's see. The rest of the world calls soccar 'football' and BB's from Africa, so he wouldn't know when Cyborg said football it meant a different game. Hence why I used Gridiron in the original. That's wrong, however, cause its a rarely used term. So I changed it a bit._

_Next Chapter: Bolt - feifiefofum_


	20. Bolt

**_Author's Note:_**

_These things are getting to be too in-depth. I really have to scale them back to the whole "I only spent a small amount of time on this, honest"._

* * *

><p><strong>Bolt - feifiefofum<strong>

"A query, before we begin?" Starfire asked while she was waiting for Robin and Batgirl to get to the observation deck.

Wonder Woman inclined her head.

"Am I to defeat you? Or simply defend?"

"They want to see both offensive and defensive actions from you. You may defeat me if you are able, but I can assure you that would be rather difficult."

"I relish the challenge."

"You are from a warrior culture, correct?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes."

"As am I," Wonder Woman replied, placing her hand on her hip and looking Starfire up and down. "This will be most interesting."

"Please, are you certain you can defend against my energy?" Starfire said. "I do not wish to harm you."

Wonder Woman squared her shoulders, lifted her arms. "Fire one, I will show you."

Starfire lifted a hand, curling her fingers around a bolt.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Go."

Starfire pulled a face, then fired a low watt blast.

Wonder Woman's whole body shifted brace as her wrists intercepted the bolt. There was a _tink_ and the energy dissipated.

Starfire lowered her hand. "Interesting. How do you do that?"

"My bracers were formed from the shield of Aegis, Athena's legendary shield."

Starfire tilted her head. "My apologies, I do not know who that it."

"It matters not, they are indestructible. You may begin when ready."

Starfire shifted her weight, flicked her eyes up to the observation deck, where Robin was watching with a very anxious expression on his face. Starfire closed her eyes briefly to calm herself, then lit both her hands and her eyes and launched herself upward. Arching her back, she looped gracefully away and started casting her starbolts at Wonder Woman before she'd even finished her loop.

She fired around Wonder Woman, rather than directly at her, the starbolts slamming into the ground by Wonder Woman's feet with little puffs of smoke. Truly, that was a little difficult, Starfire didn't know how to aim her starbolts to miss, so only a few landed on the ground while most of the bolts were deflected by Wonder Woman's bracers.

Starfire tried to stay ranged while she judged Wonder Woman's skills. She would have to be formidable, being her age from a warrior culture, wearing so little and being a member of the Justice League. Wonder Woman was quick to intercept Starfire's starbolts, in fact it seemed she could preempt where they hit, either that or she was very good at reading body language, so Starfire started releasing her bolts a little early as she circled, just to see what Wonder Woman would do.

Wonder Woman was very quick to adapt and that made Starfire nervous.

Especially when the starbolts started to rebound toward Starfire rather than dissipating. Fortunately, it simply meant Starfire could reabsorb her own energy rather than be damaged by it.

Then Wonder Woman lifted off.

Starfire knew this was going to become close combat very quickly. So she retreated, keeping a small distance away from Wonder Woman and made her chase, all the while still casting starbolts.

She judged Wonder Woman not to be a flyer. She used her flight as a tool, not as an art, there was no finesse. No love and joy of flight. She didn't curve and dip her body in the direction of flight, she propelled, like some sort of projectile weapon. So she was very easy to dodge mid air. She would also rather stop and block Starfire's bolts rather than dodge.

Wonder Woman didn't think three dimensionally.

Which Starfire could use to her advantage.

How, Starfire wasn't quite sure of that yet.

Still, Starfire could tell Wonder Woman was getting rather frustrated by her lack of hand to hand engagement, and those in the observation room were looking rather bored. And she was supposed to be displaying her whole range of skills. So Starfire looped and charged through the air toward Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman stopped flying and hovered in the one spot, braced for Starfire's hit. So it was very easy for Starfire to suddenly drop several feet, dart beneath the woman and come up behind to deliver a kick to the back.

Which was blocked by an uncanny twist by Wonder Woman.

"Interesting," Wonder Woman said, shoving Starfire's foot away. "You fly well."

Starfire raised her hands toward her face to defend herself.

"But how are you in hand to hand?" Wonder Woman said and launched her attack.

Having no concept of human methods of fighting, beyond what what she had seen from Robin, Starfire flailed badly as she tried to defend herself. Range was where she excelled, because of her special abilities, Galfore had insisted she trained more with that. But she was no stranger to hand to hand.

Blocks and punches seemed to be universal and they were both of a similar physical appearance. Arms and legs worked the same way, so Starfire's floundering turned into more deliberate moves as she recognised some of the actions.

Not all of them, of course and Wonder Woman was rather fast and her punches _hurt_. She seemed to know instinctively where Starfire's internal organs were, or perhaps they were similar to a human. By the third punch to Starfire's second stomach, Starfire was feeling rather nauseated.

Still, she got a couple of good punches in herself, managing to clip Wonder Woman's face once, there was blood on her lip as a result. Since Starfire wasn't as subject to gravity and two dimensional thinking as Wonder Woman was, dodging downward to arch up behind, or flipping over Wonder Woman's head, she was able to keep Wonder Woman off balance.

Then Wonder Woman started really using her strength on Starfire. A hit to the solar plexus sent Starfire flying away, slamming into the floor. Starfire only barely managed to roll away from a double fisted, flying body slam from the other woman. She scrambled along the ground on all fours before she surged back into the air to resume a starbolt barrage while she fled and recovered.

Pressing her hand to her chest in an attempt to ease the pain, she dipped and swayed, evading Wonder Woman's seeking hand effortlessly. The only advantage she had was ranged and her ability to fly and she was going to flaunt that as much as she could.

Starbolt after starbolt she cast behind her as Wonder Woman chased her around the training room, the starbolt size and strength gradually increasing.

Of course, she never imagined she'd manage to get one through Wonder Woman's defence.

The larger than normal starbolt blasted into Wonder Woman's face, sending the older warrior crashing to the ground, smoke rising form her flesh.

Appalled, Starfire dropped from the air, landing by her side. "Oh, _X'hal_! My sincerest apologies, have I harmed you?" she asked, bending over to offer aid.

Wonder Woman's hand curled around Starfire's throat, as she rose effortlessly from her crater and slammed Starfire downward into a crater of her own. Pain spiderwebbed out from between Starfire's shoulderblades as Wonder Woman's boot thumped down on Starfire's chest holding her in place. "Never give your opponent a chance to recover," Wonder Woman admonished.

Starfire lifted her legs, wrapped them around Wonder Woman's leg while her hands curled around the woman's foot. But instead of throwing her, as Wonder Woman seemed braced to expect, Starfire flew straight upward, supporting Wonder Woman's weight. A simple flip, twist and toss had the woman flying away from her.

Starfire flexed her shoulders, trying to ease the pain, and patted her neck. She could still feel the imprint of Wonder Woman's hand against her skin. Bracing herself, she awaited Wonder Woman's next attack.

TTTTT

"I can't believe she fell for that," Green Lantern said, shaking his head.

"Patented Diana move there, going for the throat," Flash mentioned.

"Starfire doesn't know," Robin said, feeling the need to protect her. He gripped the banister at the edge of the observation deck. "She's holding her own."

"Barely," Batman noted.

"Diana's got more than ten years on her. Plus, she doesn't know the way we fight," Robin snapped.

"She's a warrior. It shouldn't matter."

"I notice you're not out there testing her."

"I can't fly."

"So?" Robin snapped, still bristling.

"It wouldn't be a fair test," Green Lantern said. "And the way she reacts to us," Green Lantern indicated both the Lanterns, "We wouldn't be able to get a proper reading on her abilities."

"And I can't fly like that," Hawkgirl said. "She'd have me in moments."

"And she'd break her fist on me," Superman said.

"Do you test all aliens like this?" Robin snarked.

None of them said anything.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "This is about me, isn't it? You don't think I'm capable of handling myself."

"Nice ego," Batgirl said, frowning at him.

"We had a Gordanian invasion within moments of her arriving," Superman said.

"Which _we_ stopped," Robin said. "You guys weren't even involved."

"We just need to know she's not a threat," Superman continued.

"She agreed to this," Batman said.

"She doesn't know any better."

Batman turned his head from the battle to regard Robin. "A lot of faith in your friend, I see."

"It's not about my faith in Starfire. It's about you being a manipulating bastard."

Batman raised an eyebrow.

Robin folded his arms on his chest and stubbornly turned his attention back to the fight.

TTTTT

Starfire staggered out of another smoking crater. She was in serious trouble. Her back hurt. Her chest hurt. Her skirt was ripped. Everything inside her told her she was outmatched and fleeing would be the right response. There was no harm in retreat. She had no grievance with Wonder Woman. This was not a battle for honour.

But Wonder Woman wouldn't give her a moment respite to yield. She just kept coming. Like now, she was advancing with a steely expression, her hands clenched, her boots clipping on the floor.

Starfire took to the air, her only real sanctuary, only to find Wonder Woman's hand grip her ankle. She was hoisted, thrown through the air and slammed back onto the ground face first.

She almost lost consciousness then.

It took a moment before she could even see again. Her head rang from the hit. Vaguely she could hear Robin yelling that was enough. She struggled onto all fours, then to her knees, her vision swimming. Two Wonder Woman's stared at her. "Stop. Please."

She'd failed. She was sure of it. There was no possible way Robin would ever team with her now, not that she'd been beaten this badly. That thought ached worst than the pain. She couldn't even look up at the observation box to see him.

Perhaps it would have been better just to leave than suffer this humiliation.

Wonder Woman lifted the loop of rope from her hip and the next thing Starfire knew was it was around her chest, trapping her arms to her sides

"State your name."

Starfire blinked. "Koriand'r," she said, her name slipping unbidden from her lips.

"Race."

"Tamaranian." She struggled with the rope, only to find it grew tighter with every movement.

"Family name."

"House of Tykayl." Starfire tried to bite her own tongue to stop herself from answering. "How are you doing this?"

Wonder Woman was impassive, her hands holding the end of the lasso lightly.

Starfire launched herself upward, straining away from Wonder Woman in an attempt to get some distance and rid herself of the rope. Wonder Woman simply braced on the ground and held her in place.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled.

"Are you a threat to Earth?" Wonder Woman asked.

Starfire tried to swallow the words. She clamped her lips shut. Her tongue fought against her. Clearly, there was something else at work here, something she could not control.

Wonder Woman began to pull her back down while Starfire held the answer within her. She watched as Robin leapt over the edge of the observation deck. "Goddamit, Wonder Woman, let her go!"

Robin was too far away to do anything, not that she was depending on him to rescue her. In an attempt to keep the answer from bursting forth, Starfire growled, deep in her throat and called upon the gift of _X'hal_. Energy burnt around her, turning the room a green hue. Crackled through the air, sizzled, a glowing sphere of power. Her hope had been to burn through the rope, get it away from her, but the cursed thing remained strong. So she threw it all at Wonder Woman.

It was uncontrolled flame. Intense fire, searing heat and it flowed down the rope.

Something charged up the rope, faster than she could throw her energy. And even though Starfire's massive starbolt would hit, she could do nothing against Wonder Woman's counter attack.

Electricity bolted through Starfire's body, sent every muscle spasming. She went rigid, straining against the rope, submerged in pain. She was drowning, couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't defend.

She could hear screaming and realised it was her own voice, casting itself loose from her control.

Starfire's bolt slammed into Wonder Woman and the rope went slack, releasing her from turmoil and torture. Not that it mattered, she could no longer feel happy through the pain and she fell. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, her whole body floppy. Her muscle still jolted with aftereffects.

As the light cleared, Wonder Woman was standing with her wrists crossed in front of her head and looking decidedly singed. And rather angry. Soot coated her legs and arms, and she stood in the middle of a large scorch mark. Panting, she reached down and took hold of the lasso again.

Starfire closed her eyes.

"Are you a threat to Earth?" Wonder Woman repeated.

"Let her go!" Robin demanded and Starfire opened her eyes to see him with his staff extended and almost in reach of Wonder Woman, who was turning to brace herself. Bombs exploded around her, a birdarang _tinged_ from her bracer as she deflected it.

"Diana, enough!" someone yelled.

There was nothing Starfire could do to stop the answer, not anymore. There was nothing left. The more she tried, the more her body fought against her to answer. There was only so much pain she was willing to handle.

She whimpered, tears filled her eyes as it forced itself from her. "Yes."

Robin slid to a halt, staring at her in shock. "_What_?"

Wonder Woman nodded. "Most of us are," she said with the barest hint of a smile. "It is good you are aware of that. Are you a threat to Robin?"

"No," Starfire replied immediately, her voice hoarse. "I would _never_ harm Robin."

"Good," Wonder Woman replied, flicking her hand. The rope magically unwound from Starfire's torso, releasing her upper arms and returned to Wonder Woman's hands. She wound it up, returning it to her hip. "You will be formidable when you're older. All I have on you right now is experience and training."

"_That's_ what this was about?" Robin snarled, then turned to glare at those in the observation deck, Batman especially.

No one said anything.

Starfire lay on the floor numbly, wishing it would all just go away. She closed her eyes, hoping unconsciousness would carry her away, but her fate seemed cruel today.

"And you all wonder why most of us 'sidekicks' want nothing more to do with you," Robin spat, scathingly.

"Robin," Batman scolded.

"Stay away from me," he snarled. "All of you. Stay the fuck away from us. I want _nothing_ to do with any of you anymore."

The sound of boots clipped up to her and Starfire opened her eyes. A grim faced Robin slipped a hand beneath her back and another under her legs, then lifted her from her crater.

Tears pricked her eyes. The greatest shame, to be carried from a battle. On top of that, Robin witnessed her shame. He would never want her as a partner or friend now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_Diana is a severe and proud warrior. She is also quick to anger. There is no way she wouldn't see Starfire as a challenge and go all out. _

_Next Chapter: Offer_


	21. Offer

**_Author's Note:_**

_Anon: If you're going to attempt to... disagree with the way I write things, which I think is what you're trying to do, at least make it understandable. I have no clue what you were trying to say. Also, 'stupid alien'? Why are you even reading this if that's your opinion?_

* * *

><p><strong>Offer<strong>.

Starfire remained silent the whole journey back to Robin's apartment. Head down, tears threatening, she felt more _rutha_ than she had before and she hated it. She had no words, she had failed to prove herself. There was no way Robin would want her as a partner anymore.

Especially since she knew he'd _had_ a partner who had been Batman approved. Someone she could never measure up to.

They'd said it was just a test of skills. Just a simple friendly spar. Not what had happened. If she'd know it was going to be like that, she never would have held back as much as she did. And what was that lasso of Wonder Woman's? Why had it compelled her to speak? That hadn't been fair. At all.

Now she was hurt. Humiliated. Losing her fragile place in this world.

Perhaps it was better this way. She hadn't had much time to get attached.

Robin was silent too. An angry sort of silent. Even though she recalled his words toward Batman, Starfire thought he was angry with her as well.

Perhaps because she agreed to the 'spar' in the first place.

He was being rather gentle with her, however. Carrying her gently, placing her on his R-Cycle, making sure she had a good grip around his waist as they roared away from the hidden teleporter in the neighbouring city. Little words of support to check she was okay.

It was a long, quiet ride back to Jump City. Neither of them spoke. Starfire concentrated on staying conscious and not curling up in an emotional ball. Not yet. She rested her cheek against his shoulder blade, feeling the engine rubble beneath her. Every now and then, he'd lift his hand from the handlebars and touch hers, probably to make sure she was still conscious.

Robin even went as far as to pick her up to carry her up the stairs to his apartment, when they arrived.

He placed her on his bed, rather than the sofa, then disappeared into the the main room. She heard him rummaging around in the fridge. Her bones ached, muscles cried out but she managed to sit up just as Robin bounded back to her.

"The after affects of her lasso can be bad," he said, gently applying the ice back to the bump on her temple. "Especially with a Zeus bolt added into the mix. Where's it hurt the most?"

Everywhere, but she wasn't going to tell him. She moved her head away from his hand. "I do not need your pity."

"This isn't pity," Robin replied, trying to place the ice on her head.

She swallowed. "I would prefer if you did not show me the human 'niceness'," she said scathingly. "I will gather my belongings and leave."

Robin looked astounded. "Why?"

Starfire gathered what little strength and dignity she had left and stood. "Human niceness is a barbed blade, I do not want it."

He put his hand on her shoulder, applied a little pressure and she found her body yielding. She sat back on the bed with a thump.

"First of all, you're in no condition, not after going ten rounds with Wonder Woman and still being able to withstand her lasso the way you did. Second of all, I had no idea they were going to do that. I've seen how far they'd go to protect Earth, I just thought they'd trust my judgment. If I'd known, I wouldn't have bothered informing them of your presence." Squatting down before her, he placed the icepack on her head. "Third, I'm your friend. I'm being nice because I want to be, there's no barbed blade."

Starfire shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea they were going to use the lasso. I would've stopped it if I did. You did really well."

She stared at him. "Really well? I was just defeated in single combat in a battle I believed to be pretend. She certainly did not seem to be pretending. They all watched, _you_ watched. It was humiliating."

"Star-"

"A simple display of skills, that is what they told me. I went into that battle with that thought when I should have simply been trying to tear her head from her shoulders. Now I discover you already have a female partner with whom you have many years of battling experience, you have no real need of me and I cannot even competently battle one of your heroes in the test. I would save what little dignity I have left and leave before the demand comes."

He stared at her in shock. "There's no demand-"

"Robin, please," she whispered, closing her eyes. "You cannot possibly want me as a partner after that."

He placed his finger on her chin to lift her head up. "You. Were. Awesome."

Her eyes flew open.

He smiled at her. "There are not too many people on this Earth who can go toe to toe with Wonder Woman. You were amazing. Brilliant. I want you on my side more than ever. Don't discredit yourself, Starfire."

"But... you are so angry-"

"I am angry at them, although I probably shouldn't have yelled at them. I'm not angry at you. You and I would make a great team." He snorted. "If I'm being honest with myself, I bet Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven would be a good fit for a team too. Something the Justice League can't touch or ruin."

Starfire stared at him.

"Wonder Woman shouldn't have gone for the lasso. That was too far," he said.

"What does it do?" Starfire asked.

"Makes you tell the truth. Even if you don't want to."

Starfire swallowed and dropped her eyes.

"I don't believe you're a threat to Earth," Robin told her.

Starfire bowed her head. "I am."

"Nonsense."

"Already the Gordanians attacked because of me."

"And we repelled that attack."

"Robin-"

"Starfire, it doesn't matter what you might do, it doesn't matter if people are going to come looking for you. It only matters what you _do_."

She stared at him.

"Look," Robin patted her knee. "I'm going to get a hot shower going for you and order us a couple of pizzas. You'll feel better when you're relaxed a bit. Okay?"

Starfire nodded.

"Are you okay to stand?"

"Yes."

Robin smiled. "Good."

TTTTT

Robin closed the door behind himself, sealing Starfire in the bathroom. He hoped the shower would work. He knew from experience what it was like on a body if you fought the lasso. Part of his training had been to try, part of all of their training had been to try, perhaps thats why Wonder Woman had done it.

But the Zeus bolt from Wonder Woman's bracers as well, she shouldn't have done that. None of that should've happened the way it did. It was wrong. Poor Starfire actually believed it would influence his opinion of her. It did, in a good way.

Still, he shouldn't have yelled. He understood why they'd tested her. He did. But there are other ways they could have gone about it. Like watching how he dealt with her, for example. _Trusting_ his opinion, that's what bit the most. They didn't trust him. All he'd done, for them, with them, as part of their group and they couldn't trust his judgment.

Respect went both ways.

He'd apologise for yelling at some stage. Just not yet.

He headed for the phone, made a call to local pizza shop, then went into his bedroom to check the crime scanner and get changed out of his uniform.

He hadn't expected Batman to be standing in the middle of his lounge room when he got back out.

He stopped. Stared. Glowered.

Batman gestured the room. "This is where you're living?" he asked, surprised.

Robin gritted his teeth. "You really don't want to be here right now. That stunt you pulled-" He shook his head.

"I came to apologise."

"Right."

"Wonder Woman took her role... a little too seriously."

"You think?" No shit, sherlock. And he calls himself a detective.

"Way she tells it, Starfire presented a challenge and Diana's not one to run from a battle."

"Uh-huh. And the lasso? None of you tried to stop her. That was too far, even for you."

Batman shifted. "Dick, I know you're mad at me-"

"You think?" Robin spat again.

"-but I really do have your best interests at heart."

"Right. Alfred made you come, didn't he?"

Batman didn't acknowledge that.

Robin snorted.

"He'd cuff you for that."

"Good thing he's not here then," Robin retorted. He sighed. "Do you want a drink or something? Coffee?"

"Alfred would be pleased to know you remembered your manners."

"Maybe you should leave before I forget them again."

Batman's expression was flat. "Dick, are you capable of being civil for at least a few minutes?"

"Nope."

Batman sighed. "I'll make a deal with you."

Robin laughed. "Right. A deal. Nice."

"You'll like this deal."

"Sure I will."

"I'll front you the set up costs for your own operation. A better place than this one, two bedrooms if you're really set on partnering with that girl."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "_That_ girl?"

"And I won't set foot in Jump City as Batman. No matter what happens here."

Robin's face went void of expression. "In exchange for?"

"Allowing me access as myself. I do have an office here I need to visit occasionally. And when I do visit, it would be nice if I could spend time with my son."

Robin pondered. "You won't interfere."

Batman shook his head.

"You'll let me do this."

"I think I just said that."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Do you think you can't?"

"Of course I can."

"Good. Do it. Prove to yourself you can be the man I know you are."

Robin frowned. Rare praise. There had to be a catch.

"Being a leader is a lot of responsibility," Batman continued. "You are completely and utterly responsible for that girl in there. What she does, how she does it, who she might accidentally injure. It's a good test of character."

"Why?"

"Because the Justice League isn't right for everyone, Dick. It won't be right for you at all, you've known that for a while."

Robin nodded. It was true, he had known that. He'd always be under Batman's shadow then, and they others will alway see him as just some kid who needed protecting. Today was a prime example.

"Those who won't fit need a place to go. A team to go to."

That made sense.

"And I know how manipulating I am. I made you come here, didn't I?"

Robin jolted. "What? No. You fired me."

"You were becoming too much like me. I made you my partner so you _wouldn't_ turn out like me. Robins weren't meant to live in the dark. You need things I can't give you."

Robin couldn't do anything but stare.

"You picked a good city to operate from. Jump will give you a chance to spread your wings. And when you're ready, Gotham will still be there." Batman turned toward the window, then turned back. "Oh. Your friend's inverter. It's on it's way, along with a couple of other parts he might find useful. Let me know if you want any more upgrades."

"... thanks," Robin said, lamely.

"She was a slave?"

That surprised Robin. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words," Batman said. "She reacted to the word 'emancipated' oddly. Although Superman and Green Lantern seem to believe it's because she misunderstood the word, not because she was reacting to defend you."

"Defend me?"

"She's rather protective."

"Yeah, I noticed. No, I don't think she was a slave. But she was on her way to someplace called the Citadel to be one when she escaped."

Batman nodded, then hesitated a moment. "She's a good fighter. She's got spirit."

Robin's lips quirked up and he felt pride for Starfire. "I know. It would have been nice if you all trusted my judgement though, instead of that stupid test."

"Point taken." Batman turned for the window. "Stay safe."

Robin nodded. "I will." He waited until the swooshing black cape had disappeared up the fire escape then said "You can come out now."

The bathroom door opened more than the tiny crack it had been and Robin gave Starfire a smile as she peeked through. "Eavesdropping, huh?"

"I heard voices," she said, timid. "I did not mean to listen. Are you angry?"

"No." Robin resisted the urge to drop his eyes. "You're wearing a towel, right?"

She nodded.

He turned his face away. "Yes. Batman coming to... I think that was an apology."

"Oh. That is... good?"

"Yeah. He gave me a couple of things to think about anyway."

Starfire opened the door the whole way, standing in the frame in just a towel and Robin found his eyes drawn back. Water dripped from her hair and onto the floor. Her neck and shoulders were still dotted with water droplets. "I... forgot my clothes," she said sheepishly. "Those are really in no condition to put back on."

Robin cleared his throat. "Oh. Right."

He tried hard not to look as Starfire darted across to her neat pile of clothes. He really did. But he was also the master at peripheral. And the towel was really very tight. And bunched further up her leg as she crouched down.

Robin scrambled for the TV control and thumped down on the sofa. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"What is a movie?" she asked.

"It's a... story," he said. "On the TV. It's fiction, made for entertainment purposes."

Starfire nodded. "Very well," she said, standing and heading back into the bathroom. She didn't quite shut the door properly, so he could still hear her moving around.

"Ahh... do you have any preference?" he asked, trying not to peer through the crack in the door.

"Whatever you prefer," she replied.

"Um..." he scratched his head. "How about... Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. It's a martial arts one. Lots of action. You might like it."

Starfire came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a tee and brushing her hair. "Very well."

"Feel better?" he asked as he used to the control to get the movie going.

"A little," she said as she sat down beside him. "Robin..."

"Yes?"

She tapped her fingers together. "That was Babs, yes?"

He swallowed, Batgirl's kiss leaping to the forefront of his mind. "Yes."

"She seemed most nice."

"She is."

"Will she be coming to Jump City also?"

"No. She won't."

"Oh. Then I am sorry you did not get to spend more time with her."

Robin couldn't tell if Starfire was relieved at that or not, but she did sound sincere. In truth, he didn't know himself. "I think I spent enough," he said, trying not to go red again. "Got some things sorted. I guess. Are you really not going to tell why Batman wanted to talk to you?"

Starfire sighed. "Spacial credits," she said. "Among other things, he was curious about how they worked and the conversion."

That sounded right. Just like Bruce, always interested in investments.

He watched her, there was still something off about her. "You are going to stay, aren't you?"

Starfire dropped her gaze. "You attacked Wonder Woman for me."

He nodded. "I'd do it again too."

"Oh. But she is so much more powerful than you-"

"So?"

"Why endanger yourself?"

"Because you're my friend." He smiled at her, sensing she needed reassurance. "And I can handle myself. I've been trained to deal with powerhouses like you. Don't worry."

"Oh."

"I did alright against you when you first came to Earth."

She offered him a tiny smile. "You did."

"Even with you handcuffed at the time," he said in a teasing tone, hoping to get a better smile from her.

It didn't work.

He reached across the gap and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Star, I don't want you to leave."

She moved away, curled up into a ball and faced the television resolutely.

With a sigh, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and sat back, placing his arm along the back of the chair. "Pizza will be here soon."

She nodded, wriggling a little.

Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon was one of Robin's all time favourite movies. It helped that he knew Mandarin, so didn't have to watch it with subtitles. The martial arts was stunning, the acrobatics were incredible and he liked the special effects and sword play.

It wasn't until about five minutes into the movie, with Starfire watching intently too, that he realised he hadn't put the subtitles on.

He chuckled sheepishly, reaching for the control. "Sorry, it's in Mandarin, I'll put the subtitles on."

"Subtitles?" Starfire asked.

"Written English so you can understand what they're saying."

"Oh, I can understand them perfectly. "

He stared at her. "How?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Because you can."

Robin frowned. "That doesn't make sense. How can you understand-"

There was a sharp rap at the door, interrupting Robin. He bounded to his feet and went to fetch the pizzas.

They ate in silence, Starfire devouring more that he did, but he was used to this by now. She didn't seem to want to talk, she actually looked like she was enjoying the movie, so Robin didn't bother her. He settled back into watch it himself, feet back up on the coffee table, one arm along the back of the sofa and the other on the arm. Starfire relaxed too, her feet up on the coffee table beside his.

He really did like this movie. Even after watching it so many times, he still caught new subtleties from the action sections. The way their hands moved, or their feet shifted position. It was amped up for Hollywood, but there was a sense of rhythm that existed in natural martial arts and was visual pleasure to watch.

He was so engrossed, Starfire sliding down the sofa back and resting her head on his chest came as a complete surprise.

His heartbeat rocketed off, his palms suddenly clammy. Eyes wide and body stiff, he nudged her. "Ahhh... Star?"

She didn't answer and he leant forward to peer at her face.

She was fast asleep. Eyelashes softly resting against her cheeks, her whole body was relaxed and calm. Her palm rested against his waist, just below his ribcage, but it seemed an accidental placing mostly. She probably didn't even realise she'd done this.

She was tired. Well, he reasoned, they had spent most of last night awake. And the night before had been spent talking too. He was pretty tired as well.

It was... kinda nice.

Today was a day for surprises it seemed.

Robin shifted a little, allowing Starfire to get into a more comfortable position. Placing the arm previously resting on the back of the chair on her shoulder, he settled into watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>:_

_Mandarin does not equal Japanese._

_Hiatus for a couple of days._

_Next Chapter: Spying_


	22. Spying

**_Author's Note:_**

_Whew, that was a long hiatus /sarcasm._

_I'm shortening the chapters. One idea to a chapter ^_^. Means I can contain the non plot more (she says at 22 chapters -sigh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Spying<strong>.

Raven answered the call.

The emotional distress beacon, she couldn't not answer it, not when she knew who it came from. She did try to resist, but eventually she grew curious. Strange that the alien should be calling out so hard, when before she'd been so happy.

Except, Starfire was fast asleep. Sprawled out of the couch. Looking like she'd gone more than ten round with some using a crowbar on her. That had been a surprise, how can she still be so distraught when she's asleep?

Raven hovered in her soul self form, looking around the room. No Robin, but she thought she heard noises from the adjoining bedroom.

She floated toward it curiously, wondering what had happened.

Robin sat at his computers, his hands steepled before him, hands clasped and index finger against his lips as he studied the screens.

They were filled with people. All different kinds, most of them in costume. Some with masks, some without. Most of them she didn't recognise, but she saw a few she did.

Starfire was there. A large picture of her smiling. Her image was right next to Robin's on the main monitor. Beside that was Cyborg and Beast Boy.

And Robin was looking at a large image of Raven. And her statistics.

Raven drifted closer. How in the name of Azar had he gotten some of that information? Her date of birth, for example. _Planet of birth_. Her request for assistance to the Justice League, which had been vetoed, but not the details of her request. Considering she hadn't even had a chance to give them out it was unsurprising.

_The fact that she was part demon_.

Raven gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Robin reacted, flicking the screen off and swivelling on his chair. "Hey Star-" He stopped, frowned and Raven was thankful her soul self was still in its invisible stage. One day she'd be able to make it corporeal, but not yet. Still, Robin had sensed it, but then he did seem to have a preternatural ability to sense when she was near.

He rose, hurried to the door, frowning as he saw Starfire still sleeping on the couch. He shook his head as though to clear it, watched Starfire for a moment, then returned to the computer, pressed a couple of keys to bring up the screens again and continued his contemplations.

Raven wondered what he was doing. Why was he looking at all these teenagers? Why was he scrutinising her so much?

Scrubbing his hand over his face, he opened another screen, instant messenger, and typed out a message to someone called 'fastestboyalive'. "_Dude, you there_?"

He left that screen, pulling up another one of a boy with flaming red hair, freckles dotting his cheeks and bright blue eyes.

The computer blinged and Robin returned to the message screen. "_Saved me from the homework monster. Wassup?"_

"_Skype_?" Robin typed back, then opened the program.

The video came through immediately. It was the same red haired boy from the picture. "Dude, wasssssssssssup?" he asked happily, then took a crunching bite out of an apple.

"I need to ask you something."

Raven drifted toward the door, not really wanting to eavesdrop on a private conversation.

"Sure. Shoot," the boy said, lounging before the screen and put his feet up.

"Ever think about joining a team other than the Justice League?"

"Dude, there isn't any other teams."

"What if I started one?"

Raven stopped her retreat. This was worth listening to.

The boy dropped his feet to the floor with a thump. "Dude, I am _so_ there!"

Robin chuckled. "Wal, we'd be operating out of Jump City. You know your mom won't let you move out until you've finished school."

"I can commute!"

Robin laughed more loudly. "Dude, you'll waste too much energy, then your mom will be mad at me for increasing her grocery bill more than usual. Besides, I wasn't calling to ask you to join."

Wal pouted. "Say what?"

"C'mon, you and me, we go way back. You'll have trouble stomaching orders from me, and I'll flounder and flop around because you know how to disobey so well."

"But, dude, you can't start a team without your best pal."

"Honourary member. Straight up. When everything's running smoothly, I'll bring you in."

Wal narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"I need to do this on my own."

"That's what you said about leaving the batcave," Wal replied. "You've only been gone a few weeks, what made you decide to create a team so fast."

Robin shrugged. "It... kind of fell into my lap."

"Uh-huh. Anything to do with that redhead I saw on Uncle Barry's notes?"

"No."

"Liar. So, why are you calling?"

"To give you a heads up," Robin said. "I didn't want you to get all pouty when you found out."

"Me? Pouty?" Wal rolled his eyes. "I would never."

Robin chuckled. "Right."

"So, who were you thinking of? If it's not gonna be your devilishly handsome best friend? Donna? Dude, if you let Donna in, I'm really gonna cry."

"No. Not straight away. I think Diana will skin me alive."

"Ick, yeah, probably. So, spill."

Robin sighed, hitting a couple for buttons. "Sending you their pictures now."

Wal leant forward, his eyes off the screen. He let out a low whistled. "Dude, Raven's hot."

Raven's eyes went wide and her form wavered a little.

Robin tilted his head. "Yeah. She is. But-"

"But you're interested in..." Wal was looking at the other pictures now, "Starfire. She's a cutie too. You like that red hair."

"I'm more interested in their abilities and how well they fit together. Cyborg and Beast Boy seem to have cemented a friendship and Star and I are-"

Wal smirked. "_Star_?"

Robin let out an exasperated sigh. "Drop it. Really, does _everyone_ need to mention it? She's a friend."

"Whatever dude," he grinned.

"Starfire and I have developed some good trust between us, but Raven..."

Raven waited anxiously while Robin scratched the back of his head. For some reason, his opinion of her mattered and she wanted to know.

"She's mysterious. Quiet. I know she's watching us. I just don't know why. She seems to be waiting for something."

Wal raised his eyebrow. "Or, you could just have a stalker."

Robin inclined his head in agreement. "That too."

"One girl to three guys seems pretty lame though, you need another girl to balance the hotness."

"Don't bring gender into this," Robin said. "Both those girls are pretty damn powerful. I'm just not sure if Raven'd fit. If she'd want to be a part of a team. She seems like a loner."

Raven was a little disheartened at that. But then, she could see why he'd be hesitant. She'd been rather secretive, perhaps she needed a more active role, rather than watching.

"So ask her, dude."

Robin sighed. "I really don't even know if I really want to start a team right now."

Wal gave him a flat look. "Right. Sure."

"Ass."

"Dick."

Robin laughed.

"So, whatcha gonna call this team?" Wal asked, casually eating his apple again.

"No idea. Really, it's still on the drawing board." Robin sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Bruce said he'd front the money. I know he was talking in general terms, cause he doesn't like that Starfire's sleeping on the couch, but I can't help think what I can do with my own base like the Watchtower-"

"Dude, you have a hot chick sleeping on the couch? Why are you talking to me? Go take pictures! Can you get a shot down her shirt-"

Robin have him a flat look. "Hanging up now."

"Dude-"

Robin pressed the button, then closed his chat window from all the complaining spam Wal was sending through at super speed. He shook his head and chuckled. "Pervert," he muttered, then brought up Raven's picture again. "Who are you?" He pressed a few more keys and brought all five of them up again. "And would you fit?"

With a sigh, Robin leant back on his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Hands behind his head, he stared at the roof.

"I'd fit," Raven said softly.

An alert began to blare.

Robin's reaction was instantaneous. Documents he had been working on were saved and closed, the console locked up tight. He bounded toward his cupboard, his shirt over his head in moment.

Raven averted her eyes, darting from the room and back into the living area. Seeing him getting dressed or even changed, was probably not the right thing to do, especially since it was possible he already considered her some sort of stalker.

Robin was redressed and in his uniform in barely any time at all. He bounded out of the room, mask in hand and Raven saw his eyes alight on Starfire.

Robin hesitated. Placed the mask carefully against his eyes. Hesitated some more, then crouched down beside her. "Star, wake up," he said, giving her shoulder a little shake.

She opened up her eyes, staring at him.

With a lopsided smile, he said, "We gotta go. We have an alert."

She blinked. "We?"

"Yup. Get up. We have a job to do." He hesitated. "Unless you don't feel up to it."

"Feel up?"

"Feel strong enough," he amended.

Her eyes flared. "I am strong enough."

"It wasn't a criticism," Robin said and smiled.

Starfire was suddenly the centre of an emotional maelstrom. Raven had to take a step away and create a couple of mental blocks. So many colliding emotions all at once, it was hard to sort through them. Starfire's expression didn't change however, the turmoil was within, where Robin couldn't see, where Raven could feel.

But what flared the most was hope and that hadn't been there before. Now it flared like a bright light, warming Starfire from within. It warmed Raven too.

Raven wondered what had happened to make Starfire flare like that.

Starfire returned his smile. "Truly?"

"Of course, you're my partner, remember?"

Raven was filled with curiosity. Partner? Perhaps he _was_ serious about the team.

Robin nudged Starfire. "Quick, go get changed."

Raven closed her eyes and willed herself back to her body.

Perhaps she'd join them in person. Not to interfere, just witness. And make her presence know. Maybe she could show Robin she wanted to be on a team too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>:_

_Some Young Justice acknowlegdement there ^_^_

_Next Chapter: Shiver_


	23. Shiver

**_Author's Note:_**

_A rant: Red Hood and the Outlaws. You know what? I was over it. I was. Pretty art, crappy writing. Some developmentish type thing. No answers. Kory(i) is gorgeous which almost makes up for the lack of distinct personality and lying to herself in her own mind. But this latest issue..._

_One does not simply mess with Alfred's cooking._

_Can't be done. DOESN'T get done. Alfred does not make 'paste waffles'. Ever. Alfred is a god at cooking. When Raven said "Evil beware, we have waffles", those were Alfred's evil fighting waffles! There are some things you just. DON'T. RETCON! GAH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shiver<strong>

The first thing Robin noticed as he parked his bike outside the bank was the intense cold. His breath frosted, the hair on his arms stood on end as his flesh reacted to the cold.

The entire front of the bank was frozen. Ice coated the window so thick Robin couldn't see through it at all. Miniature glaciers spread out on the pavement before the bank. Icicles clung to any fixtures they could. Snow danced through the air, fluttering to the ground. It melted the further away it got from the bank.

Jump's Special Forces were littered outside, keeping the crowd of people away while they decided the best way to tackle this particular villain.

"Did Mr Freeze come to town?" Robin muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Starfire asked, dropping out of the sky to float beside him.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

"Frozen water," Robin said.

Starfire tilted her head. "Ice. How pretty. Shiny."

"Cold too," Robin said. He studied her. "Your bolts are pretty hot. This should be easy."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed."

Throwing his leg over his bike, he grinned and headed toward the bank with Starfire floating after him. "Awesome, let's check it out."

Their first obstacle was the front entrance and the icy wall, but a couple of well placed timer birdarangs from a safe distance away and a blast from Starfire to finish the job and they had a nice cavelike entrance.

"Stay ranged," Robin told Starfire while they waited for the ice to stop crumbling so they could enter. "I've dealt with ice-types before. Most of them have some sort of projectional ray to ice things up. Dodge."

Starfire nodded.

Robin would have been gladder for more traction on his boots, he slipped and slid his way toward the opening, the ice more slick than he imagined. Starfire nipped up behind him, wrapped her arms around his chest and lifted him off, darting through the hole.

The inside of the bank was completely iced too. Counters were iced up their legs, plants were frozen solid, icicles hung from the ceiling. The people who had been inside had their legs encased in it up to their knees. They were blue and shivering from cold and looked at Robin and Starfire as they made their entrance with a sense of relief and gratitude.

Starfire gasped and placed him on a ice free counter, up and away from the icy floor. "We must rescue them."

Robin nodded, his eyes surveying the room. He could see no sign of whoever did this, but he was sure they had to be close. They must have heard the blast. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out several heaters, tossing them around the room, particularly close to people's feet, then he extracted two ice cleats for his boots. "I was hoping it wouldn't be iced in here," he muttered, sitting down on the bench to pull them on.

Starfire tilted her head at him, then proceeded to the closest person, to add her strength and heat to break them free of the ice.

"Be careful," Robin said, jumping down from the counter. "The criminal's around here somewhere. I'll scout."

One of the girls behind the counter, extracted one of her arms from where it was huddled against her chest and pointed behind her. "B-b-b-b-b-basssss-mmmm-"

"Basement?" Robin asked.

The woman nodded.

"How many?"

She lifted one finger, then tucked her hands under her armpits.

Robin turned his head, looking at Starfire as she lifted the first person out of the iced floor. "Go," she said, offering him a smile. "I will follow."

"I'll bellow if I need help."

"Very well," she said and darted through the hole carrying the man she'd rescued, before darting straight back in.

Running carefully and bounding over ice, Robin cast a few more heaters around the place to make Starfire's job easier. It was nice that she'd simply assigned herself a role and did it without question.

Robin cautiously travelled down the stairs to the basement, down to where the safe was. Extracting and extending his bo staff, he pressed his back to the wall, before peeking out around the corner.

He nearly had his head taken off by a blast of ice. It was only his reflexes which saved him, diving away from the corner as it iced up with incredible speed, the icicles forming horizontally from the blast.

"Give up!" Robin called, pulling out a few bombs and sent them down the corridor. "You can't get out of here. We have you surrounded!"

"You'll never take Shiver alive!" a musculine voice bellowed.

Robin blinked. "Shiver?" he asked. "Seriously? _Shiver_? Dude, you better not be dressed as a pirate."

"I... what?"

"Shiver sounds like a girls name. Were all the boys names taken?"

"It's not a girls name!"

"You could've been called... Frostbite. Icebreaker. Glacier. And you picked _shiver_." Robin grinned. "Brrrrr... it's _Shiver_!" he taunted. "Avast ye scurvy dogs."

Shiver spluttered.

Robin glanced up at Starfire as she floated down the stairs. "All out?" he whispered.

She nodded, giving him a strange look.

That was quite fast, but then he had helped with the heaters. "Nice work."

Robin grinned, extracting a few more bombs from his belt. There was an open doorway opposite, if he could make it there he and Starfire could fire together. "When I give the word, blast him."

Starfire nodded, lighting up her hands.

"Well, what's _your_ name?" Shiver demanded.

With a chuckle, Robin said, "Starfire."

"Dude, that's a girls-"

Robin barrel rolled into the corridor, casting his bombs, while Starfire leaned around the corner and unleashed green death upon Shiver.

Robin managed to get a good look at him before he was into the room opposite, hiding from the retaliating blasts of ice. Blue costume, really when are ice villains not in some sort of white or blue. The guy had some white ugg boots on his feet with a puffy lambskin fringe. "Seriously?" he asked Starfire. "_This_ is the first villain we get?"

She gave him a confused look, but Robin just raised his finger to his lips. Undermining confidence was one of his specialties.

"Come out here and say that!" Shiver demanded. "I've got you trapped."

"No, we've got you trapped. This is the only exit and you still haven't managed to get the safe open. Face it, you're done." While he was saying that, he lifted his hands up to Starfire, wiggling his fingers, then looked at her.

She lifted her own hands, coating them with starbolts again.

Gripping his bo staff, he nodded at her. Starfire twisted around the corner of the corridor and began to fire. Robin made a run for it, keeping low so that Starfire fired over the top of him.

Unfortunetly for Robin, Shiver didn't have a freeze gun like Mr Freeze did. This one could actually create ice from his hands. Both of them at once. So while one hand was intercepting Starfire's bolts with a spray of ice, the other hand pointed at him.

"Robin!" came Starfire's warning cry.

Robin twisted, rolled up in a ball and covered himself in his cape as Shiver's icy blast rolled over him. He could feel his cape becoming heavier with ice, could see it growing between the gaps in his cape. It cracked around as it froze. Within seconds, he was coated.

So. Cold. It was freezing inside this sparkling crystal coffin. He couldn't move, couldn't even twitch, the ice was so hard and confining. There would little oxygen supply, whatever was trapped in here with him when he'd curled up into a ball and he knew that wouldn't last very long at all. He couldn't even move his arms to get to his belt to extract a heater.

He forced himself to take shallow, little breaths. Braced against the cold and prepared to endure it. He'd been through something like this before, he could do it again. Starfire was fire, she'd take out Shiver and then rescue him. But he could already feel the frost penetrating him. Maybe Shiver was an apt name after all, he was certainly shivering.

He closed his eyes, tried to contain the quaking of his body.

Then there was heat and wetness and the ice shattering around him. He was lifted from the ground, manhandled and positioned. Something warm was wrapped around his torso, something even warmer pressed against his back.

Robin blinked open his eyes to look straight into Raven's violet ones. "Are you okay?" she asked, her tone urgent, her hands rubbing his arms in a frantic manner.

Through the shivering Robin shifted, glancing down at her cloak draped across him to keep him warm. Starfire's legs on either side of him. He turned his head to see that the warmth plastered against his back was Starfire herself, glowing softly as she reheated him. She looked a little panicked as she wrapped her arms around him beneath Raven's cloak, her hands warming his stomach.

He nodded, his teeth chattering. "Wh-at-t-t-t-t-t hap-hap-hap-nd?"

"Raven detained Shiver," Starfire said, smiling shakily. "She came through the wall and incapacitated him. It was most impressive."

"No big," she said with a shrug. "I'm just sorry I wasn't quicker."

Robin couldn't help but snuggle into Starfire's permeating warmth. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
><em>

_Next Chapter: Hot Chocolate_


	24. Hot Chocolate

**Hot chocolate**

"Feeling better?"

Robin nodded, warm through and very glad Starfire could produce heat like she could. He warmed his hands on his hot chocolate, his gloves resting on the table beside him. "Much, thanks."

Raven cupped her hands around her herbal tea, watching the swirls, rather than looking up at them. She'd turned shy again, once the dust had settled around the alert, but she hadn't disappeared like Robin had expected she would.

Wasn't that interesting?

Starfire was happily poking her floating marshmallows with a finger, watching them sink then rise up to the top of her cup of hot chocolate. She giggled, a little tee-hee sound and poked it again.

"You're supposed to eat it," Raven muttered.

"I am?" Starfire asked. "But they are miniature pillows, are they not?"

"No," Robin said. "They're called marshmallows, you can eat them. So," he said, placing his mug on the table. "Raven. Thanks for the save. Been spying long?"

Starfire lifted her head from playing with her cup, her brow furrowing.

Raven blinked. "I don't spy," she said in a blasé tone.

"Mmmm-hmm. That alert didn't go out on the communicators. So either you were watching or you just have incredibly good timing."

"I have incredibly good timing," Raven replied with a straight face.

Robin didn't believe that for a moment. "Right."

"Robin," Starfire interjected, sounding stern. "We should be thanking Raven for your rescue, not interrogating her."

Robin shrugged. "You would have gotten me out," he told Starfire.

"Because of Raven's assistance, I was able to aid you sooner. You have told me how fragile humans were, Robin. And you were quite a strange colour and shaking. It is good she was there."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she was," Robin said. "But I'm a little concerned how she knew we were there."

"I watch," Raven snipped. "I don't spy."

"There's no difference."

"There is."

"Explain," Robin asked, interested in how she'd differentiate the two.

"Does not 'watch' mean to observe something, while 'spy' suggests malicious intent?" Starfire pipped, still poking her marshmallow. "Raven is our friend, she would not be malicious."

Robin flicked Starfire a glance, but her attention wasn't on him so he returned his attention to Raven. "So, no malicious intent, huh?"

"Of course not," Raven said, indignant.

"But you admit to watching."

"Like you never watch people," Raven muttered.

"Only criminals."

"Uh-huh."

Robin raised an eyebrow, glanced at Starfire again. She was sitting very still, rather intently watching something over Robin's shoulder with an expression Robin had never seen before. Somewhere between confusion and realisation. He flicked a look over his shoulder but he couldn't see anything that would draw her attention. Just other people enjoying coffees and cake, talking or kissing or laughing with each other.

"Star, what's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped to his mask and she stared at him for a long moment, dropped her eyes toward his chin, stared again then looked at her cup. "Nothing," she squeaked. "Nothing is wrong." She wrapped her hands around her mug and swallowed her whole hot chocolate in one gulp.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her, then took a sip of her tea.

While her behaviour was a little odd, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen already from her, so Robin turned his attention back to Raven. "So, where are you living?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

Right. "And yet, you know where I live."

"I would've thought you'd hide that better. Didn't Batman train you?"

"Kind of hard when someone can sense where you are," Robin returned. "I doubt even Batman can hide from that."

"You have an inflated ego if you think I would deliberately seek you out."

Robin didn't believe her for a moment. "No, you just happen to be in the right place at the right time."

"Oandari the benevolent is most enigmatic," Starfire mentioned. "Perhaps you should not question."

"It's in my nature to question, Starfire," Robin said and sat back on his chair. "But fine. Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Starfire blinked at him. "What is a gift horse, and why are you inspecting its mouth?"

"It's a saying. It means... ahh..." Robin rubbed his head.

"Don't be ungrateful to someone who helps you out," Raven said flatly.

"Okay," Robin held up his hands in submission. "I'm sorry I questioned."

"Robin, may I inquire as to why you were so... odd toward Shiver?" Starfire asked, subtly changing the subject.

"Odd?"

"Your demeanour changed. You taunted him, insulted his name."

"Ahh. It's a technique used to unsettle opponents," Robin said. "Make them angry or upset. It unbalances them and they make mistakes. Part of my job is to direct attention towards me."

"I see."

"So you can sneak in from behind and take them out."

"Is that not dangerous? You are so fragile."

Robin gave Starfire a flat look while Raven snickered. "Thanks."

Starfire gasped, covered her mouth with one hand and reached out to grasp his hand with her other one. "Oh, Robin, I only meant-"

"I know," he said, curling his fingers around hers.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at him, so Robin moved his hands away from Starfire's. Finishing off the rest of his hot chocolate, Robin stood. "It's been really nice seeing you again, Raven," he said. "But I've gotta go fill in some paperwork regarding that run in with Shiver." Looking at Starfire, he asked, "Do you want to come? Or can you find you way back on your own?"

"If you do not mind, I would spend some time with Raven. I have some... feminine questions."

Raven looked horrified.

"Think you can find your way back on your own?" he asked, giving Starfire's shoulder a squeeze.

Starfire nodded.

Robin couldn't wait to leave. Feminine questions. What fun for Raven.

TTTTT

Raven eyed Starfire with trepidation as Robin scurried away, succumbing to the failings of his gender. Really, she had thought Robin would at least be above that. Still, they weren't questions _she_ wanted to answer. And certainly not for someone she barely knew.

"Ahh..."

"Lip contact," Starfire asked immediately. "Does it have a name?"

"Lip... You mean kissing?"

Starfire hesitated, thinking. "Kissing..."

"What about it?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked away. "Nothing, I simply wished to know the name."

"You're not a very good liar," Raven said.

Starfire smiled. "You do not seem like you truly wish to discuss feminine questions. Or perhaps-"

"No. I'm good." Raven picked up her cup of tea.

"Thank you for helping us," Starfire said.

"Any time." Raven had reached her polite limit. She didn't really know how to relate to another person well, let alone an alien. As much as she needed a team, people that might help her defeat her father, or prevent his rising, she found it difficult to be friendly. She set the cup carefully on the table. "Um... was there anything else?"

"No."

"Then... I'll see you around."

"Oh..." Starfire smiled a little sadly. "Very well."

TTTTT

Starfire scratched the table with her finger, staring at the three empty cups on the table, deep in thought.

Kissing. Lip Contact. For her, it was simply a transfer of knowledge. But for humans... her brain conjured up the meaning. A display of affection.

She had seen the couple behind Robin conducting it. It had been a shock, why would they need to do it more than once. But they seemed to enjoy what they were doing. Were familiar with it. And the boy had smiled and said he'd loved the girl.

Kissing to humans was a display of love.

_"You blast me, you kiss me, and you never stop to mention they have a giant particle disintegrator."_ That's what Robin had said. At the time, she hadn't made the connection.

Now...

Is that what Robin thought she had done? Is that why he was being so nice? Did he expect something from her she didn't know she had to give?

Except he hadn't tried to conduct lip contact with her again.

What did that mean?

Well, obviously it meant he didn't love her.

That was... okay, right? They'd only just met. Perhaps kissing was something humans built up to.

And she liked Robin. He was nice and kind and funny and generous. Not to mention handsome by the standards of her people. Kissing him might be nice too... if that's what he wanted.

Maybe he had to love her before he would want to.

Starfire's eyes widened.

Maybe she had conducted some sort of social blunder by kissing him without love being involved!

She would have to learn more about this kissing. Without asking Robin. Until she could be sure of what humans thought about it. Then maybe she could talk to him regarding it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
><em>

_I'm a firm believer Starfire knew what kissing was before Tokyo. She would have seen people around doing it, asked someone, found out herself. That whole "it can be more" thing, was a sneaky ploy to talk to Robin about it. Because he wasn't kissing her. Even after Strandard. Look Robin, I'll kiss this hot Japanese boy who looks like you, so I can learn the language and show you I can kiss, then I'll coyly mention it later in the hopes you'll finally do something about it! Or, you know, I might go kiss other boys._

_But, since they never talked about it until Tokyo, I had to come up with a reason why. So, you'll see why over the course of the next few chapters. Darn you canon and you're inability to think about things. _

_Next Chapter: Falling_


	25. Falling

_**Author's note:**_

_Limitations of writing before canon (and wanting to keep canon). I can't do Raven and Starfire girly time, because as Starfire says in Switched, they'd never hung out before. Darn._

_Also, no update tomorrow. It's an important day for me and my family, as it is for a lot of Australians and New Zealanders. For my family it also marks a personal tragedy, so I will not be on the internet. Lest we forget._

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>.

"Okay, you ready?"

Starfire nodded.

"And you're sure?"

"I am very quick to react."

"The safe word is "Aaaarrrrrgh, save me, I'm gonna die.'" Starfire giggled behind her hand and Robin grinned in return. "Okay, so it's just 'catch'."

Starfire nodded. "I will not fail you."

Robin adjusted his weight, shifting it from side to side as he glanced over at the edge of the building. "And you're aware of how far I can safely fall?"

"I believe so."

"I'm going to try and trick you."

Starfire nodded. "A query first, if I may?"

Robin nodded.

"Where is the best place to catch you?"

"Huh?"

Starfire reached out and tugged his cape. "That would not be a good place, I assume."

Robin shook his head. "No. Legs aren't good either, because then we can't go for a quick release. Anywhere around the arms or chest is fine."

Starfire nodded, then pointed to his belt. "Your weapons... will you want access to them?"

Robin tapped his lips in consideration. "Read me as best you can. If you catch me, I'll probably shift so I'm holding onto you somehow. That way you can tell if I want to be released, because I'll let go."

"Agreed."

"We'll probably screw this up a couple of times before we sync. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I was watching you yesterday, at the Watchtower." He scratched his head. "How to explain this... you curve and dip all over the place. Your body isn't always pointed in the direction you're flying."

Starfire understood what he was referring to. "No. It does not. You wish for me to match my direction with my body?"

Robin nodded. "It makes it easier to calculate momentum and direction and I can tell when a good release is."

"I will make every effort to adhere to basic physics."

"Thanks." Robin jiggled, his gaze now on the edge of the building. "We'll take this slow. Ready?"

Starfire took up a position slightly behind him. "I believe so."

"You don't need to catch this first one, 'kay?"

"Very well."

"Oh and I normally roll, so don't be concerned."

"Roll?" Starfire asked.

Robin flashed her a grin. "Just keep up," he cheeked and broke into a run.

Starfire immediately kept pace, watching his actions closely.

His boots thudded against the roof, his steps carefully placed so the last one landed up on the brick edge of the building. He expelled a breath of air and used that leg to propel him forward.

Starfire fought to hold her position and not fly to his rescue.

He hit the opposite rooftop with ease, further in than Starfire had calculated. He was more springy than she suspected. His legs folding beneath him and he rolled forward. Starfire supposed it was to take care of some of the kinetic energy and to keep his momentum traveling forward without injuring himself. He rolled so easily, legs over head, the somersault was like it was second nature to him. Just like flying was to her. One graceful motion then he was up and sprinting toward the next gap in the rooftops.

She held her position, just behind him, matching his speed.

The next jump was similar, except his approach was different. The distance was slightly larger than the first, she watched for any signal that he would need assistance. Muscles bunched, his foot hit the awning, his chest thrust forward, his legs swinging behind then extending out in front as he prepared for landing. The cape around his neck, previously caught in the propulsion of his body, followed the line of him as he rolled through that landing too.

"Ready?" he called again, sprinting for the next roof.

She was.

"Keep the speed," he commanded as his feet thumped against the roof.

The approach of the next one was similar to the first two, foot against the awning, chest thrust forward, whole body reaching for the opposite rooftop, except this time he extended his hand out toward her.

She moved in and gripped his hand, matching the speed he had been traveling at and carried him over the short distance to the next roof. He lifted his legs in preparation, his feet toward the roof.

"Release!" he demanded as his foot touched and she obeyed, Robin rolling again, then he was up and running.

"Nice work," he said, flashing her a grin.

Starfire beamed.

"Keep going."

They tried three more of the hand extending jump and she made each one of them, trying to preempt whether he would need assistance or not. The hand extend was an easy signal to follow, but Starfire felt that was solely for her benefit. After all, he was putting a lot of trust in her. He would want to know she was there before he allowed himself to really fall.

Robin shifted direction mid rooftop, skidding on one foot. Starfire stayed right with him as he leapt, snatching his out stretched hand and propelling him over the gap.

He stopped, grinning at her. "Nice."

She smiled, pleased.

"Okay, let's keep going. Back up a bit and see if you can guess whether I'll make it or not. Once we've got that, we'll work on whether or not I'm going for a grappling hook."

"Back up?"

"Don't fly so close."

"But then I will not be able to catch you-"

"That's the point. You can't always be shadowing me. I can save myself, and I will do so in battle, but if we're working as a team, I'd use up less equipment if you occasionally carried me." He smiled. "I'm hyper aware of people around me at all times. I know your position relative to mine. I'm just trying to make you more aware of me."

"I am most aware of you," Starfire said.

Robin shifted and tugged at his collar for a moment. "Ahh... so... um... let's try this again."

"How much distance?" she asked.

"How about a building distance? I'm just gonna keep running and jumping and you decide if I need help."

"Robin, would it not be easier if we were chasing a criminal just for me to carry you the entire distance?"

"Sure it would," Robin said. "But this is more about noticing the signs mid battle. Knowing if I need help. Being aware."

"Oh."

"It builds trust too. Instinctive trust. Practicing so we'll be able to just do it at crunch time."

Starfire gasped. "Will someone be eating us?"

Robin chuckled. "No. Sorry. Crunch time means... ahh... when it matters.

"Oh, I see."

"So, ready?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Robin."

It was harder to judge when she kept her distance. A few times she had to frantically dive after him when he didn't make the jump (whether by design or the distance was too great, Starfire couldn't tell), catching him and hoisting him back up onto the rooftops. It was hard too, in her haste she would catch the wrong bits, his foot, his elbow, his cape. Other times, she nearly collided with him, reacting and darting in close when he didn't need assistance.

She even crashed into him, sending them both tumbling into the alleyway below. Even though she managed to halt their fall and cart him back up to the top, she was quite distraught.

He rubbed his arm, grimacing.

"Robin-"

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. "Really. I knew we'd have problems before we could work together."

Starfire shook her head. "But-"

"Star, we can do this. Let's keep trying."

She thought they were getting better. She thought she was reading him well. She still overreacted when he leapt, her heart pounding with anxiety. He'd told her how fragile humans were. How far he could fall before he'd break bones (breaking bones! Unheard of for Tamaranains except in great falls), how far he could fall before he could die. She was continually altering her flight so she was angling toward him until she was certain whether he was going to make it or miss the leap.

He did try to trick her a few times. Making the jump and deliberately falling short.

Then came the pivot jumps. His foot would land sideways on the awning, pivoting as he jumped, resulting in a mid air spin. He flashed her a cheeky grin the first time he did it. "Incoming bombs on next one," he called. "Dodge."

She blinked, confused but as he bolted for the next jump, she saw him reaching into his belt.

As he leapt he pivoted again, thrust out his hands and cast several small grey balls at her. She ducked and wove, keeping and eye on their trajectory as well as on Robin and what he was doing. The balls exploded around her, never close enough to hurt her but close enough to cast thick black smoke around.

She lost sight of Robin for a moment, speeding up to charge through the smoke so she could catch him if needed.

He didn't need it on that one, but he did on the next.

Except that she caught him back to front, he hadn't finished his spin. Keeping the momentum he'd set, she flipped him, set him back on his feet and retreated.

"Nice one!" he called out to her and kept on running.

Starfire was feeling quite pleased with herself now. She was understanding him more and what he wanted from her, and every successful catch and place made her more comfortable and happy about what they were doing. And confident too.

Then, he missed a step.

His foot went up on an awning and the brickwork crumbled beneath him. He didn't get the lift required to make the jump. With a yelp, he fell. A proper fall and not his pretend ones.

A little panicked, Starfire dove into the alleyway between the buildings to catch him, only to find him being propelled upward by his grappling hook.

Eyes wide, she slammed into him.

The force of the hit dazzled her. She lost hold of her flight, her body squished up against him, then was falling. Robin floundered for her, grabbed her hard around the waist. His grappling hook lifted them up and they were thrown back onto the roof. Rolling and tumbling she felt gravel at her back, weight against her front as they skidded to a halt.

Robin panted, most likely from the exertion he had just been undergoing. He was pressed right up against her and lay there for a long moment before he roused. "Ow," he said, his hands slipping down her sides until he could prop himself up.

"Oh." She could see the sweat beading on his brow, they were so close. She went a little wide eyed at his proximity.

"You okay?" he asked, his breath fanning her face.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah..." His breathing hitched, his lips parted and he stared at her through his mask, she could just discern his eyes but she couldn't tell where he was looking.

Confused as to why he wasn't removing himself from her person, she watched him. There was this... heat in his face she'd never seen before. That was really the only way she could describe it. Heat. She wasn't sure why, or what caused it, perhaps from all that running.

He still didn't move, just stuck staring at her and it was rather disconcerting. She glanced downward and shifted her legs. "Robin?" she asked, moving her head away from his. Was he hurt? Is that why he was frozen in place?

He jerked his head back, scrambled away, bounced to his feet and retreated. "Sorry, sorry," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flaring. "Sorry," he said again, his face downturned and resolutely not meeting her gaze. "About the grappling hook thing, too. It's a reflex."

She sat up. "I understand," she said with a nod, feeling very much like she missed something then. She wasn't quite sure what.

His breath came out in a whoosh. "Cool. Good. Ahh..." He cleared his throat. "I... think that's enough for today."

"Oh, truly?" she asked, a little disappointed. "We were doing well."

"We are. But there's only so long I can run for. I need a rest."

Starfire went pink. "Oh, of course. My apologies."

"Want to go grab a burger for lunch? We can do some different training after. No, wait," he snapped his fingers. "We gotta go to the grocery shop for some food."

"We do?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded. "You ate the last of my eggs this morning, if you want something for breakfast tomorrow, we need to grab some food."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Slogan - suggested by Kikwoka_


	26. Slogan

_**Author's Note:**_

_I am, just a little tipsy. Not much. Just... a couple. But waiting for kids to sleep so I can has more, so you get a chapter._

_There'll be another in the morning because the next one is rather short._

* * *

><p><strong>Slogan - suggested by Kikwoka<strong>

Robin hated grocery shopping. Normally he wouldn't have to, not with everything delivered to the Manor, but Alfred still made him go out and buy things from the store. To keep him normal, apparently.

But then, he was grateful that Alfred had made him to, it prepared him for life on his own.

Going grocery shopping with Starfire, now there was a challenge.

Seeing he had to do go shopping in uniform too, that was most strange for him. They both drew a couple of odd looks as they entered the store, a couple of people stopping and staring at them, but mostly they were ignored.

Robin grabbed a cart. "Now, remember-"

"I cannot eat the food until you have purchased it," Starfire parroted, clasping her hands behind her back.

He smiled. "Exactly."

She returned his smile. "What can I do?"

"Um, why don't you push the cart?" he suggested, thinking that would keep her occupied. And free him up to fill.

"Push it where?" she asked.

He chuckled and angled the cart toward her. "Just push it gently and follow me."

Starfire gave the cart a tentative push, one of the wheels was squeaky and really, when are the carts not broken in some sense, but she smiled in delight and exclaimed, "It sings!"

Robin chuckled. "No, not really. C'mon."

Up and down the aisles, Robin loading up the cart with varied goods. Flour and rice, lots of mac and cheese quick meals, ramen, tinned vegies. Although Robin was a decentish cook and preferred to eat healthy meals, sometimes there wouldn't be time to have more than a snack, so he needed something he could grab and make quickly.

Starfire was looking at everything, all at once. Smiling at people, floating behind the cart, reading labels on cans and bottles of condiments. She drew a couple of odd looks from some people, kids seemed to be the most interested in her, but mostly she stayed to herself.

There was a girl looking at the tins of soup, her hair was bright pink and mohawked, she had earring out of every orifice in her face, black shirt with some sort of slogan on it, jeans that really needed a belt. Robin sighed as Starfire locked eyes on the girl and tried to ignore it. It wouldn't end well, he was sure. He couldn't tell Starfire not to look, because the punk would overhear and react to that too.

The girl noticed Starfire staring and became confrontational, as Robin had expected. "Yo. Eyes up here."

Starfire flicked her gaze from the girl's shirt to her eyes, then back down. "But I am attempting to read your shirt, please what does it mean?"

The girl was indignant. "It means, you're being a rude bitch for looking at my tits."

Starfire looked confused. "Please, what is a 'tit'? And if you do not want people to look at your shirt, why do you have writing on it?"

The girl spluttered. "Dude, did your girlfriend forget her meds or sumfink?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Perfectly valid question," he said, placing what he'd been holding into the cart. "That's a quite blatant display of where you want people to look. 'Don't need a permit for these guns'," he quoted. "And arrows too. Nice."

"Pervert."

"You're the one wearing it."

"She has guns under her shirt?" Starfire asked, confused. "Should we restrain her?"

Robin chuckled. "No."

Starfire contemplated, while the girl spluttered. "Then please, is 'gun' perhaps slang for breasts? That does seem to be where the arrows are pointing. Does that mean human mammary glands hold some from of projectile weaponry?"

The girl stared, then slowly backed away, while Robin fought to withhold his laughter. Starfire remained perplexed. "Robin, I do not understand."

He patted her arm. "I know. 'Guns' is slang for 'breasts' yes. No, we don't have some form of projectile weaponry in them."

"Oh."

"People often wear slogans on their shirts. Sayings and stuff. Most girls don't like it if they catch you reading the slogan."

"Why?" Starfire asked. "Surely if they wear something, they would want it read?"

"I honestly don't know," he said with a smile.

"Oh." She reached over and placed her palm against Robin's chest, right on his emblem. "That is a slogan?"

"No, that's my emblem," he replied, his stomach making a strange flop from her hand.

"I see."

Robin caught movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head just in time to see a trench-coated man in a hat slip around the corner. He frowned briefly.

Starfire did not seem to notice his preoccupation. "There was a child before, his shirt claimed," she hesitated as she recalled, "'Do not have a cow, man'."

Robin chuckled. "It's a quote from a TV show. Not the domesticated breast beast."

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "What other slogans are there?"

"Well, let's see," Robin said as he took the cart from her and headed toward the next aisle. "There's generic ones with brand names. Things like, Jack Daniels. ACDC. They're things we might like. Then there's the ones like you saw, sayings. They can be witty and funny, or crass like the one we just saw."

Starfire bounced up and down as she followed him. "Please, may I have the t-shirt with a slogan on it?"

Robin chuckled. "Maybe."

Starfire seemed most interested in looking at all of the shirts they encountered from then. From the 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my father' shirts little boys had on to the 'Pretty as a Princess' shirts girls had. The 'Ice Queen' shirts teenage girls wore, or others full with other various words that Robin had to prevent Starfire from seeing so he wouldn't have to explain it. The band shirts and crass sayings the guys strutted around in, which again, Robin had to hide from Starfire.

Robin spotted the man in the trenchcoat shadowing them twice more as they made their way through the shopping centre.

He grabbed three times as many eggs as he normally purchased, seeing Starfire liked them so much and downed them like they were a snack food. "Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?" Robin asked, picking up a packet of pasta and placed it in the cart.

"I do not know what that is," Starfire said.

"I'll tell you," he said with an easy smile. "Right after I throw this can."

Starfire blinked at him as Robin grabbed a tin of tomatoes from the cart and tossed it down the other end of the aisle, clonking the man in a trench-coat on the head.

"Hey!" Hal complained, as his hat was knocked off and he was revealed.

Starfire shifted closer to Robin immediately.

"Really?" Robin asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Did you have to throw a can at me?" Hal asked as he picked up the can and wandered down the lane toward them.

"Since we're the only ones in this lane, yes. What can I do for you?"

"Are you still mad?" Hal asked sheepish.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

Robin waved his hand. "Hal, it's not your fault, I know how Batman can be."

"Yeah, but that was overkill. There are other ways-"

Robin preempted Starfire's protective snarl, turning around to grab her arms before she could get all fired up. "It means taking something too far. Excessive force or action."

She didn't want to relax, but she covered her teeth back up.

"Well, look at you two, being all domestic," Hal said.

Robin released Starfire's arms and grinned at Hal. "On second thought-"

"Easy, easy," Hal said, holding up his hands. "I'm here on a mission of peace."

"Peace?" Starfire asked.

Hal reached inside his trench-coat and extracted an envelope. "Your Terran card, milady," he said, flourishing it.

"Knock it off, Hal," Robin said, taking the envelope from him and handed it to Starfire.

"We've also modifying the Green Lantern Satellite network to allow Starfire access to the Vegan system communication drone so she can call home through that if she wishes. It'll take a couple of days."

Starfire blinked. "Truly?" she asked suddenly pleased. "Oh, that is glorious. I have been communicating through data waves, but to actually speak to my mother!" She twirled in happiness.

Hal nudged Robin, grinning madly and Robin responded with a punch in the arm. "Knock it off."

Hal laughed. "Anyway, that's my messages delivered. I thought it better that I come and deliver it rather than Wonder Woman."

Starfire stilled. "Why would she come?"

"She's impressed with you, but don't tell her I said that," Hal grinned conspiringly. "Apparently she reviewed the footage and she's under this crazy belief you were holding back and wants a rematch."

Starfire shifted, glancing at Robin uneasily.

Trying to cover for her, Robin spoke. "Hey, Hal, I'm sorry for what I said." He rubbed his neck. "You know. About wanting nothing to do with you."

"You reacted, we get that. I personally think we deserved it. Sometimes we forget how grown up you are."

"Hal," Robin growled, dodging the hand that came for his head to ruffle his hair.

"So, Bats says your forming your own team."

Robin lifted his eyebrow. "Did he?" he deadpanned.

"I think that'd be an awesome idea. You could call it..." He thought for a moment then beamed. "Young Justice and it could be a stepping stone-"

"No."

Hal looked put out. "Aww, why not? I thought it was an awesome name."

"Because if I do, we won't be affiliated with the Justice League."

Hal frowned. "Why?"

"Because someone needs to keep you in line too. Make you accountable."

"You're going to govern the Justice League?" Hal asked skeptically.

"No, we're going to work beside them," Robin said. "For the greater good. But we won't be part of you."

"Big shoes to fill," Hal said.

"It's a good thing we're Titans," Robin responded.

Hal grinned. "Nice name. Catchy. I like it."

"We are?" Starfire whispered.

Robin shrugged at her and smiled as the plans began to form in his mind. He was committed. "We are now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Letters home._


	27. Letters Home

_**Author's Note:**_

_**anon**: Again? Okay, fine, let's break this down. Everyone else, skip down to the next pagebreak line._

_1. The Justice League. Have you seen some of the shit those guys will do in the name of greater good? Banishments, battles, wars, seizing control of countries from dictators (yes, that's good, but it's not how things should be done, they shouldn't interfere like that, they are there to protect people, not choose the morals people should live by). Eternal imprisonment without the possibility of release. In one episode of the Justice League, Superman started lobotomising criminals. Lobotomise, it means remove a part of their brain so they become more complacent. The JL did nothing. They just held more people down so he could do it again (of course, past Superman got wind of it and went and stopped himself, but that doesn't discount the fact it could happen). I have not done anything that is not already in their canon characters._

_2. Robin. He's been a hero for six years. Batman, canonly in both comic and cartoon, was only ever Batman a couple of years before Robin appeared (one year in canon comic). Which means, Robin has been a hero longer the Justice League has been operating (c'mon, that was stated). He deserves some respects from them. He helped them start. He watched and was part of it and was friendly with all of them. And now he's split with Batman, they've all taken BATMAN'S side and refuse to treat him as anything other than a kid. They won't trust his judgement. He has every right to be angry and hurt._

_Hal and Robin are friends, haven't you noticed that? What's more, Hal is a little in awe of Robin, because Robin has been doing this longer than Hal has and Robin is still a kid._

_There needs to be some reason WHY the Justice League was never seen in Teen Titans. We know they would have come after Raven ended the world. They would have known it happened. They have enough magic and deity related heroes that not all of them would have been frozen. There has to be some reason WHY we never saw Batman except for that once in the Go comic. Not even when Slade took Robin. Not even when ROBIN broke into Wayne Enterprises. And we saw the Doom Patrol. Justice League was never mentioned. At all._

_Not to mention, **ROBIN DOESN'T LOVE STARFIRE**. At most, he thinks she's cute and funny and that there may be some possibility for more._

_He's not doing anything he wouldn't have done for Cyborg or Raven or Beast Boy. He did the right thing, took her up there so she could get her Terran Card and they didn't believe him nor trust his judgement. They had to test her themselves._

_As for Starfire, you know she eventually joined the Justice League in the comics, right? Not a big deal. She beat the crap out of WW over Cassie. She's attacked Superman straight up. She's a princess, she could have the Tamaranain armada on their doorstep if she wanted. Don't you think they wouldn't check her out, make sure she's not a threat?_

_Oh, and hey, did you miss Robin's apology there? Did you miss Hal's apology? I don't see either of them being disrespectful at all._

* * *

><p><em>Also, completely unrelated note, I woke up and there's NIGHTWING shots in Young Justice. NIGHTWING! -fangirl squee- They better have Starfire. And of course, the fandom explodes because the new Robin is apparently Tim, and Jason is being ignored again... guys, what if Jason already had his turn and we're getting Red Hood? Huh? Huh? Fuck yeah.<em>

_And we have an author's note longer than the chapter. Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Letters home.<strong>

Dear sister,

Joyous news! I have escaped the Gordanians and have taken refuge in the on a planet called Earth. It is the third planet from a yellow sun, approximately 11 spacial years (these people still operate in light years) from home. Although father has forbidden me from returning to our beloved Tamaran until it is safe, he has not forbidden me from contacting you.

I hope this data wave finds you well. We last parted on not so happy words and I would not wish for such words to tarnish our sister ship. Many things were said that neither of us truly meant.

The inhabitants of this planet are most nice. Nice. What a strange word. Here it means pleasing and agreeable and people are most nice to each other. They care about the individual as much as they care for the people as a whole. It is most relieving to find such people so close to home where I can abide until father deems it safe for my return. I can only hope that will be soon.

I have made friends here. Imagine! Friends. People with whom I can share companionship and laughter and who like me for myself not because of who my parents are. They do not even know of my heritage and they still wish to offer me their friendship! I have never known such agreeable people.

Sister, I have made a friend of the male persuasion! His name is Robin and I am currently residing in his home. He has been most patient and kind and is explaining Earthen customs to me. He has even asked me to join a team of heroes, people with special powers, and help fight crime. I am most happy with our developing friendship, although I have been having the feelings for him and I am uncertain how to proceed. Earthlings can be most confusing but then I do not have your talent for integrating. He is funny and handsome and is most apt at hand to hand combat. Galfore would be pleased with his prowess.

I have also meet other Earthlings too. Cyborg is a male too and he seems most different from the other males. He has many metallic implants in his skin and has the ability to alter their shape to provide a sonic cannon, a projectile weapon which emitts a very powerful blast. He is also very strong, but he has a caring side which reminds me of Galfore.

Beast Boy reminds me of Wildfire! He is most silly at times, he does the joking but he also can be quite serious when he needs to be. He is a shape shifter, although he said he can only turn into non-sentient beings, Earth has so much wildlife Beast Boy seems to have limitless shifting abilities. I have seen him become huge beasts then shift down to a smallest animal.

I wonder if he can become the domesticated breast beast Robin has spoken of, I must remember to ask him next time I view him!

Raven is most mysterious. I do not know much about her as yet, but I do know she seems to wish to be a part of Robin's team. I relish the opportunity to learn more.

Robin has said his team will be called the Titans of which I shall be among their number. He has been most busy today with his plans which has given me time to wave you. I believe he has been designing something called a headquarters, which does not mean he will be quartering someone's head and tomorrow we shall be speaking to Cyborg regarding the team. Is it not exciting? Then you must come and visit! I would be so excited to show you the wonders of Earth! There are so many things here which are amazing and glorious.

Did you know Earth has two Green Lanterns? Two! It is amazing that the Oa allow such luxury for a single planet. One of them is friends with Robin and although I am most uncomfortable when he is near, I can also tell he does not wish me harm. I would even hesitate to say he has been most nice. Perhaps there is no truth to the stories we tell of them at home? Or perhaps their personalities are as different as our own.

I do hope this data wave finds you well and I wish to hear from you dear sister. Are you still travelling? Have you discovered the location of Wildfire or does he elude you still?

-Starfire

TTTTT

Dear Gramgrams,

+1 for Thanksgiving. No, it's not a girl. It's a friend, he's got nowhere else to stay so I'm letting him crash in my spare room. Cause you taught me manners and your little buttercup remembers his lessons. He's a vegetarian, so if you could make your wonderful veggie lasagne for him, that'd be awesome. Looking forward to seeing you.

-Vic

P.S. Can you make your chocolate chip cookies?

P.P.S. Yes, I'll bring the cranberries.

P.P.P.S. See you in a week!

TTTTT

Dear Rita,

Hey. Um. Not to be... like... pushy or anything, but could you please get Steve to unlock my accounts? I'm staying with a friend at the moment, but I've got nothing left of the cash you gave me when I left. It's been weeks and I hate feeling like my friend is supporting me.

If you're anywhere close to a bank, could you please send me something? Anything?

I'm doing okay, considering. I like Jump, it's a nice city. Kind of odd being back in America though. There's a couple of other heroes here and there's a possibility of something forming. Which would be nice, since I've been a little lost since- um...

Robin (the sidekick of BATMAN!) is coming around tomorrow to discuss it.

I miss you.

-Garfield

TTTTT

Dear Alfred,

No, I don't think I'll make it home for Thanksgiving, but thanks for the invite. And Starfire appreciates the invite but I really don't think that'd be a good idea right now. We're going to have a quiet one at my place. I think its better to introduce stuff like that to her slowly, besides the Manor would just freak her out. Besides, I'm sure Bruce would be upset about the whole secret identity thing.

I got your care package, thanks for the the fudge, it was delicious. And I'm fine on socks.

-Dick

TTTTT

Arella,

The Justice League was no help. The monks of Azar here can offer little aid, they are so few. But they did their best.

I'm surviving.

-Raven

TTTTT

Bruce,

Location for HQ scouted. Enclosed draft blueprints and best guessed budget. Talking to Cyborg tomorrow about additional structures.

-Dick

P.S. Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Changes_


	28. Change

_**Author's Note:**_

_So. Um. Beta for Guild Wars 2 comes out this weekend. Just for the weekend. Thus, Kry's gaming! Do not disturb._

_Non geek speak- There's a game which Kry and Kry hubby have been clamouring for the past... year... ish... Those that know me know I used to play WoW (World of Warcraft, yes I am lame). We kicked the habit and have been trying not to get back into gaming with such intensity. But this game looks so promising, we can't help it. We prepurchased, got invited to the Beta weekend (its gaming test stage), sending the kids to Grandma's (my god I am a bad mother) and remembering what it was like when we were younger and used to spend the whole weekend on the computer playing. Just for the weekend though. So I won't be updating._

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>.

She sparkled.

Shone. Clouds trapped in her hair, emeralds caught in her eyes, moonlight dancing from glistening skin. She twirled, catching bits of cloud, swirling it around her form, a gossamer gown of aether. Midnight velvet covered the sky beyond with winkling stars, sharing none of her secrets. They swirled, danced around her as she twirled in the air, so bright and airy and free.

She giggled, a soft high pitched twitter, raising her arms above her head and gathered up her curtain of hair. Her long neck exposed, toned arms, the curve of her back. She tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder and made eye contact coyly.

"Robin."

Another giggle and twirl, those perfect lips curved invitingly. Hands stroking skin, shivers to the contact. Taking her waist, holding her ribs. Sliding upward as she settled down.

There was music somewhere. Black leather hugged the curves of her as she crawled, purred, melted away to nothingness.

"Robin."

He could feel the skin of her neck beneath his palm. Brushed away the mane of hair to taste her skin.

The diamonds were back, sprinkles of water dotted her shoulders, a towel so tight it hid nothing. Palms against his chest, pushing him down. Hips moving.

Light touches of her hair against his arm as she draped it over one side of her perfect swan neck. Her bottom lip caught beneath pearly teeth. Half lidded glow, head thrown back.

"Robin."

She was everywhere, surrounding him, enveloping him. Gasping breath and shifting and-

Robin bolted upright, gasping.

Sweat dotted his temple, his eyes wild as he surveyed his darkened bedroom. Scrubbing a hand over his face he grimaced, pulled a disgruntled face and crawled out of bed, grabbing a change of pyjama pants on his way to the bathroom.

So gross.

When he came out a few minutes later, disposing of any evidence of nocturnal emissions from the infrequent visit from the puberty fairy in the laundry basket, Robin's eyes alighted on Starfire lying upside down on the couch.

Bathed in moonlight from the lounge room window Starfire. Long neck exposed as she draped her head over the edge of the sofa Starfire. Red hair pooling on the floor like silk Starfire. Stomach bare because only a few of the buttons on her shirt were done up Starfire. Long legs visible since her pants were subject to gravity and were bunched around her knees Starfire.

Robin realised with a jolt just who had starred in this latest one.

"That really can't be good," he muttered to himself and headed back to bed. He flopped face first into the pillow, allowed himself a muffled groan of displeasure and rolled onto his back.

It really wasn't his fault. Stupid hormones. There was a pretty girl, sleeping on his sofa for the last few nights. A pretty girl who really couldn't grasp the fact he wasn't supposed to see her naked. A pretty girl who was smart and funny and nice to be around and seemed to really like him too. She was nothing like Babs and yet everything he never knew he was looking for.

He couldn't afford a relationship right now. He just couldn't. On the cusp of forming their own team, he couldn't play favourites or date her. Even if she was amenable. Even if part of him really thought it might be nice. There was so much work to be done.

And he didn't want to ruin their budding and oh so comfortable friendship like he'd done with Babs by involving feelings.

He just wasn't good at that stuff.

But Robin also knew he'd been kind of encouraging too. She made him feel nice, so he allowed more things than he should. Like her touching him so much. Him touching her back. Innocent flirting. Snuggling against her for warmth. Allowing her to sleep on him for so long when he really should have just left. Allowing her into his bed so they could talk.

The almost kiss.

He'd been so close._ So close_. Any noise of confirmation from her, any hint that she wanted it too and he would have just gone for it. But she'd given him that oh so confused look and moved away, leaving him thoroughly embarrassed and unsure, especially since that kiss when they first met was forefront in his mind.

He was going to have to back it down. Keep her in the friend corner. He'd been spending so much time with her he was neglecting his other duties. Like random patrolling. Setting up monitoring stations around Jump. Talking to Cyborg about computer systems. Following up old case files and solving cold cases. The Tower design to finalise, they were going to see Cyborg and Beast Boy in the morning to talk about forming the Titans.

Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow it would change.

TTTTT

Starfire rose with the sun. She smiled to herself as she removed her feet from Robin's wall. She felt so happy this morning. Accepted. Today would be a glorious day.

The first thing she did, as she did every morning, even on Tamaran, was to find a high place to greet the sun. Robin hadn't minded her going on the roof, as much as he asked she was not seen, he invited her up there enough. After combing her hair with her fingers, she clambered out the window and rose up into the light.

As she alighted on the roof, her face lifted toward the sun, she noticed Robin, in full uniform, sitting on the awning and watching the sunrise too. He had his back to her.

Beaming brightly, Starfire zipped up to him and alighted beside him. "Good morning, Robin!" she chirped.

He jerked his head toward her, his eyes hidden by his mask. He seemed surprised she was there. "Hey," he said after a moment. "You're up early."

"I always wake with the dawn," she mentioned, turning her face back toward the sun and closing her eyes. "The light tastes so fresh."

"Oh."

"Did you sleep well?" she inquired, smiling at him. The wind was coming behind them today, tossing her hair in front of her eyes, so she gathered it up in one hand and held onto it to keep it from her vision.

He stared at her for a moment too long then looked back at the sunrise. "Sort of."

"Why are you in uniform?" she asked after he chose not to elaborate. "Do we have the alert?"

"No."

"Oh. Robin, is something wrong?"

"No."

Starfire was most confused. He seemed rather curt with her this morning and she wasn't sure why.

"I just figured, well," he shrugged. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, they can't hide who they are. Neither can Raven or... you... so... if we're really serious about this team thing, I really shouldn't be out of uniform. It'll be more professional that way."

"Oh."

"Besides, if I'm going to be the leader, I have to act like a leader."

Starfire didn't like the sound of his voice. She rested her free hand in her lap. "Robin-"

Robin got to his feet. "Well, no time like the present," he said. "Enjoy the sunrise."

Starfire turned her head to watch him as he strode back toward the fire escape and bounded down the metallic stairs, more confused than before. When she got downstairs, his bedroom door was resolutely closed. Starfire stared at it for a moment, he had not closed it before. Even last night when he was working on plans for the team, he had left it open. It was most odd.

But perhaps he needed privacy, his computer was in there, and it was his home, so Starfire headed for the shower.

He didn't venture out for breakfast, Starfire ate several eggs, crunching on shells thoughtfully. She made some toast, Robin had shown her how to make it yesterday, and spread some 'jam' liberally on it. She knew he liked jam. Once she was done, she carted the plate over to his room knocked on Robin's door. "Robin, did you wish-"

"Busy!"

The hand she used to knock on the door dropped down to her side. "Oh."

Not really knowing what else to do, why this change in Robin, she left the toast she had prepared for him on the floor by his door. Robin had a couple of books on a shelf so Starfire picked up one on Astronomy, because it looked interesting and she wouldn't need the human concepts explained to her and headed back onto the roof so she could soak in some sun.

It was the beginnings of a beautiful day. The sun was warm, the rays were nice against her skin and she could feel the energy swelling within her as she sat on the roof with her back to the awning and flipped through the book.

Earthlings had such pretty picture of star systems. Starfire knew most of them from the star charts on Tamaran but it was enjoyable to see pictures of them without having to get close. Earth must have some magnificent telescopes to be able to gather such clear pictures from so far away. Some of them even of other galaxies, most of them she had never seen.

It was interesting to read what they theorised were in the locations which were vacant. It was also interesting to read what they theorised on black holes and other phenomenon. They had the correct idea about some things, but others they didn't.

Then she discovered a section on Vega. Or rather the constellation called Lyra. This idea of grouping all the stars into constellations representing pictures in the sky was very intriguing. She thought in terms of distances and numbers, humans saw images in the sky. An archer. A swan. A bull. Twins. A scorpion. All forms of animals and person.

Lyra was a harp. A musical insturment. Which made her think of the music from home. And that set off a wave of loneliness she could not control.

There was an ache in her chest as she ran her fingers over the photograph of Vega. With a sigh, she closed the book and hugged it to her chest, looking up at the blue sky of Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_Kry's sexual awareness: _**_Wet dreams are something every adolescent boy will experience. Sometimes he remembers, most of the time he doesn't. Really, his only evidence is that sticky gross feeling. Adolescent Girls have them too, just as many. We just don't get the evidence. The main thing to remember is they are natural. Unavoidable. Nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to tease others about. Whoever starred in them, doesn't matter. You can't control it._

_But, I'm of a firm believer that Robin's "She's not my girlfriend!" claim may have actually been "I am not having wet dreams about her!"_

_Next Chapter: Butterfly kisses._


	29. Butterfly kisses

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, I am not as young as I used to be. Can't do the all weekend gaming and owl nights and not feel it Monday morning. Especially with getting up and kids. Still, it was jAWESOME._

_Emma: Hahah, that's exactly it. You can't stop kids wanting to try that kind of stuff, so as long as everyone's safe ! I do try and make it a little funny, I'd rather people were thinking about things rather than being squirked out because omg sex is a terrible taboo! Kry, you're such a terrible person, making these kids think about sex! Which I'm not, you're all doing that anyway, I'm just giving your information and telling you to be yourself, trust your instincts and above all be safe!_

_Obsessive!Leader!Robin is the best sort._

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly kisses<strong>.

"And the animals do not wish to escape?"

"Nope," Beast Boy replied, hanging off the railing above the lion's den. The air was warm and fresh, perfect for an outing, as Robin had said. As Starfire had not yet seen many Earthen animals, this seemed like the best idea.

"But why?" Starfire asked.

"Cause... not many people get to see these types of animals outside a zoo. It's... educational, I suppose."

"Is it not cruel?" Starfire asked, her expression a mixture of uncertainty and inquiry.

"Well... not intentionally," Beast Boy said, scratching his head. "They all have plenty of space. They get fed. Looked after. If they get sick, the vets help them, they can't get that in the wild. I mean, sure, they'd probably want to be able to roam free, but some of these animals, they wouldn't exist anymore if they didn't live in zoos. Their own habitats are gone."

"Oh."

Beast Boy smiled. "When I was younger, I used to free the animals in the zoos. Until I realised most of them wouldn't know how to live free no more. Raised in captivity. I talked to a couple, they don't know any different. So... I kinda leave them alone unless they live in yucky conditions."

"I see."

"You don't have zoos?"

Starfire shook her head as she placed her elbows on the railing and rested her chin on closed fists. "What little animal species we have remaining on our planet roam free."

"Ahh."

Starfire remained silent, watching as one of the lions prowled to the water in his enclosure, hunkered down and lapped it with his tongue.

"Besides," Beast Boy said, hopping up on the railing and draping his legs over the edge. He gestured behind them. "Look at all the happy children. They'd not to get to see real live animals like this if it weren't for zoos."

Starfire turned her eyes to the squealing masses of children in their school groups. Or young children clutching their parents hands with balloons tied to their wrists, exclaiming delight at the wonders of nature. "Yes. I suppose this barrier would also keep them safe from harm."

"Exactly. Wild animals can be dangerous." Beast Boy swung his legs backwards and forwards. "Sooooo, is it really cool living with Robin?"

"Cool?" Starfire asked. "Robin prefers a more warmer temperature."

"No, I meant... it means..." Beast Boy scratched his head. "Um... awesome? Amazing?"

"Oh." Starfire nodded in understanding. "Cool is the slang. Yes, it is 'the cool' living with Robin."

"What's he like?" Beast Boy asked, earnestly.

"He is most nice and kind," Starfire replied, still watching the lions laze in the sun. "But odd."

"Odd?"

Starfire smiled at Beast Boy. "You are all odd to me. So many new customs to learn. It is all so different from my world, sometimes it is hard to adjust my thinking to coincide what Earthlings think."

"I hear ya," Beast Boy said. "Even coming back to America from Africa, everything's all different. Words and sayings and stuff."

Starfire nodded.

"Is he really serious about the team thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I assume so. Yesterday it was all he would speak of and he spent most of the night working on the plans he is currently sharing with Cyborg."

"Oh. Hey, why are we not being included in that discussion?" Beast Boy asked, curious. "Since we're supposed to be on the team too?"

Starfire sighed, saddened. Robin had been so strange today. "I do not know."

"Seems odd we're not invited."

"Beast Boy, everything seems odd to me. I do not know what is the normal."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Perhaps it is the technical work?" Starfire suggested. "As I do not understand Earth technology, my presence would not be beneficial."

"Maybe." Beast Boy shrugged. "But Robin shooed us out pretty damn quick, I wanted to know more about the team stuff."

"As did I."

"Didn't he discuss it with you?"

"Not as such. He spent most of yesterday afternoon speaking in low tones to himself and he is most distant today."

Beast Boy huffed. "Ahh, well, we'll find out soon enough, I 'spose."

TTTTT

Cyborg let out a low whistle.

"Well?" Robin asked. "What do you think?"

He considered. "Doable, but really man, you just knocked this up last night?"

"Yup. Retouched a few things this morning, but yeah."

"Really just... going for it, huh?"

"No time like the present," Robin replied, silently adding he needed some sort of buffer between him and Starfire. He still felt guilty about this morning, emerging from his room because it was just too quiet and nearly stepping on the plate of stale toast at the door. He'd found her on the roof, staring melancholy at the clouds, clutching at a book on astronomy and it didn't take a genius to know she was missing her home. Which just served to dig the proverbial knife further into his chest, since she didn't really know anyone here and he was ignoring her.

He thought that was why he suggested Beast Boy and Starfire go to the zoo, because she'd need another friend other than him.

"Do you really need this much room?" Cyborg questioned, gesturing the upper part of the Tower.

"It's supposed to be a headquarters," Robin said. "It needs to have training rooms, special ops, evidence room, medical bay."

Cyborg ran his finger over the plans as he studied each bit. "And the livin' quarters? This common room thing?"

"Well, Starfire can't stay on my sofa forever," Robin said. "And I dare say Beast Boy encroaching on your personal area will get annoying eventually. And Raven, I can't even tell if she's living somewhere we'd deem acceptable. This way, we're on call all the time."

"All the time?"

Robin shrugged. "That's the plan. Crime doesn't do nine to five."

"What about weekends?"

"Cy, it can be any time."

"And a giant T? Really?"

"Dramatic flare."

Cyborg laughed. "Next you'll tell me the legendary 'Batcave' really is a cave."

Robin just gave Cyborg a look.

Cyborg sat back on his chair. "No way!"

Robin shrugged.

"Wow..." Cyborg turned serious. "You're really considerin' the five of us?"

"To start with, yes. We worked well against the Gordanians. Starfire and I are already training together, it would be easy to do it as a team."

"With you as leader," Cyborg clarified.

"Yes." Robin raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Is there a problem with that?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Dunno, man, can you hack it?"

"I'm the one with six years training," Robin said, not thinking for a second his experience was Cyborg's problem. "Can you stomach taking orders from me?"

Cyborg didn't answer that. "And just how are you going to afford all this?"

"Let me worry about that," Robin said.

"You are rich, aren't you?" Cyborg asked, skeptical. "I was right."

"Me?" Robin shook his head. "Nope. I just know where the funding is."

"And since you're "fundin'" us, you get to be leader."

"If you don't want in, that's fine," Robin said, reaching for the blueprints. "I just thought you were looking at doing something with your gifts."

"Gifts?" Cyborg flexed his hands. "These are _not_ gifts."

"You'd rather be dead," Robin said with a flat expression.

"No. Of course not."

"Lying on a bed somewhere unable to move."

"No way."

"Then stop complaining. You have it better than some. You have to take what life throws at you and make the best of it," Robin said. "I'm offering you a chance. A choice. To make yourself a better man by giving back to the community. Do you want in or not?"

Cyborg studied him for a long moment. "Yeah."

Robin inclined his head. "So, what modifications do you think we need?"

"Well," Cyborg said, leaning forward on his chair and placing his finger on the garage bay. "This for starters-"

TTTTT

"Such delightful colours!" Starfire declared, excited. "Never before have I seen such variations." She gazed in awe at the large dome over their heads as they wandered along the wooden walkway which wove through the massive aviary. Every towering tree was filled with an assortment of birds, from the brightly coloured birds of paradise, to the various parrots, down to the little sparrows who hopped along the wooden railing as the wooden decking arched over a small river.

Starfire peered over the edge of the bridge, looking at the fish swimming lazy in the river. "Oh, I have never beholden such beauty."

"Birds are pretty 'tweet'," Beast Boy joked.

Starfire titled her head at him.

"Get it? Birds are 'tweet'? 'Cause that's the noise they make?"

Starfire giggled, but it was more from Beast Boy's comical expression than the joke itself. Beast Boy looked self assured and rather pleased with himself.

A bird landed on the railing beside Starfire, intently looking into the water below.

"Hold still," Beast Boy cautioned. "If you move, you'll scare it."

Starfire didn't move. She didn't dare breathe, she just kept her eyes focussed on the little bird hopping up and down the wooden railing beside them, its talons making little tock sounds as it moved. It chirped once, its little head jerking as it kept an eye on Starfire and Beast Boy, before it fluttered down to a rock beside the river.

Starfire breathed out a sigh. "Truly, Earth is magnificent."

"Doncha have birds on Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked, curious.

"Not like this," Starfire said. She was so tempted to simply lift off and join the birds in their joyous flight, but she recalled Robin's warning to keep her feet firmly on the ground. The zookeepers wouldn't like her disturbing the animals. Still, it was hard to keep herself grounded.

"Wanna go see the giraffes?" Beast Boy asked. "Wait, wait, the aquarium!"

"The what?"

"Underwater dome, so you can see the fish! No! The butterfly sanctuary!"

Starfire smiled. "That sounds most pleasant."

Beast Boy bounded around her happily. "C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her into a run.

They charged out of the aviary, through the double doors exiting the enclosure to make sure the birds didn't escape. Beast Boy released her hand long enough to bound over to the map of the zoo they had outside each enclosure, check their position and grab Starfire's wrist again. "You'll love this," he said, dragging her into a run. "Butterflies land on you if you're still enough."

"What is a butterfly?" Starfire asked as they dodged between people and around groups.

"Its... a... winged bug thing... you'll see!"

She did see.

It was a glasshouse, an enclosure with so many plants and rainforest trees, the large domed roof made the inside so warm. Moisture clung to the assortment of flowering trees, the air was awash with fragrance.

And these little beings danced through the air. Brightly coloured wings, small little bodies, Starfire was reminded of the Tatarixie people, tiny winged beings composed of mainly light. They flittered and flapped, their bodies and flight having no real streamline, but Starfire thought they were beautiful.

Beast Boy dragged her up some stairs and into a patch of sunlight. "Hold still," he said and lifted one of her hands. "Hold really still and wait." He released her and copied her position, holding one hand in the air. "It'll be worth it."

It did not take long, this moment Beast Boy wished her to wait for.

A butterfly descended slowly, its jerky up and down movement somehow graceful and mesmerising. It seemed to amble in the air, truly enjoying flight.

Starfire remained as still as she could, but the butterfly did not chose her to perch on. It landed on Beast Boy's outstretched hand. He chuckled, grinned at her sheepishly and slowly lowered his hand. Every movement careful and controlled, he transferred the little creature onto her palm.

Starfire giggled, the butterflies little feet tickled her skin as it walked up and down her palm. She slowly lifted it to to her eyes so she could view it more closely. It flapped its wings slowly, fanned them wide as it wandered on her palm. Bright blue wings, the colour of the ocean, which completely vanished into a greyish brown when its wings were closed. For camouflage, Starfire guessed, such a little creature would be a tasty snack for the birds they had seen before. Which made her wonder. "Do Earthlings eat these?"

Beast Boy gave her a wide eyed, startled look which immediately told her they'd never dream of it. "Um... um... well... I suppose some might... but you can't eat these."

Starfire nodded. "All food must be purchased," she parroted. "I cannot hunt for my own, nor are the animals within the 'pet store' available for purchase to eat."

Beast Boy stared at her. "Um. Yeah."

Starfire smiled, still studying the butterfly. "It is most elegant." She raised her eyes as more butterflies descended down the stream of sunlight. Some landed on her hair, some fluttered against her arms, one even landed on her nose. She giggled, glancing over at Beast Boy who was also being surrounded by colourful butterflies. One of them even sat on the tip of his pointed ear. He twitched and scrunched up his face as the butterfly walked down his ear, grinning madly.

"Can you become a butterfly?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's green though. And their flight gives me motion sickness, so I don't often do it."

"Oh."

"I try to stay away from bugs in general," Beast Boy said. "They're so fragile. Plus, if anyones fumigated nearby, I get sick."

"Fumigated?" Starfire asked.

"Um... filled the air with poison to get rid of insects."

"Oh. Yes, I can see why you would not wish to become one."

"Hardly anyone checks the colour of an insect before it gets swatted," Beast Boy said and shrugged, the butterflies which had collected on his shoulders launching themselves from his body and floated around him. Starfire giggled in delight as most of them settled against her.

TTTTT

Robin rolled up the blueprints. "So... we're agreed?"

"I think so," Cyborg said with a nod. "Those systems would be a good match."

"And the compatibility of this generator with your build?" Robin asked.

"Rob, man, those are some big assed guns. I like it."

"The Tower needs to have its own security," Robin said, matter of fact. "The WatchTower has guns."

"Yeah, but I can plug myself into that," Cyborg said. "Bad guys go boom," he proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and making sound effects that matched.

Robin chuckled.

"You think of everything," Cyborg said. "I wouldn't even have thought about pluggin' myself into a generator like that."

Robin shrugged and picked up his tube to tuck the rolled up blueprints and documents away. "I just see possibilities, that's all."

"Like Starfire," Cyborg said with a sly smile.

Robin stilled. "Yeah. Speaking of Starfire, I wonder if Beast Boy's had enough yet."

"She's a handful?"

"No. Just... everything amazes her. I don't know if he'd have the patience for that."

"You underestimate him," Cyborg said.

"Maybe," Robin said, reaching into his belt and pulled out his communicator. Tapping the button to connect him with Starfire he waited. And waited. Eventually Beast Boy answered, looking sheepishly into the video of the communicator. "Sorry, dude. Star's... kinda... stuck."

"Stuck?" Robin blurted, startled. He rose to his feet.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said and turned the communicator around.

It was the most beautiful thing Robin had ever seen, not that he'd admit that to anyone. Starfire, standing in the middle of a halo of butterflies, giggling in delight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Zoo - suggested by Wintermoth_


	30. Zoo

_**Author's Note:**_

_Since it was asked... Young Justice. I don't get to see it on Saturday with the rest of you. I have to wait a couple of days before we can access a HD copy from the internet someplace, I still haven't seen the first episode of Invasion. Yes, I can watch it on you tube, which I don't like because its usually backward and poor quality. No spoilers please! I know some of you are excited about it and want to chat, but have a heart for a poor Aussie that doesn't get to see that kind of stuff straight away. Don't think I'm singling anyone out, I've had spoilers sent at me from dozens of different places._

_Although, apparently BB has a tail. Locked Hearts anyone? =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoo - suggested by Wintermoth<strong>

It took Cyborg and Robin ten minutes to get to the Jump City zoo. Another ten minutes to walk through to the Butterfly Sanctuary. When they got there, Starfire was still covered in the flying bugs.

Robin hadn't wanted to come, he would have preferred to stay away and keep his distance, but... butterflies. He had to see that. Plus, Cyborg said he was going to go, and it would have been awkward for Starfire if Robin hadn't shown up too.

"Dude, you must taste nice or something," Beast Boy was saying, lost within the crowd which had gathered to watch the butterfly lady. "I've never seen them like someone as much as they like you."

Starfire was giggling and slowly rising in the air, butterflies flapping their wings and dancing around her. They were in her hair, on her face, all over her clothes.

Robin had to stop and stare. "Wow."

Cyborg nudged him. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah." Robin blinked and cleared his throat. "I mean, look at all the butterflies, I didn't think they swarmed like that."

Cyborg chuckled and raised his voice. "Yo! BB!" he called, raising his hand over the top of the crowd of people.

Beast Boy turned his head. "Dude, hey!" he replied waving his hand.

Starfire turned her head. "Robin," she called, delighted. "Look at these flies of the butter! Are they not adorable?"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah."

"They won't leave her alone, dude," Beast Boy commented when Robin and Cyborg had pushed through the crowd to his side. "Heeey, you're out in your armour, nice."

Cyborg shrugged. "Thought I'd better get used to it."

There were dozens of little giggling children waving their hands at Starfire and her swarm of butterflies and she carefully transferred a few butterflies around. Robin leant with his back against the railing at the back of the crowd, with Beast Boy sitting up on the wooden rail beside him and Cyborg on the other side of Beast Boy.

"Isn't she gonna get bored?" Cyborg asked after a while of Starfire watching.

"She hasn't yet. We've been here for a while," Beast Boy said.

Kids came watched, then were coaxed to move on, the crowd entirely replaced by more children and their parents and Beast Boy and Cyborg got bored. "Dude, food court?"

"Sounds good," Cyborg said. "Coming Robin?"

Robin was too busy watching Starfire study a butterfly on her index finger before she softly blew it back into the air, then shared more out with the giggling children around her.

"Robin?"

"Huh?"

"Food court?" Cyborg suggested.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, um... meet you there."

Cyborg grinned. "Okay." He elbowed Beast Boy and they headed off together down the wooden decking toward the exit.

Starfire was slowly moving her butterfly aura toward Robin, the crowd moving with her. When she finally was within reaching distance, she held out her hand to him, a butterfly on her palm. "Do you wish to hold one too?"

Smiling, Robin held out his hand and Starfire carefully transferred the monarch butterfly into his palm. It flapped its wings for a moment, then launched itself upward.

Somehow its movements inspired all the other butterflies to cease their swarm around Starfire. They lifted away, spreading out over the crowd of people and vanishing back into the sanctuary, leaving behind a very sad crowd of children and a disappointed Starfire.

"Sorry," Robin said, regretful. "They mustn't like me."

Starfire sighed, then smiled brightly for the children. "Do not fret, they are such beautiful creatures, you will see them again."

Parents ushered their children along, moving to other parts of the enclosure and Starfire rested her elbows on the railing beside Robin, looking out into the trees.

"That was pretty cool," Robin said, turning around so he could match her position. They were so close their shoulders brushed and Robin had to make himself move away.

"Glorious," she breathed.

"They must really like you," Robin said.

"I do not know why," she said, lifting her hand to catch a butterfly floating by on her index finger.

"They're attracted to heat," Robin suggested. "And nectar."

"They are most beautiful," Starfire said, and softly blew the butterfly back into the air. "Truly, I am sorrowful we do not have such creatures on my planet."

Robin straightened. "You've got a butterfly trapped in your hair."

Starfire blinked at him. "I do?"

"Yeah," he said, watching the poor thing struggle with the masses of Starfire hair around it. It was just at the base of her neck.

"Please, you must free it!"

"Alright," he said. "Um... just hold still."

Starfire went still. Robin really wasn't sure how he was meant to aid the struggling butterfly, but he slowly moved her strands of hair away from its wings. Its feet tapped frantically against his fingers. Picking the little butterfly's body up, he managed to inch it away her hair. "Okay, I think... no."

More hair which had to get moved aside, Robin shifted closer, bending over so he could see it more clearly. "Okay... um... yup, I got it." He released the butterfly and it wandered across his glove for a moment.

Starfire turned her head. "Oh, the poor thing."

So intent on the poor struggling butterfly, Robin didn't realise he was resting his other hand on Starfire's back, just between her shoulder blades, until Starfire straightened to check the butterfly herself. Which meant, since she turned toward him at the same time, he practically had an arm around her.

She was looking down at the butterfly in his hand, seemingly oblivious to his hand on her back. Robin was thrown back to that moment where he almost kissed her.

She was just so innocent as she gently coaxed the butterfly from his hand, lifting it up carefully and blew it back into the air. His eyes zeroed in on her lips as she turned to watch the butterfly flit away.

His heart pounded, his cursed cape was suddenly choking him. A bead of sweat rolled down his back.

She was too perfect. And he would ruin everything if he did anything about these stupid feeling he couldn't seem to contain.

Babs never made him feel like this.

So much for keeping his distance. And he was supposed to be a master of avoidance.

She still hadn't seemed to notice where his traitorous hand was located. Or, if she did, she didn't seem to mind in the least. It was bad and it was wrong and he really wanted to kiss her right now and how the hell did he get himself into two of these moments in two days! Truly the fates seemed to be working against him.

But she wasn't looking at him either, her eyes fixated on the butterfly. If she'd been looking at him, he truly would have been under her spell. He'd be leaning forward to take those pink lips with his and...

Robin made himself drop his hand from her back. He made himself take a step back, mentally and physically. Put some distance between them.

Couldn't happen. Couldn't. Didn't want to end up like him and Babs. Didn't want to ruin the dynamics they had. Not when they were starting at team. Had to keep her at arms length, all the time. He was so stupid for allowing himself to get close to her like that. Friend zone.

_Friend zone_.

Had to be. Why couldn't he stay away from her?

It was important he get this team up and running as soon as possible so he had some sort of buffer between them. He couldn't allow this sort of thing to happen again.

Too much was a stake. He had to prove he could handle this, to himself, and to Batman. He couldn't do that if he was a 'them' rather than a 'him'.

Starfire eyes finally turned to him, but he'd already built himself a wall. She tilted her head with a bewildered expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't even know what had occurred. So innocent. And he felt so guilty by thinking corruptive thoughts.

Surely once he got to know her better, he wouldn't be entranced as much by her beauty and her personality. He was only infatuated because he didn't know her yet. That was it. Once he knew her, these stupid feelings would fade and he could be her friend.

Robin shook his head, not looking at her and cleared his throat to prevent any squeak. "We need to find the others." He headed off down the walkway, leaving Starfire to scurry after him.

TTTTT

"Did you check out those meerkats?"

They sat at a concrete picnic table in the food court, Cyborg eating a huge hamburger while Beast Boy munched on some fries as they waited for Robin and Starfire to get their food.

"Meerkats?" Cyborg asked, deliberately making his tone bewildered. "They're just mere cats, why would I want to see cats?"

"Not cats, Cy, meerkats."

"As I said, why would I want to see cats? I can see cats at any stage. We're at a zoo, BB, don't you wanna see some cool animals?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude, you are so uncool."

"I am the epitome of cool."

"I can become any animal, what good's going to a zoo?"

"For the girls, of course."

"Girls?" Beast Boy asked, straightening.

"Sure, haven't you noticed all the pretty girls in this place?"

"I... wasn't looking."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "It's... I dunno..."

"Balls haven't dropped?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. "Dude, I'm green."

"So? Most of me is metal, doesn't stop me from lookin'."

Robin thumped his tray down on the table beside Beast Boy, leaving the only seat remaining for Starfire next to Cyborg. "I called Raven," he said as he took a burger off the tray and placed it in the space beside Cyborg, then handed her a soda. "She says she not into this sort of thing."

"That's a shame," Cyborg mentioned.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, sounding a little put out. "I was sorta thinking it might be nice to get to know her."

"She is most secretive," Starfire mentioned.

Cyborg glanced at her to see why she wasn't eating. She seemed to be watching as Robin unwrapped his burger to eat it before she copied his movements.

"She said she'll join us for training if we let her know when it is," Robin said.

"Training?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, we're going to have to learn how to work together as a group," Robin said, his elbows on the table as he lifted his burger to his mouth. "Star and I started already but it'd be better when if we trained together as a team. That way we learn each other's strength and weaknesses."

"Good plan," Cyborg said, and took an extra large bite of his burger.

"So, we're really forming at team?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin. "'Cause, like, I'm way ahead of you guys, I've already been on one."

Robin snorted and swallowed his bite. "So have I."

"Yeah, but I had a team of five."

"I had Batman."

"And the Batgirl," Starfire said, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah," Robin muttered. "And Batgirl."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"We worked together well against the Gordanians," Beast Boy mentioned.

"After some teething problems," Robin said. "We came close to not winning then."

"What about you, Star?" Cyborg asked. "Ever been on a team before?"

She hesitated. "No, I have not."

Cyborg wondered at the hesitance, but she didn't expand. Robin frowned at her.

"Ooh," she said. "This is most delicious. Please, what is it called?"

"A burger," Robin said, smiling.

"Girl's got taste," Cyborg said, rather proud.

"Eww."

Starfire lowered her burger. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"How can you eat that?" Beast Boy complained. "In a zoo. You're eating _animals_."

"Yes," Starfire said, then looked at Robin. "Is that the problem?"

"No," Robin said with a stern look toward Beast Boy.

"Yes, " Beast Boy said. "They're innocent creatures, they don't need to be eaten."

"I admit, it is most odd to eat an animal I have not-"

Robin stretched his arm across the table and rested it on her wrist. "Star, some people are vegetarians. They don't eat meat. We respect that, as long as they respect the fact that some of us like meat," he finished, giving Beast Boy a hard look.

"And most of us think tofu is gross," Cyborg added.

"Please, what is tofu?"

Beast Boy brightened and launched into an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Chime_


	31. Chime

_**Author's Note:**_

_Karin: Sorry, no making out. Have to keep it canon. And huh? What was Aussie about that sentence?_

_Merophe: Thank you! It always interests me how they built their friendships and got together after Go, I thought this would be a perfect time to explore that. Raven will be coming back in... next chapter. Other couples in what sense? In Clueless? No, because this is going to end after the Tower is built._

* * *

><p><strong>Chime<strong>.

"Monkey see, monkey do, B's a little monkey too!"

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a flat stare. "Dude, lame."

"You know you want to get in there," Cyborg said, gesturing the pen.

"And do what?" Beast Boy asked. "Fling stuff at you?"

"Gross," Robin said, wrinkling his nose.

"These creatures resemble the _flapsordian muddlewunds_ from Dredfahl," Starfire mentioned, her hand curling around the railing as she studied the creatures within the enclosure. "Only smaller and with less teeth. And I assume they will not eat you."

"Not these ones," Robin said.

"Are there the 'monkeys' that will eat you?" Starfire asked, curious.

"Um... eat? No probably not," Robin said. "But some of the bigger ones like the gorilla might kill you if you make it mad."

"Dude, a gorilla is not a monkey," Beast Boy said, sarcastic. "A gorilla is an ape. Not a monkey."

"They're all primates," Robin mentioned lightly.

"So are we," Beast Boy said. "But you'd get cross if I called you a monkey."

Robin chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I will bow to the greater animal intellect."

Beast Boy's chest puffed out a little and he grinned.

"Primate?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"You started it. You explain."

"Make her read the signs," Beast Boy said, waving his hand over toward one of the signs detailing information about the monkeys they were looking at.

Robin shook his head. "Primate is like an overarching term we use for animals with opposable thumbs, bigger brains and binocular vision. Monkeys, gorillas, humans, we're primates."

"Oh... then you are descended from these?" Starfire asked, gesturing the monkeys.

"No." Robin scratched his head. "More like... a common ancestor. A long time ago."

Starfire nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"BB never evolved," Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at Cyborg.

"What are Tamaranians descended from?" Robin asked.

Starfire pondered, tapping her lips with her fingers. "The closest approximation I can formulate would be the animals I saw before. The lion."

"Cats?" Robin asked, intrigued. "You're descended from cats?"

Starfire nodded.

"Do you have a tail?" Beast Boy asked, leaning back so he could look around Robin at her ass. An action that made Robin glare at the smaller boy.

"No. Do you?" Starfire asked.

"Not in this form!" Beast Boy said, cheeky.

Starfire smiled. "What is a gorilla?"

"They're up next," Cyborg said, pushing off the railing and straightening from his lean.

"I should probably head off," Robin said. "I have work to do."

Starfire was disappointed, she hadn't wanted to leave, there were still so many amazing animals to see. "Oh-"

"You stay with Cyborg and Beast Boy and look around," Robin told her. "That be alright?" he asked, looking beyond Starfire at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Um...Yeah, sure," Cyborg said, skeptical. "She can stay with us."

"Good. Thanks. Training, eight sharp tomorrow at the island. I'll see you later."

Starfire had the distinct feeling she was being handed over, like one would do to a child, or something they didn't want. It wasn't a nice feeling. He hadn't even asked if she wished to stay, just assumed. Even though she did want to stay, she wanted him to be here. "But, Robin-"

He waved over his shoulder as he walked away. "Have fun!"

"Anyone else got the feeling he's running away?" Cyborg asked.

"Why would Robin run away?" Starfire asked, her eyes on Robin sadly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a glance. "Why indeed."

Beast Boy grinned. "Dude, he's got it bad."

"What does Robin have?" Starfire asked, turning to them.

"Puberty fairy," Cyborg quipped with a smile. "Ask him sometime."

Starfire's mind matched up the two words, but they didn't seem to fit together. "What-"

"Ask Robin," Cyborg said.

"Dude, that's mean."

"Serves him right," Cyborg said, then gestured Starfire with a smile. "This way, Star. Gorillas to see."

She glanced over her shoulder once before following Cyborg and Beast Boy.

TTTTT

Starfire returned to Robin's apartment with her arms practically loaded with bags of keepsakes and knickknacks she had purchased from the zoo. Nipping through the open window, she placed her bags on the coffee table. "Robin?" she called.

The sound of a chair squeaking echoed from his bedroom. "Ahh... sec."

There was a strange male voice. "Dude, is that her? Can I-" A bzzt, and another squeak of the chair and Robin appeared at his doorway.

He grinned. "Hey."

Although she was sad he was still in uniform, Starfire was most glad to see him. "Greetings," she chirped at him, beaming.

His gaze dropped down to the table. "Wow, did you buy the entire gift shop?"

Starfire glanced at her bags. "You can purchase the entire gift shop?"

Robin laughed, a relaxed sound. "No, I meant... never mind. Did you have fun?"

"Most assuredly," Starfire said and tucked her hand behind her ear. "The variety of animals you have is astounding and Beast Boy is most knowledgeable regarding them. He regaled me with many tales of Africa and the animals he can turn into and Cyborg made with the teasing fun and did you know his eye has a camera? He promised me he would do the printing out several shots he took while we were."

"Did he?" Robin asked, his tone slightly teasing.

Starfire nodded. "I did have a grand day. It was a shame you could not have stayed."

Robin dropped his gaze and tugged at his collar. "Sorry. I... it was... necessary."

"Did you get your work done?"

"Most of it. I got another draft blueprint done with Cy's input and sent off to Batman and worked on old case files."

"Is that who you were speaking to?" she inquired. "Batman?"

"Ahh... no." Robin ducked his head. "That was a friend."

"Oh. Will you show me this work?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I could assist you."

"Ahh, it's fine, you have enough to worry about with learning the culture."

"But-"

"So, what did you get?" Robin diverted.

"The t-shirts with slogans!" Starfire said, excited and rummaged through one of the bags. "Beast Boy said you would appreciate this one."

"Ahh, what one?" Robin asked, hesitant. He eyed the bag as though he thought it could come alive.

Starfire dragged out the shirt she had brought and held it up so he could see the logo. It was three sizes too big and had massive writing on the front. 'My friend went to the Jump City Zoo and all I got was this lousy t-shirt.'

Robin laughed as he took the shirt from her. "Wow, that's so corny."

"He wished for me to get a... 'I am with stupid' shirt, but I did not believe that would be appropriate."

With a lopsided smile, he nodded. "No, it wouldn't." He stuck his arms through and pulled the shirt over his head. It all bunched up oddly, his cape stuck out from the hem at the bottom. "How do I look?"

"Silly," Starfire said, giggling.

He laughed and pulled the shirt off. "I'll wear it to bed then. What else did you get?"

"Cyborg showed me a very interesting bird," Starfire said, pulling out the postcard she had acquired. "This is a 'robin', yes?"

Robin took the postcard from her. "Yup."

She tapped her fingers together nervously.

Robin gave her a bland look. "What'd Cyborg want you to ask."

Starfire dropped her eyes. "He assumed the red is from the robin breast, the yellow was to match with the Batgirl, but he was curious about the green. I did not wish to tell him I believed it was part of the remembrance for your parents. Was that the right thing to do?"

"Yes. Thanks." He snorted. "Most people ask me about the uniform. I just ignore it. Just pretend you don't know."

"Oh. Very well. Um..."

"He asked you to ask something else?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Not... exactly. He mentioned something that I do not understand and said I should ask you."

Robin drew away a little. "Okay," he said warily. "What was it?"

"Why would male hormones be equated with a miniature mythical woman with wings?"

Robin paled. "Huh? What?"

"Cyborg said I should inquire about the 'puberty fairy' but those words do not seem to match-"

"Oh. My. God..." He covered his face in his hands. "Cyborg, I'm gonna murder you."

Starfire was a little troubled at the murder part, but she assumed it was an expression, since Robin had explained to her she couldn't kill anyone. "Is it an illness perhaps? Beast Boy said you, er, 'had it bad'. Should we seek medical assistance?"

"No," Robin squeaked. Then cleared his throat as he dropped his hand away from his beet red face. "Okay. Don't. Um... Some people... say... things like that to be crude... um... I... don't listen to Cyborg. Not when he's staying stuff about me."

"Why?"

He rubbed his neck, awkward. "Because... its... a guy thing. He's doing it to mess with me. Just ignore it."

"Oh." Starfire still didn't understand. "But what is a-"

"It's slang. It's... basically... um..." He sighed. "I'm going to be gutless and just ask you to forget that one, please?"

"Gutless?"

He heaved in another heavy sigh. "A coward. What else did you buy?" Robin asked, indicating her bags.

Starfire looked down at them. "I also acquired several gifts to send to my family, miniature depictions of animals and a book on Earth creatures."

"Did you get something for yourself?"

She flushed. "I did, but I... um... I am certain I should not-"

"What'd you buy?" Robin asked, intrigued.

Still blushing madly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the whimsical device she could not resist purchasing. "Cyborg called it 'a wind chime', yes?" she murmured as the metallic strips sang when they bumped against each other.

Robin laughed. "Oh, wow, I haven't seen one of those in ages."

They listened for a moment as the unscripted music tinkled and sang.

"It's pretty," Robin said. "Did you want to put it up?"

Starfire lowered the chimes, carefully lying them back in the bag so she wouldn't damage the metallic tubes. "Oh, no, this is your home, I would not impose-"

"Star, don't be silly," Robin said, reaching forward and taking the chimes from her. They jangled and sang at the sudden movement. "You live here too. At least until we've built the headquarters. Personalise all you want." He headed for the window, putting them up on a hanger just above it, so the breeze could catch the chimes. "There. We'll have our very own alarm when we go out the window now."

Starfire smiled.

"Speaking of going out the window," Robin said, turning back to her. "Random patrolling. Coming?"

"Random patrolling?" she asked.

"Yes. We get seen through the city, a visible presence so people know we're protecting it. We'll break up anything out of the ordinary. Petty crimes, things like that. I'd normally go after dark in Gotham, and I do plan to do some after dark patrols here, but I want to show you the routes I've been taking. I thought that way I could show you what crimes we'd be fighting."

Starfire recognised he meant business. If she didn't support him as a leader and did what he instructed, the others may not take him as seriously, especially from some of the mutterings Cyborg had done today. She shifted her mood from lighthearted to serious and gave him a sharp nod. "Let us depart."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: Meet and greet._


	32. Meet and greet

_**Author's Note:**_

_Update schedule may slow down a little. _

* * *

><p><strong>Meet and greet.<strong>

Raven wasn't really sure what training together this early, without an established base of operations, would achieve. They all have different power sets, different skills different reasons to be there. No equipment, nothing to actually work with, what did Robin hope to accomplish? But she wasn't about to say anything. After all, she meditated every day just to keep her powers under control, she'd wager Robin trained every day to keep his body in peak condition.

He certainly was in full leader mode, however.

She wrapped her cloak around herself, watching as Cyborg and Robin talked in soft tones. Starfire sat on a rock, watching them politely while Beast Boy seemed to be sidling up to Raven, trying make his movements appear accidental when it was quite obvious to her.

"Hey, Raven," he drawled when he was beside her.

Raven turned head toward him. "Hello," she said in an effort to be polite.

"It's really cool about this team thing, huh?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"I thought we'd all be good together," he said. "Cause we kicked ass against the Gordanians."

"We got lucky."

"Nuh-ah."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at him. "Right."

"So, what do you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beyond my creepy dark energy stuff?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's ears drooped like he was a kicked puppy. "Ahh... you know I didn't... mean-"

"Sure you did," Raven said and turned her face away.

"Um..."

"Telekinesis," Raven announced, just so he didn't have to apologise. "Shielding, basic teleportation."

"Oh. Cool."

"What about you? Is it just animals you can shift into?"

"Um.. yup. What else could there be?"

"Other people? Can you change your human form? Make yourself younger or older or changing your appearance?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered.

"Nothing," Raven said quickly.

Beast Boy gave her a narrowed eyed look, then dismissed what she said. "Can't change my human appearance," he said. "I tried."

"Oh."

"Hey, why does a seagull fly over the sea?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Because if it flew over the bay it would be called a bagel!" Beast Boy grinned then started laughing.

Raven gave him a bland, thoroughly unimpressed look.

"Oh, c'mon, that's funny! You said I was funny!"

"I retract that statement," Raven said and turned her eyes away from him, effectively dismissing him.

Beast Boy wasn't one to let that slide. "What do you call a shoe made out of a banana?"

"I don't care."

"A slipper!" He chortled. "How can you tell when a bee is on the phone?"

"Beast Boy, I really don't-"

"You get a busy signal! What did the horse say when he fell over?"

"I don't do humour-"

"Help, I've fallen and I can't giddup! What did the triangle say to the circle?"

"This is pointless."

He stared at her in amazement. "Wow, you knew that one."

Raven couldn't help herself. She giggled.

"Yes!" he crowed and punched the air. "Made you laugh!"

She made her expression flat. "Don't get used to it."

"I got heaps more jokes!"

"You're not funny-"

"Why don't skeletons fight each other-"

Raven enveloped herself in her raven form, shifted so she was on the other side of Starfire and popped back out. "Hi."

Starfire almost fell off her rock in surprise. "Oh! Greetings. You startled me."

"Sorry," Raven said, even though she wasn't really. "Do you know when we're going to start?"

"I am sorry, I do not know. Robin has been most... secretive about this."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. There was something in Starfire's tone she couldn't identify but she really didn't want to lower her shields to discern what.

That, and Beast Boy was coming. "Starfire, do you like jokes?" Raven asked.

Starfire tilted her head. "Pardon?"

"Beast Boy has a whole bunch of them," Raven said.

"Jokes?" Starfire asked.

"Yup. Ask him about them."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I will not do the falling for that again. Robin was most displeased."

"Fall for... never mind."

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy called, bounding up.

"Bye," Raven said and warped again. She popped up between Robin and Cyborg. "Are we going to start? Or can I go home?"

Robin turned to regard her, while Cyborg over dramatised a heart attack. "Gurl, don't do that!"

"Sorry," she said, again not meaning it. For a brief moment she wondered if that was going to be her life now.

"Okay," Robin said. "You're right. We should start." He glanced over to where Starfire was now listening diligently to whatever joke Beast Boy was telling her, with a somewhat bewildered expression on her face. "Probably should rescue her."

"You think?" Raven asked.

Robin whistled and Starfire turned her head toward him, before bounding over like a pathetically eager puppy. It was rather embarrassing, Raven thought, how eager Starfire was. And then there was puppy Beast Boy also bounding over, those two would match perfectly.

Raven took a step backward and made sure her cape was around her securely, an added barrier.

"So," Robin said as Starfire and Beast Boy joined them. "I suppose since we're working together, we really should know what each other is capable of."

"Ooh ooh," Beast Boy said, bouncing up and down and waving his arms in the air. "Me first!"

Robin nodded, braced his legs apart and folded his arms on his chest. "Okay. Go."

"I change into animals!"

"We already knew that," Raven muttered.

"Do you have a size limit?" Robin asked. "Or perhaps a stamina limit?"

"Size... kinda. I'm getting better as I get older," Beast Boy said. "T-Rex is about as big as I can go right now. I've been trying a whale, but I keep missing."

Robin nodded. "It's good that you're pushing your own limits. And stamina?"

Beast Boy looked like he was confused and was trying not to show it. "Ahhh..."

"Can you change constantly? Or is there a limit to the amount of animals you can turn into within a certain time frame?" Robin clarified.

"Oh... maybe," Beast Boy considered that, tapping his lips and scrunching up his face. "I never... really tested that."

Robin nodded. "Well, we might do that."

"Um... okay."

"Just animals?" Cyborg asked. "What about mythical creatures?"

"Tried that," Beast Boy said. "They gotta be real animals."

"How's that work?" Robin asked.

"How should I know?" Beast Boy said. "All I know is I can look at a picture of something and then change into it. But it's gotta be a real creature."

Raven nodded. "Okay. Raven, how about you?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Telekinesis. Levitation. Teleportation. Mystical enegry. Some regenerative abilities." She deliberately left out empathetic skills, they didn't really need to know that.

"That's a big list," Cyborg noted.

Raven shrugged as though it was no big deal. "What about you?"

"Well, right now, it's pretty much what you see is what you get. I have infra red vision in my eye, a computer console in my arm. My strength is way above human norm. Rob and I are talkin' about the systems modifications we wanna do to make me more versatile."

"Walking swiss army knife," Beast Boy pipped up.

"Somethin' like that," Cyborg said. "'Sides, wouldn't it be cool if I could shoot a rocket from my shoe?"

"That _would_ be cool!" Beast Boy said, starry eyed.

Cyborg grinned, then looked at Starfire. "What about you, fly girl? We've all seen what you can do, anythin' you're hidin'?"

Starfire blinked at him, startled. She threw Robin a wild look. "Hiding?"

"Do you have any other powers?"

She relaxed. "Technically, my traits are inherent in my race and not powers at all, but compared to a human, my strength is superior."

"Vastly," Robin added, giving Starfire a smile.

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently Robin had it just as bad as Starfire did.

Starfire nodded. "I can fly as well as shoot energy from my hands."

"How much can you lift?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire considered. "My limits are of my own choosing."

"What's that mean?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Robin gave Starfire a calculated look.

"I do not know how much I can lift, I have never tried to find an upper limit." Starfire carefully lifted her shoulders, then lowered them again, then looked to Robin. "That is the correct use of the shrug, yes?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

Starfire was simply delighted, she laughed giddily.

"Ugg," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. "Get a room."

"They already have one," Cyborg told her. "I don't think it helps."

"Are you sure you want to move into a place where there's puppy love all over the place?" she asked.

Cyborg gave her a considering look. "Are you sure _you_ want to?"

Raven turned her gaze away. Truthfully, no. Not with teenage hormones and Starfire's oh-so-everywhere emotions. But there was something about this group. Something fitted. Gave purpose and place and wanted her to be a part of it. Something that said she could have a home here.

Raven always wanted to be part of something special, before it all got taken away. To know she made a difference. Just for a little while. And the Titans could do that, so she'd put up with anything. Even Beast Boy's jokes.

"What about you, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, eager. "What's in the belt?"

Robin smiled. "It's probably easier to ask what isn't in there. I have an assortment of weapons for all circumstances. Birdarangs, electric discs, smoke bombs. All your basic necessities."

"But mostly that staff?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin reached into his belt and pulled out his extendable staff. "This? Yeah, it's my weapon of choice. It's pretty indestructible."

"Until you smack it against a pretty girl," Cyborg said.

Robin furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Cyborg nodded at Starfire, who was watching Robin's staff with narrow eyes.

"Oh. Right," he said sheepish and put the staff away.

"So, how do you suggest we train together?" Raven asked.

"Well, today was more of a meet and greet, make sure we're all on the same page with the team-"

"There is a page?" Starfire asked.

"It's slang," Robin said. "It means that we all know whats going on. Eventually Cyborg and I will have an obstacle course of sorts we can train on built on this island."

"Here?" Raven asked, extracting her hand from her cape to point to the ground.

"Yup. That's why I asked you here." Robin swept his hands out. "Welcome to our new headquarters."

"Wow," Beast Boy said, starry eyed.

Raven turned her gaze to the empty island. "Some headquarters."

"Well, we have to build it first," Robin said. "That's coming. So, in the meantime, I thought we'd start with Starfire throwing rocks at you all and seeing what you can do."

"Throwing rocks?" Starfire asked.

"Either that or sparring, but I didn't think you'd go for that."

Starfire shook her head adamantly, which made Raven wonder why.

"We could play capture the flag!" Beast Boy said.

Robin gave the changeling as stern look. "Training is not a game."

"Or, you don't think you can win," Cyborg taunted.

"We don't have an even number of players," Robin said. "And Starfire doesn't know the game-"

"I am assuming it is some sort of team game where you attempt to capture the opponent's flag?" Starfire asked. "We have something similar on my planet."

"But-"

"Would it not allow us to gauge each other's skills?" Starfire asked. "And it is not the spar-"

Robin rubbed his neck. "Well, it kinda is-"

"On my planet we practice the art of subtly and forms of stealth. Fast engagements, not prolonged battles. Would that not be beneficial?"

"I suppose-"

"You're just chicken," Beast Boy said, grinning.

Robin scowled. "Hey-"

"I'll referee," Raven suggested, not really wanting to play.

"Awesome," Cyborg clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "Me and BB against you and Star. One flyer each is fair."

"Dude, we'll totally kick their butts."

Robin looked a little helplessly at Starfire who in turn seemed most eager to commence. "Okay, fine. Capture the flag it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: What do you think?_

_No, serious, that's the name of the chapter._


	33. What do you think?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Snapshotty chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

"Well, what do you think?"

Raven studied the blueprints Robin had asked her to view. "You know magic," she said, grudgingly.

"I know magical theory," Robin clarified. "Just enough to get by and recognise the signs."

"I sense a Zutara flare."

"Zatanna, actually."

Raven wrinkled her nose.

"Not a fan, I presume," Robin said, then shrugged. "Batman induced mainly. He wanted me to have a well rounded education, a little bit of everything." Not to mention wanting to date Zatanna for a while too. "I know about chaos magic from Hawk Girl and ordered spells from Dr Fate. But, as you'll be the one living in the Tower, it's your call."

"Thanks for the consideration," she muttered.

"Raven, c'mon," Robin said, testy. "Stop being so sour. You do _want_ to be part of this, don't you?"

Raven sighed and nodded.

"So, take part. Be active. Involved."

"It's not that easy."

Robin sighed. "I can't force you to be a part of this, Raven, if you don't want it. I'm not going to push. I really have enough on my plate without wondering if you really want to be here."

Raven fixed a steady look on him.

"And this will be your home. If your bedroom doesn't make you comfortable, if the _Tower_ doesn't make you comfortable, why move in at all?"

"Good point." She studied the blueprints for a moment. "Do we really need so many living quarters?"

"Yes. Chances are the team will grow. People will visit and need a place to stay."

"So... what exact magical modifications do you want?"

"The Batcave has magical enchantments which prevent it from being teleported into, or remote viewed through magic and things like that. I want the same for the Tower, except that I want to allow you and only you to teleport and remove view. I want to be able to modify that, in the event of other magic users joining our team. I don't know how to do that."

Raven nodded slowly, her eyes on the blueprints. "I can do that."

"Does any of your magic interfere with technology."

"A few spells."

"Are they able to be modified so they won't interfere with Cyborg's systems, but might shut down any others within the Tower?"

Raven considered. "I'm not sure. There are spells that will stop all technology, but differentiating? It's possibly not within the scope of my current abilities."

"Oh well."

"But researching it will certainly be interesting."

And it would give Raven something to talk to Cyborg about, Robin thought to himself.

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

"Pink is so not your colour, dude."

"No? I thought it was fetching," Cyborg said and placed the yarn back in the colourful piles of woven balls.

"For who?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered.

"Gramgram, of course. Who else?"

"Oh. Right." Beast Boy nodded. Really, there was only one reason a guy like Cyborg would go into a sewing shop. And with Thanksgiving creeping up on them, it wasn't surprising Cyborg was doing a last minute gift check. "Well... pink still isn't your colour, dude."

"But-"

"I seen your closet of Gramgram gifts," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Hey, my Gramgram makes awesome gifts," Cyborg said, pointing a bright orange ball of yarn at Beast Boy.

"Which is why you keep them in a closet. In a box at the back."

"Well... um... don't go dissin' my Gramgram."

"I wouldn't. Hey, am I expected to bring anything?"

"Nope. Taken care of. Just help me find some wool."

"Just out of curiosity, how much of that wool she used in your gifts did you buy for her?"

Cyborg smirked. "None of it. One of my cousins gets her that. In return, I get him pink."

Beast Boy grinned. "Well... then. Pink is _definitely_ your colour."

"Awesome. Now, help me find one that will itch the most."

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

"It is... nice?"

"Nice? Oh, I'm hurt."

"You are damaged?" Starfire responded, anxious.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just hurt that all I get is a 'nice'."

She relaxed, realising it was another human saying. "Oh. What would be a more appropriate response?"

Robin grinned at her. "Delicious. Tasty. It's Alfred's special sauce, Star. It's the best thing in this world."

She did not know who this Alfred was, but she did not ask. If he wished to tell her more than a name, he would, but she sensed he was someone quite dear to Robin. "A food is the best thing in this world?"

"Uh-huh." Robin dipped the wooden spoon back into the sauce and lifted it back out. Cupping his hand under it to prevent drips, he held it out to her. "Try again."

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you've got it bad, dude."

"Nuh-ah."

"You're going to look like a canary. Why are you changing your suit?" Robin asked tilting his head at Wally as he studied a picture of Wally's new suit.

"Because," Wally replied.

"Nice reason."

Wally sighed. "Fight with Uncle Barry."

Robin sobered. "Oh."

"He said the red really clashed with my hair."

"And the yellow doesn't?" Robin asked, struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Not so much. Besides, when I run, it looks wicked awesome! Like lightning!"

"Well, that makes it all better then."

"Yup," Wally added a nod for emphasis. "So, how are you and Starfire?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at Wally's image. "Good."

Wally grinned cheekily. "Ruh-eeeeelly?"

Robin gave him a flat look. "Yes, Ace Ventura. We're all doing well, practicing as a team, not just me and Starfire."

"I still think you should let me join-"

"Yes, cause you're ADHD is just what we need right now. Not to mention you'll probably scare Raven off with your flirtings."

"You're just afraid I'll flirt with Starfire."

"No, I'm not."

"'Cause I will."

"I know."

"So, why won't you let me talk to her?"

"I'm protecting you."

"Right. Sure. You just don't think she can handle my huge chunk of manliness."

Robin grinned. "Bye Wally-"

Wally's face became shocked and he leant toward the camera. "Don't you dare hang up-"

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

"The Titans? A base? Really? In my city?" The chair squeaked as the Mayor sat back, staring at Robin in surprise.

"With or without your permission," Robin said and smirked. "We don't actually need it, I already own the particular parcel of land out in the bay and have the permits to develop it. I simply thought I'd ask for council sanction, since we'll be working hand in hand with your special corps."

"So... you're just going to waltz in here and tell me how to run my city?"

"I'm going to waltz in here and say your city needs protection from the meta criminals in the area. I'm offering to do that."

"Jump City can't afford-"

"I'm not asking for money," Robin said. "The Titans are fully sponsored and self sufficient. However, if the Jump City council can find some small funds they can filter into the Titans, I think the benefits will outweigh the disadvantages."

"The insurance premiums alone-"

"Will be significantly decreased. As will the general publics insurance. We'll be responsible for any damage we do. That is, if we're sanctioned. If we're not then yes, your insurance will increase, as will other costs. The prison cost, for example. I imagine having to pay the Justice League to deal with meta human criminals will be quite hefty."

"That's blackmail."

"Not at all," Robin said, shaking his head. "I'm simply complying with the Superhero act of '94. I have declared my intention to operate as Robin within this city and beyond and build a base of operations within your boundary. I have declared my intent for four other heroes to work with me, under my leadership. If you chose to sanction us, we will work with you and the community to make it better. Public appearances, media reports and protection from meta humans operating within the city limits. If you don't," he shrugged. "We'll just do it anyway." Robin rose. "I'll let you discuss with your council members," he said. "Good day, Mr Mayor."

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

Starfire gave Robin a helpless look.

"I know Bruce Wayne, Star. Well, of him. He's a good business man. If he says this is a good exchange rate for spacial credits to Earth currency, then it's a good deal. It would give you your own funds."

"Then... I would need to move, yes?" Starfire asked with a sad look.

Robin sat back. "Move? Why?"

"The deal was until I had my own money, yes? That you would help me until I could manage on my own. If I have my own money and income, then my stay here is ended."

"I really don't see the point in you moving out. Once the Tower's done, we'll both move into there. It seems a little silly for you to move from here, then just have to move again."

"Then... you would not mind if I stayed?" she asked, hopeful.

"Why would I mind?" Robin asked, bewildered.

Starfire dropped her eyes. "You have been most... distant these past few days."

"I've been working," he replied with a frown. "There's a lot to get done. More than I expected. I have to get it done."

"I can help you."

"I know. So about these funds, do you think you'll take Bruce's offer?"

Starfire looked down at the piece of paper. "You think it is the good idea, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then I shall take it."

TTTTT

"Well, what do you think?"

"Your kid's sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be agreeing to fund his Titans if he wasn't." Bruce Wayne sat back in his chair, the phone pressed to his ear. "It's sound."

"But..."

"Did you really think he was going to come home, Steve?"

"Rita thought so," Steve said, grudging.

"Did you?"

"When he was finished his tanrtum, yes."

Bruce snorted. "So did I."

"Instead, they're forming their own team?"

"We need to let them grow up sometime."

"Garfield's thirteen. He's not ready to be on his own."

"Dick's fifteen, he's not anymore ready than Garfield."

"Sure he's not," Steve said, sarcastic. "He was trained by you for Pete's sake. How did my kid end up with your kid?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways."

"Riiight."

Bruce remained silent.

"Okay. I'm in. He can't know some of the funding is coming from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I won't even tell Dick."

"I'm going to feign ignorance of any of this."

"I'm aware."

Steve heaved in a sigh. "I'll transfer the funds."

"Thanks, Steve."

"Bruce, you watch over my boy."

"He's in good hands."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Zatanna and Bruce had a thing in the comics, which makes it weird when I see Robin and Zatanna together in the Young Justice cartoon._

_Steve (Mento) is one of the richest men in DC universe (third I think). I think he'd help fund the Titans, just without Gar (or Robin's) knowlegde._

_Next Chapter: Library - suggested by fefifofum_

_After that it's Traditions - suggested by DrendeSalkash (yay, I finally got to it, sorry for the wait)_

_After that it's Gramgram - demanded by Katergator (teehee)_


	34. Library

**_Author's Note:_**

_Tori: Zutara flares all over the place. He's very flare-y._

* * *

><p><strong>Library- suggested by feifiefofum<strong>

Robin smiled to himself as he typed on the computer. Things were going well. Quite well indeed. The team was coming together, they were training and while only Robin and Starfire had appeared together more than once on an alert, they had done one as a whole group. That had been interesting.

They'd fumbled around, each of them trying to do their own thing and really it had been Starfire who was paying attention to his instructions and managed to get the job done. He'd had words with them all, praising Starfire (who blushed madly) while reminding them they were a team now and they had to above all listen to instruction. They had to work together. He was their leader, he'd be the one to issue the instructions if they were needed.

Cyborg hadn't liked that.

Their lack of cohesion meant he had to do a few more team building exercises. He had a few ideas for that. But they'd come together, he knew they would, once they'd worked together longer.

He and Bruce managed to agree on a budget, the Mayor of Jump was quite accepting of them building a visible base on the island in the Jump City bay, more so that they'd asked permission before just building one. He'd taken some convincing though.

What's more, Robin had managed to firmly wedge Starfire in the 'friend' corner. He was quite pleased with that.

Of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to delight in trying to make him slip up.

He'd spent a lot of time with Raven, going over some of the more magical defences the Tower could have, not just the technological ones. Starfire seemed... a little jealous at that. Especially since he hadn't really asked her what she'd thought about the Tower yet.

Throwing money around seemed to help kick start their Tower project, the ground breaking intended for just after thanksgiving and with all of them helping lift and carry and build, Robin suspected they'd have a skeleton Tower liveable just after New Years. So, he only really had to keep this up for another couple of weeks, before they had more space and weren't tripping up over each other every time he exited his bedroom.

Except, Starfire hadn't been here much lately.

The smile dropped from Robin's face. As mush as he was glad she wasn't just hanging around being mopey, where _had_ she been going?

TTTTT

Earth had this interesting place Raven had called a library. A place you could go to read and borrow books, as long as you returned them when you were done. The Jump City one was very large, with lots of little nooks and crannies available to read and a very wide variety of books.

It was here that Starfire had begun spending the majority of her days. With Robin mostly ignoring her, Raven not interested and Beast Boy and Cyborg finding hilarity in practically everything she said, not to mention the notes they sent home with her embarrassing Robin, Starfire had no other way of learning about Earth.

The 'Thanksgiving' was in a two days. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already left the city to visit someone called 'Gramgram'. Raven had said she was was heading to her home too and Robin said they would do something small so he could teach her about it. But that at been all the information she was given.

So she'd been reading. As mush as she could. To try and learn about the world around her. It wasn't working as well as she would have liked.

Robin was increasing confusing. He was so inconsistent. There seemed to be times when he wanted to be around her, enjoyed her company immensely, and then this odd expression would arise on his face and he'd retreat into his room and she would not see him for the rest of the day. She didn't understand it at all.

Perhaps he did not feel the way she did about him. Perhaps she really had commited some sort of social blunder by conducting lip contact with him to learn his language. But even the library had no answers for her. Kissing, it seemed, was perfectly normal. It was all around them, all the time. Kisses hello, kisses goodbye. Platonic ones, not so platonic ones. It was confusing.

But the library did have a lot of interesting people within its walls. People that wanted to learn. People who wanted to discuss literature and science. Intellectuals or just people who liked to read.

She'd perused a lot of books. Science, astronomy, culture, just so she could learn, but this book. This book...

_The Science of Kissing: What our lips are trying to tell us, by Sheril Kirshenbaum._

It was most interesting, this culture that had arisen around the kiss. There were different ways to do it, different names for a kiss, the meanings behind them. Different feelings and memories that a kiss invoked. But as Starfire continued to read, she still couldn't see why Robin was acting the way he was, whether it had been a social blunder to kiss him like she had, even though she had not realised what it was for him.

But it dawned on her it seemed most humans only liked to kiss one person at a time. A partner of sorts, a companion. They would kiss that one person until they decided they would rather not kiss that person anymore. Perhaps he had been kissing his Babs and she had intruded on that relationship?

If he was kissing Babs, then he would not wish to be kissing her. Which saddened her a little, she would have liked to try it.

She supposed the only thing she could really do was ask him about it. Communicate. Apologise. After all, he did say she could talk to him about anything. Even if sometimes he was the 'gutless' and couldn't answer.

She sighed and changed her position, lifting her knees and tucked her feet under her legs. Raising the book toward her face she flipped the page and continued to read.

"Good book, huh, baby?"

The voice was close. Male. Starfire raised her eyes. A male older than her. Brown hair, brown eyes, he was smiling at her. "Yes," she replied. "It is most interesting. Have you read it?"

"Why bother reading about it, when you can get hands on practice?" he asked, smiling at her. "Or, should I say, lips on practice?"

"I do not understand. What am I to practice with my lips on?"

The guy blinked, then smirked. "Lips on whatever you like, baby. I have a few ideas."

"I am not an infant," Starfire said, confused. "Why do you insist on calling me one?"

"'Cause you're cute and adorable. Isn't that why you're sitting in a library reading a book on kissing? Good pick up technique. I'll have to try it sometime."

"I am not currently lifting anyone," Starfire said, really confused now.

The male narrowed his eyes. "How old are you?"

"I am twenty seven-"

"Nice." He growled at her and waggled an eyebrow up and down several times. "Wanna blow this joint? Your place or mine?"

"I do not believe it would be appreciated if we destroyed this building."

"Hot and a sense of humour, you must be a tiger in bed," the guy reached down and placed his hand on her neck.

Starfire drew back, uncomfortable. "Please remove your hand-"

"The lady's spoken for, jackass," another voice added and Starfire looked around the guy to see a plain clothed Hal rapidly approaching. Starfire found herself quite pleased to see him. An oddity. "Back off."

The guy removed his hand immediately. "Sorry, dude."

Hal's expression was furious. "You will be," he snarled as he watched the man scurry away. Turning his eyes to Starfire, he asked, "I thought Robin was looking after you."

"Robin is busy and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Hal flopped down in the seat beside her. "Sure, which is why some pedo was trying to get you to go home with him."

"I do not understand."

Hal sighed. "That's the point."

Starfire frowned, then smiled. "It is nice to see you."

Hal blinked at her. "Really?"

"Friendly faces seem to be most infrequent as of late," Starfire said.

Hal looked at her. "He's gone all Batman on you, hasn't he?" he said with a sad shake of his head.

Starfire tilted his head. "I do not understand."

"Nevermind. And as nice as it is to see you too, I'm here on business."

"Oh?"

"We've had a priority communication from Tamaran."

Starfire sat up straight and placed her feet flat on the floor. "Oh."

He reached into his jeans pocked and fished out some sort of communications device. It was about as long as her hand, with a white button on one end. "Just press the button," he said, handing it to her, his lantern ring reflecting a sliver of sunlight as she took the device from him. He stood and moved a small distance away to give her privacy.

Smiling and wondering of the news from home, she pressed the button. A square holographic screen projected from white button. Starfire took a moment to orientate the screen so she could see it properly.

Her beloved Galfore filled the screen, his face solemn. "Princess Koriand'r," he said. "I hope this message finds you well. With your forgiveness, I bring dire news-"

As Starfire listened to his message, her hand began to shake, his image shuddering up and down, but then it didn't matter, because she couldn't see his face through the tears. The whole world was swimming. Tearing apart at the seams. Her chest hurt. Her throat clogged. Galfore's words tumbled into her ears.

It was not true. It was _not_ true. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. They... she... it... it wasn't fair. _Why_?

The device slipped from limp fingers and thudded to the carpet.

A warm hand to her shoulder, a kind touch as she looked up at Hal. He said nothing, but the compassion on his face illustrated he had heard the message too, but clearly hadn't been aware of the contents. Without a word, Hal opened his arms in invitation and Starfire buried herself into them.

TTTTT

The wind chimes against the window sang and Robin raised his head. Starfire was back, so he'd better make a little effort to be sociable for a while before patrol. He could use a break from work, maybe he should offer to take her out for dinner, or a movie. As friends.

As he raised to his feet, his bedroom door crashed open, a large green manifestation holding it open as Green Lantern floated into the room. Starfire was curled against his chest, cradled in his arms, tears cascading over her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing, just sort of staring into the distance while the overflow in her eyes occurred.

Robin ached. "What happened?"

Green Lantern shot him a look that bordered on hostility and gently laid Starfire on Robin's bed. She gave Green Lantern a vacant sort of look, as if she couldn't really see him, but Robin noticed she had somewhat of a death grip on him. He had to coax her hands open before she would release him properly.

She rolled onto her side, curled up into a ball, those vacant tears still streaming from her face. Green Lantern patting her hair tenderly before he jerked his head at Robin. "A word?"

Robin followed him out into the living area. "What happened?" he asked again, anxious and worried and upset.

"First of all, you're an ass."

"I- what?"

"She's under your care, you can't just go all Batman on her, she doesn't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, testily. "What's wrong with Starfire?"

"Second, some guy was trying to pick her up at the library. The _library_, Dick." Green Lantern smacked him upside the head. "Explain to her the things that us humans are capable of doing for sex, damn you."

He went red. "But-

Green Lantern just stared. "Some cultures do not see sex the same way we do, Dick. Some are quite open about it, others it's a huge taboo. It's up to you to teach her what's acceptable here, before someone takes advantage of her and she'll go along with it because she thinks it's expected. Or she tears off some guy's arm when he tries to grope her."

Robin turned his head toward his bedroom. "Is that what happened? Was she assaulted-"

"No," Green Lantern said softly. "She got some bad news from home. There was an attack. Her parents... both of them... they..." There really wasn't any need to explain, the sorrow on Green Lantern's face said it all.

Strength seemed to drain from Robin's limbs as he looked at Starfire's back. His brain flung him back to when his own parents died. He wished there had been someone to hold him when his parents had died. No talking. Just a hug. Instead, he'd gotten a new home. A new father figure. A hand to the shoulder as he'd cried at their grave.

She would need more than that. He had.

"God." Robin left Green Lantern standing there and strode to Starfire's side. Circling around the bed, so he could see her face, he climbed in and stretched out beside her.

She looked miserable beneath the endless stream of tears. Lost. Alone. Strange planet, strange people, no possibility of going home and now... no parents. And she never even had a chance to say goodbye.

"Hey," he whispered.

Her eyes slowly focused on him.

He gave her a sad smile and placed his hand on her hip. "I'm so sorry."

Her lips quivered and she whispered his name.

They moved as one, Starfire reached for him, lifting her head up as he slipped an arm beneath. Her face pressed against his chest, he secured his arms around her body. A tangle of limbs and tears, he held onto her, gently rocking and soothing. He didn't care about the tears that soaked his shirt or the hair that tangled against his face. He didn't care about the sobs she couldn't quell or the desperate way she clung to him.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and just gave her an anchor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_In the Go comics, Starfire's parents supposedly died to a broken heart from having to give her away to the Gordanians. Both of them. Which is a load of crap. Seriously. Starfire was with the Gordanians for a short time (according to the cartoon), then she escaped. So the writers expect me to believe they died within that time? Because broken heart wouldn't cover it if they knew she escaped. _

_So, I went with a more non Go Comic death. They'll be more on that next chapter. And c'mon. There were signs this was coming! I mentioned her parents several times. I mentioned her father. I said she was third in line to the throne, when in Betrothed it's second. And wow, I had so many people jump at me for spelling Zatanna's name wrong, and no one said a word about that glaring 'mistake'._

_The Science of Kissing: What our lips are trying to tell us, by Sheril Kirshenbaum is a real book. I've heard its really very good, going to get a copy for myself to read.  
><em>

_Next chapter: Traditions - suggested by DrendeSalkash_


	35. Tradition

**_Author's Note:_**

_Funny to think that Starfire may have gotten her strength against Val-yor from interacting with a Green Lantern._

* * *

><p><strong>Traditions - suggested by DrendeSalkash<strong>

Fingers were softly stroking her bangs, brushing against her forehead. Starfire could feel herself pressed up against Robin so hard it was difficult to tell what bits she touched and what parts she didn't. Her head rested on his chest, she allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to soothe her.

She was tired, so tired, her lashes lay against her cheeks. Cried out, she rested, trying not to think. Her cheeks felt tight from tears, her throat was raw, her voice would undoubtably be hoarse if she spoke. Not that he seemed to need her to speak.

His fingers dipped down from her forehead to wipe away a tear from her cheek, then his hand rested on top of her head, while the thumb of his other arm, currently curled beneath her body, rubbed against her upper arm.

She didn't know the human customs regarding death. Surely they must mourn the same, he seemed to instinctively know what she needed. Hugs and cuddles and just someone to be there. Possibly from his own experience of losing his parents.

Still, this initial outpouring of grief was all she was allowed. All she allowed herself. When she opened her eyes it would be over and she would honour them with warrior's fire.

It hurt, their deaths. More than she imagined it would. Her mother more so, she had loved her mother so much, but her father... she never had a chance to forgive him for creating the treaty to hand her over to the Gordanians and then the Citadel. And now he was gone, she would never have that chance.

Galfore had tried to stay the blow of their deaths. He spoke of their gallant battle, the lives they had saved before they lost their own, as any good Grand Rulers would, they gave their lives for their people.

Her mother had fallen, damaged by a Gordanian weapon, her father had gallantly protected her, sustaining injuries himself until the attack was fought back. He had died from his injuries and, heartbroken, her mother had succumbed to hers. It was not uncommon for a Tamaranian to die of heartbreak if they lost a partner, they loved so fiercely.

Starfire was now second in line for the throne. Her uncle, Lysand'r, aged and ancient but still a fierce and proud warrior would be Grand Ruler until Blackfire was prepared for the throne. Assuming she wanted it. Assuming she returned from her 'tour' of the universe. Succession on Tamaran was an odd thing, but during times of war it was necessary, they did seem to go through so many Grand Rulers. Myand'r had only lasted so long because of the unprecedented period of peace he had secured during the last war, and his treaties with other factions, treaties by blood, treaties by marriage. Treaties he'd created by giving her away...

Which apparently had failed anyway. Galfore had made certain to tell her it was not the same Gordanian faction who lead the attack, that it had been a different one, a rogue one, not the one she had been given to for delivery to the Citadel. He had wanted her to know it was not her fault for escaping. But he also wanted to tell her her mother had instructed her to stay banished. Do not return until called for. That was the only way she would be safe. Even with her last breath, her mother was still trying to protect her children.

Second in line...

Suddenly it didn't matter if Robin wanted to kiss her. She could never be with him. There would come a day she would be called back to Tamaran, to marry to seal a treaty or to become Grand Ruler herself and she would have to leave Earth. She did not wish to hurt him when the time came, so she would have to enjoy being a Titan as his friend alone and nothing else.

She would have to pull away from him, just as he had been pulling away from her. She couldn't afford to love him and break her own heart, or his, when she would be required to leave.

The realisation made her more miserable than before. So many stirring feelings for him, his kindness and niceness and his smile and patience.

A friend. Just a friend. She had a duty to Tamaran.

But for right now, she would cuddle close and listen to his heartbeat and forget the future. Live in the moment. Tamaranians were good at moments.

Bare fingers, not the roughness of gloves. He must have removed them so he could stroke her face, hold her close.

It was hard to think, she felt so sluggish. It was difficult to tell how long they lay on his bed, how long he stroked and soothed her. Sometimes she opened her eyes to stare at the wall for a while before they would close again. She didn't know how long she clung to him, but night slowly fell outside, the room becoming dark. Eventually Robin shifted just enough so he could switch the bedside lamp off and plunge the room into semi darkness, the lights in the living room were still on.

Starfire gave a long, depressed sigh. It was time.

"Hey," he murmured, aware of her stirring. "How are you doing?"

The fires had to burn. Needed to, she couldn't linger any longer. She sat up, turned her back on him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Robin followed, the bed bouncing as he moved his weight across so he could sit beside her. His leg pressed against her, his hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head and answered honestly. "No."

"What can I do to help?"

Such kindness and compassion. Were she on Tamaran, she would never be allowed to grieve like this. She would have been given little time to compose herself before the fires were burned. She raised her chin, stared straight ahead. "I require your assistance."

"Name it. I'll do anything."

She turned her head toward him, locked her eyes on his blue ones. He had also removed his mask. Little courtesies to make her feel better. "I need space where I can create a fire and it will not be questioned."

He must have sensed something in her expression, for he gave a sharp nod. "That beach I found you on."

"Will you take me there?"

"Of course."

"Would you do me the honour of standing at my side?"

"For?"

"The Tamaranian song of Acceptance. The last honour. It is tradition."

"For your parents?"

She nodded.

"I'll stand at your side."

"You honour me, friend." The word burnt her throat but she needed to say it. For herself. Just a friend.

He gave her a sad smile. He brushed a few stands of hair back over her shoulder and then gave it a squeeze.

Turning her face away from him, she mumbled, "I must prepare."

The beach was lonely, cold and windy. Dark waves crashed against the sandy shore, frothing before the water slunk back back into the darkness. The moon was bright and fully, casting twinkles down upon the breaking waves. The air smelt of salt and seaweed, several large clumps had been tossed up onto the beach.

Starfire and Robin spent a few minutes collecting driftwood, Starfire throwing down a few dead trees she'd found in the woodlands atop the cliffs above the beach. Dragging the wood to a singular pile, she broke them into smaller pieces. When she stepped back, Starfire felt Robin's hand on her back.

"Is that enough?" he asked.

She nodded.

He reached into his belt. "I have-"

Starfire extended a hand and lit the fire with a starbolt. She slowly walked around the pile of wood, making sure it was all alight until she reached Robin's side again.

She watched the flickering flames as the fire took the logs, burning brightly. The heat against her face dried her tears.

"What now?"

Starfire raised her head. "From what I have heard Earthen music... it is... rather quiet and seems mainly limited to some form of drum and stringed instrument, with some melodic lyrics, yes?"

"Um... quiet?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "Then my apologies in advance, Tamaranian singing is... I am told it is an acquired taste," she said and began raised her voice.

TTTTT

Sing was perhaps a loose term. Very loose.

To Robin, it sounded more like she was torturing some sort of herd of wild beasts which were shrieking with discontent, at the same time, scratching her fingers down a blackboard, as well as some sort of deranged moose being sick while doing its mating keen.

It was the worst thing he had ever heard.

Ever.

And he'd heard bones breaking.

He'd heard Catwoman yowling.

He'd heard the Joker laughing as he tortured someone.

And this was worse than all of that.

It jarred him, right down to his very bones. Made him wish he was deaf, just so he didn't have to hear it anymore. He wondered if his ears would bleed.

If this was a goodbye song, he shuddered to think what they might sing to rally their troops. Or what their battle cry might sound like. Enemies fleeing in fear, just from noise.

But, it was Starfire. It was a tradition. An honour. And she'd asked him to stand at her side. So he stood, a silent vigil, to honour her as she honoured her parents.

The tears on her face were drying by the heat of the fire, but it didn't seem to stop them from falling. But her face was lifted, her voice was strong, her shoulders were back and she seemed relaxed.

He thought, anyway. He knew the turmoil which had been raging inside him when outward he had appeared in control. He knew what it had cost him to portray that strength.

Just when he thought his ears were going to call mutiny and leave, Starfire stopped. She spoke a single sentence, her voice low and husky, returning to that tremor he found so appealing. Then she simply stood there and watched the fire.

Robin's heart was breaking for her. He knew what it was like to be in her position. He just hoped he could make it easier on her. It didn't matter that he kept his distance to control this terrible crush he had on her. She needed him and he wouldn't deny it. And he'd be there for her.

TTTTT

Song done, Starfire felt drained.

She didn't know what to do. How was she to go on? There was a dark cloud over her now. A dark and depressing burden. Her world was crumbling, the future which had been so far away was so close and frightening.

Robin slipped his fingers between hers and held her hand. Glancing down at his hand, she curled her fingers so they rested against the back of his hand.

"Parents are supposed to live forever," he said, staring into the flame himself and Starfire sensed he was also speaking to himself. "They're strong and brave and they love you and they're not ever supposed to leave you in this world alone."

Starfire swallowed and bowed her head, blinking back more tears. He knew. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He knew how alone she felt. He felt it too.

Robin shuffled and Starfire suddenly felt his lips pressed against her cheek. A lingering display of affection, she recalled the book had told her kisses to the cheek was a platonic action. Affectional gestures between friends. She blinked and lifted her head and his other hand lifted to briefly touch her other cheek, holding her face against his lips for a moment, before he drew back.

His hand still on her cheek, she turned her face toward him, meeting his bright, blue eyes with her weepy ones. "Just don't forget," he told her, his expression as fierce and determined as his eyes. "You're not ever alone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Next chapter: Gramgram - suggested by Katergator_


	36. Gramgram

**_Author's Note:_**

_Thousand pardons guy's, I think my muse decided to bugger off to America, steal Star of Airdrie and Katergator's muses and have some debaucherous nights on the town. They __came back with matching tattoos, smelling of alcohol and with wads of one dollar bills still rolled up in their bras. _

_I've been stuck for a couple of days and I think I may have forced this chapter a little... next one will be better, promise. But then, I could be wrong, I'm my own worst critic._

* * *

><p><strong>Gramgram - suggested by Katergator<strong>

Apple trees lined the long, dirt driveway. They passed the orchards, through the green fields of sheep and down to the large farmhouse in the middle of the properly. Wooden post fencing lined the single lane driveway, several puddles of water splashed as the tyres passed over them. The road was bumpier than Beast Boy had expected, he gripped his seatbelt as Cyborg navigated through expertly.

His eyes read the arched sign above the main driveway to the house. "Peach Apples?"

"Yup," Cyborg said, concentrating on the road. "Peach was Mom's maiden name. Farm's been in the family for years."

"But-"

"What?"

"I thought your parents were scientists."

"They were."

"Then-"

"Not everyone does what their parents do," Cyborg said. "My uncle stayed on the farm while my mom went to the city. It was their choice."

"Oh. And your cousins?"

"Reggie works on the farm now he's done with his degree. Melanie goes to Stanford."

"And they'll both be here?"

"Nah. Just Reggie."

"Okay."

The car bounced, the shock absorbers groaning. "And we'll fix that pothole while we're here."

"We could just fix the whole road," Beast Boy suggested.

"Gramgram wouldn't allow that," Cyborg said with a smile. "Ever been apple pickin', B? Milked a cow?"

"No."

"Well, you're gonna learn. How about shearin'?"

"Sheep? No."

Cyborg grinned. "Well, you're gonna learn that too."

"I can herd them!" Beast Boy said, excited.

Cyborg shook his head. "Bella won't like that."

"Who's Bella?"

"My dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Yup. So... no shiftin' and sniffin' her ass."

"Gross."

Cyborg chuckled, then his face broke out in a big grin. "There she is!"

Beast Boy leant forward in his seat, toward the woman standing on the wooden porch of the farmhouse. She was old, her hair was grey and tied up firmly into buns on the side of her head. There was a chain around her neck attached to her glasses. She wore a bright blue floral dress and a pink frilly apron. She held firmly onto the collar of the border collie trying to come and greet the car.

Cyborg parked in front of the large barn beside the house, pulling up next to a tractor. He bounded out of the car, heading toward his Gramgram and sweeping her up into a massive bear hug.

Beast Boy scrambled out the window of Cyborg's little car, the passenger side door was rusted shut, then hesitated beside the car. Bella the dog was looping little circles between Gramgram and Cyborg's legs, jumping up and down and barking like mad until Cyborg turned his head and commanded her to sit, which she did.

Gramgram grinned broardly, her arms around Cyborg's middle. "Victor, how you've grown! If Grumpy were here, he'd be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Gramgram."

She looked him up and down and wiped her hands on her apron. "You got my chin. He wouldn't like that."

"I got his hair though." Cyborg turned toward him and gestured. "B! Come and meet my Gramgram!"

Beast Boy gave a shy grin and trotted over, taking the two stairs up onto the porch. "Hello-" he squeaked as he found himself crushed against her massive bosom.

"Why, Victor, he's just adorable," Gramgram told Cyborg.

Beast Boy tried not to struggle, that just seemed to make the crushing hug worse. "Um... thanks... Mrs Peach-"

"Call me Gramrgam," she said, placing both her hands on his shoulders and dragged him away. "Let me look at you." She frowned. "Buttercup, have you seen my glasses?"

"Around your neck, Gramgram."

Beast Boy desperately tried not to giggle, Cyborg gave him a flat, no nonsense stare which effectively shut him up.

"Thank you, deary," Gramgram said and planted her glasses on her nose. She tilted her head back so she could view Beast Boy. "A bit skinny, but we'll fatten him up. Look at those ears, I bet a cutie pie like you gets all the girls."

"Ummm..."

Gramgram released Beast Boy, turning back to Cyborg. "Buttercup, look at you in all your glory. You must be so cold!"

"I'm alright, Gramgram-"

"Nonsense." Gramgram turned to a box sitting on the porch bench. Beast Boy had to stand on his tip toes to see into it. "Here we are," Gramgram announced after rummaging through the colourful swathes of clothe for a moment. She turned and shove a bright, rainbow striped and poorly knitted sweater over Cyborg's head. One sleeve was longer than the other, there was a hole in the shoulder and the hem was wonky, the colours she'd used for the stripes mismatched so Cyborg looked like a lost waif.

Nevertheless, Cyborg beamed like she'd given him a years supply of bacon. "Thanks, Gramgram."

"And for you, dear boy," Gramgram said, turning to Beast Boy and planting a yellow and orange knitted hat on his head. "For your ears."

Beast Boy bobbed his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Such manners," Gramgram said, impressed. "My dear Grumpy would have loved you, bless his soul. Well-" she clapped her hands together once. "We'll work those manners out of you soon enough."

Beast Boy shot Cyborg a startled look, but Cyborg just laughed.

"There he is!" a voice announced from the other end of the porch.

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy. "That's Reggie."

"Don't you be a-walkin' on my porch with your dirty boots," Gramgram commanded.

The man who had clomped up the steps to their level took a rapid and rather large step backward. "Sorry, Gramgram."

"Boy, ain't you learnt yet?" she scolded as he remove his muck riddled boot. He wore large, blue overalls and a fuzzy pink knitted sweater complete with holes and grease satins and little bits of hay sticking out of the fabric. Complete country image, Beast Boy thought, just like everything else. He looked very similar to Cyborg, except for the black hair woven in cornrow braids tight to his head and down his neck, the fact that he was several years older than Cyborg, and rake thin where as Cyborg was quite broad.

Reggie wiped his greasy hands on his pants as he clomped up to them, his feet still loud on the decking even though he wore socks. "Vic, 'bout time you rocked up. Tractor broke down."

"Nice to see you too," Cyborg replied, grinning.

Reggie dropped his dark eyes down to Cyborg's sweater. "Love the look. Suits you."

"I picked up that pink yarn you wanted."

"Ass."

"Prick."

"Language," Gramgram chided.

"Sorry, Gramgram," they chorused.

Reggie's eyes turned to Beast Boy. "Hey there, little man."

"Um, hi," Beast Boy said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Howdy," Reggie said, shaking Beast Boy's hand. "Vic tells me you're into animals."

"Yeah."

"We've got a sick sheep-"

"We just got here," Cyborg protested. "Let me show him around first."

"Do you smell burning?" Gramgram asked, sniffing the air.

"Cookies," Reggie said, sighing.

"What cookies?" Gramgram asked, bewildered.

"Vic's welcome home cookies."

"Gramgram, ya'll burning my cookies!" Cyborg said, scurrying inside.

"Victor, why are you making cookies when you aren't here yet?" Gramgram cried, following him in.

Beast Boy blinked.

Reggie laughed. "C'mon, short stuff, let's go inside."

The inside of the farm house was totally not what Beast Boy expected. He expected old furniture. A cat. A pile of homemade quilts. A fireplace. A rocking chair. Pillows. Pictures on the wall of family, kids handprints. Everything expected of a grandma's home.

Totally not what was inside.

The pictures on the wall were there. As holographic projections, littered all along the hallway, they shifted and changed all along, different pictures of various times in their lives. Beast Boy noticed five different themed projections. One was clearly Cyborg. Another was a girl, recent pictures which possibly meant his cousin. Reggie had his own screen too, then another boy and girl, which Beast Boy assumed were Cyborg's uncle and mother.

The furniture was all new and modern, various shades of red and cream. One of those self vacuuming cleaners patrolled up and down the hallway. the walls were white, freshly painted. There was a large electronic computer panel beside the door, not that Beast Boy knew what that was for. But he could guess. When you had scientists for children, and someone like Cyborg, you're sure to be decked out by your family.

Reggie strolled through the large open door to the right, and Beast Boy followed.

Everything was state of the art. Absolutely everything. Automated oven, automated dishwasher, a large fridge with ice maker, blenders and stirrers, a slow cooker, every chef's dream. Appliances sparkled and gleamed against the smoke billowing from the oven.

Cyborg waved his hands, batting at the smoke as he angled his body away to retrieve the tray of blackened cookies. He shoved it on the bench in the middle of the room while Reggie opened a window, picked up a towel and started fanning the smoke outside.

Gramgram calmly picked up the tray on the bench with a pair of oven mitts and offered it to Beast Boy. "Cookie?"

TTTTT

"Maaa... baaa... maaaa."

Cyborg watched, struggling not to laugh as the green sheep bleated at one of the flock. "I didn't know you could talk to animals."

The green sheep stuck out his tongue at Cyborg and turned back to the sheep, one of which bleated at him. He nodded and shifted back to normal, an action which spooked the sheep and caused them to dart a few steps away before they stopped.

"Well?" Reggie asked.

Beast Bot scratched his nose as he rose to his feet. "Sheep brains aren't... they're not... coherent... something about yucky grass?"

"Ahh. Damn," Reggie said, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "We got horse-nettle up in the top pasture, I've been poisoning it, but must've missed a few. I'll just keep them out of that pasture 'til I'm sure it's gone."

"They kinda know not to eat it," Beast Boy said, looking at the sheep. "But some times they forget."

"Thanks for asking them," Reggie said.

"Also there's a 'bad snapper' that's been worrying them. I think they mean a dog."

"A dog?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "All they say is its not their snapper, which I assume is Bella. It tried to take a lamb, but got distracted by a 'bouncer' which I assume is a rabbit."

"Right. I'll get on that. Thanks."

"Good work, short stuff," Cyborg said, clapping his hand down on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Let's go pick some apples for Gramgram."

TTTTT

Monkey Beast Boy tossed down another apple to Cyborg, who deftly caught it and transferred it to a woven basket. He shifted back to normal for a moment to speak. "Hey, so, who's this Grumpy your Gramgram was talking about?"

"My grandfather," Cyborg replied, shielding his eye so he could see through the dappled light and into the branches of the tree.

Beast Boy paused, his paws around another apple.

"Gramgram's not all there," Cyborg said. "She forgets things, but she's still adorable."

Beast Boy threw down the apple and shifted. "I wasn't gonna say nothing."

"Good, cause I'd have to come up there and kick your ass."

"Like you could, you'd break the tree and Gramgram would yell."

Cyborg scrunched up his face. "Ick, yeah. Better not."

Beast Boy grinned. "Funny isn't it?"

"What?"

"We can be bad ass heroes and save Jump and still get pulled into line by an old lady."

"Don't mess with the old lady."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Do we need more apples?"

"Arms gettin' tired?"

"Nope."

"Then keep throwin'," Cyborg called. "Gramgram loves apples, she makes an awesome apple cider. Apple pie. Stewed apple, baked apple, dried apple, apple jam, apple sauce, you name it. She'll make stuff outta whatever we bring."

"Okay," Beast Boy said and shifted back to the monkey to scale the upper branches for the tasty treat.

TTTTT

Cyborg stood on the porch, watching as the sun sank over the horizon. It had been an interesting day, Beast Boy had taken to farm life a lot faster than he'd expected, but the little guy was very quick at adapting.

The smell of spaghetti and meatballs wafted through the air (with a little smell of Gramgram's mushroom sauce for Beast Boy, not that Cyborg was gonna tell him). Dinner wasn't too far away, still some time to finish up the chores. Or watch Beast Boy chase the chickens around as he tried to round them back into their pen.

Cyborg wasn't going to tell him all he had to do was spread some feed down inside the coop and they'd all come running. It was just that darn funny to watch them all squawking at each other. Beast Boy included.

"We weren't sure you were coming this year," Reggie said.

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder at his cousin as he leant against the door frame of the farm house, absently rolling a cigarette. "Wasn't sure myself."

"Gramgram's glad you did, she's been talking non stop all week."

That made Cyborg smile. "And you?"

"Hey, you're the baby of the family, I have no one to boss around when you're not here." Reggie smiled and pushed away from the door. "You're not hiding anymore," he said as he settled in beside Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head. "Gotta accept what I am and live with it."

"Good for you. Must admit, the tools in that hand of yours are awesome. New addition?"

"Wayne Tech," Cyborg said. "Yeah. I gotta friend who's in with the owner."

"Niiiiiice."

"It's got it's perks, I 'spose."

"You gonna tell your friend about Grumpy?"

Cyborg laughed. "Hell, no. I'm gonna stand back and watch the fun."

Reggie chuckled. "Go, help him out," he suggested, lighting his cigarette and nodding toward Beast Boy.

"Nope," Cyborg said as Beast Boy slipped on a pile of mud and went flying. "You can't tell me that ain't funny."

"City folk," Reggie said, grinning.

"BOYS!" Gramgram bellowed from inside the house. "Ring the bell!"

Reggie laughed and nodded to Cyborg. "You can do the honours, cuz."

Grinning, Cyborg strolled over to the large metallic triangle which hung on the corner of the porch. Picking up the wand, he rattled it around the inside of the triangle, then bellowed, "DINNER!"

The chickens immediately stopped playing their game of chasey with Beast Boy and headed into the coop. Bella came bounding over, her tail wagging happily. The four cows, previously munching on the lawn, headed for the barn. Just as they'd all been trained to do.

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg and panted. "Why couldn't you have done that before?"

"Wasn't as funny."

"Remind me to take you to Africa and have a lion eat you."

"A lion'd break his teeth on Vic," Reggie said.

"Rhino stampede then," Beast Boy said, brushing the dirt and chicken feathers off his shirt.

"Did you forget about the part where I'm mostly metal?" Cyborg said. "I can wrestle with a rhino."

"Fine. I'll tell Starfire on you."

The smile dropped from Cyborg's face. "Yeah... okay. Point made."

"Starfire?" Reggie asked, intrigued. "Got yourself a girl?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Nope, just a friend."

"Good friend?"

"She's taken," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but she'll still kick your ass if you pick on me. She likes me," Beast Boy said. "It's the ears."

Reggie tilted his head. "The Spock thing? Naaaaaah."

"Hey! Chicks dig the ears!"

"The 'chicks' seemed to want to run away from you," Reggie said, pointing at the chickens.

"Not those 'chicks'!" Beast Boy protested.

"They're the only chicks I see around here," Reggie said.

"Unless, he's tryin' to impress Gramgram," Cyborg mentioned.

"Does teasing me run in the family?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Yup," Reggie and Cyborg said at the same time.

TTTTT

Raven felt bad about lying to Robin about having a place to go for Thanksgiving, but to be honest, she wasn't American, the holiday didn't really mean that much to her. He just seemed to be so insistent that she wan't alone, that she be with someone, him and Starfire, Cyborg or Beast Boy, someone, when all she really wanted was to be left alone.

She wasn't about to sit down and hold hands with a bunch of people and eat a dead bird and give thanks when she had nothing to be thankful for.

Although, she supposed it might be different when she was close to those four people, right now, Thanksgiving was just another pointless, touchyfeely holiday.

Still... she did yearn for company. The quiet sort of companionship only the monks of Azar could produce. She needed something familiar for a while, something to settle her when everything around her was so disorderly.

So, while she may have lied to Robin about visiting her mother, she didn't lie about having a place to go.

The monks had a haven on Earth, lost in the mountains in Tibet. Because, as Raven snarked to herself, all monks live in the mountains of Tibet. So that's where Raven went.

Stone walls carved out of the mountains itself, a single path which would only be navigated if you were part mountain goat, could fly, or studied the ancient arts of teleportation.

She had a room there, would always have a room and a home and family there. It over looked the valley below, white and brown dusted with low lying clouds.

They grew all their own food in their gardens. Produced their own clothes and energy. Everything they had was a product of their own labour.

Except for the games room and the communications hub and miniature satellite. Little known fact, the Monks of Azar were actually a ruthless band of Starcraft 2 players. They won a few minor tournaments every year, just enough to keep their systems upgraded and supply her with a small income, but not enough so that they'd be noticed by the billion dollar Starcraft gaming empire.

Raven smiled as they all raised their hands to greet her, even though no words were spoken, when she walked through their arched stone gate. Then pulled up a chair to her terminal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Cyborg's relatives are completely my imagination. There's no mention of family for him in the comics, besides his parents._

_Starcraft 2 has tournaments, some of which have billions of dollars worth of prize money. There are people who train for eight hours every day to enter and win, you can make a living from it, a good living. It's not like other games, you need a real strategic mind for it and the ability to adapt quickly, its a lot like chess in the way it counters. Seemed right up Raven's alley. She just doesn't find joy in handheld noisy games. Shush, it's my headcanon._

_Next chapter: Morning after_


	37. Morning after

**_Author's Note:_**

_Avengers is AWESOME. That is all._

* * *

><p><strong>Morning after<strong>.

Beast Boy was hoisted out of bed in the early hours of the morning by a gleefully grinning Cyborg. Before the sun had even risen. He was force fed toast and porridge, bundled up in Gramgram's knitting and thrown out the door and into the working day. Cows to be milked. Chickens to feed. Sheep to tend.

Raven, in complete contrast, had not even gone to bed (although time zonewise it was only mid afternoon) She'd been working on her ladder placing within her team. Game after game, she loved Starcraft 2. Other games, not so much, but this one required skill and strategy. It was like chess. Not to mention, she couldn't beat that one gamer 'Toofastforyou'. He out maneuvered her each time, his micromanaging skills bordered on cheating. One day she'd get him. If she had to track him down in real life and scare him away from the game.

Starfire also hadn't had much sleep, but hers was a different reason. She and Robin had stayed on the beach until the early hours of the morning before he had managed to coax her away from the fire. He'd taken her home and tucked her into his bed and lay beside her the whole night. Just there, within touching distance, if she needed him. She'd slept fitfully, but then so did he, it seemed. They both finally slept a lot better when she simply gave up and curled against him and he placed an arm around her.

Although, Starfire supposed their actions would need discussing when she felt more stable. It did seem to be far too intimate for 'just friends', but she wasn't sure. After all, Tamaranians did communal sleep when needed but what was normal for her, wasn't necessarily normal for him.

The bed was empty when she woke. She stared at the wall for a moment before she realised she could hear movement from the kitchen. And smell food. Her stomachs gave a rumble and she remember she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Pushing herself up, she staggered out of Robin's bed and headed into his living area.

He looked up from the stove as she emerged. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Greetings."

"Coffee?" he asked reaching for a mug.

"I can-"

"Sit down, Star," he instructed as he placed the mug on the bench and reached for the coffee pot. "I was bringing your breakfast anyway, it's nearly ready."

She didn't have the willpower to argue, sitting heavily at his little dining table.

"Did you sleep well?" Robin asked, bustling around in the kitchen.

"I... slept..."

He snorted. "Well, that's good at least."

Starfire stared at the table, feeling hollow. A shell of her former self. Looking at Robin, she knew she could recover from this, just as he had, but she didn't know how. According to her people, feeling empty was not the way to honour her parents, now the fires had burnt she should be moving beyond the pain she felt, but all Starfire could feel was stuck.

"Will you be going home?" Robin asked, in a quiet voice. "To Tamaran? To be with your family?"

Starfire shook her head. "I cannot."

"Surely your Grand Ruler would not mind if you went back-"

"The order has already been made," Starfire murmured.

"That's not fair."

"It is our way."

Robin placed a plate of food in front of her, then squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She stared at her food for a moment, then picked up the fork. Robin placed a hot mug of coffee in front of her, before he sat down to his own plate.

She tried to eat, but the food sunk like lead in her stomachs, sitting heavily and making her feel ill. But she tried, she would need to keep her strength up and he had been nice and made her breakfast, it was only polite to eat some. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," he said.

She kept her eyes on her food. "I should not have reacted like I did, it was inappropriate. My apologies."

He looked bewildered. "What was inappropriate?"

"Clinging to you as I did. I should not have done that after the fire was lit."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Robin's shoulders went back. "Why?"

"Earthlings... they do not like to have the close contact like that, as I have discovered, unless they are conducting social courtship. And you are with the Babs, I imagine she would not be appreciative or accepting of my current need for contact."

"I'm not with Babs."

She flicked her eyes up to his, dropping them immediately. She had mixed feelings about that confirmation. Especially with her own resolution.

"You just lost your parents," Robin said. "That's a terrible thing to go through. And you've told me that Tamaranians sleep communally. If it makes you feel better, I don't mind doing it."

"Oh."

"You don't have to give up everything you know to fit into Earth. We both need to adapt. I'm here if you need it, okay?"

She kept her eyes down.

"Did you learn that at the library?"

Raising her eyes, she nodded.

"Ahh... then..." He went red. "There's a couple of things we need to... um... discuss... once you're feeling up to it."

"Like what?"

He coughed, lifted his mug to his mouth to hide behind it. "Stuff Hal told me I had to tell you. About... um..." he groaned and then spoke very quickly. "Sex and what humans are capable of doing to get it."

Starfire blinked. "Sex?"

She'd never seen this shade of red on Robin before. "It's... a... an activity? Performed by two consenting-"

"I know what sex is," Starfire said, deciding to save him from some floundering. "Why would we need to discuss it?"

"It's... um... a recreation activity of sorts here... there was a guy... in the library who... um..."

Starfire put the pieces together. "He was trying to solicit sex?"

Robin seemed a little relieved she understood. "Yeah. He was trying to get you to go home with him."

"Humans use lines and attempted and ineffectual charm to obtain it?"

"Yeah. We can. There's all sorts of lines that can be used to flatter people and try and coerce sexual activities."

"Why not simply ask?"

Robin choaked on his coffee.

"Surely that would be more prudent."

When Robin spoke, his voice was squeaky. "What would you do if someone did?"

"I would refuse. Physical sharing of such a nature should only be done by two people who have a deep emotional connection. Or, at the very least, are adults."

He looked a little relieved although he was still very red. "What about... other stuff... um... touching of... umm..."

"Genitalia?" Starfire clarified. "Breasts?"

He nodded, his eyes everywhere but on her.

"Again, an emotional connection before I would allow that."

"Okay. Good. Glad that's clarified." He cleared his throat. "Hey, if you're feeling up to it, I thought maybe we could do down the park later and feed the ducks?"

Starfire regarded him. "What are ducks?"

"They're a bird that can swim on the top of water. We feed them breadcrumbs."

"Do you not have your work?"

"It can wait."

She smiled more freely now, but it was still dull compared to her usual beams. "I would like that."

"Good."

He was watching her, she could see his eyes flick away each time she glanced up at him. The mask was still off, but she thought it would be returned to his face soon. Was he going to be be two different people, one who wore the mask and was distant, bossy and the leader of the Titans and the other so full of friendship and fun?

Not that not that it mattered. They could only be friends.

She placed her fork against the plate, her food only half eaten.

Robin stretched his arm across the table and placed his hand on hers. "I know it's hard, Star. Really I do. It's going to take time to remember yourself and to move past this. Just know I'm here for you."

She gave him a small smile, moved her hand away from his then tilted her head. "How do you go on without them?"

He retrieved his hand, picking up his coffee and took a mouthful as he considered. "I... remember that I carry them with me always. I found something I believe honours who they were, what they stood for. And I make sure no one else's parents die like mine did. I remember that I have other family and friends who love me as much as I do them." He smiled. "It's different for me, Star. I lost mine a long time ago."

"But you still miss them, yes?"

Robin nodded. "Every day."

Starfire nodded and picked up her fork again.

TTTTT

"Dude, I'm not touching that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's cow boobs." Beast Boy wrinkled his nose and backed away to the corner of the barn.

Cyborg sighed. "It's an udder. Where do you think milk comes from?"

"Knowing where it comes from and witnessing it, that's like _totally_ two different things."

"She's full up, B, it's painful if you don't milk 'em regularly."

"Yeah, but... gross."

"I thought you weren't a vegan?"

"I'm not, just a veggie... and no eggs. And I prefer soy milk."

"But you've had real milk, right? I seen you eatin' cheese."

"Soy cheese."

"B, you turn into animals-"

"Exactly, I've been them, I don't want to eat them or the stuff they make."

Cyborg shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said and sat down on the stool. "Maggie still needs to be milked, if you don't wanna learn-"

"Puts new meaning on Starfire's 'domesticated breast beast'," Beast Boy muttered.

Cyborg snorted. "Bella," he said sternly as his dog tried to stick her nose into the pail. She whined at him, then hunkered down on all fours, watching him with forlorn eyes.

"Dude. Dude. _Dude_! What are you doing?" Beast Boy shrilled.

"You gotta massage them first, to make the milk flow."

Beast Boy pulled at his face. "Dude, that is so wrong. So wrong! You're feeling up a cow!"

Cyborg rested his cheek against Maggie's flank. "You didn't have any trouble yesterday when you were feedin' the chickens and you know what Gramgram does with them."

"Knowing and seeing aren't the same."

"Sure they are. I'm just mature enough to realise the difference. You mightn't like that we eat and use animal products, but really, you can't deny what is basic human instinct. We got canines for a reason, B."

"So?"

"So, I'm an omnivore. I know where my food comes from, more to the point, I'm prepared to work for it. I know how to pluck a chicken. I know how to descale a fish. I can shear a sheep. I've raised a yearlin' only to take it to the butchers. I also know how to take care of the land and the animals and keep the environment in balance. This place is the most green farm in the district, all products are pesticide free. Gramgram makes her own feed for the herd, she uses the wool from the sheep to make clothes, she cares for all the animals. She tenderly raises the chicks and lets them roam free instead of in stuck cages. What more can you ask for?"

Beast Boy fell silent. All that could be heard was the tinging sound as milk squirted into the metallic pail and Maggie chewing her cud.

The tip of Bella's tail began to wag and she lifted her head and gave Cyborg a whine.

Cyborg grinned."Want some, huh girl?"

She answered with a wuff.

Cyborg turned one of the cow's teats and squirted Bella, who happily lapped up the flying milk. She gave him a doggy grin, her tail wagging madly.

"That's enough," Cyborg said, returning the direction of the milk back to the pail. "You'll make yourself sick. If you get gas, you're not sleepin' on my bed."

She whined, but was content to sit and watch.

"Can I try?" Beast Boy asked after a time.

Cyborg sat back and smothered a smile. "Fetch yourself a pail, I'll teach you."

TTTTT

_"Spawn more Overlords."_

Raven frowned at the screen. Supply blocked. Again. All because Toofastforyou was systematically hunting down her Overlords with his Protoss Phoenixes and keeping her from getting Mutalisks to counter. And all her Spores were being blasted by his Void Ray.

With an heavy sigh, she typed, "Leave my Overlords alone."

"Agree to meet me and I will."

Raven resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "No. We don't even live in the same city."

"I can be anywhere."

"Sure you can. How do you know I'm even a girl?"

"I hacked your stats."

"Sure you did."

"Okay, fine. I didn't. How about because you use complete and grammatically correct sentences to insult me where as a guy would be all 'u sux!' and 'your mother is cheaper than a zergling'."

"Haha. You type correctly too."

"I'm a fast typer."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, I found your secret base, oh mighty FiresofAzarath."

Raven scrubbed her hand over her face as Toofastforyou completely decimated her hidden expansion. "Rematch."

"You're on."

Raven smirked.

TTTTT

The bell rang, Gramgram's voice echoing out over the farm indicating it was lunchtime. Beast Boy let out whoop and threw his pitchfork at the bale of hay so it was stabbed into it.

Cyborg chuckled as he gathered up his tools and wandered toward the barn door. "You know we still have half a day's worth of work."

"Aww what?" Beast Boy whined, trailing behind Cyborg.

Cyborg grinned. "Getting tired?"

"No way, I just... never realised..."

"Most people don't." He laughed again. "It's okay, we have a couple of hours off now, and then start again about late afternoon."

"Short stuff getting tired?" Reggie asked, peering inside the barn as he stored his tools away at the entrance.

"Nope," Beast Boy responded immediately and puffed out his chest, eager to please the older man. "I'm good."

"Good," Reggie said with a nod. "'Cause after lunch we need to tend the veggie garden."

"We do?" Beast Boy asked, nonplussed. "But Cy just said-"

Cyborg frowned. "I thought the veggie garden was tomorrow... oh. Right."

"I don't want to do more than the basics tomorrow, do you?" Reggie said with a grin.

"Nope."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, then realisation dawned. "Oh, wait. I getcha. I'm awesome at veggie garden stuff! I can dig up anything," he bragged.

Reggie grinned then jerked his head toward the farm house. "Go get cleaned up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Some dogs are lactose intolerant. Some dogs aren't. A little milk is okay. My father in law had a dog called Bang (cause that's the last thing he'd hear if he chased the chickens) who used to love fresh milk from a cow. He didn't get it often cause my father in law didn't like the gas he got afterward. Plus, FIL had brahmans, which aren't milking cows, so he'd only ever get some when he went down to the dairy__. It is insanely funny to see a dog drinking a squirt of milk from a cow._

_Also... vegan vs vegetarian. BB proclaimes he's a vegetarian in the cartoon, not a vegan, which means he'd have to eat some animal products. But then he has tofu eggs... so I don't know (can eggs be tofu?)._

_Next chapter: Thanksgiving_

_I'd like to remind people, I am not American. Thanksgiving does not exist in Australia. Therefore, I will probably get this wrong. All I know about it is what I see on TV, its a time for family and friends, a time where people go home and gorge themselves on turkey dinners. I suppose there's different traditions for different families. _

_I will probably spend more time with Gramgram and her brood than with RobStar for Thanksgiving._


	38. Thanksgiving

**_Author's Note:_**

_For those of you who do not look at my tumblr page, I've done something to my arm and it makes it difficult to write for long periods of time. I can only do short bursts, or type left handed which just takes too long. So updates will be sporatic until it doesn't hurt anymore. _

_Jayjayxoxo77 - hehe stalker ^_^ but thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

Gramgram, as per tradition, rose before the dawn on Thanksgiving morning to prepare the meal. So Beast Boy and Cyborg woke around nine to the smell of roasting turkey. And apples being stewed. And other delicious smells all wrapped into one. It was a glorious smell, wafting through the house, tantalising the senses and they were both drooling as the left the guest room.

Not that Beast Boy would ever admit to the smell of roast turkey being absolutely delicious. At all.

The moment Beast Boy stepped foot in the kitchen to get some breakfast, Gramgram started issuing orders. Before, she'd been quietly singing to herself as she pottered around, now, she was in full out militant cook mode. "There's a pile of potatoes in the sink to peel and the green beans need to be-"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's arm and yanked him out and Gramgram returned to the docile singing woman calmly doing her work. Dragging Beast Boy out onto the porch where a pile of toast and a percolator waited, and a wickedly grinning Reggie, Cyborg said, "B, unless you want to get ordered around and yelled at, stay outta the kitchen," he said. "We got animal chores and then a game to watch."

Beast Boy wrapped his jacket around him tighter against the crisp morning air. "A game?"

"Of course," Reggie said, taking a large gulp of his drink. "It's tradition."

"I'll do the cows," Cyborg said, taking a slice of toast.

Reggie nodded. "Moving the sheep to a new pasture. Bella's just having her breakfast."

"You get the chickens, B," Cyborg mentioned.

Beast Boy grinned, he liked the chickens. "Okay!"

"Put the eggs back here on the porch," Reggie suggested. "Gramgram will grab them when she's ready. Then you can come help me muster the sheep."

"Gotta finish before the game starts!" Cyborg said, excited.

"Don't we help Gramgram at all?" Beast Boy asked, glancing inside through the kitchen windows at the woman.

Cyborg and Reggie both gave him a flat stare. "Brave, that one," Reggie remarked.

Cyborg nodded. "Not much sense."

"You'll have to work on him."

"Or we can just tie him on the porch with Bella later and feed him scraps."

"Standing right here, you know," Beast Boy muttered.

"Well, shoo," Reggie said. "Eggs to collect, chickens to feed. Off with you."

TTTTT

"May I help?" Starfire asked, resting her chin on her hands as she watched him across the kitchen counter.

Robin smiled at her. "Nah, I got this, been helping Alfred for years. I have this down to a fine art. Besides, it's just you and me. There's no need to prepare that much."

"I just feel a little silly just watching you."

"Well..." Robin glanced around then picked up the bag of potatoes, grabbed a peeler and a bowl. "You can peel these."

"Peel?"

He held up the peeler. "You use this to peel the skins from the potatoes." He demonstrated quickly. "Like that. Peels go in the bowl."

Starfire nodded, moving into the kitchen. "Very well."

He watched her for a moment then continued his preparations.

"The skins are poisonous, yes?"

"Ahh..." Robin chuckled. "No. They're not. It's just... habit I guess."

"Oh." Starfire glanced up to watch the parade on the television for a moment. "That is interesting."

He looked at her to see what she was talking about, following her gaze. "Yeah. If you want, once this is all on, we can go down to the Jump City parade and have a look. Or, you could just fly over now and watch."

Fly was something she couldn't do at this particular point, at least not well.

"Or we could just stay here and watch it on the TV," Robin said.

"How many of these do you wish me to peel?" Starfire asked.

He stepped up behind her, peering around her shoulder. "That's enough. Thanks. Wash them off in water, then leave them on the chopping board, would you?"

Starfire nodded, gathering them up and headed to the sink.

TTTTT

The football game was in full swing. Cyborg and Reggie sat on their chairs, bowls of popcorn in their laps, soda for Beast Boy and Cyborg and a beer for Reggie.

Beast Boy learnt rather quickly that this game was loud. Cyborg and Reggie yelled things at the screen, threw popcorn and apparently barracked for different teams. But when he tried to get in on the hype, it fell flat.

"Foul!" Beast Boy cried.

Reggie and Cyborg looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Which he hadn't, he'd know if he did. "What?"

"He's using his hands," Beast Boy said.

"It's football."

"Exactly. Seriously, that guy needs a yellow card."

"B. Dude," Cyborg said, shaking his head. "It's American football. Not African."

"Oh..."

"Romo's a better quarterback," Reggie said, nudging Cyborg. "Look at those legs, he's built like a tree."

"Are you effin' kiddin' me? Rodgers is the man."

"Nuh ah, no way."

"Aww c'mon ref!" Cyborg cried, throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen. "That was a hold! Are you blind?"

"How can you tell?" Beast Boy asked.

"He _held_!" Cyborg yelled. "Get him ref!"

"I thought he was supposed to."

"You're supposed to hold the ball, not the player. OH!"

"SACKED HIM!" Reggie cried, clapping proudly. "In your face, Vic."

"UNCOOL!"

"So cool, that was awesome."

"I don't understand this game-"

Cyborg started roaring, Reggie started cursing, both of them rising to their feet.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Cyborg yelled, dancing around the lounge room in his body wiggling victory dance while Reggie flopped back in dismay.

"Did someone score a goal?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered.

"Goal?" Reggie asked. "Short stuff, you really need to be educated."

"It's 'touchdown' for a start," Cyborg said and he launched into a long, complicated explanation of the game while Beast Boy sat and listened, the meanings and nuances of the words going in one ear and out the other.

It was the most complicated game he'd ever heard.

"But why does he need to cross the line? Doesn't he need to get to the end zone?" Beast Boy asked, his brain hurting.

"Yes, but he has to cross the ten yard marker to get a new set of downs," Cyborg told him.

"Downs? Down what?" Beast Boy's confusion was only increasing.

"Turn," Reggie said.

"He's gotta turn around?"

"No!" Cyborg said, pulling a face. "You're muddled. My team punts the ball, Reggie's team-"

"The Cowboys-" Reggie said.

"Yes, them, they catch and that gives them field position."

Reggie took over. "They start from there if the player decides its a fair catch or if he decides to run, its wherever the other team tackles him down."

"A down," Cyborg said. "They get four downs to move the ball ten yards, or one of the white lines, if they do, they get another four downs."

Beast Boy nodded because it was the more acceptable thing to do, even though he didn't understand.

"They gotta make it to the endzone to score a touchdown," Reggie said.

"Which... is not a down," Beast Boy said, scratching his head. "Or a turn."

"No."

"A touchdown is six points, then they get to kick a field goal, for another point, equalling seven points," Cyborg said.

"Why six? Why not make it two and one for a kick?" Beast Boy asked.

Reggie and Cyborg looked at each other. "Because."

"You can do a safety and get two points instead of one, but it's risky," Reggie elaborated.

"Cowboys fail at safeties," Cyborg ribbed.

Reggie gripped Cyborg's arm, staring at the television. "Tackle, tackle, TACKLE HIM!"

"Leave it! Run!"

"GET HIM!"

Cyborg waved his arms around. "RUN FASTER!"

"Isn't he going the wrong way?" Beast Boy asked.

"YES!" Reggie yelled. "Got him! Woooo!"

"What the hell? That was totally a face mask!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Face mask?" Beast Boy asked, still confused.

"Lame team is lame," Cyborg said, teasing Reggie.

The ribbings continued, getting more and more outrageous and loud as the came continued. It was full of such things as hashing on the referees, teasing each other, throwing popcorn at the screen and reproducing scenes play by play with embellishments when their side scored a goal... touchdown.

"Holding, good call, good call."

"Are you blind, Reggie? That so wasn't holdin'."

"You're the blind one."

"My eye sees things perfectly. And records. Want a replay?"

Beast Boy sighed, he still didn't understand the game, and the rules seemed to shift and change as the circumstances did. Sometimes they punted, sometimes they kicked, sometimes they wouldn't relinquish the ball for the entire field. Eventually he got bored and stood.

Cyborg and Reggie didn't even notice as he walked away.

Gramgram was still singing to herself in the kitchen, potting around as she chopped and stirred and tasted her various dishes.

"Can I help?" he asked from the kitchen doorway.

He expected the militant response he got this morning with Gramgram rattling off various dishes that needed to be finished, cut, chopped, prepared, things like that, but she simply looked up and asked, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Don't like the game?"

"I don't understand it."

Gramgram smiled. "Me either. Grumpy always tried, but I never got it."

"There's too many rules," Beast Boy said. "Downs and turns and touchdowns, which apparently have nothing to do with touching anything and aren't goals unless you kick them after a touchdown which is confusing in itself. So, can I help you?"

"You are a man after my own heart, Beast Boy," Gramgram said passed him a bunch of apples to slice.

Even though she talked non stop, recalling him with stories of Cyborg's youth which she repeated several times, forgetting that she'd already told one, Beast Boy enjoyed the afternoon with her. She was funny, kind and obviously loved her family. Beast Boy had never really known his grandparents and was quite envious that Cyborg seemed so close to his.

He laughed as she told him when Cyborg had broken his legs when he was a boy trying to wrestle with one of her sheep. She told him about Reggie's youth and how despite being years apart, Cyborg and Reggie use to try to out challenge each other and out maneuver when riding yearlings, all the while Cyborg and Reggie yelled at the Television in the other room.

It must be nice having cousins.

TTTTT

"He's just so annoying," Raven typed to one of her friends on the Starcraft circuits. "Smug and annoying. He seems to seek me out, just so he can chat."

"I hear you. He flirts with me too," PinkEnvy returned.

"You have 'pink' in your name. Of course he's going to flirt."

"He's probably some forty year old living in his mother's basement with nothing better to do than flirt."

"I'd really like to watch him flirt with someone we knew was a guy."

"Oh, that would be so rewarding," PinkEnvy said with a smily face tacked on the end. "We should double team him. You and me, babe. He can't handle both of us."

"You realise if he heard you say that he'd come up with some sexual retort."

"So, I flirt with him, you kick his ass. Get him while he's distracted."

Raven smiled. "I'm game."

TTTTT

Beast Boy had to admit, the table looked magnificent. A sense of pride filled his chest, he'd made it happen, he'd set it and helped make the food and chatted with Gramgram in the kitchen. All the various dishes spread out, the turkey in the middle ready to be carved.

"'Tis a fine, fine thing," Gramgram said, placing her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Is it ready yet, Gramgram?" Cyborg called from the other room.

"We're starving," Reggie called.

"Yes. But ya'll need to wait for Grumpy."

Beast Boy blinked. "Grumpy?"

"Can't start without him. How's the game going, boys?"

"Packers are winning!" Cyborg crowed.

"Why are we waiting for Grumpy?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought he was... um..."

"What?" Gramgram asked, looking down her nose. "Vic, where are my glasses?"

"Around your neck, Gramgram," Cyborg called.

"Thank you, buttercup," Gramgram said, lifting her glasses to her nose, then studied the table more closely. "Beast Boy, we missed a placing."

Beast Boy counted the settings. "Um..."

"Didn't he do one for Grumpy?" Cyborg asked, coming into the room.

Beast Boy was completely confused. He was under the impression Grumy had passed on, why would they set a place for him? Perhaps it was only a recent passing? "Ahh..."

"I'll do it, Gramgram," Cyborg said, grabbing one of the fine china plates from the cupboard.

Gramgram headed for the kitchen to make last minute preparations, while Beast Boy looked helplessly at Cyborg. "I thought-"

"You thought what?" Cyborg asked, his voice mild.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Grumpy's your granddad, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So... she keeps saying... 'rest his soul' and 'if he were here'."

"And?"

"I thought he was... you know..."

Cyborg gave Beast Boy an even look. "BB, I have no idea what you're talkin' about."

Casting a glance at the kitchen to see if Gramgram could hear him, Beast Boy dropped his voice to a whisper. "Dead?"

Cyborg grinned and didn't say a thing.

Beast Boy got his answer about two minutes later. It arrived with a rusty, rickety old red pickup truck. It clattered down the driveway making such a racket that Bella announced its presence by barking continually.

Gramgram's face lit up with excitement. She clapped her hands together gleefully then hurried to the mirror to check her hair, while taking her apron off at the same time. Reggie grinned and headed to the fridge to fetch a beer. Cyborg practically bounded outside while Beast Boy trailed after curiously.

"Grumpy!" Cyborg bellowed. "About time, we're all hungry!"

Beast Boy stared. Okay, so Grumpy wasn't dead... but that didn't explain why Gramgram kept referring to him as past tense. Or why Cyborg allowed him to believe Grumpy was gone. But, to think on it, no one actually said he was gone, just 'if he were here'... Beast Boy sighed, feeling pranked and shot Cyborg a dark look. Cyborg just chuckled.

An old man got out of the car, a fuzzy dome afro of white hair, a moustache, all Beast Boy could think of was it was Albert Einstein style. Which didn't make sense, since Cyborg said he had Grumpy's hair. He grinned, suddenly picturing Cyborg with half as head of Einstein hair.

"Get to the important stuff," Grumpy bellowed. "Who's winning the game?"

"Packers!"

Grumpy growled and tossed his hands up in the air. "Darn those Packers."

"Food's been on the table two whole minutes, hurry up! Halftime's gonna finish before we've eaten."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait," Grumpy bellowed. "That contraptions got a pause. I gotta greet mah woman!"

"You're late!" Gramgram yelled from the porch.

"I got strawberries," Grumpy yelled back, plucking his bag from the back of the truck. He pulled a bunch of flowers and a punnet of strawberries from the car and held them up. "See!"

"Forgiven," Gramgram called, then opened her arms in invitation. "C'mere."

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's arm and hoisted him back inside. "You don't wanna see this."

"It degrades to grossness," Reggie agreed, standing inside the door with the beer ready.

"It does?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Sappy kissing and baby noises. Disgusting."

TTTTT

"I thank you for sharing your Thanksgiving with me," Starfire said as she carefully dried on of Robin's plates. It had been a wonderful dinner, she had enjoyed all the flavours and textures Robin had presented her with.

"Thank _you_," Robin said, scrubbing another plate before he placed it gently on the rack. "Otherwise I would've had a turkey sandwich and not celebrated at all."

Starfire blinked as she placed the dish away. "You would not have gone back to Gotham?" she asked, confused.

"No."

"But you have family in which to spend this day, you did not have to spend it with me-"

"I dunno, Star. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't even be speaking to him right now." He lifted his shoulders haphazardly in a shrug. "I don't think I even would have noticed it was Thanksgiving."

"Will you always work so hard?" Starfire asked.

He considered, staring out his kitchen window. "I hope not," he said, the dishcloth going round and round the dinner plate as though he had forgotten he was cleaning it. "There's always going to be bad guys and crimes to solve. I think I just need someone to remind me there's more to life."

"I can do that."

He smiled. "Thanks." Glancing down, he rinsed the plate and handed it to her to dry. "I always thought when I grew up, I'd be like him, but as I grew older... I don't know... he's always alone. Can't trust anyone, not even me at times. I don't think I could live like that."

"It would be a hard life."

"Yeah. Besides, Thanksgiving is for family _and_ friends. I wouldn't have wanted you to be alone for your first one."

"I would not have minded, since I do not celebrate the holiday."

"Maybe, but _I_ would have minded."

Starfire shifted her weight as she put the plate away but anything she would have said as an answer was interrupted by Robin's alarm beeping.

"Seriously?" he muttered, pulling out his communicator. "On Thanksgiving?"

"What is it?"

"Bank robbery," he said, grabbing his mask from his belt. "Are you up for this?"

"Up?" Starfire asked.

"Ready. Can you handle an alert?"

Starfire gave him a sharp nod. "Of course."

"'Cause if you're not ready, I don't mind if you want to sit this one out-"

She gave him a confident smile. "I am ready."

He regarded her for a moment before he placed the mask against his face and smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Although I wrote the stuff on the 'football' game, I have no idea what any of it means. My brain hurts... Thanks to Kater for explaining the game, (basically, I'm Beast Boy ^_^), my bewilderment is what I was doing to Kater, and she's Cyborg. (omg roleplay). _

_I still don't quite understand it. But please don't explain it to me. _

_Kater picked the teams. All I know is that they played last years Thanksgiving and Kater's nuts about the Packers._

_Oh, and if you're going to call me on the whole 'Well Alfred invited him for Thanksgiving', Robin totally lied to Alfred. That's gonna bite him in the ass. No one lies to Alfred._

_Next Chapter: The Fox and the Hound._


	39. The Fox and the Hound

**_Author's Note:_**

_Nothing to say, except this took longer than expected because of my arm. I have good and bad days._

* * *

><p><strong>The Fox and The Hound<strong>

"Who robs a bank on Thanksgiving?" Robin muttered as he slowed down to turn the corner. The streets of Jump were practically empty, everyone would be indoors in turkey induced stupor. Perfect time for some crime.

"Perhaps someone who does not have family. Should we inquire as to-"

"Sorry, it was a rhetorical question. I'm just grumpy our Thanksgiving was interrupted before we'd had dessert."

"Oh."

"You okay back there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you flying?" He hadn't questioned when she'd thrown a leg over the back of his bike, but now as she pressed against him, shifting and turning as he did, he was morbidly curious. She'd been distant all day and most of yesterday too. As much as he could contribute that to her parents deaths, it somehow felt more. She kept her distance from him physically, even though she had curled up against him again last night, she was out of bed before he was even awake. She didn't seem right, from what he had known from her, she was very physical, she liked to touch as she talked. But with her hands on his shoulders now when last time they had ridden they'd been on his hips, he felt like it was the bare minimum she would allow.

Somehow, he got the feeling he was being as firmly wedged in the friend corner as he was placing her.

Robin wasn't sure that he liked that.

Starfire didn't answer, but her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Are sure you're up for this?" Robin asked, remembering himself. It could be bad if she froze during a confrontation, but he'd learnt his lesson about excluding her. That wouldn't stop him from keeping a close eye on her.

"Stop the worrying," Starfire said. "A warrior does not allow such things to unsettle her when there is a battle to be won."

"Star, it's okay if you need more time-"

"Please, I need to do _something_. I cannot bear sitting still anymore."

Robin could understand that. "Okay."

"Thank you."

The bank was shut, as all banks were Thanksgiving weekend. Robin couldn't think why anyone would choose to rob a bank when there was no one there to open any vaults, but then some criminals didn't need someone to open a vault. Which meant either this criminal was very strong, smart or had special powers which could get them access.

But he was smart and Starfire was strong, together they were more than a match for anyone.

Starfire, on the other hand, wasn't sure why she'd insisted she could come. Her emotions were in disarray, Robin would be safer if she stayed behind. But there was a sense she had to prove to herself she was capable of being a Titan no matter the situation which presented itself. She couldn't have a day when she didn't feel like battling, as a Titan, Robin had stressed that they would always be available to assist. People could be hurt or die without them. She had to be at her best, all the time.

Galfore would expect no less from her. Her parents would expect no less from her.

Tamaranian princess, far from home, trapped on a planet she knew little about. Voluntarily trapped, as it may be. Taken in by the young man whom she held onto now. But she'd been given a chance to earn her place in this world, rather than being born to it and it was not a chance she would willingly give up. No matter her feelings, she would be the best Titan she could.

The R-cycle roared to stop in front of the bank. There was a special forces car out the front, two men in white uniforms lying on the ground. Robin threw down the bike stand and bolted to the closest one. "He's just out cold," he said after a moment.

Starfire peered through the bank window, into the darkened foyer and offices beyond. "I do not see anyone. The windows are not broken."

"Skylight?" Robin asked from behind her. She flicked her gaze over he shoulder to see him checking the other downed man.

Starfire studied the ceiling inside. "I cannot see one. Nor any open ventilation shafts."

"Check the door, see if it's unlocked."

The front doors of the bank were automatic doors, they did not slide open as she approached. "No," she called, cupping her hands against her eyes and peering through the door again. The bank beyond was still empty and she told Robin this.

"If it weren't for the two downed guards, I'd say prank call," Robin said, coming to stand beside her. Lifting two fingers to the side of his mask, he tapped it. "Checking heat signatures, make we can track..." he paused, hit the side of the mask against, squinted through the window, then hit his mask a third time. "Holy invisible person, Batman."

Starfire blinked, lifted her head away from the glass of the door and looked at Robin. "Pardon?"

His head reared back, his mouth dropping open and he flushed. "I can't believe I just said that." He glanced at Starfire briefly. "Ahh... shit... can we just pretend I never said that?"

Starfire nodded. "If you wish."

"Thank goodness it wasn't in front of Beast Boy or Cyborg," Robin muttered. "I'd never live that down."

"Um... invisible?"

"Um... Yeah. My heat vision is picking up a person inside. Shape and build suggests a guy, young perhaps but... I'm not sure. I can't see him in detail and not without heat vision."

Starfire nodded. "Hence invisible."

Robin's attention was on the inside. "They're taunting us. Thinking I can't see them. Star, can you pry open the door?"

There was just enough room to get a little grip on the two doors. She braced her legs and lifted her elbows so they lined up with her shoulders and forced the doors apart. Robin slipped beneath her arm. "Close it behind you, trap them inside," he whispered. "Be alert, since you can't see them."

She nodded, stepping inside and releasing the door. Then shuddered.

There was a strange feeling in the air, the hair on the back of her neck and down her arms stood on end. An instinct told her there was something in the room she couldn't see. Starfire assumed it was the person Robin could see.

"I know you're there," Robin called. "I can see you."

Footsteps. Starfire turned her head at the sound.

"And we can hear that," Robin remarked, turning his head. Starfire guessed he was following the figure. "Trouble with invisibility technology, is that it can't hide heat signatures." He extended his hand backward, placing it against Starfire's stomach, applying pressure so that she moved behind him properly, keeping himself between the invisible person and Starfire.

As much as she didn't like that, she couldn't see the person so it was prudent Robin be in the line of attack. Except that feeling of the presence she had sensed, it was coming in the opposite direction Robin was looking. Turning her head, her eyes scanned the room.

"What makes you think all I got is invisibility?"

Starfire frowned, the voice sounded young.

Robin went stern. "Shouldn't you be playing video games with your family on Thanksgiving instead of robbing banks, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

Starfire could swear something was snarling, it was on the edge of her hearing and she strained to catch even a hint of it. Her eyes darted around the room, landing on each of the desks briefly, looking at the counter. Was there a shadow moving there?

"Your voice just broke," Robin said, snickering. "Come back in a few years."

One of the swivel chairs rolled a little, like something large had brushed past it.

"Hey, eff you!" the voice said from the opposite end of the room. "You and the fox, you can't take me."

"We got a badass over here," Robin snarked.

"Robin," Starfire said, uneasy. "There is something else here."

Robin turned his head and swept the room. "Nothing," he dismissed and looked away.

A flickering shadow. Was that the click-click-click of something striking the floor? Something big. Something unseen.

Starfire placed a hand on Robin's arm. "Robin-"

"Astral Hound! Spectral Bite!"

The moment the command was issued, Starfire saw the beast. Big. Made from shadows, sharp, glistening teeth and eyes which glowed red. It bounded toward her, vanishing with a swirl of darkness but Starfire sensed it was still coming.

She shoved Robin sharply in the back, sending him flying and raised her forearms to protect her face, braced for impact. The force of whatever came at her knocked her off her feet and flat on her back and she shrieked as something sharp clamped down on her wrist, gnawing and biting. Her glove shredded, pain ricocheted, blood splattered from her arm and along something's muzzle, all the while that almost growling sound faded in and out of her hearing range. Strong teeth to be able to pierce her skin. Claws hit the ground around her and she rolled, trying to keep out of reach while at the same time trying to hit whatever attacked her with her other hand. Red eyes glared at her, the black mist finding form in some sort of dark hound.

Robin screamed her name, scrambling back to his feet, extending and swinging his bo staff in one sweeping motion.

The hound released Starfire's wrist as Robin's bo staff descended on it and then through it, the mist dissipating and reconstructing. But it didn't bite her again, instead its gaze turned on Robin.

"Man, that's _so_ cool!" the voice announced, betraying its youth.

Robin launched several flying discs, all of which went straight through the hound, hitting a desk and a chair and breaking the window of one of the glassed off offices.

The hound's back paw clawed her stomach as it stood on her and she grabbed it's foot, surrounding her hands with energy.

There was a awful, ear grating sound. The hound completely manifested into a solid creature, dark, ugly and frothy mouthed. Feeling the hound's leg now firmly in her grip, she rolled and flung it away from her.

"What the hell is that thing?" Robin asked as the hound, suddenly intangible again, went straight through one of the counters. He took up a defensive position in front of her.

"That's my Astral Hound," the voice said. "And I am the Ghost Master."

"Great, we got a Pokemon master wannabe," Robin muttered. "Star, you okay?"

Clasping her wrists to hide the wound, she rose to her feet. "Nothing I cannot handle. Be wary of its teeth, they are most sharp."

Robin shifted his grip, pointing his staff in the direction of a suddenly moving chair. "How'd you grab it?"

Starfire lit her hands again, summoning enough happiness to float as she tried to gain a better vantage point. "I am uncertain." She eeped a little, spinning around and extending both her hands as a desk behind her jolted, knocking all the objects on top of it off. She landed, pressed her back against Robin's, so they could cover the entire room.

"I can't see it," Robin said. "Must be mystical. No heat signature."

"You'll never find him," the Ghost Master taunted.

"No, but I can find you," Robin said and threw three small exploding bombs across the room.

There was that strange not-growl again, the dark shape leaping through the air and manifesting within the bomb's path, exploding against it's hide. They didn't seem to damage it as the beast evaporated into mist.

"Now, I wish Raven were here," Robin muttered. "Star, see anything?"

Flickers of shadows but nothing certain, Starfire couldn't even tell if what she saw was real or her mind playing tricks, slippery shadows of nothing and sounds echoing oddly. Firing a starbolt at a chair as it swung by itself, she was reacting to every little noise, every movement, and she couldn't tell if the noises were the dog or the person. "No, I do not."

"Stay alert."

"Alert is something I most definitely am."

"We mightn't be able to get the dog," Robin murmured. "But we can get the boy. Move left. Circle around to the left, he's over by the window."

Starfire nodded sharply. "Yes, Robin."

"Actually, a barrage of star bolts right at the window to that office on our left... Extend your arms. To the left and be ready to fire."

Starfire coated her hands with energy and loosely extended them in the direction he'd asked. Robin shifted against her back, launched several smaller bombs in the direction of the office. They pinged against the floor and burst open, billows of grey smoke blooming upward. The moment that was done, Robin twisted and grabbed her wrists. One of his hands closed over her bite and she winced, but he adjusted quickly, releasing and moving his hand to her elbow. He directed both her arms and said into her ear, "Fire!"

She unleashed her star bolts in the direction he'd told her, they disappeared into the smoke screen, crashing against hidden objects within it. Desks and chairs and windows, she saw one of the windows behind the smoke become splintered and cracked, but it didn't break. She saw papers and containers of pencils thrown into the air, heard the wood crack.

Robin adjusted her aim, Starfire had the impression the invisible person was moving. Then she heard a yelp and something hit the ground.

The hound charged at them again, its heavy body crashing into them and sent them both flying. Starfire hit the floor face first, skidding, while Robin crashed into a desk.

Palms planted against the floor, Starfire pushed herself up and threw her gaze around, Robin was fending off the snapping jaws of the shadowy hound. He seemed to be able to plant a hand against its chest intermittently, pushing it away only to have it become intangible and force his hand through its body. Robin gripped his cape, dragging it across his body to use as a shield.

Starfire leapt for the beast, grabbing at it only to have her hands pass through its body again. It snapped at Robin, lunging and clawing and he yelped at the beast scratched his face, leaving a long line of blood. He was lucky it only grazed him, the claws of the dog shredded his cape and Starfire knew how strong that was.

Growling in anger, Starfire flooded her with energy and made her eyes glow.

The beast instantly took on physical form for her eyes. No more wisps of smoke waving around its body, she could see where its paws were, where its head was, where its jaws snapped.

Energy. Energy was the key to defeating this beast. And she had more than enough of that.

Hands alight, she grabbed the beast, one hand on the scruff of its neck, the other on the skin between the hips and hoisted it away from Robin. The hound twisted and turned its head, trying to snap at her, its legs running on air.

"I do that having of this," Starfire told Robin, struggling with her English as she wrestled with the writhing dog. "Get the other."

"You sure?"

She lifted the dog up above her head, so it was completely upside down and tried to ignore the shooting pain in her wrist from the bite. "Go!"

It was like trying to wrestle with some sort of slippery aquatic creature. The dog threw its head around trying to get at her, its legs running and its spine twisting as it contorted to try and reach her. It was becoming heavy and then light again as shifted its weight and size, became intangible and solid, but she held tight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin tackle something she couldn't see and she assumed it was whoever was responsible for the dog.

She couldn't hold it. It was wriggling too much, the snapping teeth, the pain in her arm, its constant readjustment of it's weight. As it became incredibly light, actually floating and pulling her up with it, the shift in tension in her arm became too much to bear and that hand released.

The dog twisted instantly, snapping at her face and she threw it away from her.

The dog righted itself and began charging, on air, toward Robin and whomever he was detaining. Starfire lifted off and darted to intercept the dog. She crashed into it, the force of her trajectory overpowering the dogs and together they smashed through the window of the bank.

The two special forces officers outside the bank had regained consciousness, pointing their guns at Starfire as she wrestled mid air with the dog, trying restrain it. At least now she could see it properly, she could tell where it was going to lunge and snap with its teeth.

It was hard, she was relying mainly on training to keep herself afloat at the same time as she grappled with the dog. They rose higher, chasing each other, the dog taunting and growing and Starfire snarled in return.

"Get it, Star!" Robin bellowed encouragingly. In her peripherals, she could see he'd managed to detain a boy, perhaps two or three years younger than them, and was handing him over to the special forces.

The hound managed to take hold of Starfire's shoulder, its canines piercing through her neck piece. She cried out in pain and lost hold her of her flight, dragging the hound down with her. It lunged for her, snapping at her neck, going for a jugular, and she reacted instinctively, star bolting the dog directly in the chest.

It dissipated with a whine and a blast of fire and heat, vanishing like a piece of paper would to flame and there was nothing but ash against her palms.

Below, the boy cried out in denial, while Robin gave a warning shout.

Starfire was still falling. She tried to catch herself, to reengage her flight, but her emotions were awry and she couldn't summon the joy required to halt her fall. It was all happening so fast, she was too panicked and unsettled. She scrunched up her eyes and tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Something hit her from the side. She was squashed up against Robin's chest as his arms wrapped around her, having jumped up to catch and save her. He landed, taking a few scattered steps to decrease the speed they were travelling at while he got a better grip on her, curling an arm beneath her knees and his other hand at her back so he could carry her.

"I got you," he said, smiling.

She blinked at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why did you catch me?" she asked, bewildered.

The smile faded from his face. "I'm not _ever_ going to allow anyone to fall again," he said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Next Chapter: The Wrath of Alfred_


	40. The Wrath of Alfred

**_Author's Note:_**

_Jayjayxoxo77: Yes, Ghost Master is mine. His dog is kind of based on the Gentleman Ghost, a DC villain but not really._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrath of Alfred<strong>

"I'd like to take a moment-"

"Grumpy, we're hungry," Reggie complained.

"Can't we eat and then give thanks later?" Cyborg asked.

"Gotta eat it while it's hot," Reggie said and stabbed at a roast potato with his fork.

"No," Gramgram said as she smacked the back of Reggie's hand with her wooden spoon. "Sit."

"Sorry, Gramgram," Reggie grumbled, rubbing the back of his hand.

Beast Boy tapped his fingers together, uncertain as to what was happening.

"As I was saying," Grumpy said, with his beer still lifted. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I'd like to take a moment to give thanks. Thank you for my beautiful wife and the years we've had together. Thank you for my children. No thank you for my grandchildren who just turned out to be brats."

"Hey!" Cyborg and Reggie complained.

Grumpy guffawed. "You deserved that, kids."

"No way."

"Not nice, Grumpy."

"So, shush. Thanks for the harvest, thanks my truck not breaking down in a month, thanks for Victor not messing with the engine while he's here-"

Cyborg threw a bean at Grumpy. "You know I'm the only thing keepin' than engine runnin' in that car of yours. Buy a new one."

Grumpy pointed a finger. "That truck has been in our family for years-"

"And with my "tinkerin'," Cyborg said, using his fingers to emphasise the quotation marks. "It'll run a good many years yet."

"If you say so, boy."

Cyborg rolled his eye at Beast Boy. "Can't win."

"Reggie, your turn."

"I'll be thankful when we get to eat," Reggie muttered.

Gramgram simply looked at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm thankful that my degree in Environmental Science gave me a ton of ideas which are being implemented on the farm, and the surrounding farms. I'm thankful for my friends and family and I'll be more thankful if Packers get their ass kicked in the last half of the game-"

"Not happnein'," Cyborg said.

Reggie cast him a glare. "Which is on pause, by the way. Can we eat?"

"Not yet," Gramgram said. "Victor."

Cyborg scrunched up his nose. "I'm thankful... for... the Titans, I guess. Of actually being able to make somethin' of myself. And..." Cyborg resolutely kept his eyes away from Beast Boy. "Findin' people who don't see me as a monster."

Gramgram nodded and wiped at her eyes before she looked at Beast Boy. "I know this may not be your tradition, if you don't want to join in, you don't have to."

"I've never had Thanksgiving before," Beast Boy said. "So... um... I guess I'm thankful you included me in yours."

Gramgram smiled, pleased. "And I'm thankful for my family. Even though Grumpy didn't bring me strawberries."

Grumpy double took. "Woman, what are those red things in front of your plate? Strawberries. Whachoo mean I didn't bring you any?"

Gramgram giggled girlishly. "Dig in!"

The great Peach, Stone and Logan massacre of food began.

TTTTT

Robin kept an arm around Starfire as he helped her up the stairs. Blood stained her arm and wrist, despite his makeshift bindings, both the bandage on her wrist and shoulder was already soaked. He worried, there did seem to be a lot of it, and she was rather pale, not her usual glowy orange self.

His own chest hurt, the stupid invisible dog had managed to breach his armour and his cape and left scratch marks on his chest, something he'd managed to hide from Starfire. She was shaky, they both were, not that Robin would admit it.

The boy, a kid who'd tearfully given his name as Darcy after Starfire 'killed' his ghostly hell hound of a dog, and was being processed by the authorities. They didn't stick around for long, just long enough to make sure the bank and its funds were secure before leaving to tend their own injuries. Robin made a mental note to follow up. After they were patched up.

"_X'hal_ cursed beast," Starfire muttered, wincing.

"We'll get you fixed up." He held her other arm as she went through his window, paused while she straddled the sill, then stiffened.

"Who are you?" she growled, her hand lighting up and pointed inside the apartment.

Robin went on the alert, peering through the window and into his apartment. His eyes went wide with shock. "Alfred?" he squeaked.

Alfred stood regally just beyond the couch, staring at them. "My dear boy, what happened?"

"Dog attack," Robin answered. "Starfire, this is Alfred, he's a friend. I think I've mentioned him." Once or twice at least. He never expected the butler to come here, now he'd have to give her a more in-depth explanation.

"Alfred." Starfire lowered her hand and attempted to smile. "Greetings."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"It is Thanksgiving, did you really think I would not visit? Now, where is the first aid kit?" Alfred inquired.

"Bathroom."

Alfred swivelled, headed into the bathroom, while Robin helped Starfire get completely through the window and contemplated just using the front door from now on as he clambered in after her, wincing as his ribs ached.

Starfire caught his action. "Are you injured?"

"Just as scratch," he mumbled, placing a hand against his ribs.

She dropped her eyes and gasped. "Robin, your shirt."

He sighed. "It's fine."

She reached for him, angling her head down so she could see his ripped shirt. "The dogs teeth were strong enough to penetrate my neck plate and my skin, I am frightened what its claws could have done. Please, show me-"

"Are you injured also, Master Robin?" Alfred asked, opening the kit and sorting through, pulling out what he needed and placing it on the table.

Starfire snarled, dropping her hands away from him and gave Robin a look of absolute loathing. "_Master_?"

"It's an honourific," Robin said, hasty. "A title from old gentry. We don't have slaves, Star. It just means I'm not married."

The loathing faded and Starfire dropped her eyes, her cheeks flushing. "Oh..."

"Alfred is a friend, he's pretty good at patching up Batman and me. But he's also an employee, so he likes to say that to appear professional." He cast his eyes at Alfred. "Even though he knows we think of him as family."

She looked miserable for jumping to conclusions. "My apologies, I did not-"

He touched the elbow of her uninjured arm. "It's fine. Sit at the table, we'll get you fixed up."

"You as well, Master Robin," Alfred instructed, blustering around as he fetched things required to treat them.

"After Starfire."

Alfred lifted his head. "You will remove the shirt and allow me to judge who receives care first, Master Robin," he instructed. "As usual."

Robin wasn't about to argue with that tone. "Um..."

"Sit."

Still with his hand on Starfire's elbow, Robin steered them both to the table. He made Starfire sit before he unclipped his cape and pulled his shirt over his head.

Starfire's fingers alighted on his chest as his head was still tangled up in his shirt. She ran her fingers just below the scratches from the dog. "Robin..."

He smiled for her, yanking his arms out of the sleeves. "Not so bad," he reassured as he sat down beside her. "You're the one with puncture wounds."

"I shall fetch you a towel for your torso so you may remove your shirt, Miss Starfire. We shall be able to clean your injuries-"

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait-"

Starfire, true to style, gripped the front of her shirt and yanked. Seams popped and tore, the whole shirt coming away in one clean movement, leaving her in a pretty purple bra.

Robin stared for far too long to be considered a courtesy platonic checking of her injuries, while a wide eyed Alfred hurried for a towel, clipping Robin on the back of his head as he returned.

Starfire frowned. "What is wrong?"

Robin coughed and averted his eyes. Tried to. "Um..."

She sighed. "It is human modesty again, yes?"

"Um..." Stupid eyes. Stay averted. Thank heavens for his mask. And peripheral vision.

"You should not be so unclothed in the company of others," Alfred said, covering her up with the towel.

Starfire obediently placed her hand against her chest to hold the towel in place. "But Robin has his shirt off. And I am still wearing the bra."

"It's different for guys," Robin said, averting his eyes again.

"But what should it matter?" Starfire asked, confused. "Alfred is a... healer, yes? Healers must be allowed access to everything to heal. And you have already seen me unclothed."

Alfred paused in his preparations, turning a stern gaze on Robin.

"It was an accident!" Robin protested against the deadly force of Alfred's glare.

Alfred humphed, a noise he made when he disapproved of something Robin (or Batman) had done.

Feeling like he was ten years old again, Robin sat back in the chair and checked his wound. Neat scratches, there was some blood, but nothing he was concerned about. Easy to disinfect and dress, but he took the painkillers Alfred offered him.

Starfire on the other hand, required a couple of stitches to her shoulder and wrist, just to keep the puncture together. The wound wasn't too bad, once they'd cleaned it up, Robin working on her hand while Alfred tended her shoulder. He tutted a few times, sharp clicks of his tongue, as Robin told him how they had came to be injured.

Starfire was most interested in the sutures. Alfred explained their medicinal uses while he cleaned and stitched.

"My people do not have these," she said, studying her shoulder. "Most interesting."

"What do you use?" Robin asked, his eyes on her wrist. She seemed unaware she was flexing her fingers, it was making his job a little harder.

"There is a..." She frowned. "The closest word is 'acidic'. There is an acidic fruit, we pour on wounds to close them and prompt regrowth of skin and muscle tissue."

"Acid?" Alfred asked, surprised. "Wouldn't that scar?"

Starfire tilted her head. "Yes, of course it would. But will this not also scar?"

"Stitches tend to make the scarring... more uniform, I suppose, rather than leaving disfiguring marks on your skin," Robin said.

"Disfiguring?" Starfire remarked. "Scars are a badge of honour."

Robin raised his head and looked at her. "Ferocious warrior?"

"Indeed."

"Warriors aren't as appreciated here on Earth," Robin said. "Those we do have don't like to show off their battle scars."

"That is a shame."

Robin nodded, then sighed. "Star, can you stop moving your fingers please?" he asked, placing his hand over hers briefly.

"Oh. My apologies."

"I am done," Alfred said, stepping away. "I would recommend you do not attempt strenuous movement much for the next few days, Robin will be able to remove the stitches."

"Thank you."

Robin reached for the wrap around bandage. "He's so much faster than me," he said, lifting Starfire's arm so he could get the bandage beneath it. "More practice I guess."

"Shall I look at your face, Master Robin?"

"Nah, it's-"

Robin found his chin taken hold of, his face forced to look into Alfred's stern one, his cheek wiped clean of blood with an alcohol swap and two butterfly clips over the scratch before he could protest. Sometimes the only way Batman would allow himself to be treated was if Alfred ambushed him, but Robin never expected he'd be on the receiving end.

"There," Alfred said, pleased.

"Um... thanks."

Alfred packed up the first aid kit while Robin finished wrapping Starfire's wrist. "I brought dessert."

"You did?" Robin asked. "Why?"

Alfred gave him a flat look. "Because I will not allow you to have a Thanksgiving without my pumpkin pie. Since you and Miss Starfire would not come to Gotham, I came to you."

Starfire blinked and Robin froze. "Would not?" she asked Robin.

"Next year, I insist that you and Miss Starfire spend Thanksgiving at the Manor," Alfred continued. "And I shall not take no for an answer this time."

"This time?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin. "I was not aware there was a previous time."

Alfred nodded. "As I suspected."

Robin hid a cringe. "All done," he announced in a loud voice and busily took over packing up the medicinal supplies. "I'll just put this away," he said, grabbing the whole thing and lifting it, even though the lid wasn't closed and not everything was in there. He turned toward the bathroom, intending to hide. "Al, I'm sure Starfire would love some of your pie-"

"Master Richard."

Plain and simple use of his name in a tone that brooked no argument, held no judgement and offered no reprieve. He could answer, if he chose, Alfred would listen as usual, offer tidbits of advice. Or he could ignore it and be like Batman and that was an answer in itself. Robin halted, his back to them both and exhaled noisily through his nose. "It's too soon. I couldn't go back to the faux happily family deal and the Thanksgiving dinners he has to go to and pretend everything was right with the world."

"You weren't invited to his dinner, you were invited to mine."

Robin hunched his shoulders while Starfire thankfully remained quiet. "Al, I couldn't."

"Truth is preferable to a lie."

"I know," he mumbled, downtrodden and guilty. "Sorry."

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin turned his head. "Star, I-"

While her gaze was a mixture of sympathy, understanding and confusion, she interrupted him. "My apologies, I am feeling... poorly. May I use your bed to lie down for a while?"

Robin straightened, suddenly worried. "Sure-"

She rose, wincing a little. She curled her injured arm against her chest, then smiled at Alfred. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, my dear," he replied.

Robin dumped the kit in the bathroom, and followed Starfire into his bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she replied as she took her boots off and left them at the end of the bed before stretching out on her back, and her bra, on his bed. "I am simply feeling the dizzy. Besides, it did seem that you and Alfred required some time to talk."

He smiled, averting his eyes. "Ahh. Thanks."

She returned his smile and closed her eyes.

"I do hope," Alfred said as Robin returned to the living room. "That Master Bruce has done the birds and the bees speech with you."

Robin went red. "Alfred-"

"Because it does appear that you may need a refresher course."

"I don't-"

"Living in close proximity with the opposite sex, especially one such as Starfire, which such a different moral stance than ours, it would be prudent for you-"

Robin gave an exasperated sigh. "Really don't need-"

"I know what temptation can do to a young man such as yourself-"

"Not tempted-"

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not," Robin insisted.

"You like her."

"Of course I like her, she's a friend."

"A close friend."

Robin hesitated, not really wanting to go there. "She's... nice... and funny and really smart."

"And beautiful," Alfred said with a slight smile.

Robin couldn't meet Alfred's eyes. "Not that... I noticed..."

"Master Dick-"

"Nothing's going to happen. We're friends. I plan on keeping it that way."

"And what if the young miss has plans for something else?"

Robin turned his head to study his closed bedroom door. "I don't think she does."

"You're a young man, your hormones-"

"Please don't tell me we're going to talk about _hormones_. Did that word just come out if your mouth?"

"Master Dick, don't be petulant."

"I'm not-"

Alfred have him a silencing look.

"Sorry."

"She said you saw her-"

"It was an accident," Robin said immediately. "She was excited about having a hot shower and... well... wanted to share her excitement."

"I see. Certain feelings you may have toward that particular image is perfectly natural-"

"Please don't-"

"And if you have to take those feelings at hand-"

"Oh, god," Robin moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, I believe that is the exact shade of red Master Bruce achieved when we had this talk."

Robin slumped at his table and buried his face in his arms. "Thanks for the mental images."

TTTTT

When Starfire came out an hour later, wearing a stolen shirt, she was intrigued to see Robin and Alfred sitting opposite each other at the dining table, a large, half eaten pie between them. She watched as Alfred dipped his spoon into the pie and had a mouthful before he noticed her.

Standing hastily, he bowed. "Miss Starfire, do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile.

Robin grinned at her, his spoon still stuck in his mouth. He removed it to speak. "Grab a spoon, Star, you'll love this."

Alfred made to move around the table. "Allow me-"

Robin pointed his spoon at Alfred. "Sit. My house, my rules. I don't need a butler but friends can help themselves."

Starfire fetched a spoon from the kitchen then sat down beside Robin. "What is it?"

"Alfred's pumpkin pie," Robin said. "It's a tradition. Help yourself."

"You share this?"

"Yep."

Starfire watched as Robin got himself another spoonful of pie and copied his movements. Her eyes widened as she placed the spoon in her mouth. "Oh!" she purred in delight. "Glorious!"

Robin chuckled. "Another inductee to the pumpkin pie fandom."

"One year I shall teach you how to make this," Alfred mentioned.

"Won't ever be as good as yours," Robin replied.

"Well, you shall have to come to the Manor next year to get your pie then."

Robin nodded, grinning at Starfire as she went for another bite. "I think we can manage that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Yes, the Wrath of Alfred mainly includes sex talks and guilt trips._

_Next Chapter: Mirage_


	41. Mirage

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry this took me so long, I feel bad cause I'm breaking my own rules on posting. Next one will be faster, I promise, and I do hope to do the one shot after this that I mentioned on tumblr._

_I may have to wrap Clueless up a lot faster than I intended. I was going to do a Christmas Clueless, but my arm just can't handle it. Everything sort of ground to a halt. So... after this is going to be a time-skip while the Tower gets built, a little Xmassy one, then end. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mirage<strong>

He ran.

His boots thudded rhythmically against the rooftops, one in front of the other, like a heartbeat of its own. Each jump and twist between the rooftops was natural and easy, there was no need to reach, no need to strive, he knew he was going to make each jump. There was certainty, not fear that this next one may be a misstep, no worry that he'd fall. He knew his feet would land solidly on that next roof and he would sprint toward the next gap and effortlessly leap over that one too.

His heartbeat came evenly, his breath controlled. No sweat, no need to strive, the jump would come and he didn't need to work for it. Just let his mind be free of thought and worries and only need to be concerned with his next step.

He ran.

TTTTT

He watched.

Cute, fluffy and white. So many shapes and shades offset by the blue sky beyond. Green grass against his back, on a slight incline as he lay against the crest of a small hill, his head pillowed in his hands. Shapes and forms appeared in the sky. A turtle. A bird. A three headed alien with horns. A hand. A clown. A teddy bear.

So peaceful, the wind blew the shapes of the clouds into different forms, different pictures and he just lay there and watched.

TTTTT

She flew.

Dappled pinks and gold, orange and red, the clouds danced with all the colours of sunset. She dove through one, giggling as it went _poof_ around her. Moisture clung to her form, made her hair clump together and she didn't care. Arching high, she dove through another cloud, pausing to float as she watched the sun sink lower in the sky. Twirling, she danced. She raced the birds, she spun the golden topped clouds.

There were people flying beside her. Following her every moment, she turned her head and smiled at them and they smiled back. No fear. No pain. Together again, as it should be.

TTTTT

He tinkered.

"Dem engines, dem engines, dem... dry engines," he hummed as he worked. "The carburettor is connected to the... intake manifold... the intake manifold is connected to the... cylinder... the cylinder is connected to the... other cylinder..."

He lifted a spark plug and blew on it, considered it then placed it back within the engine.

"Dem engines, dem engines-"

TTTTT

She read.

Word after word, line after line, she allowed herself to become immersed in the world of fiction. Imagination ran wild, fantastical wonders, heroes and dragons, romance and mighty battles. Wondrous journeys, magical description and beautiful language, she was in heaven, just sitting on her love seat, the starry Azarathian sky outside her window and the scent of lavender in the air.

What more could a girl want?

TTTTT

The buildings around him blurred, melted into each other until they all looked the same. The same uniform grey. The same height. The same distance apart.

Every step was the same as the last. Every breath came in even bursts. Every heartbeat was the same.

It was wrong. It shouldn't be the same. He'd been running for so long, why didn't his muscles ache? Why didn't his knees hurt? Why wasn't there sweat dripping from his brow, his chest aching as it snatched in the next breath?

He was as fresh as when he'd started running.

And it was wrong.

Robin stopped.

TTTTT

What more could a girl want?

How about a less than perfect plot? Endings that weren't happily ever after? Stories that didn't turn out exactly the way she wanted them too. Where was the drama, the suspense?

Where were the twists? Why were the character so darn perfect?

Why did she feel like she was reading Twilight the way she would have written it?

Raven put the book down.

TTTTT

Hadn't he just cleaned the carburettor? Why was it so filthy again? Carefully taking it apart and putting it back together, he could almost see the gunk collecting on it again as he worked. As much as working on a car was a comfort to him, he always expected to finish. But here he was, cleaning the same parts again and again, singing that silly song under his breath.

Something funky was going on here.

Cyborg straightened from beneath the hood, wiping his hands free of grease.

TTTTT

"Master Dick, would you care for some pie?"

Robin turned his head. "Alfred?" he asked, spotting the butler in the middle of the roof, a large, steaming pie in his hands. "What? How? What's going on?"

Alfred lifted the pie higher. "Pie, sir?"

Robin blinked. "You never call me 'sir'. You know I hate it."

"It's freshly baked," Alfred prompted.

Robin frowned and took a step backward. There was something weird, he couldn't put his finger on it. Weirder than Alfred showing up in the middle of the roof with a freshly cooked pie and there wasn't any doors or way onto the roof Robin could see. Weirder than him running for so long and not feeling the hurt. "What's going on?"

"I do not know what you are referring to. Pie?"

"Alfred, don't walk in front of me-" Robin stopped and waited for him to finish the quote.

The correct response was 'I may not follow', but Alfred's face was expressionless. "Pie?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. Taking a glance around, he studied his surroundings. Same uniformed buildings. Same everything, as far as he could see. Pivoting, he turned and ran for the next roof, taking the jump effortlessly.

And almost fell over in shock as he nearly ran into Alfred, who smiled and held out the pie. "Pie?"

TTTTT

Raven carefully placed the book back on the shelf and looked around the room. She didn't recognise the place, but there was something familiar about it. It was the room she'd always dreamt of having. Dark, slightly gothic, open floor so she could meditate with her candles, a large window to allow light.

It was going to be her room in the Tower, Raven was suddenly aware of that. All her thoughts and dreams regarding a place of her own. All the things she wanted for herself, the books she would read, the runes she would paint into the wall, even the bed she'd seen at the furniture shop and wanted but had nowhere to put it in her dingy little apartment.

But how could she have a room when the Tower wasn't built yet? Impossible.

She sniffed. There was magic in the air, woven into intangible threads. No. Not magic. But something else.

Raven folded her legs beneath her and closed her eyes. "_Azarath, metrion, zinthos_."

Bubbles. There were bubbles as far as she could see, hundreds of them. Floating all around, outside her own bubble, hanging in inky black. All trapped as she was, different minds, different scenarios, all of them similar in one way.

They were all content. Not happy, because happiness is hard to keep, hard to capture in a moment, but content. Trapped within moments that held whatever sense of contentment was unique to the individual. And there were hundreds of minds around her.

It was like a spiral. A galaxy of bubbles spiralling out from a central light. Tiny stars, little minds, all content.

Raven disliked contentment. It hurt to imagine the feeling, the knowledge that she could become content. Contentment meant acceptance, and acceptance meant something completely terrible. She didn't want to be content.

And she sensed other minds around her fighting against their little bubbles of contentment, while others were sinking further into the world, allowing the feeling to envelop them, become a part of them. If they stayed too long, it would be hard for them to escape. Their minds could be destroyed if they allowed themselves to believe for too long.

Raven peered at the spiral, the central star. That was whoever was controlling these bubbles, these individual worlds and moments in time when contentment lived. And it seemed only Raven could escape her bubble, so it was up to her to find the solution.

Raven brushed her fingers against the bubble beside her and became a part of that.

It was a garage, or so she thought. Simple grey box with a car and an open hood in the middle. And Cyborg, beating against the walls. "Let me out you no good son-of-a-bitch room! Where's the damn exit?"

"Cyborg?" Raven called.

He swivelled, extended his arm and aimed his sonic cannon at her. "If you're one of those damn illusion people, ya'll better leave now. I've had my fill, I just want out."

She held up her hands and removed her hood so he could see her face. "Easy. It's the real me."

He narrowed his eye at her. "How can I be sure? Say something only Raven would."

She rolled her eyes at him. "That would be pointless," she deadpanned. "How can I-"

He grinned. "It's you."

She blinked. "Nice."

"So, where are we?"

"In a bubble."

"Say what now?"

Raven walked further into Cyborg's bubble of contentment. "Best I can tell, you, me, and everyone around us is trapped in an individual bubble of thought. A moment that makes us content."

Cyborg nodded. "Explains the car."

"Can you scan?" Raven asked, curious.

"Tried it... there's somethin' funky." He tapped on his arm as he studied it. "My scanners are tellin' me we're on Oak Street."

"Oak Street?" Raven frowned. That sounded familiar.

"Yeah... I can't... I can't remember why we'd be on Oak Street though."

"An alert?"

"Maybe..."

"If we got an alert for whatever this is-"

"And got trapped ourselves?" Cyborg nodded. "Thought of that too. But nothin' I try lets me leave. How'd you get out?"

"Meditating," she said with a shrug.

"Think you can take me with you?"

"I can try," Raven said. She stretched out her hand and placed it on Cyborg's shoulder and closed her eyes. "_Azarath, metrion, zinthos_," she meditated, concentrating on keeping Cyborg with her as she broke free of the bubble.

"Holy shite," Cyborg proclaimed, a mixture of awe and horror.

Raven peeked open her eyes to see the galaxy of bubbles again and Cyborg firmly beneath her hand. She allowed herself a small puff of relief. "What next?"

"Would you look at that?" Cyborg exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "My god... all those bubbles."

"Far as I can tell, they're all people."

"What are we dealin' with?" he asked.

"Not sure. Some sort of mental projection, I guess."

"Do you reckon this is deliberate?"

"I..." Raven considered. "I honestly don't know. It'd have to be, wouldn't it?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I dunno about you, but I ain't certain a criminal put people in content bubbles."

"Ahh..." That was actually interesting. "Good point. Although, that would be a unique technique."

"So... which one of these bubbles do you think the others are in?" Cyborg asked, gesturing the bubbles closest to them.

"Don't know," Raven replied, shrugging as she studied the other globes. "I found you by accident."

"Shall we look for them? Or just head toward the middle."

Raven shrugged again. "I don't know how many people I can cart safely though this. And there's this feeling, some people are becoming complacent."

Cyborg considered her. "If we don't act quick?"

"They may get stuck."

"Oh."

"God damn, stupid ff... oh. Hi."

Raven and Cyborg twisted just in time to see Robin bursting his own bubble.

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked, amazed.

"Um... willpower?" Robin replied. He swept the area with his eyes then took on a no-nonsense expression. "What's going on?"

Cyborg was immediately upset. "Willpower? I was yellin' at those walls for ages, and nothing, how the hell did you-"

"Someone or something put us in content bubbles," Raven said, interrupting Cyborg's ranting. "Best we figure, whoever it is, they're in the middle of all this."

"And... the bubbles?"

"People," Cyborg said, bitter. "Trapped with moments of contentment. Here's a question, we broke free, why haven't we woken up? Shouldn't we be on Oak Street?"

"Not sure," Raven said. "Perhaps we can't. Maybe we're not really free, we're just aware."

Robin clenched his hands into fists. "And Beast Boy? Starfire?"

Raven glanced around, ignore the slight catch in Robin's voice. "One of these, I guess," she said, gesturing the bubbles close to them. "I can't tell."

"Raven says, the longer people stay trapped, the harder it will be for them when this is all over," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. "That makes sense. I'm guessing the bubbles are individualised?" At Raven's nod he continued. "Depending on the person, they mightn't want to leave." Robin looked at Raven. "You have more knowledge of this sort of thing. What do you suggest?"

"I was going to try for the centre of all this," she replied, looking toward it again. "To see if I could find the source."

Robin nodded. "Okay. Cyborg and I will try and wake people up around us."

"If you make them aware they're in a trance, they might be able to break free on their own," Raven suggested.

"Uh-uh," Cyborg said, shaking his head and looking disgruntled. "I'm going with Raven. I couldn't even get out of my own bubble-" he pulled a face at that- "I won't be any good wakin' people up."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Alright. I'll see if I can get Beast Boy and Star up, we'll need them. You two, get to the centre as soon as possible. Watch each other's back. Raven, do what you can."

Raven nodded and, keeping her hand on Cyborg's shoulder, pulled them toward the centre of the galaxy of bubbles, while Robin placed his hand on the nearest bubble and vanished into it's depths.

Cyborg muttered, "Stupid, spiky haired-"

"Don't be petty. He's had more dealings with this sort of thing. He's the sidekick of Batman after all," Raven said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Let's just concentrate on getting free. I don't like it here."

"Too happy for you?" Cyborg remarked.

"Contentment leads to complacency," Raven said, glancing around as she navigated through the bubbles, pulling Cyborg along behind her. "And that can be dangerous when you're me."

"Why is that?" Cyborg asked, curious.

Raven flicked him a look. "My powers are tied to my emotions, the more I feel, the more out of control they are."

"That why you're always so... impassive?"

Raven snorted. "Impassive. Good word. Beast Boy would have said 'cold fish'."

"I'm a master at subtlety. 'Sides, you aren't cold. Just different. Like I said, you fit in fine. No need to change."

Raven's lips crinkled up. "Glad you think so."

Cyborg pointed. "What's _that_?"

TTTTT

He was in the clouds, high up in the sky. Orange and pink fluff all around him. It was simply breathtaking. And he wasn't falling. Robin had a heart attack for a moment when he appeared so high from the ground he couldn't even see it through the cloud below him, if in fact there was ground down there. He floated among the clouds. On any other day, he'd be amazed and take advantage of the situation, but since he knew what was going on, he couldn't. It wasn't right. Wasn't real. Couldn't get trapped again.

"Hello?"

Laughter filled the air. Joyous and happy. _Starfire_. Robin's heart leapt to his throat.

"Starfire!" Robin bellowed, swivelling as much as he could, trying to see her.

A cloud went _puff _as it dissipated, an odd noise for a cloud to make, as Starfire shot out of it. She shrilled happily at him, caught him around the chest and spun him in a circle as she hugged him. "Oh, Robin, is it not glorious?" She shifted her grip so it was on his arm, tugging him. "Oh, you must meet-"

He went red at the hug, but kept his arms around her, it made him feel like he wasn't going to fall. Stopping her from moving away, he grabbed her upper arms, made her face him. "Starfire, we need to get out of here. You're in a trance, you need to break free."

She stared at him, then shook her head. She backed away from him, broke free of his grip and retreated. "No. That cannot be."

Robin had no idea how to fly, or float, or move, so he treated the air like it was water, swimming through toward Starfire. It was slow and cumbersome and she was so much better at dodging him and moving beyond reach. "Star, think about it. I can't fly normally, can I?"

She stared at him, tears filing her eyes. "No. You are lying. You are trying to trick me-"

Why didn't she want to leave? It was just clouds, what could hold her? "I wouldn't do that," he said, smiling. He held out his hand toward her. "Please, we need to leave-"

"You cannot be here," Starfire told him sternly.

"I'm not leaving without you." He gestured their surroundings. "This place, it's not real-"

"But it _must_ be," she insisted. "It _must_ be real. I could not bear it if it is not-"

"It's not safe here, take my hand and I'll get us out."

She shook her head, adamant. "I do not wish to leave. Can I not stay?"

"Don't you trust me, Star?" he asked, giving her a woeful look and pulling on every manipulation technique he could.

She was wavering, he could tell. Her hand stretched toward his, all he needed to do was get a good hold on her, then he was sure he could break them both free.

"Koriand'r?"

"Who's that?" Robin asked, dropping his hand.

A pair of shadow materialised within the clouds. "Where are you, my sweetling?"

Starfire looked distraught. "Please, this place _must_ be real," she implored.

Robin's mouth dropped open as the figures floated free of cloud. "Oh. No."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_That's not plot. Honest.  
><em>

_Cyborg's song sung to the tune of Dem bones ^_^.  
><em>

_Next Chapter: Broken with a kiss.  
><em>


	42. Broken with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

_Apparantly I can manage a twice a week update. As there's only a few chapters left, let's keep it at that. Next one Tuesday (Monday night for Americans), hopefully.  
><em>

_Saij-spellhart drew an awesome sketch (with a flare of extra artistic license that is awesome) of Robin and Starfire in Bouquet, during the camp section when Starfire's in the water greeting the morning sun. Please go and have a look. __ saij-spellhart__. deviantart #/d50ulbw (remove the spaces)  
><em>

_Jayjayxoxo77 : Maybe some fluff, but you'll have to wait and see ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Broken with a kiss.<strong>

He liked it here. It was so peaceful. The wind was fresh and smelt of cut grass. The ever moving screen of fluffy pictures and endless sky was enough to keep him occupied. He was content. A little tired even, he could definitely close his eyes and drift away. Away and into the perfect sky and play among the clouds, see the shapes from above and fly to such heights that his wings would hurt and his chest would ache and he'd feel more free and alive than ever before.

He sat up, shifted into a falcon and launched himself skyward.

TTTTT

Robin knew the longer Starfire stayed, the harder it would be for her to leave. But to take her away from... this?

He'd have to break her heart, and he didn't know if he could do that. Just looking at her made his chest ache. The way she looked at them, it was like she'd been lost in a desert and they were an oasis, she drank them in. Her eyes shone with tears. Her hands clasped in front of her, her face awash with love.

How could this make her content though? That was something Robin couldn't understand. Had she twisted the bubble somehow? Her longing for them making her more susceptible?

They were undoubtedly her parents. Both with the bright, solid green eyes Starfire had. Her mother had a similar shaped face, although her hair was black. Her father was the other redhead in the family, as brilliant and flaming as Starfire's, and a bright red beard to match.

How could he take her away from this? If it was his own parents who appeared, he knew he'd want to stay too. Never want to leave, even if he knew it was an illusion, to see them, to spend time with them... he'd give anything.

"Star-"

She looked at him, her expression crumpling. "Please."

He faltered. "Star, I'm sorry."

She clenched shut her eyes and shook her head as if she could deny his words. "I know they cannot be here," she said, reopening her eyes to stare at them. "I know it is not real. But would you not want to have one last moment with yours?"

Robin swallowed. "I'd give anything," he admitted.

"Then you know."

"I know." He sighed. "But, Star, this isn't healthy. It'll just hurt more when Raven breaks whatever spell this is."

"I do not care."

"I do."

"Then leave," she told him sternly. "It is my heart to break."

Robin shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

TTTTT

It was a golden bubble that had attracted Cyborg's attention. All the rest were a silverish colour, but this one was a brilliant polished gold. Out of place. Noticable. Stronger or weaker, Raven couldn't tell but somehow it was special. Raven studied the bubble with narrow eyes. It was toward the centre of the galaxy of bubbles but it wasn't _the_ centre, which made its appearance strange and odd.

"I'm not getting any readings out of the ordinary," Cyborg said, checking his arm. "But then my implants aren't registering _this-_" he gestured the galaxy of minds, "-at all. I'm positively useless here."

Ignoring Cyborg's self loathing, Raven asked. "Shall we look inside? This one is obviously special. Or connected somehow."

Cyborg considered that. "Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?"

Raven shrugged. "Do we care?" she asked. Sure, she wouldn't like it if people just popped into her head or content place unannounced, but in the interest of the mission, shouldn't they waive that?

"We should," Cyborg said, rubbing his chin with his free hand, the other one holding onto Raven's shoulder.

"And if it has answers?" Raven questioned. This was the part she disliked about being in a team, having to justify each action. Being accountable. But then, she told herself she wanted to be held accountable. It was the only way she could live with herself, knowing what she did.

"Hmm..."

This was tiresome. Raven was certain there was answers in the golden bubble. Clues to what they were facing. "Robin would say do whatever it takes. Innocent lives at stake."

"Robin ain't here," Cyborg said, stern. "Besides, doesn't he hold to every life counts?"

"So, we use our best judgement," Raven said and placed her hand against the globe.

TTTTT

"Does it unnerve you that they're doing nothing but staring at you and smiling?" Robin was practising swimming loops, round and round, while he slowly made his way closer to Starfire. He thought if he could grab her, he could pull her free. As much as she might hate him for that, he thought it would be better in the long run. Besides, all she was doing was watching them.

She seemed to be aware he was drawing ever closer and seemed to be content with that. If she could be content. But then, wasn't this whole place about contentment?

"This place does not seem to be sophisticated," Starfire mentioned. "Do we know what is occurring?"

"Raven's trying to find out," Robin said, trying to invoke Starfire's compassionate side. "She probably needs help, it's not just us trapped. There's a lot of innocents trapped in bubbles with us."

"Bubbles?" she asked, looking concerned at the mention of innocents.

"That's what this is," he said, gesturing the clouds around them. "A bubble of contentment. A moment where you're happy just to be. Everyone around us is in a bubble, everyone in the real world I mean. I got a look when I broke free of mine, there are hundreds of them. We need to find Beast Boy's and free him too, then make our way to the centre to aid Raven. I need you with me, Star."

"Ahh." Wrapping her arms around herself, she regarded him. "What was yours? If you do not mind the inquiry?"

Robin snorted. "Alfred brought me pie."

She blinked at that. "Was it pumpkin pie?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know," he said, then flashed her a cheeky smile. "I wasn't about to eat some phantom pie."

"Oh." She giggled, a sound alien within the serenity of the clouds.

He sobered. "I envy you."

Starfire blinked in surprise at that and turned her head to regard him, her expression inviting him to elaborate.

He nodded at her parents. "The fact that you can be so calm and collected about this. I honestly don't know what I'd do in this situation. Especially not so close after... well..."

She looked back at her parents. "I thought I was dreaming. This moment..." she gestured the clouds. "We had it just before the attack on my world. I thought I was dreaming and remembering this moment. Then you appeared and... well... I knew I was not dreaming."

"Oh."

"Do I have to leave?" she asked, forlorn. Her gaze was firmly fixed on her parents, as though she was memorising everything about them. Their smile, the way they looked at her. Everything.

Robin nodded. "We need you." He stretched out his hand toward her.

Starfire looked at it, then raised her eyes to meet his mask, wracked with indecision. "Robin..." she whispered.

"Please come with me," he implored.

Starfire lifted her hand and placed it in his and as Robin closed his fingers around hers, he willed them free with everything he had.

TTTTT

It was a room. A square room with a singular window overlooking a flower garden. The flower garden was magnificent, brilliant colours, awash with sunlight, but the room itself was dark and dingy.

A woman stood in the centre of the room. Raven could see what appeared to be people in the garden through the arched window, but the woman had her back to the window. She couldn't, or didn't want to, look through and view the garden. So how could this be a contented moment?

"Um, hello?" Cyborg called. "Sorry to barge in-"

The woman spun. She was old, not terribly, but there tell-tale white hairs at her temples, wrinkles on her face. She looked as though she'd was resigned to endure whatever was happening. "You shouldn't be here," she gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "How'd you get here?"

"Um... we're the Titans," Cyborg said. "There was trouble and-"

"Why is your bubble gold?" Raven asked, interrupting Cyborg.

"My... bubble?" the woman looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Outside this," Raven said, gesturing the room. "There's a galaxy of bubbles, all individual minds trapped within a moment of contentment. There are hundreds of people trapped and yours is the only one-"

"There are more people? Oh, God." The woman closed her eyes. "I was afraid of this. I hoped it was just me."

Cyborg frowned. "We need to stop whoever is doing this, people could be hurt if they passed out in the street or-"

"You can't!" the woman blurted, her hands out stretched. "You mustn't! He doesn't understand-"

"Do you know who's doing this?" Raven asked.

"Ma'am, any assistance you can give us-"

The room cracked. That was the only way Raven could describe it. A large fissure appeared in the floor between Cyborg and Raven and the woman, splintering the room in two. Cyborg's hand almost crushed Raven's collarbone when he gripped and yanked her back, covering her body with his as the ceiling collapsed on them.

TTTTT

"Is something supposed to happen?" Starfire asked, staring at him.

Robin glared at the clouds, willing them to leave. "Umm..." Nothing moved. All he'd had to do last time was be aware the place wasn't real and concentrate on being free. This boded ill... Whoever was doing this could be getting stronger. Robin panicked for a brief moment. If he and Starfire were unable to break free when both of them wanted to leave, whoever was responsible would be unstoppable.

Robin frowned. Both of them wanting to leave... "Starfire, do you _want_ to leave?"

Starfire simply looked at him.

A painful truth rose in his mind. "This is your bubble. You have to be the one to break it."

Tears filled her eyes. "No. Robin. Please do not make me."

He placed his hand over the top of hers. "I can't take you away, you have to want it."

She shook her head. "I do not. Perhaps it would be better if you went without me."

"Not a chance," Robin said. "Remember what I said? You're not alone. And I'm not leaving you here so you can be alone."

"Robin-"

"I'm here. They're not real, Star, but I am. I'm real. You can feel my hand. Trust in that. Break us free, Starfire. I can't do that unless you want it."

Such turmoil and anguish splashed on her face. She consented when she thought he could take her away, but to have to let her parents go herself, Robin wasn't sure she even could.

But every moment she hesitated, meant another person could be in danger. Now wasn't the time for a tender hand, especially since she wasn't responding to that. Batman wouldn't have stood for this.

Robin set his face, holding a stern look. "Starfire," he snapped, making his voice commanding. "It's time to go."

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide with shock. "But-"

Leader voice, drawing on the tone Batman used to get the job done. "You need to get us out. Now."

She stared at him in shock. Her hand tugged against his as she tried to retract it, but he held hers fast. "Robin-"

"Every second we delay, someone could be getting hurt. Dying. We need to go."

Her eyes flicked to her parents.

"Eyes on me," he snapped. He snatched her chin and made her look at him. "Concentrate. Please."

Her face went devoid of expression but there was a hint of contempt in her eyes. He hated it, he hated himself, but he needed to get her moving. He made himself hold her gaze, made himself keep that stern expression. He was the leader of the Titans and she needed to understand that, best friend or not.

Swallowing Starfire closed her eyes and lifted her chin and surrendered.

The bubble broke apart.

TTTTT

So pretty, so pretty, he felt like singing. He lifted his voice, squawking merrily as he dove through another cloud and angled for the ground. Wind rippled through his feathers, dusted against his breast, caught in his wings to lift him higher. Sent him soaring. Perfect way to spend the afternoon in the sun and the air and the clouds.

And then everything went _poof _and his peaceful afternoon vanished.

TTTTT

The world shattered. Not just the woman's golden bubble, but every bubble around her. _Pop, pop, pop_, people rose, exclaiming shock and uncertainty and panic. People yelled, people looked at each other for answers when none were forthcoming. Children cried and clung to reunited parents.

One lone Gothic boy with black hair and dark spiked eye-liner under an eye muttered a single word. "Woah."

Raven caught a flash of Starfire and Robin and possibly Beast Boy in bird form in the distance before they were lost to the sea of bubble-less people.

Cyborg's arm beeped and as he lifted it up, Raven saw Robin's face. "So, apparently this works in here. Good. Did you do that?"

"Not us," Cyborg said, glancing at Raven, who shrugged.

"I have Star and Beast Boy," Robin told them. "Make your way to the centre. We'll catch up."

"It was me," the woman who they'd met in the golden bubble said when they signed off from Robin. "I don't have the power to break them all, but I can break some."

"What's going on?" Cyborg snarled.

The woman looked back. "It's a trait. A gift or a curse. Whatever you want to call it. But he doesn't mean it. He doesn't even know he's doing it."

"Who doesn't mean it?" Raven asked, her eyes narrow.

The woman shook her head. "Come, I'll show you." She stretched out her hands and placed one on Cyborg's shoulder, the other on Raven's and closed her eyes.

Mist. Just mist. Raven couldn't sense a thing thought in here, not a presence or a mind or anything out of the ordinary. But then this had to be the most un-ordinary day ever. Turning her head, she could barely make out Cyborg beside her, the mist was so thick and the woman who brought them here was completely obscured.

"I was born on a farm," she said, her voice haunted. "I never knew, not until I was older, what would happen when I slept. My father had the same gift, and he always knew before I would fall asleep and would make sure everyone in the household was sitting comfortably and resting, then they wouldn't hurt themselves. My daughter... she didn't have it. I thought they would be safe. But it skipped a generation. My range is only small, but this... his... all those bubbles... I can't let anything happen to him. It's my fault, I should have realised it wasn't just our family being effected. "

Raven nodded. "Your grandson," she said.

"Say what?" Cyborg said.

"He's just a baby," the woman murmured, her voice tear thick. "Barely a week old. He can't control it. Please, don't take him away."

"We can't let him do this every time he sleeps," Raven said.

"We'll leave the city," she insisted. "Go somewhere he can't draw anyone else in."

"Or, I could make a binding," Raven suggested.

The woman appeared within the mist. "A binding?" she asked, confused.

Raven shrugged. "I have a book on bindings," she said. "Magical blockers for mental powers. It wasn't easy for me to learn to use my abilities. A lot of them had to be bound until I was old enough to know what was going on. Standard practice."

"Wayne Tech has psi-blockers they use in Arkham," Cyborg added. "We could commission one until Junior learns how to control his powers."

The woman looked astounded. "You'd do that?"

"We protect the innocent," Cyborg said. "And that include those who can't control their powers."

The woman gave him a watery smile. "Thank you." As she turned her head, a little baby appeared in the mist, flowing on a cradle of light. She walked over to him and gathered him into her arms. "Wake up, little Jamie," she whispered and kissed his forehead.

The mist thickened and was gone.

Raven groaned, sitting up and holding her head. The road was hard against her back, the sun was too bright and she felt exhausted. Around her, more people were waking and sitting up, all with similar psychic hangovers.

Starfire was looking around, confused. "We are victorious?"

Robin held his head in his hands, giving Raven a smile and a nod. "Well done."

Cyborg grinned and shook Raven's shoulder. "Nice work."

Raven acknowledge that with a nod. "Easy."

"Aww, man," Beast Boy complained, his arms flailing. "I miss everything!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_And you all thought it was a different kiss, didn't you. -troll-  
><em>

_Raven's goth boy makes an appearance._

_Sorry for the jumpy feeling, it's hard to write something where everything happens at once from different point of views unless you do that.  
><em>

_Things that happen don't always have to be villains. All those with power had to start somewhere. Some are made. Some are born.  
><em>

_Next chapter: Tower._


	43. Tower

**Tower**

The Tower took form a lot quicker than anyone had anticipated. Building materials arrived with unprecedented haste, and with Starfire and Raven able to hold foundations and framework in place while workers welded, or Cyborg and Starfire able to lift and carry object which normally required huge cranes to lift, the basic structure was up before Christmas.

Workers scurried around the site daily, working and welding, measuring and making sure everything adhered to building codes, it seemed most of Jump was getting behind the Tower. There was a lookout on the opposite bank on the island, with a billboard detailing the Towers progress and pictures of it as it took form, complete with payable binoculars so children might be able to catch a peek at the Tower or the Titans.

They all pitched in, doing what they could. Beast Boy acted as a form of pact animal and comic relief at times, he often went on the food run at lunchtime. Cyborg lifted and carried and took measurements with his arm scanner, making sure everything was what they wanted. Raven etched her runes into the foundations of the Tower, enhancing it with magical properties and protection.

Robin was pleased with the progress of the Tower. Wayne Tech technologies, as expensive as they were, made building the Tower so much easier. Quick drying cement, drones which could be programmed to continue building through the night or carry equipment.

When the main structure of the Tower was complete, and Robin suspected that wouldn't be long, it would be just the five of them finishing it off and installing all the equipment and necessary security. Robin didn't want the general population to know their capabilities. Bruce had everything Robin would require in storage in Jump already, just waiting for the Tower to be finished. He seemed to be completely on board with Robin's Titans, for which Robin was grateful. He wouldn't have been able to get the Tower built as quickly if it wasn't for their benefactor.

Between him and Cyborg, Robin knew they could have the Tower up and running quickly. Since they would all be living there, there would be no need to go back to his little apartment, have some every increasingly sparse conversation with Starfire, snatch down some food and collapse in exhaustion into bed, rising early so he could be on site as the sun rose to supervise. And with alerts on top of that, they were all working very hard. But it would be good. Robin looked forward to it.

Robin couldn't wait to get the new crime scanner up and running. So much more powerful than his old one, they'd be swimming in alerts then. Actually, he couldn't wait to move into the Tower too, he had been packing up his belonging in his spare time, what little actually belonged to him. One of the benefits of renting a fully furnished apartment.

Starfire's meagre belongings were packed up in a bag too, along with her little purple elephant bag thing and Robin knew she was looking forward to having her own space. She'd carefully taken down her wind chimes from the window and packed them away and Robin found himself missing their melodic call.

"It's looking great," he exclaimed to her, late one afternoon as she floated down from the top of the building where she'd been aiding Cyborg, Raven and the other workers building the supports for up there. Robin had been working on the wiring for the foyer, now completely enclosed and able to be fitted. There really wasn't much to wire here, just the electricity and optical cables for a computer console, security cameras and access pass-code console for the elevator. Enough to keep him busy. "Won't be long now," he continued as he spliced a cable. "We'll have this place up and running properly. It'll be great."

Starfire sighed and slumped down in one of the chairs scattered around the foyer.

Robin frowned. "You okay?"

"Tired," she mumbled, curling up in a ball. "The past few days have been cloudy."

"Yeah, I know," he said, smiling. "Makes for cool weather and people have a tendency to work harder."

"Not me," she said, resting her head on the arm of the chair and closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked, glancing over at her. "Why's that?"

"My energy comes from the sun," she said. "I am finding it most hard."

"Ahh," he said, crimping an attachment on the cable he'd been working on and pugged it into the socket before he reached for another cable. "So fly above the cloud line. Recharge."

"Hmm."

Glancing over at her again, he saw she'd shifted so her knees were hooked over the arm of the chair, her head resting on the back and her hands on her lap as she stared vaguely at her boots.

"I'm going to order pizza in about an hour," Robin said. That would be about how long it would take him to get this console set up correctly. "Why don't you take a break and go for a fly until then. See if you can recharge."

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

He snorted. "I can't fly."

"I would carry you."

"No, thanks." He pointed his crimpers at the computer console. "I need to finish this."

"You have worked just as tirelessly as everyone else. Do you not also deserve the break?"

"If I don't finish this, who will?" he asked rhetorically.

Starfire didn't seem to understand that tone. "If you would explain it to me, I can-"

"It would take me more time to explain this than it would for me to just do it."

"Robin-"

"I got this. Thanks. Go, have some fun."

Starfire sighed and heaved herself out of the chair, padding over to the door. "Very well."

"Bye, Star," he called absently, concentrating on his work.

Cyborg came in about an hour later as Robin was completing the final calibrations of the console. "How's it hangin', man?" he asked, dumping the heavy duty welding equipment he'd carried down with him in the corner.

"Same old," Robin said as he placed the cover back on the console and fitted it correctly. "This room is just about secure, you guys can start moving boxes and stuff in if you like."

"You're sure about this roomin' together?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup."

"We're a mixed bunch of personalities."

"We'll be fine," Robin dismissed. "I know there'll be teething problems, but c'mon. You're already sharing with Beast Boy-"

"And you're sharing with Starfire-"

Robin ignored that. "How hard do you really think it will be to add a few more? We need to be a team, in all sense of the word. This is the best way."

"And I suppose this place'll be big enough we won't trip over all each other."

"Yup."

"Are we havin' a Christmas party, then? What about New Years?" Cyborg asked with a tone of voice which suggested Robin really didn't have a choice in the matter, it was going to happen even if he said no. "Good team bondin'."

"You're assuming that the Tower will be finished by then," Robin evaded.

"What about a housewarmin'?"

"And just who would you invite?" he asked, wiping the console clean of scuff marks.

"Me, for a start."

Robin swivelled his head toward the door and grinned as he saw who stood at the threshold. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

Green Lantern shrugged. "You're making waves," he said, looking around. "Thought I'd come see the hype."

"I see."

"Um... hi," Cyborg said, holding out his hand. "I'm Cyborg."

"Green Lantern," Green Lantern replied, shaking Cyborg's hand. "Pleased to meet you. Nice pad, Robin."

"You could have waited until it was finished," Robin mentioned.

Green Lantern grinned. "Like you would have invited me. The moment this is finished, the no Justice League in Jump clause of yours activates."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Robin, silently asking for more information.

"Long story," Robin told him. "Tell you later."

Cyborg looked sceptical but didn't press.

"Plus," Green Lantern lifted up five slips of paper. "I brought your invitations to the Justice League Christmas party."

"No way," Cyborg blurted as he received his slip from Green Lantern. He looked upon it with a sense of awe. "We seriously get to go?"

"It's not as fun as you might think," Robin said. "There's no drunken antics, its just a buffet style dinner and a secret Santa."

"Yeah, it's the after party you want," Green Lantern said. "The one Batman pretends not to know about. Guess you'll be able to come this year, huh, Rob?"

Robin wasn't about to admit to anything. "Ummmm..."

Green Lantern smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sweet," Cyborg crooned. "Oh, this'll be awesome."

"This'll be something to see once it's finished," Green Lantern said, looking around. "Impressive what you've already done."

Robin puffed up proudly. "Well, it's no Watchtower, but I'm pleased with it."

"So, who do I have to see for a tour?"

"_Hal_!"

Green Lantern barely had time to turn before he was barrelled over by a whirlwind of red and purple. Starfire wrapped her arms around Green Lantern's neck in a tackle hug. Robin could only assume Green Lantern was used to having girls throw themselves at him, because he simply wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a circle.

Starfire was positively beaming in happiness, floating completely off the ground and bobbing up and down as she released Green Lantern. She looked happier than she had in days and Robin couldn't help feeling jealous that his friend was able to do that for her when he'd been unable to, and was probably even part of the reason for her gloom. "Oh, it is glorious to see you," she exclaimed, still all over him, much to Robin's chagrin. "I had hoped you would come and visit."

Robin glared daggers at Green Lantern's hands. They were on her waist.

"'Course I'd come visit," Green Lantern replied. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Green Lantern's hand were still on her waist. And hers were on his chest.

Her smile dropped a little. "I am fine."

"Coping okay?" Green Lantern asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I wish to thank you for your assistance, it was most appreciated."

Green Lantern smiled and touched her chin. "Here any time you need it, you know where to find me. I hope our boy is looking after you."

Starfire turned her head and smiled. "Oh, yes, Robin is most nice." She looked back at Green Lantern. "I also wished to thank you for something else. You have shown me a valuable lesson in acceptance and rash judgement. I believe I said some harsh things-"

"Deserved and rightly so," Green Lantern said. "It would be hard to live in Vega."

"Yet, Lanterns are not what we are taught," she acknowledged. "Judge on who a person is, not what they represent. I shall remember your lesson."

Green Lantern smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Robin cleared his throat. Loudly. Cyborg looked amused.

Green Lantern, curse his soul, slid his arm until it was around Starfire's waist properly and she was pressed into his side as he turned toward Robin. Only Starfire's bewildered face stopped Robin from reacting. "So, are you going to show me around," he smirked. "Or shall I ask this lovely lady to-"

Robin was quick to answer before Starfire could volunteer. "I'll show you around. Cy, why don't you and Starfire order us some pizzas?"

Cyborg looked like he could barely contain his laughter. "Sure," he drawled.

Starfire looked disappointed but Green Lantern just winked at her. "We'll go for coffee sometime," he said.

Robin glowered. It was completely irrational he'd be jealous of _Hal_ of all people. What Starfire did in her own time was her own business. But damn it, did Hal need to rub it in his face?

"Come and see, Star," Cyborg said, gesturing as Robin and Green Lantern headed into the stairwell. "We got invited to the Justice League Christmas bash!"

"Justice League battles the Christmas celebration? Is it dangerous-" Robin heard as the door to the stairs swung closed behind them and he had to chuckle. Let Cyborg explain himself.

"She seems okay," Green Lantern mentioned as they climbed the stairs to the next floor.

"She's doing better," Robin replied. "She didn't want me to tell the others though, so..." he shrugged.

"Tamaranians have a big dislike of being weak," Green Lantern said. "Especially... um... so, what's this level?" he asked, pointing to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Infirmary. This, and the crime lab above, are pretty much finished, I just need to bring in the equipment, but I'm not doing that until I can secure the entire tower. After that, it's the evidence lockup, gym, danger room and the top floor is living quarters."

"You thought this through. Hangars?"

"Sub basement," Robin explained as he opened the door to the infirmary. "Cyborg has plans for a Titan sub when we get everything all set. And there's a teleporter being built there so we can access the city quickly on vehicles. Cheaper than a tunnel."

"I did wonder."

Robin swept his eyes over the room. "As you can see, it's just in skeleton form- uh... excuse me," he called to the worker over by the computer console.

The white haired man turned around and Robin forced himself not to look at the eye patch, most people with injuries didn't like them to be acknowledged. "Yes?"

"This area's been locked down. No more civilian workers required."

"I got a call there was a problem with the electricity in this section."

"There isn't," Robin said. "And I'd fix it if there was. Please pack up and move on."

The man shrugged. "No skin of my nose," he said as he picked up his tool box and headed for the door. "I still get paid."

Green Lantern snorted. "Dude, you're as paranoid as your old man."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

They continued up the levels until they came to the one practically buzzing with workers building walls and partitions. "It goes up pretty quickly," Robin said as they watched from the entrance for a moment. "The foundations for the remaining levels are done, just need to be fitted."

"Record time," Green Lantern mentioned.

"Helps when you can throw money around."

"I know how that is. I spy some WayneTech there."

"Omigosh! Green Lantern!" Beast Boy bounded over, practically frothing at the mouth. "This is _so_ cool!"

Robin chuckled.

"And you must be Beast Boy," Green Lantern said. "Hey, dude."

Beast Boy bounced up and down on the spot. "Oh, man, can I have your autograph?"

Green Lantern looked taken aback. "Ahh-"

"If you're like this now," Robin said. "What are you going to be like at the Justice League Christmas party?"

Beast Boy's eyes couldn't get any wider. "We get to go to the Justice League Christmas party? Really? Are we going to meet Batman? How about Superman?"

Robin shook his head and placed his hand over his eyes. "Beast Boy, don't you have work to do?"

His ears drooped. "Oh... right... um..."

"Green Lantern's staying for pizza, you can fangirl then."

"Cool! Hey, wait-"

Robin gave Beast Boy a steady glare.

"Right," the boy eeped. "Bye!"

"Since when was I staying for pizza?" Green Lantern asked.

"I _just_ invited you," Robin said. "But if you don't want to stay, that's fine."

Green Lantern gave him a sly grin. "You mean, you just don't want me to flirt with Starfire any more."

Robin dismissed that. "She's too young for you."

"She's twenty seven."

Robin's heart dropped to his toes. "What?"

Green Lantern laughed and clapped his hand on Robin's shoulder, giving him a shake. "Oh, the look on your face. Did I just crush some dreams?"

"Twenty seven?" he squeaked.

"Makes her perfect for me. Older woman and all. She needs a man."

"But..."

"You had the sex talk with her, right?"

"Ahh-"

"Well, that's okay, I'll educate her."

"Dude-" Robin couldn't breathe right, his chest was all tight. Couldn't do anything but stare.

"Can't date anyone in the Justice League after all, Batman have my head. I can date one of yours, right?"

"But-"

"I suppose that puts a huge hole in your 'Teen Titans' thing, though, with her not being a teenager."

"Hal-"

Green Lantern lost it then, bending over double to laugh. "Twenty seven spacial years. She's about the same age as you by her people's standards." He shook Robin's shoulder again. "Had you going."

Robin's limbs felt like jelly. "You ass."

"Takes one to know one," Green Lantern chirped. Then he frowned. "Is that Raven?"

Robin tried to catch his breath. "Yeah. She's one of my team."

"You know she came to us asking for help?"

Robin nodded. "I'm aware."

"Of course you are." Green Lantern looked troubled. "Robin, Zatanna said-"

Robin shook his head, interrupting the Lantern, "It's up to Raven to tell me. If she wants me to know, she'll says something."

"But-"

"Don't interfere, Hal."

Green Lantern held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'll say nothing more."

"Good. Now, are you going to make yourself useful while you're here?"

"Oh, I see, you'll only feed me if I help out."

"Yup." Robin waved his hand in the direction of the workers. "Get to work."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_I'd just like to remind people (since it's been asked a few times) that the animosity between the occupants of the Vegan system and the Green Lanterns is artistic license, not canon. _

_What is canon is that the Green Lanterns aren't allowed in the Vegan system because of a treaty between the Psions and Oa, but the rings themselves pretty much ignore this. There have been three Veganite Lanterns before, including a female Psion._

_While it is conceivable that the Psions would imbue their creations with a way to either overpower or be susceptible to Green Lantern light, as well as reinforcing a hatred of them, I honestly doubt they'd care enough to do that. They're pretty much apathetic to everything, even the plight of their females, who they keep in breeding pens. But it made for an interesting (non)plot point for my purposes, which is why I wrote it in._

_Also, creative liscence with how fast the Tower is being built. Gizmo had the extentions on the Tower up within a day, (do you really think the Titans would leave their home for longer than that), so the technology exsists to build it fast.  
><em>

_Next chapter: Justice League Christmas bash._

_Only a few chapters left.  
><em>


	44. Retracted

_**Author's Note**:_

_This chapter has been retracted, as it was but an author's note. But when you delete a chapter, it doesn't delete reviews (found that out the hard way). _

_To save those people who reviewed my author's note from fuss, trouble or confusion, I'm leaving this one empty.  
><em>

_Go forth and read on!  
><em>


	45. Justice League Christmas Party

_**Author's Note:**_

_As you may notice, there were two chapters uploaded. One entitled 'Retracted'. That was me deleting the previous chapter, but the reviews for that one didn't disappear as I thought they would. Silly me. So I uploaded one entitled 'retracted' simply so those people who reviewed Chapter 44 could still review this one if they wish without any trouble. _

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League <strong>**Christmas Bash.**

The Justice League, despite their small number, never did anything by halves. Invitations were sent to every superhero of appropriate age (except for the five Titans and other various 'sidekicks' of existing members), regardless of whether they acted as part of a group, like the Doom Patrol, or a solo vigilante, like Green Arrow.

There would be many heroes left out, Robin knew, simply because they were under-age or were not affiliated with someone of the Justice, and he also knew that the extension of the invitation to the Titans was a gesture of good faith.

Starfire was nervous, with good reason. She was completely confused about the whole Christmas tradition and Robin was still trying explain Santa, who she was convinced was some sort of monster whoate children in the middle of the night after sliding down the chimney. Why else would the children try to bribe the Santa with cookies and milk and carrots for his nefarious flying reindeer and the evil one with the glowing red nose. She worried about the children who forgot their Santa bribe, because the man had obviously already consumed many, many children. And the idea of giving a secret Santa present was confusing too, was it like an anti-Santa present? If she gifted someone with a trinket Robin had helped her buy, would that person be safe from the dangerous Santa person? Is that why they were called Santa 'Bashes'? Or Christmas 'Bashes'? Or-

Eventually Robin just instructed her to take a breath, told her Santa was just a festive thing and not to attack one if she saw it, he wasn't real, just imaginary. Just treat it as a party. Stay close to him, he could guide her through it.

Robin was nervous for a different reason. Batgirl was going to be there. Kid Flash was also going to be there and his friend was just itching to meet Starfire. There'd be mistletoe, Robin was sure of that. He'd be watching her like a hawk all night.

Plus, he was really felt like he was showing his team off, his own team. He was the leader. It was important that he was seen to be in that position.

If he'd been alone when Green Lantern had come to deliver the invitations, Robin probably wouldn't have accepted them. A small celebration, that would have been better. Where he could control it more. But between Hal and Wally... Robin knew tonight wasn't going to be fun for him.

Or maybe he could twist it back on them somehow. After all, he and Starfire were friends. Good friends. He'd say she was one of his best friends, even though they'd only known each other for so little time. And he was comfortable around her, even if others did seem to believe there was more between them. Maybe he could prove to them all they were just friends.

Which they were. So what if he had a crush on her? It didn't seem to him that she reciprocated any more, now that he got to know her, her joy and expression was what she gave to everyone. Seeing her around Cyborg and Beast Boy and Hal... He wasn't special. And he was okay with that. It'd make things more professional.

No matter how many times he told himself not to read too much into Starfire's actions, he always managed to analyse her behaviour toward him.

Still, the Justice League party did promise to be interesting. If only for Beast Boy's enthusiasm and whatever festivities Batman tried disdainfully to ignore. Even when it was planted on his head in the form of a Santa cap. Last year it had been a halo of tinsel which Flash had placed on Batman's head, and replaced every time Batman tried to take it off. It seemed that Christmas was really the only time of year Batman accepted any form of joviality toward him. Or when Wonder Woman was tipsy, he allowed that too.

Unless he was in a Bruce Wayne mood, then anything goes. But Robin, like Alfred, knew his guardian's personality was more like Batman than the playboy philanthropist he used as a cover. Out of all the Justice League only Superman, Flash (and Kid Flash) knew who Batman was.

Raven hadn't wanted to come, not that Robin blamed her. Justice League had turned her away, for whatever reason she felt she needed help on, and she had every right not to feel any love for them. And yet, she was here. Making an effort. Which was quite nice to see. Even if she was wall-flowering up the back of the communal dining room in the Watchtower that had been transformed into a party room.

Robin couldn't wait to see how she'd shut Kid Flash down. That would be _amazing_.

Beast Boy was star struck. Most of the adults could see that. Robin was just glad he was restraining himself from asking everyone for autographs. Cyborg was busy discussing technology with J'onn. Which was interesting, Robin didn't know J'onn was so well versed in Earth technology. Starfire was over by the buffet table, looking at the food, not eating it, and Robin could only assume that was because no one else seemed to be eating yet. She looked a little uneasy and Robin wondered if she'd ever been to a party before.

Someone jumped on his back and covered his eyes. "Hey Batgirl."

"Nuts," she said and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on me."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Batgirl grinned. "So. Titans huh?" she asked, drawing on the Batman trained sense of subtly which sometimes involved no sense at all.

"Yup."

"I'm jealous."

Robin blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Means you're really not coming back. New friends, new life."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You knew that."

"Yeah, but... I mean it's good and all, that you're doing this. It's going to give teenagers a place to go. But I just feel left out."

"I asked if you wanted to come to Jump."

"I know. Just don't think I can compete with _that_."

Robin followed where she was looking to see Starfire talking with Green Lantern. He felt a little disgruntled about Hal's continual insistence in flirting with his friend, but then Batgirl's words filtered in. "Compete? There's no competition. Why would you think there was?"

She gave him a sour look. "Gee, thanks."

He frowned. "And you took it the wrong way deliberately. She's a friend. You're a friend."

She shook her head at him. "You're completely clueless, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Apparently."

Batgirl giggled. "Save me a dance, boy blunder."

"I don't dance."

"I've seen you."

"Not dancing."

"And if Starfire asked you to dance?" Batgirl asked with a sly grin.

Robin wasn't going to bite. "Still wouldn't."

"Loosen up," she said, shaking his shoulder. "You're in danger of becoming a miniBat."

Robin snorted. "Like I'd let that happen."

"Is Donna coming?"

"I hope so," Robin said and looked over at Wonder Woman. "But it depends on her 'mom'."

Batgirl threw her hair over her shoulder. "I think Wonder Woman is frightened you'd poach her."

Robin snorted. "Teams full up right now."

"What, no Wally?" Batgirl inquired.

As if summoned, Kid Flash was suddenly leaning against Robin's shoulder. "He doesn't love me any more."

"Since when did me not wanting you on the team mean that?" Robin asked. "I didn't love you in the first place. You're just my best pal, that's all."

Kid Flash pouted at Batgirl. "I'm all hurt, Babsie. Can I have a kiss to make it better?"

She smiled wickedly. "Bite me, Wal."

Kid Flash mock growled at her. "Feisty."

"Good choice not wanting him on the team," Batgirl told Robin. "He'd be a liability."

"Hey," Kid Flash protested. "I'd behave."

"Sure you will. Just like you behave every year. Just like you're behaving now."

"This year you have competition, baby," Kid Flash said, grinning. "Like legs over there. And that Raven chick. I'm so going to go introduce myself."

Robin snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Must you really hit on everything?" Batgirl complained.

"Just the pretty girls. Hey, how long do you think it'll take Supes and Lantern to get drunk this year?"

"About ten minutes after Batman leaves," Robin predicted.

Batgirl laughed. "I think they'll be well on their way before that."

Kid Flash nudged Robin as he nodded toward Batman. "Think his face will crack if he smiles?"

"Batman can smile."

"For you," Kid Flash scoffed. "Me, all I get is a stern look."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an ass, he'd smile at you."

Kid Flash laughed.

TTTTT

"So, are you enjoying Earth?" Green Lantern asked, smiling at Starfire.

"It is a most extraordinary planet. I have not seen its like before," Starfire gushed, clutching at her cup with both hands.

Green Lantern filled his cup with punch and took a drink. "Been to many planets then?"

"Oh, yes, I have been to all twenty-two planets within our system and some in neighbouring systems."

"Wow," he replied, impressed. "That's a lot."

"I imagine it would be quite few when compared to a Green Lantern."

"Ahh, well... to be honest, I've only been to a couple of inhabited ones. John goes to more than I do," he said pointing at the other Green Lantern.

Starfire glanced at John curiously, then back at Hal. "May I ask how there can be more than one Green Lantern on a planet? I was under the belief there was only one ring per sector."

"Long, involved and reasonably boring story," Green Lantern replied. "But it had to do with... Hey, did you know there was a Tamaranian Green Lantern?"

Starfire nodded. "Alisand'r. She was a great warrior among our people when our race was still young. She went to the Lanterns and was never heard from again."

"Ahh... um... well, her death is part of the reason why there's two Lanterns a sector. A lot of Lanterns died in the same battle she did. It was against a great evil which threatened the safety of the entire universe, but I can't divulge any more details than that."

Starfire nodded. "We hoped she had a noble death."

"Our numbers were greatly depleted after that, notifications to home world planets must have been forgotten."

"It is perhaps her disappearance that prompted such... detachment from the Lanterns among our people."

Green Lantern pointed his finger at her as he took a drink of punch. "And the Psions and their meddling."

Starfire nodded."Yes," she said soberly, then raised her head to smile. "Shall we not speak of lighter topics? This is a celebration, is it not?"

"Indeed it is." He saluted her with his glass. "So, how are you and the boy wonder?"

"Boy... oh Robin? We are fine."

"No kissing action?" Green Lantern asked with a cocked eyebrow and a lazy grin. "After that book, I would have thought you'd want hands on practice."

Starfire's eyes flicked to Robin, watching him for a moment as he talked and laughed with his friends. "We cannot be more than friends."

Green Lantern frowned. "Did he say that? Let me-"

"I am second in line now," Starfire said, interrupting him. "There will come a day when I will have to leave to ascend the throne. It will hurt less if I am only leaving friends behind."

Green Lantern gave her a compassionate look and touched her shoulder. "Aww, Star."

She gave him a weak smile. "It is as it should be. Besides, I am certain Robin does not wish for me to be any more than a friend."

"I doubt that. Extremely."

Starfire glanced over to Robin again and noticed Batgirl hugging his arm as they talked to the one known as Kid Flash. "And I do believe he already is enamoured, even if he will not admit it."

Green Lantern followed her gaze. "Ah... um... well-"

"I do not need to know."

Green Lantern grinned. "You know, just because you'll eventually be leaving, doesn't mean you can't have some fun-"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "I am uncertain what you mean-"

"What about mistletoe?"

She tilted her head. "Mistletoe? Um... I do not..."

Green Lantern blinked, then smirked. "He didn't teach you about mistletoe?"

"Um... no?" Starfire drew her arms toward her chest. "Is it dangerous?"

Green Lantern laughed. "Hardly."

"Are you certain? Surely the 'Santa Claus' did not seem dangerous, but anyone with 'claw' in their name who sneaks into children's homes at night and-"

"He had fun explaining that one to you, then?" Green Lantern asked, still smirking.

Starfire dropped her arms. "I am beginning to think I am irritating Robin with how much he has to explain to me. He told me 'that is just the way it is' a few times. I am trying, but there is so much slang to be learnt. If he would just allow me to return to the library-" she broke off to sigh.

"You could always ask the others in your team."

Starfire sighed. "Raven gets this odd look on her face and vanishes. Beast Boy does not know the answers, and I have caught him a few times attempting to make things up as the 'joke'. Cyborg tries, but he is hard to understand, although I am improving. I do not mean to be irritating and I do not wish to rely on Robin all the time. What other mediums are there to learn?"

"You can ask me if you like. Books, internet. Watching people is always a good way to learn. Just trying."

"I do try," Starfire insisted. "But everything is so strange and word often do not have a singular meaning and it becomes difficult to know which one."

"I get that."

Starfire made a stern expression. "Teach me of the mistletoe," she said.

Green Lantern chuckled. "Demanding little thing, aren't you?" he teased, then nodded. "Okay, but first I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yup." He took her cup from her hand and place it beside his on the table they were standing beside, then held out his hand, palm up to her.

She looked at his hand, uncertain. "Hal, I do not know how-"

"That's fine," Green Lantern replied and smiled as he reached down to take her hand. "I'll teach you."

There was no one else dancing, despite the jovial music playing. People all stood around in clumps, talking and laughing and drinking. Starfire felt as though everyone was looking at her as Green Lantern led her to the clear space in front of the stereo. He turned to face her, took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to put my other hand on your hip. Don't kill me."

He looked so woeful and silly that Starfire had to giggle.

He grinned. "You can stand on my toes if you like."

Starfire frowned. "Is that common?"

"For people learning to dance, yeah. Either that or you can float if you're uncomfortable with that."

She nodded and lifted off the ground a little.

"Now, just relax," he said as he began to move side to side slowly, tugging her with him. "Guys are supposed to lead, let me pull you around."

"Why are males supposed to lead?" she asked, allowing herself to be pulled. It was... odd to say the least. Tight little circles, Green Lantern inside her personal space. Not that she was uncomfortable, he wasn't pressed up against her, just standing there before her and pulling her in tight circles in time with the music.

Green Lantern considered, then shrugged. "Gallantry, I guess."

She pulled a face. "Not this again."

"This... again?" He asked.

"A word that implies females are weaker than males, when there is no opposite equivalent."

"It doesn't imply that-"

"To be courteous toward females. Polite. There is not a word which identifies a female being polite to a male."

He stared at her for a moment. "You're just a walking dictionary, aren't you?"

She shrugged, pleased that she knew it was the correct body language movement for this situation. "It is how my language absorption works."

"Language..." he glanced at his ring for a moment, then a look of amazement dawned on his face. "Wow. Incredible."

"Um... I am sorry?"

"Sorry, the ring was just supplying me with specifics relative to your people. Lip contact enables language transfer. Pretty nifty. Who's did you take?"

Starfire's eyes flicked to Robin. He had a tight expression on his face, like he didn't like what he was seeing, but he wasn't looking at her. She wondered what he didn't like.

Green Lantern laughed. "No way! Well, no wonder he's all in a tangle."

"Who?" Starfire asked, confused as they swayed from side to side. "Robin?"

"Yup."

"Why is he tangled? I do not see any bindings."

Green Lantern chuckled. "I've known him a while. Since I became a Lantern, he's kind of a legend around here, being so young a hero, he's been one longer than I have. But I've never seen him this tangled before. It's like he's finally realised there are girls out there."

"Out where?" Starfire asked, confused. "Outside? Can humans survive in space?"

"You are delightful," Green Lantern said, lifting his arm. He spun her beneath his then returned them to the position they were dancing in before.

"I thank you," she replied with narrowed eyes. "I think."

He chuckled. "So. Mistletoe."

"Yes," Starfire said, heightening her attention on him. She really wanted to know. "Please explain. It sounds interesting and I am most eager to learn."

"Look up."

Starfire did so. There was a little green bushel of a plant hanging from the ceiling above them, tied up with a red ribbon. "I... do not understand."

"It's a Christmas tradition for any people who meet under the mistletoe to kiss. So!"

Before Starfire could offer any sort of protest, move away or even glean what was going to happen, Green Lantern had shifted his grip on her, dipped her so she was almost parallel to the ground, his hands firmly on her back and planted his lips on her cheek.

"Oh!" she cried, startled and grabbed his shoulders.

The friendship kiss. Which was good, because Starfire had been about to pummel Green Lantern for surprising her like that. Still, he looked so cheeky as he grinned at her, still dipping her and holding on and waggling his eyebrows. "There we go, now we know about mistletoe."

She giggled.

TTTTT

Robin was quietly seething.

Starfire was being all giggly and flirty with Hal and he'd just planted a kiss on her while they'd been dancing. Well, he hadn't seen the kiss, Green Lantern had been in the wrong place to see any sort of lip locking, but they were under mistletoe. They were. It wasn't right.

Hal was doing this just to get on Robin's nerves. Robin knew that. Starfire was too naive to know.

And now she's giggling. And being all cute. And it _sucked_.

Raven, on the other hand, found the whole exchange amusing. Robin's 'I'm not jealous' pose. Starfire's 'this is fun even though I do not know what is occurring' thoughts. Smothering a smile, she snitched another piece of fruit from Beast Boy's plate while he wasn't looking.

"Don't suppose you wanna dance?" Beast Boy asked, looking hopeful and nodded to the dance floor where other couples were starting to dance. Like Zatanna and her father. Superman and Hawkgirl, and the other Green Lantern and Black Canary. Cyborg and Batgirl, surprisingly enough.

Although the offer surprised her, Raven managed to summon a look of disbelief. "I'd rather not get my feet stomped on, thanks."

"I'm a good dancer," Beast Boy mentioned.

"Uh-huh."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, I tried."

"Hey, Raven-" Kid Flash said, darting up to them and Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He'd been bothering her all night and she was considering casting a spell on him to make him stay away. "Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon," Kid Flash said, reaching out toward her. "You gotta dance at Christmas-"

Raven shifted, weaving her arm inside Beast Boy's. "He asked first," she said and practically dragged the poor boy away.

Beast Boy stared at her, flabbergasted as she pulled him to the dance floor. "Um..."

"Shut up," she said and draped her arms over his neck. "Just dance. Or were you lying when you said you could."

He placed his hands on her hips and shuffled from side to side. "No. I can. Sorta."

"Great," she muttered.

"I just... you just-"

"Changed my mind," she said aloofly. "But if you even consider dancing near that mistletoe, I'll do unimaginable things to you."

"Oh, I don't know," Beast Boy quipped. "I can't imagine much."

Raven snorted and her lips quirked up.

Beast Boy grinned. "April fools is gonna be such fun with you."

Any amount of humour she may have considered having suffered an untimely and horrible death. "If you prank me, I will end you."

"N-noooo, not you," Beast Boy said hastily. "You can help me prank Cyborg."

"I don't do pranking."

"You and me, we're gonna have such fun!"

Raven sighed and allowed the boy to shuffle side to side awkwardly. He wasn't bad, even she could admit that.

Cyborg tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. "I don't suppose ya'll let me cut in," he said.

Beast Boy grinned and held out his arms. "Sure, I'd love to dance with you!"

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a sour look. "I was talking about Raven."

Beast Boy's ears drooped and Raven wondered if he had concious control of that. "Aww, but I was dancing with her."

"You can dance later, that redhead stole my redhead."

Raven blinked and frowned. "Huh?"

"Kid Flash stole Batgirl," Cyborg said with a grumpy face.

"Then who am I supposed to dance with?" Beast Boy wailed.

"I shall dance with you!" Starfire exclaimed, her and Green Lantern dancing close enough to hear. "I wish to try the mistletoe again!"

"I can take you back-" Green Lantern said, but Starfire had already vacated his arms, thrown herself at Beast Boy and effectively replaced Raven, leaving Raven with Cyborg.

Raven blinked. "That was quick."

"Tell me about it," Cyborg muttered then smiled and held out his hand. "So, dance?"

Raven shrugged, then placed her arms around Cyborg's neck. "Don't get used to it."

They swayed in time with the music, just gentle movements. "Just the Christmas cheer, huh?"

"Yup."

TTTTT

"It's cheatin', that's why."

"And using your computer thingy to aim isn't?" Beast Boy complained.

"I _wasn't_ using my implants to aim," Cyborg snapped.

"How do I know?" Beast Boy muttered. "Robotman used to cheat all the time by using his sensors."

"So you just assume that I would?"

"Umm..."

Grumpy, Cyborg turned his head. "Kid Flash, what's your take?"

Kid Flash held up his hands. "No way, dude. Not getting into this one. Sort out your own domestics."

"Raven, you got my back, right?" Beast Boy asking, giving her woeful eyes.

Raven cracked open an eye and arched her eyebrow elegantly. "Since when?" she asked, still floating in a lotus position.

"You said-"

"I said I wasn't particularly interested in participating in a darts tournament."

"Especially when the grass stain turns into a porcupine and shoots his quills," Cyborg complained.

"I didn't even know they could shoot quills," Kid Flash noted.

"They can't," Robin told them, his arms folding across his chest. "Which means Beast Boy _is_ cheating."

"Say what?" Beast Boy blurted, flabbergasted. "It doesn't mean that."

"If you're doing something an animal doesn't naturally do, it's cheating-"

"I retain my human instinct," Beast Boy said. "Just because _they_ don't know they can shoot them-"

"They can't," Robin said. "It's physically impossible. They have to be pulled out or come loose, not shot. You're a shape shifter, you can change-"

Beast Boy looked astounded. "But I saw it on a cartoon," he exclaimed. "It shot its quills and-"

"Doesn't happen naturally," Robin replied.

"But... then why can I do it?" he asked.

"Because you believe you can," Raven said. "Belief is a powerful motivator."

"So no more cheating," Robin said. "Either of you. Or I'll have to step in and show you how it's done."

Kid Flash nodded. "You do not wanna play darts against _this_ guy."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash. "You're not still sore, are you?"

Kid Flash smirked. "Least I can beat you in a running race."

TTTTT

It was Superman who called for the arm wrestling championship. After all, he did enjoy being the strongest person around. Not that he would usually flaunt it, since it was Flash who called the very first arm wrestling contest. After that, it became tradition. And, as Starfire leant, he never actually won, he simply held his opponent's hand until they gave up.

Cyborg was the first to try, eagerly rubbing his hands together and looking happy. "I've always wanted a go," he explained as he sat opposite the great man. "Doubt I'll even make your arm move, but at least I can say I tried."

Superman smiled indulgently. "Give it your best."

Cyborg tried. He really did. He even used both arms to strain against Superman's hand, to little avail.

Beast Boy shifted into all manner of creatures as he tried to arm wrestle the immovable Superman, while Raven looked on bored. Most of them had a go, even Robin, cheered on by his friends. He chuckled and shook his head at Superman, who just smiled.

"Will you try?" Wonder Woman asked, standing beside Starfire.

She shook her head. "No, I do not believe so."

"You might be strong enough to actually succeed. I've come close."

"I would doubt myself on his strength level," Starfire replied. "Therefore I will not be able to amass the necessary strength to defeat him. Besides, I do not entirely see the point of this exercise. Surely it would be a better test of skill to challenge someone you have a possibility of defeating."

"It is..." Wonder Woman shifted, crossing her arms on her chest. "Male ego, I believe."

"Ah."

Wonder Woman snorted. "That is the same in any culture, is it not?"

Starfire titled her head from side to side. "It is not prevalent on my planet like it is here. Both sexes are warriors, neither is stronger than the other. It is only training and skill which sets us apart. Although our males can be much larger, I have heard many in our system find our females more intimidating."

"That I can imagine," Wonder Woman replied. She turned her head and studied Starfire for a long moment. "I have a... sister approximately your age. While I do not, at this present time, approve of her joining the Titans, I would like you to meet her. I think she could benefit from your friendship and skill. She is still sheltered from this world and upon Themyscira. As you are female, you may travel there without consequence. It would do her good to have a friend like you to teach her about the universe."

Starfire smiled. "I would be honoured."

Wonder Woman returned the smile. "Good. I shall arrange a visit."

TTTTT

Secret Santa was delivered by a straight faced Batman, forced into a Santa jacket by Superman. Despite muttering under his breath about other people in red uniforms more suited for this particular job, Robin knew it was a tradition and that Batman secretly didn't mind it all that much.

Seeing as it was Santa and he was unsure how Starfire would react despite his reassurance, he stood by her side for the first time that night while Batman and Superman were preparing the Santa sack.

She beamed at him in response, delighted to see him. "Are you having the fun?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he lied.

"You seem to be mostly 'potatoing the flower'," she said. "Do you not wish to dance?"

"Potatoing... flower... um..." he frowned as he thought about that one. "No... it's 'couch-potato' to indicate someone is sitting down watching TV, a 'wall-flower' is someone who stands in the background at one of these things."

"Oh. So, you are the wall-flowering, yes?"

"I don't dance."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "How are we to undertake the tradition of the mistletoe if you will not dance with me?"

"Guess we won't," he dismissed.

"But, I have shared with Green Lantern and Beast Boy and Cyborg and Kid Flash although he did seem a little disappointed." She pondered that with a frown before she addressed Robin again. "I have even shared with the Batman, I would share with you-"

He stared at her in shock. He'd been deliberately not watching her antics and to find she'd kissed all them. Even _Batman_. It was unbelievable. "You- _what_?"

She seemed astounded by his reaction. "Is it not tradition?" she asked. "Hal said-"

"You shouldn't trust Hal," Robin snapped. "What you're doing is inappropriate."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him and he could just see her processing what he said, comparing to what she knew. "No. It is not."

"Yes, it is," he told her vehemently.

She was bewildered. "Lip contact to the cheek is an Earthling expression of friendship. If it is inappropriate, why did you do it to me?"

Robin's head reeled. "Lip... he... but I... _what_?"

Starfire furrowed her brow as she looked at him. "You are so confusing."

He was feeling so stupid for assuming. "Um..."

Starfire clasped her hands together as she regarded him. "If you will not dance with me, is it acceptable to gift the mistletoe tradition when you are not beneath it? And wish the 'Merry Christmas'?"

"Umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly self concious. His stomach felt like it didn't want to stay inside his body. "I think... um... you really should be under it..."

She dropped her eyes, disheartened. "Oh."

"But... ahh... I suppose I can make an exception-"

She leant forward, hands to his shoulders to keep him in place. Her breath fanned against his skin as she pressed her lips to his cheek. He could smell the strawberry scent of her hair, feel the warmth of her.

"The Merry Christmas, Robin," she murmured as she made to leave.

Lifting his hands to cup her elbows, he kept her from moving too far away. "Merry Christmas, Star."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Okay. There is one more chapter for this. Just one. Then I'll do a post Toyko one for those aching for some romance. So if there's anything you really want to see before I finish Clueless, let me know, I'll see what I can do. _

_Next Chapter: **Titans Go!**_


	46. Epilogue: Titans Go!

**_Author's Note:_ **

_Adam: Red X or Slade cannot appear because they were introduced in the cartoon. Clueless is pre-cartoon._

_Robstar: Assuming you got up this far, comic does not equal cartoon. There are already numerous factual differences between them both. Raven and her powers and personality are a huge one. We are free to pick from the numerous lore and retcon lore as to what we use in our fics. Batgirl's age and her relationship to Dick has been retconned numerous times. Originally, yes, she was older than him and there was nothing there. Then it was retconned in the Nightwing comics. She was still older by a year or two but flashbacks showed they had flirtations, including a kiss while on some motorcycles while Robin was still in his scaly underdoos phase. He's also been rectonned to having sex with her and then inviting Babs to his wedding to Kory, when previously he exclaimed to be a one woman girl. Babs' age has been retconned even further in the new 52, she's about his age, they flirt and seem to be heading for a relationship. In the Batman TAS cartoon, she's only a year older than him. In the Young Justice cartoon, she's his age (as stated by the creators). Since this is the cartoon version, not the comic one, I am free to pick which lore I take. I took the one from the Nightwing comics, she's a little older, there's flirtations and a kiss but no relationship. As for Cyborg, he and his past have also been retconned countless times. The Tower was built by his father when Cyborg's mother didn't die in the same accident that Cyborg underwent and he had a better relationship with his father. His mother was rectonned to die and he hated his father for the implants. I seriously doubt he'd accept a Tower built by Silas now. Robin's money from his parents was enough for him to buy Haley's circus and live reasonably comfortable in Bludhaven, I don't think it'd buy a Tower in this day and age._

_Robgray1: Please see above comment, unless you're the same person. Also, Batgirl still isn't involved in the Justice League. She's only there to mess with the Boy Wonder's head as Batman asked. Gramgram and Grumpy are Cyborg's maternal grandparents, which I've never found any mention of. His paternal grandparents are the travellers to my knowledge. Gramgram and Grumpy are OC's based on image of Granny shown when Cyborg exclaimed 'a picture on my Granny's fridge' in the episode Fractured._

_Steph Drake: Glad you're liking it. It was difficult to keep them strictly platonic when I wanted to do so much more, so I have to finish. Yes, I ship Steph/Tim to a degree, although I really don't know much about Steph other than the bare facts._

_TrueArtist: Can't do it, sorry. Not since Slade was introduced in the show, I can't bring him in any more than the short (omg it so wasn't him) cameo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Epiogue: Titans Go!<strong>

Robin smirked as he surveyed his domain.

All his little pawns, ready and willing to die at his command. Everything was falling into place. All his plans were coming to fruition. Master and commander of his ship. King of the chessboard.

"Stop smirking."

"I wasn't smirking."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You were smirking."

"Wasn't."

"I know a smirk when I see one."

"You have a smirk detector, do you?"

"When aren't you smirking?" Raven retorted.

"Just make your move," Robin said, gesturing the chessboard.

Raven glanced down at the board then straight back up at him. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Why?"

"Taking so long to deliberate."

"Why would that make me nervous?"

"Because perhaps I have an intricate plan which you won't see coming."

"And maybe you can see my next move and are stalling."

"I don't stall."

"Riiight."

"Please," Starfire said from over on the couch where she was sitting between Cyborg and Beast Boy, watching them play games. "I believed the purpose of the game was to do the overtaking of each others digital duplicate of a vehicle. So why do you both react with such vehemence when it occurs?"

"Cause he's not supposed to pass me," Cyborg said.

"But that is the purpose of the game."

Beast Boy's tongue was in the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, but he's all bent outta shape that I'm just better than him."

Starfire cast her eye on Cyborg. "He does not seem to be in disrepair. Cyborg, do you require assistance to return to your natural shape?"

"It's slang, Star," Robin called, still keeping his eye on Raven. "Bent out of shape means upset or angry."

"Oh."

"Taunting each other is part of the game."

Starfire curled her hair behind her ear as she looked over her shoulder at Robin. "I see. Then you and Raven are also taunting one another?"

"We're more civilised," Raven replied. "And less prone to fits of anger and stupidity."

"Hey, we're not stupid," Beast Boy protested.

"It's a game," Raven replied. "There's absolutely no need to be so loud over it."

Starfire furrowed her brow in confusion but let the matter drop as she retuned her attention to the game console.

Robin smiled at the back of Starfire's head for a moment, then allowed his eyes to wander around the room.

A Tower. A testament to their strength and unity. Also to their differences. A place of training, a place of work, a place of friendship and harmony and games. A place of their own, a team of his own.

It was good. Better than he expected. Everything was going so well, they were all getting along. Villains were being taken down expertly and there were few problems within the group. He and Cyborg were even working on a move they called the 'Sonic Boom'. He couldn't wait to try that out in the field.

Looking back at Raven, he smiled. "Your move."

She rolled her eyes at him. As her hand stretched toward the piece Robin knew would bring her downfall, the alarm began to blare.

They were all on their feet instantly, games ignored, all looking to him for leadership. Robin rushed to the computer to check the cause of the alert.

"Break out at the prison," he announced. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_This is the end of Clueless. I did say I would stop once I reached the Tower being built. The cartoon pretty much takes off from here. Straight into Divide and Conquer.  
><em>

_I waited a couple of days before posting this, to see if people wanted anything extra before I closed the story. Unfortunately, all the suggestions were things I couldn't conceivably do as they took place within the cartoon universe. Like Red X and/or Slade._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PMed me to share their thoughts. Clueless has been a wonderful journey. I've not seen a pre-cartoon story so it was really nice to explore. I hope you've all enjoyed it._

**Communal**_ will be the one-shot Post Tokyo fic attached to Clueless that I'll put up in a few days for those people aching for a romance fix._


End file.
